Desde que Comencé a Amarte
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: Ella se había enamorado perdida e irremediablemente de él, el destino se había encargado de juntarlos en el mismo espacio, pero aquello que creía era una bendición se convertiría en uno de sus dolores más grandes. 100% Naruhina U/A.
1. Capítulo 1

**_**.**_**

**_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_**

**_**.**_**

**Desclaimer: **los personajes y todo lo referente a Naruto, sólo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogo-

"_Pensamientos_"

**N/A: bueno, bueno aquí estoy pero esta vez con una adaptación de un fic del mismo nombre que pertenece a la escritora de Fanfiction **_Eymi_**. Su historia que por los momentos, está en progreso es maravillosa y pensé en compartirla con ustedes. Si desean leer la original pueden buscarla dentro de los favoritos de mi perfil.**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mí y trataré de actualizar en poco tiempo. Otra acotación, el OC que utilicé es de mi hermana y aparece en sus historias y las que escribimos juntas. Si el nombre les suena similar no es mi creación.**

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a **_Eymi_** por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba él, Uzumaki Naruto, comiendo ramen instantáneo a mitad de clase. Con su indomable cabellera rubia, su piel bronceada por los rayos del sol, esas tres líneas a ambos lados de su rostro que le conferían un aire travieso y los dos pares de zafiros que tenía por ojos.<p>

Y allí estaba ella, Hyuga Hinata, con su corazón acelerado, sus mejillas de un rojo escarlata, con pequeñas mariposas revoloteando en la boca de su estomago y observando tras el grueso libro de física con par de ojos soñadores, al amor de su vida no prestarle atención al problema que aparecería en el examen del jueves.

Sí, aquel rubio jovial era el chico del cuál llevaba enamorada durante seis largos años, seis años llenos de sonrojos, y mariposas en el estomago.

Lo más cerca que había estado de su lado eran dos pupitres tras de él, jamás habían cruzado una palabra y llegaba a creer que su presencia era completamente desconocida en la mente del joven.

Él era su amor secreto, sencillamente porque era demasiado tímida para confesarse y poco egoísta como para desear ser su novia.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella era sumamente feliz con el simple hecho de observarlo a la distancia –normalmente escondida tras algún objeto- y dándole apoyo moral silencioso en cualquier cosa que él hiciese.

Aunque no podía negar que su sueño más anhelado, el deseo más profundo de su corazón, era que algún día Uzumaki Naruto le regalara a ella y sólo a ella, una de esas sonrisas que parecían iluminar el mundo entero y que sólo él era capaz de hacer.

Pensar en ello la lleno de vergüenza y terminó escondiendo completamente su roja cara tras las páginas del libro, cómo si las fórmulas que se encontraban escritas fueran algo muy interesante.

El timbre sonó y ella aún se mantenía oculta en las páginas.

-¡Hinata!-

La susodicha se sobresaltó por el grito que el libro resbalo de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, completamente avergonzada se agachó inmediatamente para recogerlo.

-¿Hinata?-

Sus ojos perlados se alzaron hacia arriba y vio a dos jóvenes de su misma edad con sus morrales al hombro.

Uno de ellos, era de piel morena, ojos negros, cabellos cortos color chocolate y un par de tatuajes rojos con forma de triángulo en las mejillas. Mientras que su compañero, mantenía gran parte de su rostro oculto en la capucha de su chaqueta, su piel era clara y llevaba un par de lentes de sol.

-¡K-kiba-kun, Sh-Shino-kun!- tartamudeo Hinata con las mejillas sonrosadas y el libro abrazado contra su pecho, debajo de la mesa de su pupitre.

Ambos jóvenes no se sorprendieron de la torpeza de la chica, después de todo los tres eran mejores amigos desde el kínder.

-¿ya recogiste tus cosas?- le preguntó amistosamente Kiba con una sonrisa

Hinata sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, hablar no era su mejor fuerte.

-entonces, levántate de allí y vayamos a comer un helado- le incentivo el moreno mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse.

-h-hai, gracias Kiba-kun- contestó ella mostrando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que logró pintar las mejillas de Kiba, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

Siempre observador, Shino percibió esto último pero como era natural en él, prefirió no decir nada, hacerse el desentendido y ayudar a sus amigos a recoger las cosas de la chica.

-¡Teme!-

El estruendoso grito de Naruto resonó por toda el aula, logrando que a Hinata se le cayera todo lo que tenía en las manos. Pero aquello era normal, pareciera que su cuerpo había sido creado para responder a todo lo que hiciera su amado.

-sí que tienes manos de mantequilla- dijo Kiba en tono divertido mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas.

-l-lo siento- soltó la chica apenada y guardando todo lo que le pasaban en su bolso.

Automáticamente, los ojos perlados de Hinata se debatieron en si mirar o no a Naruto, pero el resultado final fue obvio.

Frente a ella, se encontraba Naruto dirigiéndole miradas de odio a su rival Uchiha Sasuke, quién le correspondía de igual forma y en medio de los dos, se encontraba la mejor amiga de ambos, Haruno Sakura.

La verdad, es que aquella situación era muy natural dentro de aquel salón.

Desde que se conocieron, Naruto y Sasuke jamás se llevaron bien, siempre terminaban peleando siendo el Uchiha, la mayoría de las veces, el vencedor. Pero a pesar de todo, ambos chicos parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Sakura como buena amiga de ambos, simplemente trataba de disminuir el número de conflictos.

Una vez terminaron, se fueron juntos del salón con rumbo al puesto de helados del parque que quedaba frente a la estación de autobús, al pie de la colina donde estaba ubicada la preparatoria.

Kiba comenzó a platicar sobre lo grande que se había puesto su perro Akamaru y la urgencia de su madre porque le consiguiera un sitio más grande donde dormir, pues su antigua cama ni siquiera cubría un cuarto de su cuerpo.

Satisfecha, por haber visto a Naruto una última vez en el día, le prestaba mitad de atención a la conversación de su mejor amigo.

-¡traidores!-

Los tres voltearon a ver a la responsable de aquel insulto.

-¿cómo osan irse sin mí? ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?- preguntaba indignada una chica que se acercaba al trío con ambas manos sobre la cintura.

-g-gomen n-nasai Kurumi-chan- se disculpó Hinata muy bajito y apenada.

-no es culpa nuestra que te hayas tardado tanto en el baño- se excusó Kiba sin darle importancia.

Shiragiku Kurumi era una joven de baja estatura, con el cabello de un rojo rubí que le llegaba hasta el nivel de su barbilla y un par de ojos castaños que tenían un brillo natural muy característico de ella.

-¡eso no es excusa!- reclamó molesta y tomando las mejillas de Kiba comenzó a estirárselas –igual me pudiste haber esperado-

-¡Auu! ¡Suéltame Kurumi!- pedía Kiba, pues con cada palabra que decía la susodicha halaba las mejillas del chico con mayor fuerza.

Shino en ese momento le envió una mirada significativa a Hinata, quién entendió y con determinación se giró hacia su amiga.

-k-Kurumi, ¿q-quieres ir p-por unos he-helados?- tartamudeo la ojiperla deseando que aquello funcionase.

-¿helado de vainilla?- preguntó Kurumi con voz seria y disminuyendo el agarre sobre las mejillas de Kiba -¿barquilla doble con chispas de colores?-

-s-si- dijo Hinata mirando esperanzada a su amiga que no se hizo de mucho rogar.

-¡sí! ¡Helado de vainilla!- dijo Kurumi emocionada olvidándose de Kiba -¡Arigatou Hina-pon!-

La nombrada sólo sonrió dulcemente mientras su única amiga femenina la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente la llevaba arrastrada colina abajo, siendo seguida por los dos chicos.

-¿por qué siempre a mí?- se quejaba Kiba mientras se acariciaba el rostro

-porque siempre dices cosas de más- explicó Shino encogiéndose de hombros.

-ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor Shino- dijo Kurumi con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata caminaba en silencio disfrutando de la compañía de sus queridos amigos.

-loca- refunfuñó Kiba metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-con orgullo- agregó Kurumi sacándole la lengua en modo burlón.

Los cuatro se rieron juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, antes del comienzo de clases<strong>

Caminaba por los corredores llevando en las manos las fotocopias de la actividad de la clase de Bilogía que la profesora Shizune había preparado para ese día, y que le había pedido el favor a ella de ayudarla a llevarlas al laboratorio.

Como no eran muchas, no tenía que preocuparse de que se le cayeran o de perder la concentración depositada en que sus pies funcionasen como era debido y la mantuviesen de pie, alejada del piso.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando escuchó un par de voces que reconoció y su cuerpo se detuvo involuntariamente.

-¿es en serio?-

-porque habría de mentirte Sakura-chan-

Eran Naruto y Sakura los que hablaban cerca de la puerta del laboratorio.

Se acercó a la esquina de la pared. No quería ser una fisgona pero ¿les había mencionado que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto?

-¿pero estas seguro de que no te molesta?- preguntó Sakura acercándose un poco al rubio –después de todo, se suponía que iríamos los tres-

-no te preocupes por eso, disfruta del sábado con el teme- contestó Naruto pasándose una mano por los desordenados cabellos –de todas maneras ya tenía cosas que hacer~ttebayo-

-¡gracias Naruto!- soltó Sakura llena de felicidad y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos.

Él la frenó suavemente con la palma de su mano en la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Nunca, desde que había comenzado a mirar a Naruto lo había visto sonreír así, de una manera extraña.

-No deberías tocar a alguien que no es el chico que te gusta, Sakura-chan-

Ella se cruzó de brazos un tanto ofendida.

-antes no te molestaba que te abrazara-

-Pero ahora sales con el teme y no es correcto–

Para nadie era un secreto el amor que Sakura le profesaba a Sasuke Uchiha, desde que el rubio los había presentado la chica sólo tenía ojos para el joven. Además de que en los últimos meses, se rumoreaba que el chico de fría mirada tenía interés en Sakura, por el hecho de que él no negaba nada.

-bueno, de todas formas gracias Naruto- dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse- le dijo Naruto de forma cariñosa

Así que Naruto también podía ser así de tierno.

¿Es que acaso él no tenía ninguna imperfección?

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en el comedor<strong>

Durante toda la mañana sus pensamientos se mantenían en un constante ajetreo de confusión y preocupación, tanto así que por primera vez en toda su vida no le había prestado atención a la clase de Literatura.

¿Cuál era la causa de tanto ajetreo? Pues la respuesta era simple, la inusual sonrisa de Naruto en la mañana.

De tanto pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que aquella sonrisa no era como las otras, de esas que te llenan de un sentimiento cálido dentro de tu pecho. Adicional a eso, estaba la oscuridad que se percibía bajo su azulina mirada la cual estuvo presente durante toda la clase.

¿Por qué el rostro de Naruto había mostrado esa expresión tan inusual, extraña y misteriosa?

Por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, no lograba dar con la respuesta.

Entonces, involuntariamente sus ojos perlados se dirigieron hacia la figura de Naruto, quien jugaba con la comida unas mesas más adelante, alrededor de un corro de personas, riendo a carcajadas escandalosas pero aún con esa oscuridad en los ojos.

¿Por qué nadie aparte de ella notaba eso?

-¿Qué tanto miras Hinata?- preguntó la voz de Kurumi sacándola velozmente de sus pensamientos.

-n-nada, s-sólo… no v-veo n-nada- negó ella sumamente nerviosa

Pero antes de que pudiera apartar su vista de él. La curiosa mirada castaña de su amiga encontró su objetivo y una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios.

-¿estabas viendo a Naruto?-

Y como si las hubiese escuchado, el susodicho dirigió su vista hacia ellas.

Hinata sintió como aquella nueva mirada penetraba su cuerpo, de una manera aturdidora.

Descendió rápidamente los ojos al suelo.

Está era la primera vez que Naruto la miraba y a pesar de que el gesto la incomodaba, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que él la haya notado entre tanta gente.

-¡Hinata! ¡Estás completamente roja!-

Con la vergüenza aflorando en cada uno de sus poros, se apresuró a taparle la boca a su amiga.

No quería que él la llegase a escuchar. No quería que se enterara de que ella se había enamorado de él antes de conocerlo siquiera.

Porque a pesar de que lo observaba todos los días, no sabía realmente mucho sobre él.

Kurumi se calló apenas ella hizo un ademan de soltarla y no le preguntó nada más hasta que estuvieron fuera del comedor.

-¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta?- soltó Kurumi en un tono dramático -¿qué clase de mejor amiga soy?-

Una gotita asomó en su cabeza inmediatamente.

Kurumi siempre, siempre exageraba.

-de verdad discúlpame, me siento tan arrepentida- pidió Kurumi tomando sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos -¿te gusta mucho Naruto?-

Como tantos años de ser extremadamente cautelosa, se habían ido a la basura con sólo una mirada.

¡Demonios! no le podía mentir, no formaba parte de su personalidad el engañar a las personas, menos aún a sus amigos.

Asintió sin decir nada.

Lentamente los labios de Kurumi formaron una sonrisa victoriosa.

Su amiga siempre hacía eso cuando pasaban cosas que tenían que ver con el amor.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-y-yo no… n-nadie d-debe saber e-esto-

-descuida Hinatita, el secreto está muy seguro conmigo-

¿Por qué no podía confiar del todo en aquellas palabras?

-¿y ya intentaste algo para acercártele?-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un rojo intenso coloreo sus mejillas.

-no, no, no- negaba con la cabeza sumamente avergonzada -yo… yo no f-fui hecha p-para alguien c-como Naruto-kun-

-Pero que dices Hinata- le reclamó Kurumi entusiasmada -¡eres perfecta!-

¿Perfecta… ella? No, para nada. Ella solo era una chica estúpida que se había enamorado de un chico que no sabía nada de su existencia.

-No resultará Kuru, somos de d-distintos mundos–

Descendió su cabeza y la trenza que se había hecho en la cabeza para que sus mechones de cabello no limitasen su visión cayó sobre sus hombros.

-y-yo soy patosa, tímida, no soy buena en los deportes, no soy bonita- dijo Hinata mirando sus pies –además él no s-sabe que existo-

Pero a pesar de que sabía eso, no podía si quiera intentar estar cerca de Naruto. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, en las canchas deportivas<strong>

-Verás, he pensado sobre lo que me dijiste-

-¿Que fue lo que te dije?- Preguntó sin mucha atención tomando un poco de su botella de agua

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en las bancas junto con otras compañeras, esperando a que la profesora Anko las llamara para realizar la prueba de velocidad.

Más al fondo, se encontraban los chicos jugando fútbol. Naruto lo hacía realmente bien, esquivaba a cada uno de sus oponentes con una habilidad asombrosa, pero aún sus ojos se encontraban oscuros.

-Acerca de Naruto…-

Escuchar eso hizo que se ahogara con la bebida y comenzara a toser agitadamente. Sólo imaginarse lo que seguía a continuación la mataba de los nervios.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba Kurumi dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-s-si, ya... estoy m-mejor- respondió Hinata después de unos minutos -aún no me a-acostumbro a que lo sepas-

-lo sé… pero estoy muy feliz de que me lo contaras –Dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco las mini coletas que se había hecho.

–m-más bien, de haberme d-descubierto. –Le reprochó en un puchero.

La pelirroja simplemente ignoró el último comentario.

-Estuve haciendo muchas averiguaciones el día de ayer y descubrí que aunque no lo parezca, Naruto es muy popular entre las chicas- le explicó Kurumi observando al susodicho -y me sorprendió el hecho de que jamás, de los jamases ha tenido alguna novia-

Ahí estaba otra vez. Su amiga volvía a exagerar.

Abrazó sus rodillas a la vez que trataba de ocultar su rostro, hablar de Naruto la ponía nerviosa, no quería ser descubierta.

-ni un cuadre, nada, ni siquiera en el kínder-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-pues que de acuerdo a esto sólo existen dos posibilidades- dijo Kurumi poniendo un tono serio de voz –y déjame decirte que ambas son horripilantes-

-t-te escucho- le dijo con atención, levantando el rostro.

Sabía desde antes que cualquier idea que involucrase su nombre y el de Naruto en una frase sería funesta incluso antes de ser pensada.

-o es homosexual y le gustan los hombres o… está enamorado de alguien-

Enamorado de alguien…

Sus ojos se trasladaron a Naruto quien con el borde de su camisa se secaba el sudor. El profesor Gai les había dado unos minutos de descanso a los chicos.

¿Por eso sus ojos mostraban luces tan apagadas?

-¡Shiragiku!- la llamó la profesora con el ceño fruncido captando la atención de todos -¿podría dejar de estar cotilleando y venir a hacer la prueba?-

-¡Si!- contestó Kurumi y rápidamente se acercó hasta donde estaban otras tres chicas, colocándose en posición.

Anko sopló fuertemente el pito, indicando la salida y atrayendo la atención de Hinata.

Con una agilidad sorprendente y sin una pizca de esfuerzo en el rostro Kurumi pasó a sus tres compañeras y llegó diez segundos antes que ellas hasta la línea de meta.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, impactados ante la habilidad que tenía la pelirroja, inclusive la profesora Anko quien usualmente no se sorprendía con nada que hiciesen los mocosos que tenía por estudiantes.

-vaya, mocosa no está nada mal tu tiempo- mencionó la profesora con una sonrisa de medio lado –deberías inscribirte al club de atletismo-

-me lo pensaré, gracias por la oferta- respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Hinata quien la miraba con un brillo de admiración.

-¡oye teme! ¿Viste eso?- preguntó Naruto asombrado -¿viste qué rápido corrió? Hasta lo hizo mejor que Sakura-chan-

Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio mientras su negra mirada observaba fijamente a la pelirroja conversando con su amiga. La verdad, es que la chica tenía talento y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, le había llamado un poco la atención.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por una joven rubia de ojos azules casi cristalinos, quien formó una sonrisa divertida con sus labios llenos de brillo labial.

Después de aquello, el día transcurrió sin mayores emociones, Shino, Kiba, Kurumi y ella habían estudiado para los próximos exámenes, luego habían ido por unos helados y ahí estaba ahora encerrada en su habitación, sobre su cobertor de color lila.

Eran días así en los que deseaba que su vida no fuese tan monótona.

En su casa reinaba el más absoluto de los silencios, ni un solo ruido se percibía. De todas formas, desde hace mucho tiempo que nada pasaba ahí.

A veces deseaba que le pasaran cosas, un poco más interesantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles por la mañana, oficina del Rector de la Preparatoria.<strong>

Ahora, justo donde estaba pensaba que los dioses la habían escuchado, pero que se reían de ella descaradamente.

Miró a su lado y aún no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de él. Su estomago se comprimía de sólo pensar en ello.

Hoy por primera vez en su vida llegaba retrasada a clases. Su trabajo de artes aún no estaba terminado y lo traía encima con un montón de pintura para cemento, sin darse cuenta de que había olvidado cerrar las tapas antes de salir de casa.

Los minutos habían avanzado demasiado rápido y necesitaba correr, la simple idea de perderse una clase de matemáticas era sumamente atroz para ella.

Y así sin más, mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela evitando que sus pies se tropezasen, un cuerpo fuerte había chocado contra ella y había tirado al suelo tanto su trabajo como las pinturas.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando descubrió que era él mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto al que había embarrado con pintura desde la cintura hacia abajo.

Y para aumentar la mala suerte que tenía, en esos momentos el Rector Ebisu pasaba por allí y al ver el desorden los llevó inmediatamente a su oficina.

-Uzumaki Naruto, porque siempre que hay problemas de cualquier tipo usted siempre se encuentra cerca- dijo el rector mirando al rubia de forma severa tras las gafas negras –no crea que se me ha olvidado, el incidente con los bebederos del año pasado-

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Naruto, mientras contenía la risa de sólo recordar aquella pequeña broma que hizo en su primer año de preparatoria. Tenía los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

Ebisu era el hombre más severo y estricto de toda la preparatoria, en aquellos momentos caminaba lentamente como si se tratara de un cazador frente a su presa.

-pero no lo puedo de usted señorita Hyuuga –le dijo mirándola –nunca nos había causado algún tipo de problema-

-n-no hemos hecho n-nada r-rector–dijo ella temerosa en un tono casi inaudible que no escuchó el mayor.

-no me queda de otra, que aplicarles horas de castigo- explicó el rector con aire de suficiencia -la pintura que llevaba la señorita Hyuuga no sale con nada, usted ha hecho que la escuela gaste mucho dinero en esto-

Su sangre ardió de rabia. De rabia y frustración por la incomprensión. Jamás en toda su vida había sido castigada.

-¡Ella, le ha dicho que no hemos hecho nada~ttebayo!-

Naruto se había exasperado, para él era normal recibir castigos, pero le parecía injusto que el creído de Ebisu se metiera con la joven.

Hinata se sintió agradecida y avergonzada, él había dicho lo que ella a duras penas había tratado de decir.

-¿cómo has dicho Uzumaki?- preguntó Ebisu con clara muestra de enojo.

-que no hemos hecho nada, viejo pervertido cara de caballo- insultó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna -¿o acaso no recuerdas ese incidente?-

Hinata observó a Naruto, entre la sorpresa, vergüenza y admiración por haber insultado así al rector Ebisu. Pero en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que él la estaba ayudando y sus mejillas adquirieron el rojo de los tomates.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, que casi podía dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ebisu fuera de sus cabales y con mucha indignación, pues aquel mocoso sabía jugar sus cartas.

Ambos lo miraron atentamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

-¡He decidido que deben tener un castigo! No pienso pasarles esta ofensa a mi persona- dijo el rector mientras se empujaba un poco las gafas y tomaba asiento tras su escritorio -desde mañana y hasta que termine este semestre tendrán que realizar todos los trabajos que sean necesarios en el club de Teatro y tienen prohibida cualquier actividad extracurricular-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Naruto acercándose con actitud desafiante -¡Ni loco pienso perder mis prácticas de fútbol!-

Ella no había podido decir nada.

Que tuviesen que hacer labores en el teatro sólo le permitía pasar más tiempo viendo a Naruto y eso para ella era casi una bendición.

-pues eso le enseñará a pensar las cosas antes de decirlas Uzumaki- sentenció Ebisu arrastrando las palabras y cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio –ahora salgan de mi oficina-

Aun entre quejas Naruto abandonó el salón siendo seguido por ella.

Definitivamente, ese hombre debía tener algún problema con el abuso de poder.

Naruto caminaba rápido. Por cada paso de él ella tenía que dar dos.

Se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pues lamentaba demasiado el hecho de que él se hubiese visto envuelto en todo aquello.

-Lo siento- dijo finalmente observando la amplia espalda de su amado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él sin mirarla y sin detenerse. Era la primera vez que él le hablaba.

Más pronto que tarde los nervios la embargaron.

-p-por haber t-tropezado, y-yo me p-pase por tu c-camino y-y e-entonces el r-rector… y t-tu ropa… y-yo…-

No pudo terminar porque la risa de él, se había alzado de forma armoniosa y llena de vida.

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y sus mejillas se volvieron sonrosadas. Nunca había escuchado esa risa desde tan cerca, y era lo más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado jamás.

-si que eres rara y graciosa, no puedes disculparte por un accidente~ttebayo ¡Ebisu es el estúpido en esta historia!-

Naruto se había girado y ahora se encontraba mirándola por fin, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que por esos pequeños instantes se encontraban luminosos fuera de la sombra de los últimos días.

Y así comenzó todo.

¿Parece divertido no?

La verdad en esos momentos, su corazón feliz y animado no esperaba todos los dolores y sufrimientos que tendría en el futuro, no pensaba en agonías.

Por hoy ella vivía feliz sin saber lo que le deparaban sus días junto a Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!<strong>

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**.**_

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes y todo lo referente a Naruto, sólo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogo-

"_Pensamientos_"

**N/A: holis! Estoy de regresooo! Disculpen el atraso pero fue difícil adaptar este capítulo! Pero bueno, ya lo he traído para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estaba super contenta cuando los vi y espero que no se decepcionen de este cap! Y ahora los dejo para que lean!**

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a** _Eymi_ **por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Hyuga-san podría repartir los exámenes- pidió el profesor señalándole la pila de hojas sobre su escritorio, mientras luchaba por encender su cigarrillo.<p>

-¡ha-hai!- dijo Hinata y se dirigió al escritorio del profesor para tomar las hojas.

Era de mañana, y se encontraban en clase de Historia a punto de realizar el examen que se había pospuesto dos semanas atrás porque al profesor Asuma le había dado fastidio de realizar.

-Asuma-sensei si quiere, le presto mi encendedor- le ofreció un estudiante de mirada aburrida y cabellos negros al hombre.

-¡Ah! gracias Shikamaru- agradeció Asuma tomando el pequeño aparato de plata y logrando encender por fin su primer cigarro del día.

Hinata iba entregando los exámenes uno a uno, sin la concentración necesaria por lo que cuando llegaba a la última columna, sus pies como cosa rara se tropezaron y las hojas se esparcieron por todos lados.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, así que con la ayuda de su amiga Kurumi logró recoger el desastre, terminando de entregar todas las hojas.

Con la pena saliendo por cada uno de los poros de su piel, se sentó en la misma silla en la que le habían asignado desde principio de año y justo cuando dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa sintió la mirada fija de alguien sobre su nuca.

Levantó los ojos.

Era Naruto con una sonrisa encantadora y sus labios deletreando "que graciosa eres".

Se ruborizó completamente como un semáforo. Y enterró su cabeza con más fuerzas en la mesa, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo negro.

-muy bien, pueden comenzar- anunció Asuma recostándose de su silla y botando la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero encima de su escritorio.

Y así fue como consiguió su primer examen con una nota inferior a 90.

¿Cómo se preguntarán?

Pues su cabeza no tenía más que la mirada divertida de Naruto, lo que le hacía confundir algunas respuestas y que perdiera cualquier concentración o preparación que hubiese tenido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que caer ante la tentación de Ninja Sangriento 5?-

Hinata observó a su amiga Kurumi lamentándose en la mesa al lado suyo, con unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus castaños ojos que no apartaban su vista del 55 que ponía su examen.

-te dije que era adictivo, pero no me escuchas- le dijo Kiba acercándose a las mesas de ambas en compañía de Shino.

-¿ah si? ¿Y cuanto sacaste tú geniecito?- preguntó Kurumi guardando su examen dentro del bolso y mirando a Kiba con mala cara.

Una sonrisa perruna apareció en los labios del moreno a la vez que le mostraba con orgullo el 89 que sobresalía en el examen, la pelirroja sólo bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Cómo aquello era posible?

-si q-quieres, la próxima vez estudiamos j-juntas en mi casa, Kuru-chan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amiga –l-lejos de cualquier v-videojuego-

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Me encanta estudiar contigo Hinata- dijo la chica abrazándola efusivamente dándole un toque exagerado -¡siempre haces galletas deliciosas!-

-¿nosotros también podemos?- preguntó Kiba poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza un poco más contenta.

-¡Asuma-sensei exijo que me cambie la nota!-

El reclamo de Naruto resonó por todo el salón de clases, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

El rubio agitaba enfurecido su hoja de examen en la que lucía un pulcro 50, a su lado estaba Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y Sakura mirándolo de forma reprobatoria, ¿por qué no simplemente se conformaba como todos los demás?

Ella también quería quejarse por no haber sacado un 100, pero ni modo, no se le podía hacer nada, tenía que conformarse con aquel desagradable 98, nota que parecía perseguirla como una maldición.

-Naruto, deja de berrear- explicó Asuma botando la colilla del cigarro y chequeando su reloj de muñeca -esa es la nota que sacaste y punto-

Sin tiempo para réplicas el timbre anunció el comienzo del recreo y a una velocidad impresionante Asuma ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

Hinata observaba de forma distraída como el rubio se iba en compañía de sus amigos, y como en sus ojos azules la sombra volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en el comedor<strong>

-¿qué tanto piensas Naruto?-

-en una persona rara y graciosa- respondió sin darle importancia mientras se llevaba unos cuantos fideos a la boca.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo miraron sin comprender por unos segundos, pero luego desecho aquello y le dio un sorbo a su soda dietética.

-¿Qué tal la película con el teme el sábado?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa al ver como la expresión en el rostro de Sakura se iluminaba.

-¡estuvo muy buena!- le dijo Sakura mucho más animada comiendo de su almuerzo –y eso que no me gustan mucho las películas de acción-

-¿en serio~ttebayo?- preguntó Naruto embargado de la emoción de la chica.

-la hubieses visto con nosotros, dobe-

En esos momentos, Sasuke se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja de comida y una expresión de indiferencia en todo el rostro. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon un poco y le señaló un puesto vacío a su lado.

-tenía cosas importantes que hacer, teme- se defendió Naruto dándoselas de adulto ocupado, que no convenció a nadie.

-traducción, jugar videojuegos hasta el día siguiente- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado y tomando una porción de su tazón de arroz, su alimento predilecto.

-eres un…- dijo Naruto con rabia y fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha el cuál le correspondía.

Sakura soltó un suspiro audible, ya iban otra vez con sus peleas.

Se llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y entonces recordó algo importante, por lo que miró al ojiazul con curiosidad.

-Naruto, escuché que te castigaron ¿es cierto?-

El duelo de miradas se detuvo abruptamente cuando Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sakura con un poco de pena, pues en el rostro de la chica apareció una mueca que dentro de unos segundos sería un regaño seguro.

-si… algo así…- dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por los desordenados cabellos y con una sonrisa de culpabilidad –digamos que Ebisu me las está cobrando-

-hmn, dobe tenías que ser- soltó Sasuke con arrogancia y ladeando su rostro.

Naruto lo miró con mala cara destapando su tercer pote de ramen instantáneo sabor a pollo.

-¿y de que va el castigo esta vez?- preguntó Sakura ya un tanto acostumbrada a las malas conductas de su amigo y evitando otra batalla campal.

-tengo que ayudar en el club de teatro hasta el final del semestre- explicó el rubio de forma dramática –¡por lo que perderé mis prácticas de fútbol!-

-pero no puedes faltar a las practicas usuratonokanchi*- le recriminó Sasuke con una voz seria que captó toda la atención de la pelirosa.

-¡ya lo sé! ¡Pero el imbécil de Ebisu no quiere entender!- se defendió el ojiazul.

Claro, que lo sabía, el entrenador le quitaría su puesto de titular si faltaba a mas de dos prácticas y como le había costado conseguir aquel puesto.

Sasuke lo observó por unos segundos en silencio, mientras se terminaba su comida.

-hablaré con el entrenador, le convenceré para que tengamos prácticas el fin de semana y para que hable con Ebisu-

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Sasuke había dicho algo amable?

-teme ¿te sientes bien?-

-claro que estoy bien, imbécil-

-entonces, ¿por qué me ayudas?-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, eso le pasaba por hacer un buen gesto, una cara de idiota y el hecho de tener escrito en la frente "el peor amigo del mundo".

-porque como capitán no puedo permitir una derrota con un delantero que no haya practicado- mintió como algo obvio y de forma tajante.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura, acompañados del rosado en sus mejillas. Aparte de guapo e inteligente, Sasuke podía llegar a ser muy amable.

Naruto sólo observó con cierta incomodidad como Sakura no apartaba su vista del pelinegro, sintiendo un poco de coraje por haber recibido ayuda del susodicho.

Aquello apestaba.

* * *

><p><strong>En el teatro<strong>

Llegó todo lo pronto que pudo, con su uniforme de colegio desordenado, su cabello despeinado y corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a su castigo.

-Lo siento… profesora, de verdad lo siento~ttebayo-

-No importa Uzumaki-san, la verdad es que aún no hemos empezado. No sé muy bien que debería pedirles hacer-

Entonces se puso al lado de la ojiperla quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando, el joven le dio una sonrisa divertida y se desordenaba aun más los dorados cabellos. Era la segunda vez que estaba tan de cerca del amor de su vida.

-¡ya sé!- dijo la profesora captando la atención de ambos -podrían limpiar el cuarto de vestuario, está tras el escenario. La puerta está en mal estado así que por favor no intenten cerrarla-

-Está bien-

-S-si-

-Uzumaki-san, ¿de verdad no hay manera de que Uchiha-san quiera actuar en una de nuestras obras?-

Él se encogió de hombros, al igual que todas las veces en que la profesora le salía con la misma pregunta.

-al teme no le gustan esas cosas-

-una lástima, el club por fin tendría audiencia si él está presente-

Hinata sabía a la perfección a que se refería.

Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto, era el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria, pues además de que sacaba 100 en todas las materias, era bueno en los deportes y muchas pensaban que era sumamente atractivo. Por lo que recibía admiración por los estudiantes masculinos y una persecución por parte de todas las chicas que pertenecían a su club de fans.

En su opinión, el Uchiha le causaba profundo terror, siempre con una mirada gélida en los ojos y ni que decir cuando se molestaba. ¡Terrorífico!

Para ella Naruto era mil veces más atractivo.

-de todas formas, ¿podrías mencionárselo?-

-no hay problema, yo se lo diré-

* * *

><p>Allí estaba otra vez, esa extraña sombra opacando los ojos de Naruto contrastando visiblemente con la actitud relajada y divertida que trataba de mantener.<p>

¿Por qué quería mentir?

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó él mientras lanzaba algunas cajas amontonadas y la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-n-nada- negó ella moviendo la cabeza.

¡Naruto le estaba hablando por segunda vez!

-¿segura? Porque llevas rato con la boca abierta- dijo en tono divertido y logrando que la joven se coloreara hasta la punta de las orejas –sí que eres rara~ttebayo-

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios del joven, mientras movía otro par de cajas.

-¿en qué pensabas~ttebayo? Es que me dio curiosidad-

Un momento, ¿Naruto le estaba haciendo conversación a ella? ¿Era esto verdad?

-p-pensaba… s-si no t-te molesta e-esto- le respondió ella tratando de controlar sus tartamudeos pero era imposible, él la ponía demasiado nerviosa –d-digo, podrías e-estar haciendo a-algo mas-

-un poco, pero hay veces que es bueno apartarse de todo- respondió –creo-

Y entonces lo entendió.

Por fin, le había encontrado la respuesta a aquella sombra imponente que opacaba sus azulinos ojos y que habían modificado el sonido de sus palabras.

Tristeza y melancolía. Eso era lo que oscurecía el brillo de la persona de la cual estaba tan enamorada y saberlo, sólo generó cierta opresión en su pecho.

Incapaz de decir algo, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio otorgándole mayor credibilidad a su hallazgo, porque una de las pocas cosas que sabía de Naruto, era que nunca estaba callado.

Poco a poco las cajas fueron desprovistas de todo lo que llevaban.

Y ahí de pie donde estaba ella, pudo ver su perfil… pudo ver su rostro herido y triste.

Se levantó sin darse cuenta e instintivamente se acercó a él, sus dedos hicieron un ademan de tocarlo pero se detuvo a tiempo, tal vez por miedo.

-¿e-estas bien, N-Naruto-kun?- susurró tan bajito que ni ella misma se escuchó.

Unos segundos después, él se dio vuelta sorpresivamente, dándole un susto a la joven.

-¡terminemos con esto!

-¡h-hai!-

Él le sonrió como un niño pequeño, tratando de ocultar todo lo que querían mostrar sus ojos. Al parecer, Naruto no quería que ella supiera lo que le pasaba.

Le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa, continuando con su mentira y volviendo parte de su atención a los quehaceres.

Había cosas que debía aprender de Naruto.

Y así fue como comenzó su tormentosa relación.

Durante días lo contemplo, lo admiró desde una esquina adentrándose poco a poco y con temor a todo ese entuerto que era Naruto, con sus gamas de colores y humores, su risa burlesca y escandalosa, sus llamativos ojos tristes.

Pronto pasaron las semanas, y su relación cada vez se hacía más cercana, superficial pero cercana.

¿Por qué superficial?

Pues, simplemente porque había cosas que no se podían hablar con Naruto, simplemente porque sus ojos se volvían oscuros mientras a su alrededor aparecía aquella máscara de falsa felicidad.

Eso destrozaba los momentos, sin embargo y con todo eso ella estaba sinceramente agradecida de haber tropezado con él aquel día.

En estos momentos se encontraba esperando a que su amiga Kurumi terminara de rellenar los papeles para su admisión en el club de Atletismo, pues al final después de mucho pensarlo y de no tener nada mejor que hacer, la pelirroja había aceptado la idea.

Como siempre llevaba un suéter azul marino dos tallas más grande, que cubría parte de la falda plisada, y unas medias completas del mismo tono. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos colas bajas, con dos mechones sueltos al lado de su flequillo.

-¿qué haces aquí parada?-

Dio un respingo, cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto tan cerca de ella, logrando que el chico comenzara a reírse y decir que era rara.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, de la rabia y la vergüenza. ¿Por qué su cuerpo sucumbía a todo lo que Naruto hiciera?

-y bien, ¿qué haces aquí~ttebayo?-

-s-sólo espero a m-mi amiga K-Kurumi– le explicó mientras levantaba un poco la vista hacia él.

-umm… la que corre rápido, ¿no?- dijo el rubio colocando sus manos tras la cabeza para luego mirarla con ansias -¿vas al taller hoy?-

Asintió muchas veces con su cabeza, de forma enérgica y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por fin podía hablar con él con normalidad y sin que estuviese soñando en su cama. Podía hablarle como si fuesen conocidos, como si estuviesen al mismo nivel.

-¡entonces nos vemos allá~ttebayo!- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr con una sonrisa divertida en los labios -¡Ah! el pelo así te queda muy bien-

El rojo se disparó por toda su cara. A veces, Naruto también podía ser de esa manera, alegre y diciendo comentarios que le aceleraban el corazón a mil pulsaciones por minuto.

-perdona la tardanza–dijo Kurumi corriendo hacia ella desde la sala del consejo estudiantil –es que no encontraban la planilla de ingreso-

-no… no te p-preocupes-

-¿qué pasó Hinatita? Tu cara está toda roja-

-y-yo… no, e-es que N-Naru…-

-¡oh! Ya entiendo todo- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tomando a su amiga del brazo -Naruto ha pasado por acá y te ha dicho algo, ¿no?-

Abrió los ojos por la impresión.

¿Cómo es que Kurumi siempre lo sabía todo y lograba leerla a la perfección? Quizás debería tener más cuidado con esa cualidad suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, hora de salida<strong>

-¡Hey Hinata!-

Se volteó al escuchar esa voz.

-N-Naruto-kun, ¿q-que sucede?- soltó tratando de contener el nerviosismo y la felicidad que la embargaban cada vez que Naruto decía su nombre y se le acercaba.

-¿Estás ocupada después del castigo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Genial, me preguntaba si me quisieras acompañar a un lugar cuando terminemos el castigo~ttebayo-

-¿a-acompañarte? ¿y-yo?- preguntó incrédula con su vista clavada en el rostro de Naruto.

-¡pues claro! eres una chica, ¿no?-

Parpadeó un par de veces, nuevamente caía en la confusión. Naruto estaba hablando en un idioma que su cerebro no entendía.

-s-si… ¿por q-qué?-

-Es que necesito tu ayuda, Hinata- le explicó Naruto acortando un poco las distancias –Sakura-chan acaba de ganar un torneo de voleibol y quiero regalarle algo, ¡pero no sé qué!-

Sakura... ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a los labios de Naruto pronunciar aquel nombre? Eran tantas que seguramente ya no las podía contar, teniendo en cuenta que cuando estaba de buenas Naruto podía ser excesivamente conversador.

-¿me ayudaras?- le preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

-si, n-no te p-preocupes- le contestó sonriente

Con Naruto junto a ella era imposible que no actuase de esa manera tan sumisa, feliz y estúpida.

-¡Eres lo máximo Hinata~ttebayo!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus azulinos ojos nuevamente.

Él seguía triste, lleno de sombras opacas ¿cuándo acabaría eso? ¿Sería siempre así?

Poco a poco lo vio alejarse corriendo por el campus de la escuela, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Al girarse sobre sus talones, dio de frente con un par de ojos castaños que la miraban con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡K-Kurumi-chan!- dijo dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

-muy extraño que Naruto te pida que lo acompañes- dijo su amiga en un tono indescifrable con las manos sobre sus caderas y sin apartar sus ojos de ella -¿tienes idea del por qué?-

Kurumi llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo de la preparatoria, el cuál consistía de un short azul marino y una camiseta blanca con el escudo en el lado izquierdo. Para recogerse un poco algunos flequillos, se había colocado un broche con forma de corazón.

La ojiperla negó lentamente con la cabeza un par de veces, temerosa de la reacción que pudiese desencadenar en su explosiva amiga.

-pues deberías, porque estás haciendo algo muy malo-

-¿m-malo?-

-definitivamente, eres un peligro si se te deja sola- dijo Kurumi ignorando el comentario de la pelinegra -¿no ves que te estás convirtiendo en su "amiga"?-

Hinata parpadeó unos instantes sin comprender en absoluto lo que le trataba de decir la pelirroja.

-no me estás entendiendo-

-n-no, ¿q-que tiene de m-malo ser su a-amiga?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Todo!- dijo Kurumi explotando ante la ceguera evidente que padecía su amiga –si te vuelves su "amiga" jamás lograras que te vea como a una mujer, ¿entiendes?-

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

-lo que quiero decir es que deberías decirle lo que sientes, de otra forma sólo serás su amiga por siempre y créeme con los chicos como Naruto, una vez que llegues a eso dile adiós a cualquier posibilidad de ser novios-

Desvió la vista a sus pies, ahora comprendiendo lo que Kurumi trataba de explicarle.

-yo... yo no aspiró a eso Kurumi- le dijo Hinata componiendo una sonrisa distante y bella a la vez –yo q-quiero verlo, e-estar con él, n-no me importa si es siendo su amiga o c-como la c-compañera a dos a-asientos tras él-

-Hinata tú…-

-¿q-qué?-

-Tú, estás realmente enamorada de Naruto-

Sonrió con desgana. Claro que estaba enamorada de Naruto ¿cómo no estarlo? A su pesar se había adentrado en lugares oscuros de los que seguramente no podría volver a salir.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, en el teatro<strong>

-¡Hinata! cuidado con la...

Pero antes de que Naruto terminase de decir cualquier cosa la viscosa pintura le escurrió por el rostro.

La risa de Naruto lleno el lugar maravillando a sus oídos y le fue imposible mantener la seriedad, pues se contagiaba con su felicidad, con sus días buenos... con su ánimo.

-ese color te queda realmente bien~ttebayo-

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por la rabia de que el rubio la usará como forma de entretención. Pero sin poder ser capaz de recriminarle porque, después de todo, era Naruto de quién estábamos hablando.

-¿qué demonios se supone que están haciendo?-

-¡s-sensei!- fue lo único que pudo decir, pero Naruto siempre era más rápido con las palabras.

-Lo sentimos, mientras pintábamos uno de los baldes se le vino encima a Hinata, no es su culpa-

-Creo... que deberían dejar de pintar por hoy, mañana vuelven a limpiar todo este desastre- dijo la profesora y sus ojos se detuvieron en la pelinegra –mejor vaya a casa y quítese la pintura Hyuga-san-

La joven pudo escuchar como Naruto trataba de contener la risa, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Estar con el rubio en días como ese era agradable, divertido, porque él estaba feliz.

Pero también había días en que estar con él era algo oscuro y un poco siniestro.

-está bien- Respondieron los dos.

Salió a buscar sus cosas y antes de que encontrase su mochila el grito de Naruto la obligó a voltearse.

-¡Hinata recuerda que debemos ir a comprar!-

Un momento, ¿acaso él pretendía que ella caminase así por las calles? ¿Qué se había vuelto loco?

Agarró su mochila y caminó hasta donde él la esperaba, con la clara intención –y nervios a flote- de decirle que no iría manchada de pintura a ningún lado.

Pero esa voluntad murió al instante cuando él se giró a verla con una sonrisa en los labios, que hacía ver graciosas las tres líneas a ambos lados de su rostro.

Al final terminó cediendo.

-¿qué crees que pueda regalarle?-

-n-no lo sé, ¿q-qué cosas l-le g-gustan?-

-le gusta el rojo, las flores, el voleibol y… ummm-

-b-bueno, ya t-tenemos algo y ¿c-cómo es e-ella?-

-Ella... ella es alegre, inteligente, enérgica, bonita... ella…-

¿Por qué con cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada vez le costaba más y su voz disminuía?

-p-podemos ver a-adornos para celular, hay de m-muchos colores y con d-diferentes a-adornos, s-si q-quieres-

-sí Hinata, ¡Es perfecto!-

Sus ojos perla se quedaron clavados en la figura alegre de Naruto, pues por aquellos breves segundos, hubo un brillo en sus palabras, haciendo que su corazón latiera acelerado.

-Hinata, otra vez tienes la boca abierta- comentó Naruto sumamente divertido –un día te tragaras una mosca~ttebayo-

Sintió como la vergüenza le coloreaba la cara de un rojo intenso hasta la punta de las orejas.

-sí que eres graciosa, hasta pareces semáforo-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir cosas como esa?

Ella podía ser algo más que graciosa a veces, podía ser alegre como Sakura también...

Inconscientemente sujetó con más fuerza el bolso del colegio, mientras seguía a Naruto con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

* * *

><p><strong>En la preparatoria<strong>

-muy bien pueden tomar un descanso mocosas- anunció la profesora Anko mientras se llevaba un par de dangos a la boca –pero sólo diez minutos-

Todos los integrantes del club de atletismo se alegraron de que por fin hubiese llegado el receso. Algunos se sentaron en las bancas, otros en el suelo, unos se pusieron a conversar.

Hasta ellos llegaba el sonido de la práctica del equipo de fútbol, quienes se encontraban en un pequeño partido entre ellos.

Kurumi se dirigió hacia los bebederos que había tras la cancha, mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara y el cuello.

No se encontraba muy cansada, pues correr era una de las cosas que se le daba bien y al mismo tiempo le gustaba realizar. Adoraba sentir el viento frío contra su cara, el movimiento de sus piernas y la sensación de que todo se detenía durante ese pequeño momento.

Hinata tuvo razón, unirse al club no era tan malo, así podía tener algo que más que hacer.

Entonces, sus pensamientos se concentraron en la pelinegra, ¿cómo le estaría yendo en su salida con Naruto? ¿Se quedaría como una tarde de amigos?

Le había entusiasmado el hecho de que su amiga le contara sobre su amor secreto, le gustaba mucho ver como la pelinegra avanzaba en sus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente ella sólo podía apoyar pues su conocimiento sólo estaba basado en lo que leía en revistas.

Sus experiencias en el amor siempre fueron fugaces y no duraban más de dos semanas, siempre decepcionaba a todos los chicos que querían estar con ella, porque nunca pasaba de una atracción. Jamás se había comprometido con alguien.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, mientras desechaba esos pensamientos y comenzaba a beber del agua fresca que manaba por el aparato.

-¿cansada Shiragiku?-

Al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, sus labios se apartaron del agua y se giró sobre sus talones. Estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola.

Sus castaños ojos dieron con dos orbes negras que parecían la profundidad de un mar negro que la podía ahogar en un segundo y por debajo de ellos una sonrisa altanera.

Sintió como cada latido de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos, mientras una suave brisa hizo mecer algunos mechones de su rojizo cabello.

La persona que se encontraba frente a ella, era nada más que Uchiha Sasuke.

Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada de la pared, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, una toalla azul marino colgaba de su cuello y vestía el uniforme de futbol con la única diferencia de la banda negra alrededor del brazo derecho, que indicaba su posición de capitán del equipo.

Todo en él parecía emanar un aire de superioridad que casi podía verlo y tocarlo.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato, Shiragiku?- dijo con voz grave y filosa que sólo logró poner sus nervios de punta.

Colocó sus manos a la altura de sus caderas, un tanto defensiva pues Uchiha Sasuke jamás en todos sus años de preparatoria le había dirigido la palabra y algo en su subconsciente le advertía de que tuviese cuidado, era demasiado sospechoso.

-no para nada, es sólo que dude de que me hablaras- dijo sin darle mucha importancia y concentrada en los gestos del pelinegro -¿y bien que quieres?-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que pasaron de forma lenta entre ambos. Pero que fueron cortados por la voz del pelinegro.

-¿has estado en alguna competencia de atletismo?-

El rostro de la pelirroja mostró confusión. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan rara?

-no, es la primera vez que entro a un club-

Notó como Sasuke avanzaba hacia ella de forma lenta y cautelosa, como cuando un depredador trata de que su presa no se asuste y huya.

Nuevamente otros segundos silenciosos, pero cada vez dudaba de si era bueno permanecer allí parada, con el Uchiha a unos pocos centímetros de ella, haciéndola sentir diminuta ante su altura.

Sus ojos se volvieron a fundir en la negrura de la mirada del joven, quedando completamente paralizada, al punto de que no sabía si estaba respirando o no. Algo había en sus ojos que la mantenían acorralada.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato Uchiha?- repitió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado y una expresión de desafío en el rostro.

El pelinegro inclinó su rostro a la altura del de la pelirroja, sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado a la vez que podía escuchar claramente la respiración de Sasuke.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

Su cerebro le mandaba mensajes desesperados a su cuerpo de que se alejara de él, pero este no respondía y aún se encontraba paralizada bajo la mirada cazadora del Uchiha.

-¿te parece que no la tengo?- dijo con su voz grave y su aliento chocando sobre los labios de la pelirroja, la cual sin evitarlo se sonrojó.

Otra sonrisa altanera se formó en los labios de Sasuke, ante aquella expresión y sin decir nada más se fue de allí, dejando a un par de ojos castaños confundidos.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

* * *

><p>La tarde se les había ido entre las miles de tiendas que visitaron con el fin de conseguir el accesorio correcto para Sakura, una vez lo compraron ambos se habían puesto en marcha hacia sus casas.<p>

Sus pies se quejaban por tanta caminata y ya la pintura se había secado completamente sobre su piel, aún podía recordar con vergüenza como las personas se le quedaban mirando.

Entonces se detuvieron frente a un complejo de apartamentos bastante lujosos que se alzaban sobre la calle.

-¿v-vives aquí?-

Naruto vivía de camino a su casa, y jamás lo había notado.

-si esta es mi casa, ¿Quieres pasar~ttebayo?-

-y-yo… h-he-

¿Por qué tartamudeaba cuando las palabras de Naruto salían de manera natural?

Se estaba volviendo estúpida, y el rubio parecía absorber lo poco que tenía de cordura.

-vamos- le invitó Naruto abriendo la puerta de cristal del lobby -se pondrá a llover y serás un chorro de color amarillo-

-e-esta b-bien-

Sumamente nerviosa tomó el ascensor junto al rubio hasta el piso 9, entrando en la puerta de madera oscura que había al final del pasillo.

Y así fue como conoció la casa de Naruto. Después de entrar con la timidez saliendo por los poros de su piel pudo observar por el ventanal de la sala como un aguacero comenzaba a caer como mandato divino.

El departamento no mostraba signos de que viviese alguien más que Naruto, pero era bastante espacioso y con una bonita decoración, aunque en algunas partes se podía ver un poco de desorden, algo muy característico de la personalidad del rubio.

-si que te ves graciosa con esa pintura- dijo Naruto divertido mientras encendía las luces y las mejillas de Hinata enrojecían.

-Si quieres usa el baño que está al final del pasillo-

-¿r-realmente puedo?-

-¡claro~ttebayo!-

Naruto también podía ser hospitalario y eso sólo aumentaba el concepto que tenía de él.

-Toma- dijo él mientras le aventaba una camisa y un short que había en el sofá –es lo único que tengo pero están limpios, así que no te preocupes-

-gra-gracias.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección al baño, dejando a Naruto solo.

Su cuerpo estaba nervioso, ¿cómo es que había llegado a esa situación?

Prendió el agua tibia de la ducha y dejó que mojase su cuerpo, la pintura escurría por su pulcra y clara piel, por esa pequeña cintura que ella misma parecía desconocer.

Ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto y con marcadas curvas, de esos que todas las chicas envidian y quisieran tener pero que ella siempre ocultaba bajo muchas capas de ropa, por que de alguna forma le incomodaba.

Salió de la ducha, se secó con la toalla que había en la pared. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta sobre la cabeza y se colocó su ropa interior, entonces sus ojos observaron la franela naranja y el short gris que era obvio le pertenecían al rubio. Aquello le quedaría enorme.

Dicho y hecho, las mangas de la camisa le llegaban por los codos y el short cubría sus rodillas. El aroma de Naruto se sentía presente sobre la tela.

Salió del baño con calma, guardando su ropa en el bolso de sus cuadernos.

Cuando llegó a la sala, lo vio en la misma posición dónde lo había dejado, revisando el accesorio que habían comprado para Sakura, acariciándolo con uno de sus dedos como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper, como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

Sabía que no era de buena educación espiar pero era Naruto y con Naruto había muchas cosas que no podía evitar, una de ellas era mirarlo.

Sus ojos recorrían el regalo con un destello de melancolía, como si quisiese desesperadamente amarlo con la mirada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naruto hacía eso? ¿Por qué su pecho le dolía? ¿Por qué le costaba respirar?

Entonces entendió algo, algo que quizás siempre había entendido pero que prefería olvidar e ignorar.

Naruto estaba enamorado y no era de ella, nunca sería de ella.

Y también comprendió que aun cuando fuese feliz observándolo, teniendo momentos pequeños con él, ella quería más, mucho más, todo lo que él le pudiese ofrecer lo quería, aun cuando no tenía derecho alguno.

-Naruto-kun…-

Naruto apartó su rostro del regalo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, tenía la expresión de alguien que acababa de despertar de un mal sueño.

-¿estás mejor Hinata?-

-s-si… N-Naruto-kun… yo…-

-¿sucede algo Hinata?-

-y-yo… t-tu…-

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí de pie, con hombros perfectos, rostro perfecto y aspecto sombrío, la oposición de la felicidad volvía a la carga.

Naruto brillaba, siempre brillaba, pero a veces su luz era opaca, tanto así que se confundía con tristeza pero que sólo reflejaba alegrías.

Las palabras de Kurumi perforaron su cabeza.

"Su amiga, sólo su amiga" después de eso jamás habría vuelta atrás.

No.

Ella no quería, definitivamente no quería que eso sucediese.

Ella no era tan linda como las otras chicas, nunca se arreglaba, nunca se ponía maquillaje y no vestía su atuendo con meticuloso cuidado, su chaleco parecía quedarle una talla más grande y muy pocas veces se arreglaba el pelo, pese a que Kurumi se lo había pedido tantas veces con antelación.

Pero quería gustarle, desesperadamente quería gustarle.

El silencio pareció incomodarle a él.

-Si que te queda grande- dijo riendo

Ella rio también. Estaba nerviosa.

-yo… emm… yo…-

Él la observaba atentamente, ella era extraña, torpe, rara pero graciosa.

-yo… d-desde hace u-un tiempo…-

Respiró hondo, como demonios podía ser tan difícil decirlo, no quería arrepentirse por el silencio.

-t-tú… t-tú realmente me gustas Naruto-kun- dijo y entonces agachó la cabeza rápidamente, sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

No quería verlo, temía por su mirada. Sintió los pasos de él acercándose y luego su mano entre su cabello húmedo.

Era la primera vez que Naruto la tocaba.

-¿Realmente te gusto Hinata?-

La voz de él había cambiado y sus manos súbitamente se habían vuelto más cálidas.

Ella asintió sin levantar la cabeza y entonces él tomó su mentón.

Sin que ella dijese nada ni pudiese hablar, Naruto la besó.

No fue un beso suave, no fue dulce, fue brusco y hambriento.

¿Así iba a ser su primer beso?

-¿me quieres Hinata? ¿De verdad me quieres?-

-si…- alcanzó a jadear ella antes de que él la besara otra vez y la fuera acorralando hasta el diván que yacía a unos metros de ellos.

Se sintió mareada de pronto, las cosas estaban pasando demasiado aprisa y no lograba procesarlas completamente, mucho menos con las manos de Naruto sobre ella, con su olor pululando en su nariz.

El beso se volvía cada vez más desenfrenado, desesperado, lleno de furia y rabia, pero de alguna forma su cuerpo era cálido y ella temblaba bajo él.

-e-espera… yo n-no…– dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para detenerlo.

-Pero dijiste que me querías- dijo él con una voz ronca, seductora y un poco siniestra –esto lo hace la gente que se que quiere-

Recordó las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Sakura hace tiempo y sintió una oleada de calor esparciéndose sobre su piel.

Sólo debes tocar a la persona que te gusta.

¿Eso significaba que ella no le era indiferente? o ¿era una jugarreta más de su destino?

Sintió la mano de él sobre sus pechos y un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, enrojeció inmediatamente.

Él la besó, no sabía si para que se callara o porque tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero la besó.

Sintió su mano en sus cabellos, en su cintura, en sus muslos. Naruto la estaba recorriendo completamente y ella solamente podía aferrarse a su espalda, a su fuerte espalda, esa que siempre había mirado desde lejos.

Abrió los ojos, él los tenía completamente cerrados.

Sus facciones eran firmes, como ella siempre había imaginado, Naruto tenía un olor a canela muy intenso y muy atrayente.

Vio sus labios rosados justo antes de que él la besara descaradamente, de manera rebelde intentó suavizarlo pero él no lo hizo.

-l-lo siento… yo…-

-Shh… por favor no hables-

¿Por qué se empeñaba en eso? ¿Acaso le molestaba su voz?

Cuando hubo recuperado su conciencia ella lo detuvo, las cosas se habían salido de control demasiado rápido y ella necesitaba pensar.

Agarró sus cosas y salió de ahí sin decir una palabra.

Ni siquiera se quedó a agradecer por las ropas prestadas, sólo corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies, estaba extremadamente feliz pero a la vez estaba asustada.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué era todo lo que sentía en esos momentos? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir los impulsos eléctricos de los dedos de Naruto sobre su piel?

* * *

><p><strong>Día siguiente en el teatro.<strong>

Estaba nerviosa por verlo de nuevo.

Por primera vez se había saltado las clases por dos razones, la primera de todas es que no estaba preparada para verlo entre toda la gente, necesitaba verlo y conversar con él a solas. La segunda era algo mucho más sencillo, ver a Kurumi significaría tener que explicar demasiadas cosas.

Entró al auditorio sigilosamente, no quería que nadie la viera por ahí caminando, por alguna razón cualquier mirada inquisidora, lograba avergonzarla completamente ese día.

Miró el desorden que Naruto y ella habían causado el día de ayer, y sonrió.

Cuando él era feliz la oscuridad de sus ojos parecía desaparecer.

Dejó sus cosas ahí y camino hacia el salón, donde había dejado las pinturas y seguramente también encontraría algo con lo que limpiar.

Avanzó hasta la puerta pero no pudo pasar de ella.

Se arrinconó contra la puerta y contuvo la respiración.

Llevó su mano al pecho… eso dolía, sorprendentemente dolía más de lo que se pudiese haber imaginado.

Una chica de largos cabellos platinados y morados ojos estaba sobre Naruto y se había quitado la blusa.

Sus cachetes enrojecieron.

Esto era… Dios… no sabía si quiera expresar como era realmente.

Lo único de lo que realmente podía estar segura, era que sus ojos, comenzaban a llenarse de agua.

Se quedó ahí, porque no pudo mover sus pies, si hubiese podido habría huido del dolor como cualquier persona normal, pero ella era realmente inútil cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

-¿está bien que sea yo hoy?- preguntó ella con voz sensual.

-No me importa- contestó él besándole el cuello

Una vez más ese dolor punzante resquebrajaba su pecho y apretaba su garganta.

¿Por qué había tenido que estar tan feliz el día anterior?

-que malo eres Naru…-

-por favor, no hables- dijo y le tapó la boca con la mano.

Entonces por fin pudo ser capaz de salir de ahí.

_Sólo debes tocar a la persona que te gusta_

Demonios, había sido tan estúpida. Era imposible que Naruto quisiese algo de ella y aún así su corazón trató de tener alguna esperanza.

Corrió hasta su casa, entre las calles. Tan sólo quería sentir que se alejaba de todo eso, de la desilusión, de la vergüenza por no haber asumido la posición que le correspondía, del engaño que ella misma había creado.

Más pronto que tarde había llegado a casa.

Y en su habitación, entre sus cosas, ella lloró, lloró por su estupidez y porque aun cuando sabía que no tenía derecho, verlo con esa chica le partía el corazón.

Porque él la estaba tocando y besando como lo había hecho con ella.

Kurumi llegó a su casa dos horas después, le había prometido que hoy verían ocho capítulos de un anime en emisión pero no tenía muchas ganas.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Naruto?- le preguntó Kurumi mientras le peinaba el cabello con suavidad.

-c-como si algo p-pudiera pasar con él-

-Hina, por favor no estés triste-

-a-ayer le dije que me g-gustaba-

Kurumi la miró sorprendida y dejó de acariciar su cabello.

-¿y qué pasó?-

-me beso...-

No le diría lo demás, no sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía avergonzada.

-¡Pero Hina! ¡Eso es fabuloso!

-y-yo también lo c-creía pero...

-¿Pero qué?-

-él una vez dijo q-que sólo debes tocar a la p-persona que te gusta- dijo y podía sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo –p-pero estaba besando a o-otra chica, la estaba t-tocando y… y…-

-Entiendo-

La pelirroja dejó el cepillo a un lado y abrazó con cariño a su amiga.

-él le dijo… q-que no i-importaba quien fuese…-

Entonces no pudo resistir un momento más, y quebró en el llanto.

-aun así no te parece abominable, ¿cierto?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es porque estás enamorada de él-

-¿y qué d-debo hacer? yo nunca…-

-Lucha por él, Hinata eres hermosa, divertida y leal seguro que no tomará tiempo hasta que él se enamore de ti-

-no es v-verdad, lo dices p-porque eres mi amiga-

-claro que no, tú eres maravillosa, tan solo no te has dado cuenta-

-aun cuando quisiera... no sé cómo luchar por él, yo realmente... por un segundo me ilusione... ¿qué pasará cuando me diga que no me quiere?-

-Lo intentas otra vez-

La miró sin entender.

-¿que él te quiera o no cambia en algo tus sentimientos?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.

-¿entonces cambiará en algo si se lo dices otra vez?-

-n-no-

-entonces prefieres, pensar todo el tiempo que hubiera pasado si o hacer algo al respecto-

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los perlados ojos de la joven.

Quizás Kurumi tenía razón.

-Y si él osa hacerte algo Hina, tú me llamas y Kiba, Shino y yo estaremos en el teatro en menos de lo que dices ayuda-

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-ahora veamos los ocho capítulos que me prometiste- dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada mientras sacaba las películas de su bolso -moría de ganas por verlos-

La tarde pasó tranquila, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto y en todo lo demás que eso conllevaba.

El destino a veces es como un niño aburrido, le gusta jugar con la gente para sorprenderse con sus acciones pero al final siempre es él quien decide como terminarán.

Y justó ahora, parecía ser que le gustaba jugar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!<strong>

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**

**PD: **usuratonokanchi **es algo así como imbécil, retardado y siempre Sasuke se lo decía a Naruto al principio del anime.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**.**

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

**.**

**Desclaimer: **los personajes y todo lo referente a Naruto, sólo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogo-

"_Pensamientos_"

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a** _Eymi_ **por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Llegó justo a la hora, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, quería encontrarlo solo.<p>

Entro en el salón y allí encontró a Naruto buscando las pinturas.

-hola Hinata- dijo el joven como si nada, ella no representaba nada por lo que él pudiese sentirse nervioso.

Agachó la cabeza, pues darse cuenta de cosas como esa le destrozaba el espíritu y lastimaba su corazón.

-yo...-

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó mientras sus azules ojos la miraban entre los tarros de pintura que traía encima.

-q-quería… d-decirte q-que... r-realmente… r-realmente… ¡me gustas!-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y su corazón tenía un pulso nervioso.

Él sólo la miró con una sonrisa extraña, torcida mientras dejaba los tarros de pintura.

-entonces... ¿por qué huiste?- preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente a ella -¿acaso no querías que te besara?-

-no… e-es eso… es q-que… yo n-nunca... había b-besado a n-nadie- respondió mientras bajaba su rostro, algo oscuro se cernía sobre la mirada de Naruto.

Entonces el rió, se rió de una forma torcida y melancólica. Aquella no era la risa armoniosa de unos días atrás, ese era el otro Naruto, la versión siniestra que residía tras sus azules ojos.

-sí que eres extraña…- dijo él mientras corría uno de los cabellos del rostro de ella -¿de verdad no te importaba perder tu primer beso así?-

Ella permaneció en silencio, incapaz de responder, sintiendo el tacto cálido de Naruto sobre su mejilla.

Quería decir que no, que eso le importaba, que había significado demasiado, que ella no era una de esas chicas que estaba con chicos todos los fines de semana pero las palabras no salían.

-¿realmente estás enamorada de mí?- dijo Naruto inclinándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de ella y en su voz se percibió un tono de suplica y desesperación, pero fue tan rápido que creyó que había sido su imaginación.

Ella enrojeció inmediatamente y asintió.

-eres muy graciosa Hinata y rara-

Ella lo miró con sus orbes perlas notando como él la observaba sin mucha atención.

Naruto era demasiado cambiante y volátil, en un momento era alegre, amable y al otro se volvía una persona completamente diferente, pero sin importar qué sus hermosos ojos azules siempre permanecían tristes, algo que le oprimía el corazón.

-Naruto, ¿p-puedo p-preguntarte algo?- pidió ella bajando la vista

Él sólo asintió.

-t-tú dijiste que s-sólo debías tocar a la p-persona que te g-gustará, te lo e-escuche decir a S-Sakura-san- dijo armándose de un valor que ella sabía no resistiría -¿p-por qué? ¿Por qué te has a-acostado con o-otras chicas? ¿P-Por qué me b-besaste?-

Naruto la miró asombrado.

-sabias de eso y aun así has venido acá diciéndome que te gusto-

El joven no comprendía porque la pelinegra estaba allí parada frente a él, exponiendo sus sentimientos.

Ella descendió aún más su cabeza, sin saber si era por el miedo a oír la respuesta o porque simplemente en su naturaleza no estaba el mantenerle la mirada al rubio.

-aún… n-no… me has c-contestado-

Hubo unos segundos de silencios en los que ella miró de reojo, a través de su flequillo cómo Naruto parecía pensar en su respuesta y como la sombra de sus ojos se oscurecía.

-yo… no puedo tocar a la chica que me gusta, y nunca podré hacerlo- contestó Naruto y sus labios compusieron una sonrisa triste y melancólica - por eso yo sólo puedo hacer esto y esperar que algún día termine-

El dolor del rostro de Naruto… esa sonrisa que no coordinaba con sus ojos, comenzaron a llorar sin notarlo.

¿Por qué dolía tanto para Naruto? ¿Tan enamorado estaba de esa mujer? ¿Tanto deseaba a la chica por la que hacia tantas atrocidades?

Era por eso que la había besado con rabia, era por eso que le había pedido silencio. Naruto pensaba en el amor que no podía tener mientras estaba con ella y con las demás.

-yo…- dijo ella poniéndose de pie con dificultad y reuniendo un valor inusual en ella –y-yo no d-dejare que e-estés con nadie más-

Él la miró sorprendido y después de un instante echó a reír.

-¿qué cosas dices Hinata?-

-si… si… sólo d-deseas un cuerpo para o-olvidar, entonces t-tómame- dijo sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás –a-aceptaré… todas las c-condiciones-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron casi hasta un punto fluorescente, no podía ser que estuviese diciendo esas palabras, pero su convicción era absoluta.

-eres divertida, pero aun así no eres de las chicas que me gustan...-

Cuando vio que ella no hacia ningún ademan de reírse o de que eso fuese una broma se acercó más serio y le tomó la barbilla. Estaba siendo brusco nuevamente y ella podía notarlo en su mirada ensombrecida.

-Hinata, ¿de verdad harás lo que yo quiera?-

-sí- contestó ella sin pensar que más tarde esa afirmación sería dueña de tantos males.

Su único problema era querer estar a su lado.

-¿y lo que tengo que hacer es no aceptar a nadie más?-

-sí-

-¿aun cuando yo quiera a otra y no a ti?- le dijo jugando con su pelo, ella estaba tensa frente él.

-sí-

-realmente eres extraña- le susurró cerca de su oído y su cuerpo tembló.

Escuchó el sonido de una voz entrando al teatro.

Él la corrió de su lado sin sutileza.

-ha llegado gente-

Ella agachó la cabeza. Estaba consciente de todas las cosas que le había dicho, él no quería estar con ella particularmente, estar con ella sería desde ahora en adelante una distracción.

Naruto salió corriendo en dirección de Sakura, la cual vestía el uniforme del equipo de voleibol y le estaba riñendo algo al rubio mientras le daba un celular.

Ella era linda, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, siempre andaba arreglada, siempre sabía cómo hacer que sus peinados lucieran a la moda. Era perfecta y por lo demás muy agradable.

Su pecho se sentía vacío, como si no hubiese nada bueno dentro de ella. Quizás, el amor no era como en las películas, ni como en los mangas y animes.

Lo vio sonreír desde donde estaba mientras cogía con cierta vergüenza el aparato que le ofrecía la pelirosa.

Al menos, podía estar cerca de él y eso era algo bueno

¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los salones de clase repletos de gente.<p>

El día de ayer había hablado con Kurumi y no había podido decirle nada. Quizás jamás le diría, se desilusionaría de ella, igual que todos.

Se sentó en su silla.

Hoy llegaba exageradamente temprano porque no había dormido en toda la noche y es que sólo había podido pensar en Naruto y en su respuesta. Después de todo y pese a que casi se había humillado delante de él, él no le había dicho nada sobre aceptar.

Recostó su cabeza en la mesa y esperó a que el salón se llenase de gente.

-¡vaya! pensé que esta vez sería el primero-

Despegó su cabeza de la mesa y pudo sentir unas pequeñas gotas de buen humor, al reconocer aquella voz.

-Buenos días Kiba-kun-

Él le compuso una sonrisa sincera y amplia, captando toda su atención. ¿Desde cuándo Kiba sonreía de esa manera? ¿Estar tanto tiempo con Naruto le había hecho olvidar?

-pero ¿qué sucede con esa cara?– le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella -¿has dormido bien?

-s-si… c-claro que si- respondió ella nerviosa pero en los ojos negros de Kiba se notaba que no estaba muy convencido.

-bueno, pero recuerda que si te sientes mal o te sucede algo puedes contármelo- dijo y le revoloteó el cabello.

-K-kiba-kun, no h-hagas eso…-

Él soltó una carcajada.

-ni aunque me lo pidas mil veces y de rodillas-

Ella sólo hizo un puchero y se dejó contagiar de la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

-sabes, encontré un lugar el otro día y tenían montones de esos dulces que te gustan a ti-

-¿d-de verdad?-

-sí, ¿quieres ir a visitarlo hoy después de clases?-

Pero justo antes de que pudiera contestar, Naruto entró por la puerta.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, como si fuese una reacción automática.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo y él le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-¿sucede algo con Naruto?- preguntó Kiba con los ojos pegados en la nunca de un Naruto que conversaba despreocupadamente con uno de sus compañeros.

-no, n-nada-

Respiró hondo e intento cambiar el tema.

-¿c-cómo está Akamaru?-

A Kiba lo conocía desde antes del jardín de niños, pues su familia vivía muy cerca de su casa y muchas veces él llegaba con su gran sonrisa a sorprenderla y jugar con ella. Siempre había sido un chico activo, simpático, social y gracioso, además de que era un muy buen amigo.

-ayer lo llevamos con mi hermana, para que lo revisara pues últimamente no ha comido muy bien-

-¡oh no! ¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Le pasó algo?-

-tranquila Hinata, mi hermana dijo que no era nada sólo debe tomar unas pastillas-

-que… bien- dijo ella en un suspiro

-si eres exagerada Hinata, ni que se fuese a morir por un dolor de estómago-

Estar con él en esos momentos era algo realmente bueno en todo ese remolino de oscuridad.

-¡e-es que me p-preocupe!- le reprochó ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

Nuevamente él le dio otra sonrisa que hizo resplandecer sus blancos dientes.

Ahora que lo notaba él había crecido mucho en todos esos años, su rostro era menos aniñado y los tatuajes en su cara junto a su tono de piel lo hacían ver realmente atractivo.

El profesor no tardó en llegar, Kiba fue a tomar asiento y unos segundos después la clase comenzó.

Sintió la mirada de Naruto, esa sonrisa divertida y burlona aún no desaparecía de su cara. Sus ojos azules hoy parecían estar más tristes que nunca.

Lo miró sin ruborizarse por primera vez ese día. Pero el agachó su cabeza en cuanto sus ojos empezaron a inspeccionarlo.

La primera hora de la clase terminó y ella se sentó junto a Kurumi, Kiba y Shino, pero por algún motivo le día de hoy Kurumi parecía estar más distraída de lo usual.

Y aunque aquello era sumamente extraño, no podía quitar su atención de Naruto que parecía discutir con Sasuke, pero al observarlos bien, parecía que esta vez era algo serio.

Si algo había aprendido de Naruto mientras lo miraba durante todos esos años, era que el difícilmente se peleaba con Sasuke, a menos que fuera bromeando, pero ni una vez lo había visto molestarse, esto debía ser realmente malo.

Entonces Sakura llegó hasta ellos y tomó a Sasuke del brazo instándole a que le acompañase a algún lado.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, le murmuró algo y se fue junto con Sakura. Naruto no apartó su vista de la puerta hasta después de unos segundos y acto seguido se sentó en su puesto mientras sus dedos presionaban su cabeza con frustración.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-Hinata, despierta que no vez que Shino lleva hablándote un buen rato-

-l-lo siento Shino-kun…-

-No importa, Hinata-

-¡dios tú y Kurumi andan como idas el día de hoy!- expresó Kiba mirándolas a ambas

-¿ah? ¿Hablabas conmigo?- preguntó la pelirroja saliendo de un trance

-ven a lo que me refiero-

-que exagerado eres, yo no ando distraída lo que pasa es que tu nunca tienes un tema interesante del cual hablar- le dijo Kurumi mientras le sacaba la lengua

Kiba la fulminó un rato con la mirada.

-bueno, les estábamos preguntando si querían ir hoy al centro comercial, que debo comprarle unas cosas a mi madre- preguntó Shino terminando la discusión.

-l-lo siento, quizás d-después del teatro p-pueda ir-

-traducción, no podrá porque se demorara más de la cuenta- dijo Kurumi con picardía

-¡K-Kurumi!-

-son nuestros amigos, deberían saber este tipo de cosas- dijo ella. Pero notaba un tono algo insidioso

-¿Cosas como que?– preguntaron Kiba y Shino simultáneamente.

-A nuestra Hina, le gusta la persona que le ha tocado de castigo-

Si ella y Kurumi hubiesen sido tan perceptivas como Shino, se hubieran dado cuenta que en ese mismo instante Kiba había palidecido y estaba a punto de botar la comida que tenía en su boca.

-¡Kurumi!

¿Por qué Kurumi tenía que decir cosas tan vergonzosas?

-ya veo, bueno no te preocupes- dijo Shino pues Kiba había permanecido silencioso -¿y tú Kurumi vas a poder venir?-

-no… no creo… es que ya tengo planes-

-¿planes?-

-pues… ¡Dios! Disculpen tengo que ir al baño-

-ve, pero no te tardes una eternidad- dijo Kiba bromeando

-déjame en paz- le reprochó la pelirroja sacándole la lengua y salió por la puerta.

Los tres se rieron un momento y continuaron con su comida

Al menos con sus amigos, las cosas se sentían un poco mejor.

* * *

><p>Mierda. Sasuke había hablado con el entrenador y éste dijo que se aplazaran las prácticas por él, y como su amigo era el capitán, ahora todo el equipo le echaba la culpa, siempre era él el que se llevaba lo peor.<p>

Suspiró, estaba tan molesto, tan jodidamente molesto.

-N-Naruto-kun-

Esa era la voz de Hinata.

Se sintió un poco incómodo, ya había decidido aceptar su trato pero no sabía cómo iba a funcionar, estar con alguien que vería todos los días sería un gran problema.

-¿si?- le respondió desde las cajas

-c-creo que hoy d-debemos pintar otro de los m-murales para el m-musical-

Se rió sin que ella lo viese.

Estaba nerviosa, podía saberlo sin siquiera mirarla, su voz la delataba completamente. Hinata era transparente.

-Aún hay cajas que embalar, podemos apilarlas por colores-

-Naruto-kun… ¿p-puedo preguntarte a-algo?-

-claro, no hay problema-

-t-tu dijiste que no p-podías tocar a la c-chica que te g-gustaba-

Hinata hablaba demasiado.

-sí…- dijo él, ¿de qué serviría mentirle?

-la p-persona de la que estás e-enamorado… e-es Sakura-san ¿v-verdad?-

Entonces se volteó inmediatamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido -¿cómo lo supiste?

-hace m-mucho tiempo que y-yo te observo, y me he d-dado cuenta de a-algunas cosas-

-maldición-

La voz de ella sonaba arrepentida, sonaba triste, pero en ese momento él solo deseaba encerrarla en un lugar del que no pudiese salir, para que nadie escuchase sus palabras. Se sentía desnudo, desarmado y eso le molestaba demasiado.

-yo… n-no se lo diré a n-nadie-

-si lo intentas te mataré– le amenazó rudamente mientras se acercaba hasta su oído, sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía.

Se contrajo rápidamente. No debía actuar de esa manera, pero a veces se le olvidaba.

-lo juro-

-¡Mierda! Pensé que lo ocultaba bastante bien- dijo riendo tristemente.

Se acuclilló de rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza en ellas.

Era un estúpido, claro que se le salía hasta por los poros, él nunca fue muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero aun cuando lo sabía le molestaba, él no quería que nadie se diese cuenta.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar mirándolo?

-lo s-siento…-

En esos momentos sintió la necesidad de hablar, tal vez si se lo contaba su corazón dejaría de tener intenciones de explotar.

-a Sakura-chan la conozco desde que éramos pequeños, es la sobrina de una amiga del ero-sennin- comenzó a narrar Naruto -ella siempre iba a mi casa, jugábamos toda clase de cosas, se quedaba a dormir, a veces yo hacía algo estúpido y ella se molestaba conmigo, regañándome, pero siempre terminaba dándome una sonrisa-

Apretó más su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-no recuerdo cuando me enamoré de ella, debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Siempre logré mantener a cualquier persona lejos de ella pero con el teme, no lo vi venir-

Había sido tan estúpido.

-ella de pronto empezó a hablar de él, a preguntar por él. Cada maldita palabra dolía... Sasuke es mi mejor amigo no podía hacer nada- dijo sin notar como sus ojos oscurecían un poco más -hoy me peleé con él, creía que era por el equipo pero… tal vez peleaba por Sakura-chan, soy tan estúpido-

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio entre ambos.

Entonces levantó su cara por primera vez al notar que Hinata no decía nada.

Quizás se quería burlar de él. Después de todo, no era tan genial como ella seguramente había pensado.

Pero lo que descubrió lo paralizó completamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Una a una las lágrimas caían por el inmaculado rostro de la pelinegra.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-s-siempre supe… q-que algo te p-pasaba- dijo mientras fregaba su rostro con sus manos graciosamente –s-siempre sonreías pero t-tus ojos e-estaban tristes… yo no p-pude dejar de m-mirarte y a-ahora…-

Instintivamente tomó su mano, era pequeña y suave.

Por alguna razón Hinata se veía realmente linda, pese a sus desastrosos cabellos y su ropa desprolija.

-t-todo este t-tiempo… has t-tenido que p-parecer feliz… yo… me s-siento muy t-triste-

Sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó, la abrazó y sintió la necesidad de besarla.

Porque ella se lo había permitido, porque su instinto le decía que era lo correcto y porque necesitaba olvidar a Sakura.

Hinata se sonrojó. Se sonrojó fuertemente. Pero él no quería verla, él no quería escucharla, él quería cerrar los ojos y sentirla, sentir que era otra persona, que aquellos ojos que lo miraban fuesen de un verde jade.

Pero no llegó a nada más.

El cuerpo tembloroso de Hinata, extrañamente lo hizo sentir culpable, algo que no había sucedido con las otras chicas, que sólo eran momentos agradables.

Sin embargo, Hinata había llorado por él, y no quería parecer un completo monstruo.

-creo que debemos terminar con esto-

-sí…-

¿Por qué siempre asentía? Eso le molestaba de ella.

Aunque la verdad era que no sabía porque estaba molesto, ¿Era acaso porque era tan sumisa? ¿Por ser tan condescendiente?

-¿no te molesta?

-¿q-qué cosa?- le preguntó ella mientras seguía acomodando cajas.

-todo esto, el que yo pueda estar contigo sin quererte-

Ella volvió a sonrojarse violentamente.

¿Cómo alguien como ella había podido proponerle algo tan audaz?

-yo… yo… s-sólo quiero e-estar contigo-

Nuevo impacto. ¿Cómo ella podía decir eso?

Hinata era rara, y por alguna razón lo quería de una manera irracional e incondicional.

No quiso preguntarle nada más del tema.

-Naruto-kun-

-¿si?-

-¿q-quién es el ero-sennin?-

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, el rostro de Hinata mostraba contrariedad.

-es mi padrino se llama Jiraiya, pero yo no le digo así- respondió él -¿por qué preguntas?-

-es… que… lo m-mencionaste… y… t-también… yo… q-quiero… quiero s-saber cosas de ti– contestó con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Hinata era bonita, sin embargo, la desteñía todo lo de alrededor.

-¿y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?-

-n-no se…-

-¿qué no sabes? debes tener padres, nadie aparece de la nada- le dijo con gracia.

-mi mamá murió c-cuando era p-pequeña, y mi papá se fue al e-extranjero cuando cumplí quince- dijo ella, sin quitar de su rostro esa expresión de tranquilidad –decía q-que le recordaba a mamá y no pudo s-soportarlo-

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo su padre había hecho una cosa tan cruel como esa? Y ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa manera?

-y estás tan tranquila…-

Ella sonrío amargamente, sabiendo que de sus labios salía un intencional regaño.

-no… hay nada que p-pueda hacer… y-ya lloré todo lo q-que pude… y hace t-tiempo sonreía como...-

Ella lo miró, y él le sostuvo la mirada porque se sentiría derrotado si no lograba hacerlo.

-c-como sonreías tú, Naruto-kun-

Él no dijo nada, porque realmente no sabía que decir.

-e-es por eso… que lo único q-que quiero, es q-que tú te sientas m-mejor alguna vez-

Entonces ella le dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa real, que hizo que su corazón palpitara más fuerte, porque los sentimientos de ella eran hermosos, hermosos y altruistas.

¿Existían aún personas así?

¿Tomaría todo de ella y la echaría a la basura?

La miro, ella musitaba una canción mientras apilaba las cajas de la esquina.

Lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. Como lo había hecho con todas las anteriores que tenían la aspiración de quererle un poco más allá de la diversión.

¿Por qué?

Porque aún sin su propia voluntad, parecía ser que necesitaba ser un puerco, porque necesitaba sacar todo lo que su cuerpo llevaba dentro, la rabia, la frustración, y no se podía desquitar con nadie que fuese importante, con nadie que no fuesen ellas y ahora todo ese desborde sería depositado en Hinata

Después de todo, ella se lo había permitido.

La melodía que musitaba era bonita y apaciguadora.

Cinco minutos después un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en sus oídos. Hinata se había caído sobre una pila de cajas.

Se rio de ella a todo pulmón, mientras sus cachetes cada vez se hacían más colorados y su expresión cada vez más divertida.

Había aprendido en ese tiempo que estar con Hinata era así, espontáneo.

Ella era algo extraña, graciosa en esa manera torpe y sincera, quizás demasiado sincera y eso era algo que seguramente alguna vez en su vida la dañaría y quizás sería él mismo quien lo hiciese.

-eres torpe Hinata- dijo de modo burlón

-l-lo sé- dijo ella con sus mejillas encendidas y una actitud de reproche.

Ahora recordaba, ella también podía tener ese tipo de expresión.

* * *

><p>Sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho y movía el pie como un gesto de nerviosismo. La verdad era que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo él no le había dado otra alternativa.<p>

Estúpidez. Porque era una estúpida ahora estaba allí con la mochila al hombro, cerca del porton de la preparatoria. Una suave brisa agitó las hojas de los árboles y por consecuencia algunos mechones de su rojizo cabello.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Escuchó el rugir de una moto que se aparcaba cerca de ella.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

-te advierto que no estoy aquí por gusto- dijo mientras tomaba asiento tras el conductor.

Bajo unos negros ojos azabache se formó una sonrisa altanera y maliciosa mientras los mechones de su negro cabello se mécían con la brisa.

-cállate la boca, Shiragiku-

Ella no pudo evitar un sonrojo de frustración. Él era un insufrible.

La moto dio otro rugido y comenzó a deslizarse a gran velocidad colina abajo, alejándose por el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: bueno, ¡volví! Disculpen el retraso es que tuve mi graduación del bachillerato y seguido de eso mi viaje de graduación con mis compañeros y no pude actualizar. Pero ¡aquí está!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en el cuál hubo un poco de la visión de Naruto. Ahora, sé que Naruto está siendo malito pero debemos admitirlo hasta de malo es sexy, pero no se preocupen no durará mucho.**

**Adicional me gustaría recomendarles una serie de canciones, que me inspiran muchísimo y que creo que riman con la trama de este fic:**

9 Crimes **de **Damien Rice

My Love **de **Sia

Cosmic Love **de **Florence and The Machine

De mí **de **Camila

Grenade **de **Bruno Mars **pero preferiblemente me gusta más el cover de **Boyce Avenue

The Walk **de **Imogen Heap

**¡Muchisimas gracias a **_Laia_**, **_Oru-sama_**, **_Yin_**, **_gatiinix_**, **_isis_**, **_eLisa _**, **_Yamiili_**, **_jan carlos_**, **_Jess Lilith_**, **_Rina_**, **_Naru-fan AVD_**, por dejarme tan bonitos reviews y quiero que sepan que me dieron un gran apoyo para continuar!**

**También debo agradecerle a **_Eymi _**primero por haberme dejado hacer la adaptación de su historia que es completamente suya y segundo por dejarme un review en los dos capítulos anteriores.**

**Adicional le agradezco a **_PaoUchiuga _**por invitarme a participar en su foro. Ya me ingrese en el sistema pero necesito un poco de ayuda para poder subir la historia pues no entiendo cómo funciona, soy nueva en esto de los foros. ¡Te agradecería muchísimo que me ayudases!**

**Finalmente, gracias a mi hermanita por dar el visto bueno antes de subir cada capítulo, ella ama demasiado a Naruto y me ayuda a mantenerlo en su personalidad. ¡Gracias!**

**Bueno, creo que estas notas fueron largas así que me despido... **

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**.**_

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes y todo lo referente a Naruto, sólo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogo-

"_Pensamientos_"

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a** _Eymi_ **por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los días con Naruto poco a poco se habían comenzado a hacer menos duros.<p>

Él usó su acuerdo algunas veces, besándola mientras ella se deshacía en esos brazos que la apretaban con rabia y frustración.

Nunca pudo decir una palabra. Cuando pensaba si quiera en hablarle, los labios de Naruto la callaban inmediatamente. Él no quería escucharla a ella y lo sabía.

Tampoco le había dejado pasar de los besos y él nunca se lo había pedido, pese a que ella sabía que lo había hecho con las demás.

Sin embargo, aunque el acuerdo era doloroso, no todos los días habían sido así de opacos.

Había momentos divertidos, brillantes en los que Naruto se reía mucho más, cómo ella lo recordaba y hablaba de tantas cosas que podría llenar la Biblia con todas.

Ella se había convertido en un recipiente en el que él desahogaba frustraciones y tristezas pero también momentos agradables y placenteros.

En este tiempo había aprendido que Naruto disfrutaba viendo películas que tuvieran millones de efectos especiales y pocos diálogos, que le gustaba comer todos los tipos de ramen que le pudiesen ofrecer, que las tres líneas a ambos lados de su rostro eran marcas de nacimiento, que se había hecho un tatuaje en el estómago por impulso, que le gustaban mucho los zorros, que los videojuegos de zombis eran su debilidad.

Había aprendido tantas cosas de él, que cualquier dolor era acallado rápidamente.

Él no la quería.

Y ella lo amaba profundamente todos los días que estaban juntos, siempre intentado hacerlo sonreír de una manera egoísta, porque ver sus ojos y sus labios conjugar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, había sido algo que sobrepasaba cualquier pensamiento de felicidad que pudiese haber tenido.

Pero había algunos días en los que Naruto, simplemente, no quería verla.

-Hinata, ¿cómo te va con Naruto?-

Era Kurumi, sabía que en cualquier momento ella preguntaría eso.

-b-bien- respondió sin dar muchos detalles.

No le había contado nada del acuerdo con Naruto a su amiga, porque tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiese pensar y no quería ver su rostro decepcionado.

-de acuerdo, me alegra que las cosas te vayan bien- dijo componiendo una sonrisa con sus labios llenos de brillo rojizo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, últimamente la pelirroja se había estado arreglando más de lo normal, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado y siempre tenía un poco de maquillaje en el rostro.

-te p-pusiste b-brillo de c-color…- soltó por accidente haciendo que Kurumi se sonrojara y se pusiera un poco ¿nerviosa?

-si… el que tenía se acabó… y… bueno… mi tía me regalo este…-

-te ves b-bonita-

-¿en serio? ¡Gracias Hina!-

Ojalá ella pudiera usar ese tipo de cosas sin vergüenza, de ser así tal vez Naruto no la vería sólo como una persona rara, oscura, torpe y graciosa.

Llevó su cabeza a la mesa.

¿Por qué pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, si sabía perfectamente que Naruto jamás la querría?

-por cierto, ¿para qué te llamó Kakashi-sensei el otro día?- preguntó Kurumi con curiosidad.

-p-pues me pidió un f-favor-

-¿un favor?-

-me dijo que un c-compañero tiene problemas en m-matemáticas y puede que a-aplace si reprueba otro examen- le explicó la pelinegra –así que me p-pidió si podía ser su t-tutora-

-¡vaya! ¿y quién es?-

-n-no sé, sólo me dio un sobre y lo m-metí en la mochila-

-¿no lo has abierto?

-no-

-dame tu mochila, tengo curiosidad por saber a quién le darás clases y espero no ser yo-

Le pasó su mochila y la pelirroja comenzó a revisar.

-¿Es ésta?-

-c-creo que si- respondió ella con su oreja pegada a la mesa.

-tu pupilo será…-

Estaba un poco nerviosa, a ella no se le daba muy bien el hablar con personas desconocidas y tener que enseñarle matemáticas sería todo un reto a su personalidad tímida e introvertida.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Hubo unos cortos segundos de silencio, de estado de shock que no duraron mucho.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó al tiempo que su cuerpo parecía despegar como un cohete fuera de su asiento.

Toda la clase se dio vuelta a mirarla.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida?

-Señorita Hinata, el hecho de que hagamos trabajos en pareja no quiere decir que pueda gritar en medio de clase-

-Lo siento, Kurenai-sensei-

-que no se repita y tome asiento-

Obedeció rápidamente.

Kami-sama, que la atención desapareciese de ella en ese instante, por favor.

Sus mejillas parecían un volcán a punto de estallar.

-por un momento pensé que romperías las ventanas con ese grito- susurró Kurumi conteniendo la risa.

La miró con las mejillas infladas. A veces su amiga parecía no estar de su lado, pero eso se disipo rápidamente de su cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que enseñarle matemáticas a Naruto?

Su suerte no podía ser más desgraciada.

* * *

><p>Abrió la tapa de su brillo rosado y comenzó a pasarlo con suavidad por sus labios, mientras se veía en el espejo del baño femenino.<p>

Su cabello rosado se encontraba atado en una cola de lado y adornándola tenía un moño verde jade, como sus ojos.

-está muy bonito ese moño, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?-

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al reconocer esa voz.

-no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de accesorios, Ino- respondió mirando por el espejo a la nombrada.

Una larga cabellera rubia caía por su espalda sujetada por una cola alta, un mechón cubría uno de sus cristalinos ojos azules y el uniforme de la escuela detallaba perfectamente cada una de las curvas que no se molestaba en ocultar.

-sí bueno, considero que a veces es necesario cambiar un poco el aspecto- explicó Ino mientras abría la llave del grifo y comenzaba a enjuagarse las manos.

Antiguamente cuando iban a la primaria ambas eran rivales debido a que les gustaba Uchiha Sasuke, pero con el paso de los años Ino llegó a conocer a otro chico e hicieron las paces convirtiendose en amigas.

-casi se me olvidaba- dijo la rubia en un tono de seriedad –Sakurita, hay algo importante que debo decirte-

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Sakura con toda su atención en su amiga.

-me he enterado de algo, aún no sé si es cierto pero pensé que te interesaría-

-¿Qué me interesaría?-

-si, verás tiene relación con Sasuke-kun-

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede con Sasuke-kun?- le pidió sumamente preocupada -¡Dime Ino!-

Ino observó atentamente como la mirada jade de su amiga mostraba absoluta preocupación y estaba completamente segura de que había caído en el anzuelo.

Internamente sonreía con toda aquella situación. No es que no quisiera a su amiga pero la verdad era que le gustaba un buen cotilleo combinado con drama y en esos momentos se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja de plata.

-te lo contaré pero no es nada bueno- dijo cerrando el grifo del agua –estás advertida-

Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar la diversión que se avecinaría con todo eso.

* * *

><p>Su mochila le pesaba, estaba cansada, tantas noticias la ponían algo nerviosa y el día parecía no llegar a su fin.<p>

Ella enseñarle a Naruto matemática, aquello la llenaba de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de miedo y tristeza.

Sabía perfectamente que algunos días ella resultaba una molestia para Naruto.

Sabía que había ocasiones en las que él prefería que ella se marchase y no volviese a dirigirle la palabra, pero ella quería intentarlo, tontamente quería seguir intentando estar cerca de él, aun cuando no fuese tan bonita, aun cuando dijese cosas estúpidas.

A veces, como ese día se sentía tan podrida. Él la tocaba, él la besaba, pero ella no significaba nada.

¿Tan poco valía como para dejarse tratar así? ¿Tan estúpida era que esa era la única forma que tenía para acercarse a él?

Cosas como esas atormentaban su cabeza todo el día, aún más cuando llegaba a su habitación y se encontraba sola, como siempre.

Se acostó sobre la cama y se quedó ahí, a oscuras.

No había comido nada desde el almuerzo en el colegio. Siempre que comía en casa era porque Kurumi se encontraba con ella pero últimamente su amiga había tenido cosas que hacer.

Por eso, sólo era ella en esa gran casa fría y vacía.

Pack

¿Qué era eso?

Pack

Levantó su cabeza de la cama.

¿Era su ventana?

Pack

Se levantó con miedo, ¿y si era un ladrón? O peor ¿un asesino?

Tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse a la ventana.

Al otro lado, la luz estaba encendida y su corazón pudo relajarse.

Era Kiba, su fiel y leal amigo Kiba.

¿Cuántos años llevaba conociéndolo?

-¿puedo entrar?- le preguntó desde el otro lado

-s-sí, claro- contestó apresurándose en abrir la ventana y dejar que su amigo entrara.

-mi mamá te ha preparado la cena y es más fácil si camino por acá- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kiba había hecho eso muchas veces cuando niño y a diferencia de ella, ese tipo de cosas como trepar un techo no le representaban ninguna dificultad.

Él la miró con ojos inquisitivos. La había descubierto.

Kiba algunas veces podía ser como Shino, astuto.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste Hinata?- preguntó dejando la comida en su escritorio.

Entonces sus lágrimas se desbordaron por completo, cayendo una tras otra.

Sintió el tacto de Kiba sobre sus hombros, luego su cuerpo contra su pecho y se dejó caer.

Él calló con ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

Quería llorar, quería llorar por ese amor que no le pertenecía, quería llorar porque su cuerpo se sentía sucio, quería llorar porque anhelaba desesperadamente a la persona que la lastimaba.

-tranquila Hina… tranquila… llora todo lo que necesites-

La voz de Kiba era confortable, era suave e impulsaba su llanto a hacerse más y más fuerte.

Fue así que poco a poco, se comenzó a sentir un poquito mejor.

-ven, será mejor que te recuestes, llamaré a Kurumi y a Shino…-

-¡No!- le suplicó aferrándose a su torso.

Ni Kurumi ni Shino debían verla así, ellos no podían saber que se sentía como una basura, porque comenzarían a hacer preguntas y jamás podría mentirles.

-P-por favor- le suplicó en voz baja

Sintió los ojos de Kiba inspeccionarla pero no alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-

Ella no dijo nada pero tampoco paró de llorar.

-está bien, no te preguntaré pero no vuelvas a llorar- le pidió con amabilidad –ven, vamos a recostarte-

La tendió en la cama, la arropó como cuando ellos eran niños y ella se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar de la habitación.

-calentaré la comida-

-n-no tengo hambre-

-debes comer Hina-

No dijo nada más, se escondió entre las sabanas sin querer salir más de ahí.

Sintió los pasos de Kiba en la escalera.

Hacía tanto que no sentía los pasos de alguien cuando estaba acostada.

-sal de ahí- dijo Kiba divertido

Ella no hizo movimiento alguno. Realmente no tenía deseos de salir.

-si no sales te arrancaré el cobertor-

-e-está bien…-

-Toma, espero que no tenga mal sabor-

-K-Kiba-kun…-

-¿sí?-

-gracias-

Él la miró de una manera que no supo entender pero se quedó ahí junto a ella, le habló de cualquier cosa sin pedirle explicaciones y ella lo agradeció profundamente.

Ella dejó su comida, apenas y la tocó.

Después de unos minutos Kiba pareció darse por vencido.

-Acomódate que debes descansar-

Ella se acurrucó entre las sabanas

-tranquila Hina- dijo acostándose junto a ella en un abrazo, como cuando su padre la había dejado, como cuando eran pequeños –yo siempre estaré contigo, no lo olvides-

Los brazos de Kiba eran fuertes, seguros y se sentía muy bien en ellos.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida en un estado de paz, que no había conseguido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves en la mañana<strong>

Sakura…

Enamorarse de ella había sido sencillo, natural.

La conocía desde antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese hablar. Lo que había sido complicado había sido darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y luego encontrar la forma de expresarlo, decidir si era correcto arriesgarse y romper la amistad que tenían, alarmarla a ella y decirle que no solo podían quererse como amigos, que podían amarse como novios…

Luego estaba la dificultad más grande de todas, verla con él, su mejor amigo, sin poder hacer un reclamo o mostrar un rostro enfadado porque a pesar de que había pasado mucho más tiempo con ella, no le pertenecía.

-dobe, si sigues así te fusionaras con la mesa-

Hablando del rey de roma.

-déjame en paz teme- dijo levantando la cabeza

Si seguía así Sasuke se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba y eso era lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos.

-¡K-Kiba-kun! ¡d-detente!-

Miró hacia la puerta, era Hinata siendo arrastrada por un chico.

-vaya dobe, parece que tu juguete se lleva muy bien con ese tipo-

-te equivocas teme-

De lo que sucedía entre él y Hinata, Sasuke conocía sólo la mitad, lo demás permanecería oculto y preferiblemente hasta el final de sus días.

-¿Entonces?-

-es… no se… es divertida-

-pues parece que se te puede escapar-

-eso no pasará-

-hmp, suenas muy seguro-

Por algún razón, ver la escena le producía cierta molestia, seguramente tenía que ver con esa necesidad irracional y egoísta de proteger la propiedad.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían comenzado el trato. Ella había sido un acierto, el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido cuando estaban juntos y el dolor por Sakura parecía hacerse pequeño a ratos.

También en esas tres semanas, se había dado cuenta que tras la cortina negra de cabello de Hinata se escondían unos hermosos ojos perlados. Jamás lo hubiese sospechado, ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado unos ojos tan llamativos y únicos en una persona que parecía tan común.

Sin embargo, él lo había descubierto mientras la besaba. Tras la mata de pelo había una nariz pequeña y respingada, un rostro delicado, y unos labios pronunciados, sonrosados y atractivos.

Pero todo eso era algo que sólo él sabía y que seguramente no lo sabría nadie más.

Sería un problema si ella mostrase todas esas cualidades, no pasaría desapercibida y probablemente se darían cuenta de su "relación" y eso era algo que él realmente no deseaba.

Por lo pronto, disfrutaría de la buena compañía de Hinata.

* * *

><p>-p-pensé… que nunca… me… s-soltarías…- dijo ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.<p>

-es porque eres muy lenta, Hinata- le respondió Kiba con una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Cómo es que Kiba sonreía así?

Lo miró nuevamente, de manera más analítica.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que estaba?

Sus hombros se habían ensanchado, su mentón se había estirado haciendo su rostro más anguloso, más varonil; sus manos, esas que hace poco la traían casi volando por los aires mientras la arrastraban en una carrera frenética, eran mucho más grandes de lo que recordaba.

-Kiba-kun…- dijo de pronto sorprendiéndose a sí misma

-¿si?- preguntó él con despreocupación mientras la miraba

-¡e-eres un chico!-

Las facciones de Kiba se quedaron estáticas unos segundos mientras asimilaba aquella "revelación".

-¡por supuesto que soy un chico Hinata!- le gritó con las mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro ofendido -¿qué creías que era? ¿Un travesti?-

-n-no, no me malentiendas- trató de explicarse apresuradamente –s-sé que eres un chico p-pero quiero decir… q-que ya no eres un n-niño eres… un…-

Sorpresivamente, Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Y ese cambio de humor?

-Ya entendí, no te preocupes- dijo mirándola divertido -¿sabes? Yo también tenía que crecer Hina-

Si, era verdad pero era tan extraño darse cuenta de pronto.

-me alegra que hoy te sientas mejor-

-sí…-

No quería hablar al respecto y Kiba pareció entenderlo.

* * *

><p>-¿cansada, Shiragiku?-<p>

Ahí estaba, la frase de todos los días.

Su corazón latía acelerado, mientras se giraba y encaraba aquellos petulantes ojos azabache que podían acorralarla en cuestión de segundos.

Se encontraban a poca distancia el uno del otro, ambos con sus respectivos uniformes, ella el de atletismo, él el de futbol.

-me encuentro perfectamente para tu información, Uchiha- contestó con igual arrogancia cruzándose de brazos.

-hmp-

Un monólogo, su tipo de palabra favorita y si no la usaba entonces simplemente permanecía callado, observándola.

Poco a poco, había ido descubriendo cada una de las mañas del pelinegro, desde hace tres semanas que llevaba tratándolo y siendo llevada por él a su casa.

Sabía de su adoración excesiva y casi obsesiva con su moto, de sus gruñidos cuando algo le molestaba, sus sonrisas socarronas cuando se sentía superior a ella, la forma peculiar en que su cabello no parecía ser influenciado por la gravedad, lo filosas que podían ser sus palabras, la profundidad casi asfixiante de su oscura mirada.

Aquella mirada que la hacía sentir atrapada, que no le dejaba opciones y que era el as en la manga del Uchiha cada vez que caían en alguna discusión.

Era esa mirada por la que no podía bajar la guardia, que la mantenía con los nervios de punta, el corazón acelerado, la respiración paralizada y con un desorden de pensamientos que le hacían decir cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Odiaba sentirse débil y empequeñecida frente a alguien como él, que se regodeaba de lograrlo y lo peor de todo ¡sin decir una puta palabra!

Entonces sintió como la mano de él le alzaba aún más el rostro. Un hormigueo constante recorría su piel.

Estaba intentando meterla en la debilidad pero ella no lo permitiría, se mantendría firme porque no quería darle el gusto.

Un brillo de fiereza relampagueó en sus castaños ojos, logrando intensificar la atención que parecían tener los ojos de él en ella.

Su mano delineó un camino desde su mentón hasta sus cabellos rojizos, por entre los cuales deslizó sus dedos en completo silencio, hasta que al terminar se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué aun tenía la sensación de su mano?

-¡ah! Shiragiku- dijo deteniéndose unos segundos para girar su rostro y mostrarle una sonrisa arrogante –bonito labial-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se pintaron violentamente de un rojo intenso.

Pudo escuchar como él comenzaba a reírse, de esa forma tan petulante que la sacaba de quicio. Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente.

Uchiha era un odioso, y lo detestaba con toda su alma.

* * *

><p>El día había resultado bastante largo y por alguna razón su ánimo ese día estaba por los suelos. Quizás tenía que ver con Sakura, la verdad es que a veces pensaba que todo tenía que ver con ella.<p>

Así que esa era la casa de Hinata, no había ido ahí con anterioridad, porque siempre que estaban juntos era en su departamento, el teatro o cualquier otro lugar.

Tocó el timbre, ella vivía sola desde hace dos años. ¿Por qué no habría querido ir con algún familiar?

-N-Naruto-kun…- dijo cuando abrió la puerta y él sonrió.

Hinata siempre tenía esa expresión en el rostro cuando él estaba cerca, además de que sus tartamudeos eran más acentuados.

-Hinata~ttebayo- la saludó y al instante se disparó el rojo en todo el rostro de ella.

Echó a reír, Hinata era divertida.

-vine por lo de matemática-

-s-si, claro-

-¿me dejarás pasar?-

-¡eh! s-si-

Hinata vestía como siempre, unos jeans algo sueltos y un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Sonrió, por alguna razón se veía realmente adorable y eso le provocaba una sensación de calidez.

Comenzó a inspeccionar la casa de Hinata, mientras entraba en ella.

Era pequeña, la sala de estar tenía sillones acolchonados, una alfombra en medio que daba la impresión de algo muy mullido, una combustión cerca de los sillones, en medio de todo dando calor.

El color anaranjado que daba el fuego de la combustión, le provocaba cierto confort. Un poco más allá, donde Hinata parecía indicarle que debía pasar se encontraba una pequeña mesa para seis, tenía unos cuantos adornos encima que ella ya se había dedicado a correr.

-¿e-en que tienes más problema N-Naruto-kun?-

-umm… no lo sé~ttebayo-

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron, pudo verlo pese a su oscura y larga cabellera.

-b-bueno, como no estaba m-muy segura, preparé varios ejercicios para que resuelvas-

-bien, ¿y con qué me pagarás si los resuelvo?-

-¿p-pagar?-

Ella tenía una expresión de confusión total mientras apretaba un cuaderno entre sus brazos. Se veía muy graciosa de esa forma.

-sí, que tengas que hacer algo que no quieras-

-¿a-algo que no quiera?-

-¡Ya sé!-

Ella dio un respingo ante el tono de voz que él había usado y eso sólo le dio un aspecto más divertido.

-ya sé que es lo que harás Hinata-

-¿qué cosa?-

-te ataras el pelo en una coleta y recogerás tu flequillo, nunca lo haces-

-porque no me gusta, a-además algunas veces me lo trenzo-

-pero sigo sin verte la cara-

-no quiero-

¡Vaya! esa era la primera cosa que ella le negaba, así que debía ser algo muy serio eso de recogerse el cabello.

-Hinata piénsalo- dijo usando un tono de convencimiento -Kakashi-sensei te puso como mi tutora porque llevo la materia por el suelo, así que ¿qué tienes que temer?-

Ella pareció pensárselo bastante, hasta que unos segundos después le indicó que tomara asiento.

-esta b-bien- dijo extendiéndole el cuaderno con los ejercicios y él no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa.

Abrió las páginas del objeto y sacando lápiz y borra, el rubio se dispuso a hacer los ejercicios.

-¿Naruto-kun q-quieres un té o café?-

-té, el café es demasiado amargo y me recuerda al teme- respondió sin levantar la cabeza. Se había empeñado en resolverlos todos.

Unos minutos después, Hinata apareció con una bandeja en las manos, donde se encontraban dos tazas con té humeante.

-¿cómo vas Naruto-kun?-

Él volteó a verla con una sonrisa victoriosa, enseñándole el cuaderno de ejercicios con todas las respuestas anotadas.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se puso a corregir en silencio, pero al rubio no se le borraba la expresión de victoria en sus labios.

-¿y bien?-

-e-esta correcto, t-todo es c-correcto- dijo ella mostrando una sorpresa sincera y repentinamente notó como comenzaba a jugar con los dedos, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Ya la conocía muy bien.

-bueno, ya sabes que significa Hinata-

El jugueteo con sus dedos se hizo más rápido.

-nuestro trato fue que si yo los resolvía tú te atas el pelo-

-n-no se s-supone que los r-resolverías-

-¿acaso me estás diciendo estúpido~ttebayo?-

-¡No! Yo… jamás… de N-Naruto-kun...-

Él se rio ante aquella expresión.

-sólo bromeaba Hinata, pero debes ir a atarte el pelo-

La miró fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que ella se levantó de su asiento.

-está bien...– musito y con resignación caminó hasta el baño

-¡No demores!-

Ni cinco minutos pasaron.

La miró desde donde estaba.

Por primera vez su cabello no le cubría la cara ni siquiera un poco.

Había descubierto su rostro con anterioridad mientras la besaba pero sus facciones nunca antes se habían visto tan claras como ahora.

Sus ojos perlados se dejaban ver en todo su esplendor, sus pestañas parecían infinitas, sus labios rosados, la respingada nariz que armonizaba en el medio de su rostro, sus orejas pequeñas y ese cuello delgado y largo que parecía ver por primera vez.

Ella enrojeció al instante, seguramente por la forma en la que él la estaba mirando.

Pero debía reconocer que en esos momentos, aun cuando sus ropas eran casi harapos, Hinata lucia realmente bonita.

Se paró frente a ella. Inclinó su rostro cerca de su cuello y pasó ambas manos tras su cabeza.

-¿q-qué sucede Naruto-kun?-

Hinata parecía petrificada.

-el cabello recogido no te queda bien-

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Le quedaba condenadamente bien!

Desató la coleta que él mismo le había pedido que se hiciese y se dio cuenta de que su cabello era realmente sedoso.

En un acto impulsivo pegó sus labios a su cuello.

Suave, la piel de Hinata era realmente suave.

Entonces comenzó lo que siempre daba inicio cuando su cabeza tenía espacio para otras cosas.

Sakura lo destruía todo.

Sintió deseos de que el hermoso cuello de Hinata fuera el de Sakura y su contenida pasión se desató con ella.

¿Sakura sería de esa manera?

¿Cómo sería el perfume de su cuello?

¿Se movería de la misma manera si mordía el lóbulo de su oreja?

¿Se aferraría con desesperación a su espalda como Hinata si viajaba de su mentón hasta su boca?

¿Serían sus labios tan apetitosos como los de Hinata?

De repente se encontró sobre ella en uno de los sillones. Su mano estaba sobre sus labios, para no escucharla.

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no abría los ojos cuando hacía algo como eso porque ella no era Sakura.

Pronto tuvo deseos de recorrer su cintura, una cintura perfecta, demasiado perfecta para pertenecerle.

Viajó desde la curva de su cintura hasta sus pechos, ella se retorció y en un acto reflejo e inconsciente sus ojos se abrieron y la descubrió bajo él mordiendo sus labios para que ninguna palabra se le escapara, porque seguramente sabía que él no quería escucharla.

Intentó besarla pero se detuvo en su piel blanquecina, sus pestañas enmarcando el contorno de sus ojos, tan sumisos, tan hermosos.

Demonios.

Se sintió molesto, demasiado molesto por lo que se apartó de ella.

-¿q-qué pasa?- preguntó ella con vergüenza

-eres una estúpida-

Algunas veces como ese día seguramente hubiese sido mejor que Hinata desapareciese.

No escuchó ni una palabra hasta unos minutos después.

-l-lo siento… q-quizás no debí…-

-¿no debiste qué? ¿Dejar que te besara?-

-n-no quise… decir eso… q-quizás mi voz…-

-no hablaste-

-entonces… no sé q-que paso… lo siento-

¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Se disculpaba sin saber la razón? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hinata tenía que ser de esa forma?

La observó detenidamente.

-¿por qué eres así?-

-¿c-cómo?-

-repugnante-

-re… repugnante…-

-dejas que te toque, que te bese pero sabes que no te quiero ¿No es eso repugnante?-

De repente él había terminado regañándola de forma desesperada, tal vez buscando una reacción, cualquier cosa.

Pero ella no dijo nada, y aguardó silencio por varios minutos.

-el té ya s-se enfrió… mejor… l-lo caliento… y luego… s-seguimos estudiando…-

-me voy, no quiero seguir estudiando con una tonta, además ya los resolví todos–

Maldición, realmente se sentía molesto y todo lo que había acumulado esos días, todo, absolutamente todo explotaba en la cara de Hinata.

-d-debes estar cansado… q-quizás… puedas venir o-otro día… por mí no hay…-

Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver su espalda, porque ella caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

Pero esas palabras lo sacaron de sus casillas completamente.

La tomó por el brazo y la volteo hacia él para enfrentarla, quería gritarle en la cara que era una idiota, que no la quería pero en un microsegundo las palabras murieron antes de salir.

Por las mejillas de Hinata, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Mierda, que había hecho.

Pasó su mano libre entre sus desordenados y rubios cabellos.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, seguramente no quería que la mirara.

-n-no… no te preocupes… p-por mí, a veces… soy idiota y…-

La abrazó, la abrazó porque no quería que sufriese, porque se sentía culpable y porque las lágrimas de Hinata no le eran indiferentes.

No la quería, no le gustaba, pero se había convertido en algo que se parecía mucho a una amiga, y sus lágrimas parecían cuchillas, clavándose ferozmente en él.

-lo siento, estaba molesto y tú…-

-n-no importa– le interrumpió aferrándose a su espalda -está bien, a-asumí este tipo de cosas… así que…-

-no volverá a pasar-

-okey-

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazándola, ni cuan fuerte la habían apretado sus brazos, pero parecía ser que todo se desvanecía a su lado y que los ojos de ella no paraban de llorar.

Cuando todo terminó, se alejó con sutileza, sentándose en la silla de la mesa del comedor e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Después de eso, las risas llenaron los espacios porque él y ella, después de todo, cuando eran normales, se llevaban bastante bien.

Dejó la casa de Hinata con una sensación extraña, desconcertante, molesta. Su cuerpo por alguna razón se sentía más pesado y no era para eso que había aceptado el trato.

Quizás sería mejor que solo fuesen amigos, quizás, ya no quería hacerle daño.

Más sin embargo lo que ella le ofrecía era tentador, una lealtad absoluta, una disponibilidad permanente y además había descubierto que era realmente hermosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Terminé el capítulo! 3 Espero les haya gustado y cumpla con sus expectativas, aunque déjenme decirles que jamás había actualizado tan rápido ¡hasta yo misma me sorprendo! pero trataré de repetirlo.**

**¡Wow 21 reviews! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! les juro, cada vez que aumentaba el número me ponía a saltar súper feliz! Les agradezco mucho a **_danger_**, **_Jan di-chan_**, **_eLisa _**, **_Hina-chan01_**, **_Eymi_**, **_hana_ **y finalmente a mi hermanita**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**También les agradesco a todos los lectores anónimos (casi invisibles) que están por allí (lo sé) y que se toman su tiempo para leer esta adaptación.**

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**.**_

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes y todo lo referente a Naruto, sólo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogo-

"_Pensamientos_"

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a** _Eymi_ **por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ella estaba destrozada, completamente mutilada.<p>

Naruto la había visto de una manera extraña, casi anhelante, pero le había dicho que su coleta le quedaba mal.

La había besado, la había tocado y había dicho que era repugnante porque no le importaban ese tipo de cosas.

¿Qué no le importaban? ¿Qué no le importaban? Por todos los cielos que si eran importantes para ella.

Pero no debía decir nada, si hacia algo como eso Naruto seguramente no querría estar con ella, había hecho un trato y pese a que le dolía su corazón intentaba cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

Se recostó en su cama y espero, esperó que el tiempo pasase, que la vida se esfumara.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo por la tarde<strong>

Estaba decidido a terminar con todo eso, la incertidumbre y el sufrimiento.

Y lo haría ese mismo día, ahí en esa banca donde estaba sentado ahora.

En cuanto Sakura llegase le diría sin ningún tapujo todo lo que sentía por ella.

La había llamado el día anterior para que se juntasen en ese parque a las seis de la tarde. Le había dado un carácter de urgencia al asunto para que ella no pudiese faltar.

Pero ya eran las ocho de la noche y no había rastro de Sakura.

De pronto comenzó a llover, una tras otra las gotas de lluvia lo empaparon completamente.

Pero él no se movió de esa banca, porque ella había prometido asistir y él quería confiar en ella, quería creer lo que decía.

Su cuerpo había llegado a un límite incontrolable, se había percatado de eso en casa de Hinata. Los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura no podían seguir llenando su cuerpo, porque dentro de poco serían tantos, que el recipiente terminaría por explotar.

Destruyendo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Hinata.

Y él no quería eso.

Esperó, esperó y continúo esperando pero tres horas después Sakura aún no se aparecía y su celular permanecía apagado.

Decidió levantarse de ahí y volver a guardar sus emociones para otra ocasión.

Tal vez Sakura había tenido algo muy importante que hacer, o no la habían dejado salir.

Si, posiblemente fuera eso.

-qué cosas dices Sasuke-kun-

Sus pies se detuvieron cuando escuchó aquella voz que se le hacía tan familiar, tanto que dolía.

Su vista se despegó del suelo.

A gran distancia de él, se encontraba Sakura compartiendo un paraguas con Sasuke mientras atravesaban el parque.

Se sintió molesto. Quería ir hasta allá y separarlos, exigirle una respuesta a Sakura, golpear a Sasuke, pero no pudo moverse.

Lentamente los vio alejándose, dejándolo completamente solo.

Metió sus manos en sus húmedos bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

En sus labios había aparecido una sonrisa desganada.

No es que ella no hubiese querido ir. Ni siquiera es que ella hubiese tenido que hacer algo urgente.

Sakura se le había olvidado, porque él había dejado de ser importante para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes, 8:30 de la mañana<strong>

-¿Hinata te sucede algo?-

Ella se rió nerviosamente. Esto era lo que temía.

-n-no me pasa n-nada, Shino-kun–

Sintió la mirada de Kiba sobre ella.

Él lo sabía, el veía gráficamente como su corazón desangraba dolores.

-no deberías mentirme y lo…-

-creo que estás hablando de más, Shino- interrumpió Kiba con una sonrisa -yo veo muy bien a Hinata, además ¿no deberíamos planear en qué comitiva del festival nos meteremos?-

-t-tienes razón Kiba-kun- dijo Hinata tratando de lograr una desviación del tema.

-¿de qué andan hablando ustedes tres?- preguntó Kurumi volviendo de su salida al baño.

-de lo que vamos a hacer en el festival- contestó Kiba recibiendo una mirada significativa de Shino.

-¿pero eso no lo escogimos con el resto del salón?- preguntó Kurumi confundida sentándose en una silla.

-si, pero nos referimos en qué comitiva estaremos- respondió Kiba dándole un pequeño golpe a Kurumi en la cabeza –deja de vivir en las nubes-

-¡hey! Eso guárdaselo a Shikamaru- se quejó la pelirroja sacándole la lengua –además eso es muy fácil, yo seré la encargada de los vestuarios-

-¿sabes coser?- preguntó Shino ajustándose un poco las gafas

-no, pero para eso existen las máquinas de coser y mi tía me puede ayudar-

-¿y tú Hina qué quieres?- le preguntó Kiba pasando sus dedos por su cabello, apoyándola en secreto, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se derrumbaba.

-c-creo que a-ayudare a Kurumi-

-de hecho, creo que debes preparar tu mejor sonrisa porque no dejare que me ayudes aunque supliques-

-¿p-por qué?- se quejó con rostro angustiado y un mal presentimiento.

Siempre que Kurumi la excluía de algo era porque quería que fuese el foco de atención y esas cosas siempre resultaban mal.

-¡Porque serás mi modelo!- respondió la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos –ya verás que lucirás hermosa-

-no, no, no, no- negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado –e-eso mismo d-dijiste el año pasado-

-admito que eso resulto mal, pero te juro que no ocurrirá otra vez-

Refunfuñó, al menos todos se habían olvidado de que algo en ella parecía estar mal.

-de todas formas, ¿Por qué es que hacemos esto con tanta anticipación?- preguntó Kiba interviniendo en la conversación.

-es que este año el premio es muy bueno- respondió Kurumi sumamente feliz

-¿y q-qué es?– preguntó para alejar la conversación todo lo que fuese posible de ella

-un viaje de estudio a Osaka- respondió Shino al instante Kiba puso un rostro de disgusto

-pero ¿no que no nos gustaba Osaka?-

-¡eso que importa!- respondió Kurumi dándole un golpe en la cabeza al moreno -No tendremos clases y podremos estar todos juntos-

Estar todos juntos, eso incluía a Naruto. Quizás el viaje a Osaka no era tan malo.

Pensar en Naruto le hizo recordar el hecho de que él no había llegado a clases el día de hoy.

¿Le habría sucedido algo?

* * *

><p><strong>En la tarde<strong>

Al salir del castigo les había dicho a sus amigos que tenía que ir a una cita con el dentista, pero la verdad es que en ese mismo momento, caminaba temerosamente hacia el departamento de Naruto.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué temerosamente si había estado tantas veces a ese lugar?

Bueno, a decir verdad era algo nuevo para ella pero sus vísceras parecían haberse vuelto locas y no la dejaban pensar con claridad, poniéndola en un estado de alerta porque sabía perfectamente que saldría herida otra vez pero eso era algo contra lo que ella nada podía hacer.

Ya estaba decidido.

El portero le abrió las puertas de cristal y saludándolo se dirigió al elevador presionando el número nueve.

Su corazón latía desesperadamente aprisa. Sólo habían pasado dos días sin verlo pero era difícil contenerse, porque lo único que deseaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar durante el día era en él.

Las puertas se abrieron y cruzó el pasillo con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella sabía que el padrino de Naruto no estaría en casa este mes, debido a que por motivos del trabajo había tenido que ir a Hokkaido, según le había comentado Naruto.

Llegó hasta la puerta de madera y tocó el timbre, pero nadie le abrió.

Su estómago volvió a retorcerse.

Insistió durante quince minutos antes de que escuchase pasos del otro lado, y es que algo le decía que Naruto estaba ahí dentro y que no andaba bien.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y se encontró con Naruto frente a frente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, algo sudoroso y la postura cansada.

-¿N-Naruto-kun e-estas bien?

-yo no…-

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más su cuerpo se precipitó sobre ella.

Intentó sujetarlo, pero el rubio era más alto que ella y sostenerlo se le hacía difícil, sin embargo, ella no dejaría que se estrellara en el suelo.

Su cuerpo ardía furiosamente. Intentó moverlo.

-N-Naruto-kun copera un poco, t-te llevaré hasta tu c-cuarto-

El pareció reaccionar a sus palabras y forzó sus pies para que a ella no se le hiciese tan pesado moverlo.

Llegó hasta la habitación de él y encontró su cubrecama tirado. Lo dejo sobre la cama y el cuerpo de él comenzó a temblar. Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho.

¿Desde cuándo tendría fiebre?

-tranquilo, n-no te muevas, t-traeré una toalla-

Lo cubrió apenas con una manta, no quería que su fiebre subiese más. Botó su mochila y corrió al baño por un poco de agua y una toalla.

Intentó hacerlo beber, pero era difícil. Sin embargo con algo de esfuerzo pudo lograrlo.

Naruto transpiraba copiosamente, su franela estaba impregnada de sudor, debía encontrar algo con que cambiarlo y él no decía nada parecía no tener energías.

¿Cómo demonios se había enfermado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-Hinata…-

Lo escuchó decir y sus mejillas ardieron.

-¿s-si, qué sucede Naruto-kun?-

-no tienes… que preocuparte-

Cómo demonios no quería que se preocupase si estaba a punto de desmayarse por la fiebre.

-n-no digas eso, d-deja que te quite e-esto-

Tomó la franela de Naruto desde la base para quitárselo.

Sus manos temblaban, por primera vez tenía el control pero sus manos seguían temerosas de hacerlo, sin embargo Naruto necesitaba que le quitase eso, antes de que enfermase más.

Se la quitó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas escarlata. Pero después de hacerlo no pudo mantenerlos así por más tiempo.

Naruto estaba frente a ella con el torso desnudo, mostrando perfectamente el tatuaje en su estómago. Su cuerpo prontamente cayó hacia ella y pudo sentir todo su peso, su piel desnuda sobre sus brazos, sobre su rostro, ardiendo cerca de ella.

Intentó tomar compostura pero el aroma de Naruto la embobaba.

-me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo…- comenzó a decir él, intentado incorporarse para mirar su rostro y acariciar su cabello, de una forma que nunca antes había hecho.

Su corazón se agitó, el peso de Naruto no se sentía más, porque él estaba sosteniéndose sobre ella y acariciaba su rostro como si fuese la más bella escultura.

Sabía que debía salir de ese trance y colocarle una franela que estuviese seca, sin embargo, la forma en que los ojos azules la miraban, en que su boca sonreía y en que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el ángulo de su mentón no le permitía moverse.

-¿por qué no viniste ayer? te espere mucho tiempo yo…-

-yo n-no…-

-no digas nada, ya no importa… lo que quería decirte… es que tú me gustas-

Si no hubiese estado tan absorta en las palabras de Naruto como lo estaba, se hubiese dado cuenta de la incoherencia de sus palabras y de que estaba perdiendo fuerzas al sostener su cuerpo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, porque justo en ese momento Naruto estaba diciéndole todo lo que ella deseaba.

-t-tú también me gustas N-Naruto-kun, me gustas m-mucho…-

Entonces los ardientes labios de Naruto, por la fiebre, apresaron a los suyos pero no como antes, nunca como antes.

La besaron como si fuese la primera vez, sintió en ese beso un sabor distinto, un amor distinto, un movimiento distinto, su cuerpo rápidamente reaccionó y correspondió su amorosa petición, con amor, con ternura, una ternura que nunca antes había existido.

El gozo definitivamente no cabía más en ella.

-…Sakura-chan… hace tanto tiempo yo…-

El cosquilleo de su estómago rápidamente se convirtió en malestar.

Así que era eso.

-tanto tiempo llevo…-

Él la besaba y le hablaba de esa manera porque pensaba que era Sakura, porque en su enfermedad y delirio por la fiebre la veía a ella, la besaba a ella.

-¿por qué lloras Sakura-chan?-

Demonios.

-s-será mejor que te vistas, si n-no lo haces t-te enfermarás más…-

Él le obedeció y se puso una franela seca que ella había seleccionado previamente, apenas y podía moverse.

Lo tendió bajo las sabanas y arregló su cobertor.

Rápidamente Naruto se quedó dormido.

Se veía hermoso, realmente hermoso.

Cambió los paños de agua fría de cuando en cuando. Preparó comida y fue a comprar unos medicamentos para cuando despertara. Después de unas tres horas la fiebre comenzó a bajar.

Seguramente debía irse a casa, era una imprudencia estar ahí sin haber sido invitada pero necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, pese a que él quisiese que ella fuese Sakura, ella no quería alejarse, no quería moverse, quería descansar junto a él, esperar que se recuperara.

Poco a poco, su cabeza se fue recargando más y más en la cama y pronto la mitad de su cuerpo reposó en ella, el resto descansó en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Despertó. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba cansado.<p>

Se volteó hacia la pared sin abrir los ojos.

Había sido un estúpido, no se había cambiado la ropa después de esperar a Sakura, estaba tan ofuscado que solo se había tirado sobre la cama a esperar que el sueño lo invadiese completamente, luego de eso comenzó a sentirse mal y vino la fiebre, se cambió de ropas pero ya era muy tarde.

-mierda– murmuró al voltearse otra vez.

Y ahí la encontró.

Su cabeza reposaba sobre su cama a unos centímetros de él.

¿En qué momento habría llegado?

Se incorporó en la cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado en esa incómoda posición? ¿Estaría esperando a que él despertase?

Sonrió.

¿Por qué sería que Hinata le quería tanto?

Su mano deliberadamente se acercó al cabello de Hinata, sin embargó la detuvo inmediatamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Miró el velador, había analgésicos y antigripales ¿lo habría ido a comprar ella?

El aire olía a ramen de cerdo, su favorito.

Volvió a sonreír. Hinata realmente se había esforzado.

Dejó que su impulso por acariciarla fluyera libremente. Como siempre su cabello era tan suave y sedoso.

-N-Naruto-kun– dijo ella mientras frotaba perezosamente sus ojos –d-despertaste-

-sí-

-¿cómo t-te sientes?– preguntó ella levantándose del suelo.

-¡mucho mejor!-

-que bien- dijo componiendo una dulce sonrisa –p-por un momento e-estuve a punto de llamar a un t-taxi para llevarte a u-un hospital y…-

-gracias Hinata-

Las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron inmediatamente, pero pronto volvieron a su estado natural, con un dejo de ¿angustia?

-a-ahora sólo d-descansa, iré a buscar un p-poco de ramen-

La verdad es que tenía hambre.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-n-no lo sé, no sé muy bien c-cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero no tenía m-mucho que hacer- le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ella era tan extraña, tan sacrificada.

¿Por qué se sentía molesto con este tipo de cosas?

Debería sentirse feliz ¿eso era lo normal o no?

Pero la dedicación de ella, esa sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes en un rostro bondadoso le tocaba una parte de su corazón que no quería remover, quizás ahí atrincaba la resistencia, ahí se gatillaban los impulsos agresivos que le hacía sentir Hinata con sus arranques generosos.

Trató de calmarse.

No quería escuchar esa parte de su corazón, quería escuchar a la otra, esa que se entibiaba con la risa de Hinata, sin embargo era complicado porque era justamente esa tibieza la que hacía que su mentira tambalease y cayera toda sobre él, despertando esos ataques de ira.

-iré a ducharme, siento que llevo aquí muchos días-

-está bien-

-si quieres podemos comer juntos luego-

La miró y sintió un arranque efusivo de ternura.

Ella se había sonrojado sólo con que él le dije eso, ella se había sonrosado porque probablemente no se lo esperaba, porque le quería y estaba ahí por él como no había estado Sakura, como ya nunca estaba Sakura, porque ella tenía alguien mucho más importante y él estaba muy por debajo.

El agua tibia de la ducha se sentía bien en su cuerpo, de hecho, se sentía extremadamente bien, a pesar del cansancio.

Hinata había hecho comida, hacia tantos años que no comía algo preparado en casa, le había comprado medicinas, lo había cuidado y a pesar de que se sentía bien, ese sentimiento volvía a frustrarlo.

Indefensión.

Eso sentía cuando Hinata estaba cerca, porque de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a estar solo, a ser el mártir, el que sacrificaba todo por otros, por su mejor amigo, por Sakura incluso por su padrino.

Pero llegaba ella y con toda su entrega lo hacía sentir desprotegido, sin barreras y los sentimientos de alejarla eran potentes, eran reales, tanto que en esos momentos lo angustiaban completamente.

Lo que no podía entender era esa angustia que se apoderaba de él cuándo pensaba en alejarla. Y cuando su emocionalidad negativa lo hacía presa de toda su conciencia.

Salió de la ducha y la buscó con la mirada, no la encontró en su habitación. Se sintió confrontado, la estaba buscando.

¿Por qué la estaba buscando? no quería hacerlo, quería dejar de intentarlo pero…

La encontró en la cocina.

Su cuerpo se alivió, sintió que se había ido, sintió que lo había dejado solo por todas las cosas que siempre hacia y descubrió que ese pensamiento lo ponía triste, lo hacía sentir extraño.

-e-está listo– dijo ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

Él no dijo nada, se sentía molesto por sus propias reacciones.

Comió en silencio, mientras ella lo miraba.

-t-te buscaré algo, estás muy d-desabrigado y acabas de salir d-de una fiebre-

-estoy bien-

Terminó su comida, ella no decía nada, sólo lo miraba con cara de idiota, la confrontación y la angustia crecía a cada segundo en su pecho.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella se revolvía en su puesto incómoda.

-c-creo que estás mejor, ya d-debería volver a casa- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Giró su cabeza hacia ella rápidamente y en un impulso involuntario la detuvo tomando su mano.

Sólo pudo darse cuenta hasta que vio su mano sobre la fina muñeca de ella.

Él había hecho eso porque no quería que se fuera.

-yo no… quiero que te vayas-

Desesperadamente necesitaba compañía, se sentía demasiado solo, pero el siquiera aceptar eso lo volvía loco.

El rostro de ella se tiño de un vivo color rojo.

-yo… no se preparar comida entonces…-

Ella le sonrió graciosamente y su cuerpo se tranquilizó, ella no se iría.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba ese malestar de sentirse atrapado cada vez un poco más, de sentirse cada vez un poco más perdido.

-p-podríamos estudiar un poco- explicó ella bajando un poco la cabeza -traje las m-materias que te perdiste-

-¿matemática está entre ellas?-

-n-no creo-

-qué bien, me enfermaré de nuevo si veo una ecuación-

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro horas más tarde<strong>

-deberías quedarte, ya es muy tarde-

-no t-te preocupes, puedo regresar– dijo mientras cerraba su cuaderno

Naruto parecía estar mucho mejor y ella de verdad necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Hinata, no ves que no puedo acompañarte-

Respiró profundamente.

Él tenía razón, ella estaba siendo demasiado descuidada y egoísta, si salía sería muy peligroso y Naruto se sentiría culpable.

Esa noche durmió junto a él. Pero Naruto no la tocó y no fue algo grandioso, no fue algo que ella pudiese haber deseado.

Naruto susurraba en sueños el nombre de Sakura mientras ella a un escaso metro de él pretendía estar dormida, porque era lo que deseaba, que el sueño la arrastrase de ese lugar en el que Naruto sólo podía verla como un accesorio fácil de usar.

Al día siguiente, decidió irse sin decirle nada. Tocó su frente antes de agarrar su bolso y partir al colegio.

Lo hubiese despertado de no pensar que estaba algo cansado para ir a clases aún.

Lo besó en la mejilla dulcemente, porque quería despedirse ese día, porque necesitaba impregnarse un poco de él, aunque fuese doloroso.

* * *

><p>Llegó a la preparatoria como todas las mañanas.<p>

Su cabello rojizo daba pequeños brincos por el efecto de su caminar, en su rostro un suave maquillaje acompañaba al brillo rojizo que llevaba usando hace algunas semanas.

En la entrada se dirigió a su casillero y descalzándose los zapatos, abrió la compuerta metálica que hizo un chasquido.

De ella una nota de papel cayó al piso y curiosa la tomó entre sus manos. De seguro alguien se había confundido de casillero o tal vez aquello era una confesión de amor.

Ninguna de las dos ideas le gustaba mucho así que con resignación abrió la nota.

Sus zapatos se le cayeron al piso al tiempo que sus ojos castaños se mostraban sorprendidos y en un acto impulsivo rompió la nota por la mitad, guardándose los pedazos en el bolso escolar.

Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, recogió sus zapatos, los cambió y de un portazo cerró su casillero, marchándose rumbo a su salón de clase pero con el mensaje de la nota grabado en su cabeza.

"_Aléjate de Sasuke o verás"_

* * *

><p>Se despertó pero no abrió los ojos, Hinata había dormido ahí ese día. Lo recordaba perfectamente.<p>

Su habitación olía completamente a ella, un olor dulzón. Se volteó para encontrarla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró cerca de él, su corazón volvió a apretarse, ella se había ido.

Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran la una de la tarde.

Seguramente ella había ido a clases.

Se incorporó.

De todas formas, no era como si necesitase saberlo.

¿Qué importaba dónde estaba ella?

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

Sintió a su corazón nuevamente, quizás era Hinata.

Se levantó de la cama.

Esperaba que fuese ella, estúpidamente esperaba verla en el umbral de la puerta, quizás quería conversar o llevarle las materias de ese día.

Pero no fue eso lo que encontró tras la puerta.

-Sakura-chan…-

Pero antes de saludar Sakura irrumpió en su casa bruscamente.

-espero que me digas la verdad Naruto– dijo con esos ojos de borrego a los que él nunca podía ser indiferente.

-¿qué cosa Sakura-chan?– le preguntó cuando hubo salido de su trance.

Ella dejó la mochila en la mesa del comedor.

-¡que sales con Hyuga Hinata!- dijo caminando en círculos -ella no es nada buena para ti, además ¿la has visto? Pareciera sacada de la película del Aro y…-

-detente Sakura-chan, no es lo que crees-

-¿entonces qué?– dijo ella mirándolo con expectación y sorpresa en sus ojos jade.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, ante dos posibilidades, a ella le importaba o realmente solo quería enterarse de todo y reprocharlo.

-sólo es mi amiga-

-pero tú… no tienes amigas Naruto-

-antes no, pero ahora sí- le contestó colocando una mano sobre su hombro –sólo es eso, nada más ¿tranquila?-

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja pero algo en su interior le hizo pensar que no había quedado satisfecha.

-¿por qué no fuiste a clases hoy?-

-me quede dormido-

Ni de joda le decía que había estado enfermo por esperarla durante horas bajo la lluvia.

-Naruto, sabes que puedes aplazar si haces eso y Sasuke-kun ni yo podemos seguir salvándote el pellejo-

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Estaba harto de escuchar que ella lo nombrara, harto de parecer tranquilo y feliz delante de ella, harto de todo eso.

-¿por qué no fuiste el sábado?– le preguntó y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque era un mero impulso de su enojo.

-¿qué había el sábado?-

Su corazón volvió a oprimirse, porque en el rostro de Sakura sólo había perplejidad.

-dije que debía decirte algo, ¿recuerdas?-

-yo no… sí, lo recordé ese día Naruto, lo juro, pero ya tenía planes con Sasuke-kun y cuando te quise avisar mi celular se quedó sin batería además comenzó a llover tan fuerte que pensé que se cancelaría, espero que no hayas esperado por mí-

-claro que no– dijo ocultando su tristeza bajo una sonrisa – yo tampoco fui, demasiada lluvia-

Sakura lucía hermosa igual que todos los días, con esa candidez que sólo ella podía proyectar y que en el fondo sabía que era mentira.

Pero él amaba todo de ella, hasta lo mala que podía llegar a ser, y lo sabía porque Sakura siempre jugaba en su propio beneficio. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que lo encandilaba completamente y lo había hecho de la misma manera desde siempre.

-¿quieres quedarte a comer?-

-La verdad es que debo ir a casa a culminar los deberes, Sasuke-kun me ayudará con los de matemática así que…-

Ahí estaba Sasuke otra vez.

-entonces mejor vete Sakura-chan- dijo tratando de mantener su enojo a raya -necesito descansar-

-¿qué te pasa Naruto? tú nunca…-

-de veras, quiero estar solo Sakura-chan-

-pero…-

-por favor-

Sakura lo miró con ojos enardecidos e indignados. Él nunca, en toda la historia que habían tenido juntos la había mirado de esa manera.

Pero sus palabras y todo lo que eso acarreaba, era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo un minuto más siquiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después<strong>

-¿Hyuga Hinata?–

Levantó la cabeza. Era una chica de último curso. Recordaba haberla visto en la ceremonia de apertura.

-s-sí, soy yo-

-la profesora de artes te está buscando, creo que quiere que la ayudes con unos lienzos-

Eso era un poco, como podría describirlo ¿Extraño?

Podría jurar que la profesora de artes apenas y conocía su nombre.

-ve Hina, nosotros te esperaremos en el patio para almorzar-

-e-está bien– dijo mientras le sonreía a Kiba, Kurumi y Shino en despedida y acompañaba a la chicha de último curso.

No habló mientras la seguía, no sabía que decirle de todas formas. Usualmente no decía demasiadas palabras ante una extraña.

-la profesora me dijo que te estará esperando en la azotea, los lienzos del festival están ahí y como al parecer lloverá, necesita que la ayudes a llevarlos hasta el taller.

Todo lo que le dijo era un tanto coherente, sólo un tanto.

De todas formas, ella debió haber sospechado que esa chica mentía.

Debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba ahí, en la azotea, con cinco estudiantes desquiciadas que amenazaban con golpearla.

Se arrinconó entre la reja y ellas.

-e-esperen… ¿q-qué está pasando?-

-eres tan estúpida– decía una chica rubia y pecas por toda la cara mientras se acercaba a jalarle el cabello.

-¿p-por qué? ¿Por qué hacen e-esto?-

-sabemos lo que estás haciendo, Hyuga–

Ahora era una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos atrayentes la que hablaba. Era bastante hermosa, intentó focalizar su atención, pero la chica de pecas estaba a punto de tumbarla al suelo.

-yo n-no… yo no he hecho nada-

-no mientas– gritó una chica, una chica que ella había visto antes, la recordaba perfectamente.

Era la chica que había estado con Naruto en el salón de menesteres del teatro.

Ahora entendía todo.

-es por N-Naruto-kun…-

Y justo cuando dijo su nombre un golpe certero le dio en el estómago.

-claro que es por Naruto ¿Por qué otra cosa íbamos a querer hablar con alguien como tú?-

-¿Por qué crees que no ha podido pasar tiempo con nosotras? Él nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin llamarnos, éramos…-

-un juguete p-para él- soltó dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo cuando sintió una bofetada.

Ella también era un juguete, no mucho mejor que ellas.

-no seas estúpida Hyuga, a él le gustaba estar con nosotras, él nos pertenecía-

Levantó la cabeza molesta.

-¡Naruto-kun no es un objeto!- dijo sin tartamudear, con demasiada valentía

Más pronto que tarde sintió un pie sobre su espalda que comenzó a hacerle presión para dejarla casi tendida en el suelo.

-era divertido, pero no sabemos que le has hecho, queremos que nos lo devuelvas-

-él no es…- dijo con su rostro pegado en el cemento –Naruto-kun no es una propiedad que pueda ser devuelta-

La chica de pecas volvió a levantarla por los cabellos mientras otra le daba golpes nuevamente, pero ahora en su costado y estómago.

-deja de acosarlo Hyuga, eres demasiado fea para salir con él-

No dijo nada. Ella tenía razón.

-¡lo ves! No le llegas ni a los talones, mucho menos a alguna de nosotras-

-¡qué saben ustedes de él!– gritó a todo pulmón mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Lo sabía ella no estaba a su altura, pero lo amaba desesperadamente y era ese amor lo que le llenaba de voluntad o tal vez testarudez.

-no necesitamos saber demasiado, Naruto nos pertenece, lo queremos de vuelta y para eso tú debes dejarlo, absorbes su atención y se está volviendo una verdadera molestia-

Sintió una nueva patada en su muslo.

-no lo haré– murmuró

-¿Qué dices?– chilló la chica de pecas halándole el cabello para levantarle el rostro.

-no lo hare, no puedo, yo… no quiero dejarle– dijo antes de sentir nuevamente una cachetada impactar contra su rostro.

-esa fue una muy mala respuesta-

-Naruto-kun… sufre y yo no puedo…-

-el no sufre Hyuga, es la excusa que te has inventado para rondarle-

Ellas estaban equivocadas, las cosas no eran de esa manera. Él sufría, sufría todos los días por Sakura.

Sintió su estómago revolverse de dolor. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr.

-¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez la posición que te corresponde?-

-Naruto no es alguien que se enamoraría de ti, pierdes el tiempo Hyuga-

Lo sabía, sabía que Naruto nunca se enamoraría de ella, pero dejarlo solo con ese dolor en el pecho era algo que ella, jamás podría hacer. Él necesitaba contención y ella se la daría, aun cuando atentase contra su propia dignidad, aun cuando hiriera su propio corazón.

-déjalo de una vez, acepta o te golpearemos hasta el comienzo de las clases-

No aceptaría, no podía aceptar.

Sólo quedaba media hora, ¿qué tan malo podía ser resistir por media hora?

. . .

Pero veinte minutos pasaron y el dolor en su cuerpo era realmente abrumador.

-vamos Hyuga no seas terca-

-no dirá nada, será mejor que la dejemos-

No decía nada porque hablar era difícil en ese momento, su boca se había llenado de sangre.

Nuevamente sintió como la tomaban del cabello, ahora por la chica que recordaba haber visto con Naruto.

-vamos estúpida, dinos que no te acercaras a él, es lo único que necesitas decir para que desistamos-

-yo no… lo dejare solo–

Lo acompañaría hasta el final, aun cuando supiese que nunca podría amarla.

-él no está solo Hyuga, ¡vamos entiéndelo!– dijo la chica mientras sacudía su cabeza por sus cabellos

-no… me apartare de él–

La chica la soltó y su cabeza cayó al suelo al no oponer resistencia.

-vámonos, no cambiara de idea es muy testaruda-

-nos iremos, pero recuerda, si te vemos cerca de él de nuevo recibirás lo mismo que hoy, día tras día hasta que entiendas-

No dijo nada. No le importaba.

Diez minutos después escuchó la campana del colegio.

Necesitaba levantarse pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza dolía y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Desde el suelo miró hacia la puerta.

Tenía que levantarse, si no lo hacía sus amigos comenzarían a sospechar.

Y entonces, justo en la pequeña ventana de la puerta divisó un rostro entre sus lágrimas.

Aquello no podía ser cierto.

¿Qué hacia Sakura ahí?

-Saku… S-Sakura-san– susurró pero ella rápidamente se alejó de su visibilidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura estaría ahí? ¿Por qué no la había ayudado?

Diez minutos más tarde sintió pasos en la escalera que llevaba a la azotea.

Abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse.

Primero se sentó con dificultad mientras se arrastraba hasta las rejas para poder levantarse, hizo su primer impulso pero las costillas presionaban su torso dolorosamente.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, su labio le dolía, intentó limpiarse con su mano derecha pero lo único que pudo ver luego de eso fue sangre.

Se limpió torpemente en sus ropas. A estas alturas creía que era imposible pasar desapercibida.

Al menos, debía estar en pie. Si su cuerpo se veía tan maltratado, debía sostenerse en pie.

Hizo un segundo intento y logró sostenerse justo en el momento en que la puerta de la azotea abrió paso.

Irguió la cabeza y camino dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba delante de ella.

-K-Kiba… eres tú– le dijo sonriente

Con Kiba no importaba las condiciones en las que estaba, con él era imposible aparentar cualquier cosa.

En el tercer paso se dejó caer. Ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-Hinata… ¡Hinata!- lo escuchó decir mientras la atrapaba antes de que cayera

-por favor… sácame d-de aquí…-

Después de eso todo se oscureció.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Holis! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, en el cual me da mucha cosita con la pobre Hinata, su amor de alguna forma me recuerda a **Love The Way You Lie**, pero bueno, ella también fue así en el manga y anime cuando murió tratando de salvar a Naruto (lo bueno es que fue revivida o algo parecido).**

**Bueno, les agradezco por todos los bellos reviews que me dejan, también aprecio de todo corazón a aquellos que me dejan uno en cada capítulo que subo. Pero tampoco me debo olvidar de esos lectores "invisibles" que leen esta adaptación y que hasta algunos la guardan en favoritos ¡muchas gracias!**

**Espero no haberme tardado mucho con la actualización y trataré de comenzar a adaptar el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**.**_

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a** _Eymi_ **por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

**PD: ****debo pedirles de corazón que no odien a Naruto, el pobrecito no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>_

* * *

><p>La vio desde la puerta y su cuerpo se petrificó por un instante.<p>

A duras penas ella trataba de mantener la estabilidad de sus piernas, su cuerpo erguido. Su pequeña nariz y sus labios escurrían sangre, manchando de paso su rostro, su cuello y sus ropas.

Ropas que ya no existían, porque ahora lucían desajustadas y rotas. Su cabello ahora parecía revuelto en su lugar, con violencia, con brutalidad.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse en su pecho.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Hinata?

-K-Kiba… eres tú– escuchó que le decía aliviada mostrando una sonrisa con sus labios y dientes repletos de sangre.

Anonadado y ofuscado vio como daba el tercer paso hacia él pero que sus pies, maltratados y heridos ya no parecían soportar más.

En ese tercer paso ella se dejó caer. Rápidamente se movió y la agarró entre sus brazos.

-Hinata… ¡Hinata!– gritó mientras sentía deseos de llorar porque ella estaba en esas condiciones.

En un gesto protector la acunó en su pecho.

-por favor… sácame d-de aquí-

Haría tal como ella estaba pidiendo, luego le preguntaría por todo.

Se levantó del suelo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Hinata era como una pluma así que no representaba un problema para él.

-te llevaré al hospital, no te preocupes-

Ella no dijo nada, se había quedado dormida.

¿Quién demonios le había hecho eso?

Paró un taxi mientras caminaba y le pidió que lo llevase hasta el hospital más cercano.

Miró el cuerpo de Hinata junto a él y entendió que las cosas no podían subir un nivel más, había callado lo suficiente, había sido el cómplice en ese dolor demasiado tiempo y no podía soportarlo más, no podía dejar que sucediese ni un segundo más sin que él intentase al menos, terminar con todo ese sufrimiento.

Marcó el número de Shino.

-Kiba, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Dónde están tú y Hinata?- le decía la grave voz de su amigo por el otro lado del celular –las clases ya comenzaron-

-Shino necesito que recojas mis cosas junto con las de Hinata y vente a mi casa- dijo sin dar ninguna explicación -algo malo está pasando-

Colgó rápidamente antes de que Shino pudiera decirle nada más.

Volvió a mirarla.

Se sentía culpable. Hinata estaba inconsciente porque alguien le había caído a golpes y él no había podido ayudarla.

La acomodó en su regazo.

No dejaría que nada así volviera a sucederle. No otra vez.

Ella había sufrido demasiado. Pensó que siendo condescendiente las cosas se solucionarían por su propio peso, mientras él esperaba su regreso de la batalla, airosa y campante.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Pero era así como pasan las cosas en la vida real.

-Kiba…-

-estoy aquí Hinata, tranquila-

-Kiba, no dejes que nadie me vea-

La miró con preocupación.

-descuida, estás a salvo, ya nadie puede verte-

-gracias…-

Acarició su cabello con suavidad, observando como el contorno de sus ojos comenzaba a mostrar el color del maltrato, al igual que sus piernas y brazos. Ella había sido golpeada por todas partes.

El taxi se detuvo, por fin había llegado al hospital.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde salieron del hospital en compañía de su madre y su hermana, a quienes había llamado mientras se encontraba en la sala de espera.<p>

Hinata estaba llena de parches y sedada para dormir toda la tarde.

A la entrada de su casa, Shino y Kurumi estaban sentados con un bolso de más cada uno.

-¡Oh! Hinata- dijo la pelirroja inmediatamente mientras se levantaba y acercaba a Hinata

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Fueron al hospital? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntaba Shino con un tono de preocupación.

Ambos estaban realmente angustiados.

-Ella está bien, sólo esta sedada y con la clavícula un tanto delicada, pero mejorará en unos días- les respondió a ambos

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto? ¿Por qué a Hinata?- soltó Shino seriamente.

Una sombra de culpabilidad apareció en los castaños ojos de Kurumi.

-no lo sé, pero es algo que tendremos que averiguar- dijo firmemente.

-Será mejor que avisen a sus supervisores- dijo su madre desde atrás

Y fue en ese instante en que sus amigos se percataron de la presencia de sus familiares.

-disculpe señora Inuzuka, Hana no los habíamos visto…- dijo Kurumi apenada

-no se preocupen, sabemos que es una situación preocupante- respondió Hana, su hermana mayor

-bueno, pasemos dentro ¿quieren?- dijo su madre con una amable sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutos después<strong>

-y esa– dijo sorbiendo un poco más de su café -es toda la historia-

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina, Shino le había pedido que le contara lo sucedido mientras que Kurumi permaneció en un silencio casi ausente, con sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí.

-Al menos desde donde la alcanzaste a ver, ¿no había nada más en la azotea?-

-no lo sé Shino, me vine tan pronto la vi en ese estado-

-entiendo…– le respondió él observando pensativamente la tasa que tenía en sus manos –hay algo que ella no nos está diciendo-

A veces pensaba, que Shino era un brujo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Ya no mentiría más, era un peligro para Hinata mantener su sufrimiento en secreto.

-¿sabes lo que es?-

Negó

-no me lo ha querido decir, pero la he encontrado llorando en su casa algunas veces-

-cuando despierte debemos hablar con ella-

- ¿Shino, tú conoces a la chica que la fue a buscar?-

Él negó con la cabeza.

-yo sí recuerdo su rostro- intervino Kurumi en un tono sombrío –y mañana arreglaré cuentas con ella-

Sintió un escalofrió.

La mayoría del tiempo la pelirroja era una persona simpática, divertida y despistada pero cuando algo malo le sucedía a Hinata, su lado oscuro, calculador y frío salía a la luz.

-hijo- escuchó que decía su madre y los tres levantaron la cabeza -creo que deben ir a hablar con Hinata, acaba de despertar pero quiere irse a su casa y por los momentos no es una buena idea-

Hinata a veces lograba ser tan testaruda. Y lo peor de todo, lo mataría cuando lo viese entrar a la habitación con Shino y Kurumi.

Los tres subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto dónde se encontraba Hinata.

Ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas cuando Kurumi presurosa entró y le comenzó a acariciar los cabellos, de una forma maternal.

-¿K-Kurumi?-

Los ojos de perlados de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a su amiga frente a ella y por sobretodo, como unas cristalinas lágrimas salían de sus castaños ojos.

-perdóname…- dijo la pelirroja mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –estaba tan preocupada… yo…-

-Hinata, estábamos muy preocupados- dijo Shino sin moverse de su lugar.

Entonces el rostro de Hinata se giró y observó a Shino consternada, para luego mirarlo a él con rabia. Lo sabía, estaba molesta.

-Hina, no te molestes, no vamos a regañarte sólo nos preocupaste- le dijo Kurumi dándole una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces, casi como si no lo hubiese previsto Hinata volvió a mirar a su amiga y se agarró a su costado para llorar, llorar con fuerza.

-está bien… Hinata… todo está bien…- decía Kurumi mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…- decía Hinata entre cada hipido.

Al parecer, la idea de salir de ahí había sido renegada a un segundo lugar.

-vamos somos tus amigos Hinata, no hay nada que no nos puedas contar- dijo Shino mientras se acercaba y le ponía una mano sobre su cabeza a modo consolador -¿sabes que pasó en la azotea? ¿Sabes por qué te golpearon?-

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Después de eso, como si las palabras arrancaran de su cuerpo desbordado, escuchó durante media hora como ella había pasado de una tranquilidad absoluta, a ese enorme caos en el que se habían convertido sus días.

Y todo tenía que ver con Uzumaki Naruto.

Apretó sus puños y salió de ahí.

Quizás debía quedarse, quizás debía resistir junto a ella pero era difícil verla así. Era difícil saber que Naruto tenía acceso liberado a lo que él había protegido por tanto tiempo.

Llegó hasta la cocina y golpeó el refrigerador.

-Maldición…- masculló

Quería golpearlo, quería molerlo a patadas, pero Hinata estaba herida y lo necesitaba, la venganza vendría después, hoy necesitaba estar con ella y controlar todo su espacio para que nada pudiera perturbarla otra vez.

Exhaló.

Resistir era difícil, él muy maldito se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de ella, de la entrega de ella.

Hinata se había enamorado y su amor sólo sabía ser incondicional, no conocía otras maneras.

¡Maldita sea! no quería que ella lo besará a él, lo tocará a él, lo quisiese a él.

-Kiba, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-yo no… lo sé-

-ve– dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa -el lugar donde debes estar no es este-

Era verdad, el lugar era con Hinata como siempre.

Porque todo tenía que ver con ella, porque él la quería y la había querido siempre, desde que tenía cuatro años y se había quedado dormida entre su cama y la televisión, cuando jugaban en la tierra, con la bicicleta, en los árboles, en la escuela, cuando su padre la dejó.

Todos esos momentos, todos los recuerdos que tenia de su infancia tenían que ver con Hinata y sus enormes ojos perlados.

Él sabía lo hermosa que podía ser, y se había prometido que la protegería aunque su cuerpo se hiciese añicos.

Si ella hubiese sido feliz en ese momento y hubiese contado la noticia de otra forma, él no intentaría bajo ninguna circunstancia arrancarla de ese espacio en que sus ojos sonreían, pero los ojos de Hinata lloraban, su alma y su cuerpo sufrían por ese mal amor, que la consumía a pedazos.

El dolor parecía haber sido hecho para ella, por eso sabia soportarlo tan bien, pero era suficiente, porque él no quería que ella se acostumbrase a sufrir, los ojos de Hinata eran mucho más lindos cuando estaban llenos de luz.

Subió hasta la habitación.

Kurumi estaba junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Hinata mientras que Shino se encontraba recostado de una de las paredes.

Shino giró su cabeza cuando lo escucho entrar.

-se quedó dormida- dijo con tranquilidad -no tenía idea de que esto le estaba pasando-

-es un jodido imbécil– soltó Kurumi con rabia y entonces se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba en su límite, había rebasado cualquier ofensa y ahora no estaría tranquila hasta que Hinata volviese a sonreír.

-de alguna forma me siento como un idiota– dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

-me lo dices a mí- dijo Kurumi y se puso de pie -vendré en unas horas más, pediré un nuevo uniforme para Hinata, no puede usar este por más tiempo y me encargaré de encontrar a las enfermas que le hicieron esto-

Sacó su móvil y salió de la habitación.

-cuídala bien Kiba- dijo Shino colocando su mano en el hombro como símbolo de apoyo.

Él asintió.

Eso pareció complacerlo, porque sin decir una palabra más, se ajustó las gafas y se marchó tras Kurumi.

Se quedó a solas con Hinata. Los magullones en su rostro estaban tomando tonalidades oscuras.

-Kiba…-

Su voz estaba dolida, cansada.

-Descansa Hina y… lo siento-

-yo también-

Se quedó ahí con ella toda la tarde hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente.

-hasta que has despertado- dijo con una sonrisa -¿cómo te sientes?-

-m-mejor- dijo ella asombrada y somnolienta -¿Dónde está Kuru y Shino?-

-tenían cosas que hacer-

Y vaya, las cosas que tenían e iban a hacer.

-Kiba… ¿crees… q-que soy estúpida?-

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-No Hinata, no eres nada de eso-

-sólo lo dices p-porque eres mi amigo- dijo mientras se veía las manos sobre su regazo -alguien c-como él jamás…-

-¿jamás qué?-

-jamás q-querría a alguien como yo…-

-¡pero qué dices! cualquiera podría querer a alguien como tú, eres hermosa Hinata– dijo y notó como las mejillas de ella enrojecieron –simpática, amable, dulce y siempre das todo de ti por las personas que quieres, yo no me imagino a alguien mejor que tú-

Lo había dicho, había dicho sólo una parte de los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón. Pero todo era cierto.

Ella pasó del asombro y vergüenza en su rostro, a una sonrisa cargada de afecto.

-eres muy bueno Kiba, pero tus p-percepciones siempre serán las d-de mi mejor amigo-

¿Cómo es que no lo podía ver?

Afloraba por sus poros entre sus cabellos negros, desde sus ojos tristes, hasta sus manos delgadas y finas. Todo en ella era hermoso.

-Hinata…- dijo acercándose a ella, estrechando su fino cuerpo con sus manos.

El olor de ella era imperceptiblemente atrayente, era sutil pero penetraba su cuerpo angustiosamente, adictivamente haciendo desear siempre un poco más.

El destino no podía haber sido tan cruel, no podía haberlos puesto ahí, tan cerca, para que ella se enamorara de otro tipo. Pero era Hinata y con ella las cosas eran inesperadas, insospechadas y siempre llegaban hasta el final.

-será mejor que duermas, debes llamarme si…-

-¿no estás d-desilusionado de mí?-

Sonrió.

-ni aun cuando lo quisieras, jamás podría desilusionarme de ti- dijo con sinceridad -es solo que eres un poco boba y te enamoraste de la persona equivocada-

Se había enamorado.

Demonios, esas cosas dolían demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes en la mañana.<strong>

-¿Hikari, verdad?

Se habían vuelto realmente locos.

Kurumi estaba ahí parada en una pose desafiante, con esos endemoniados ojos castaños y a su lado Shino parecía el mismo demonio en persona, envuelto de un aura de frialdad que le daba escalofríos.

Él sabía que ambos podían ser así, sobre todo cuando algo malo le pasaba a Hinata. Sabía que podían hacer de la vida de cualquiera un infierno.

Pero ese día se estaban extralimitando, realmente se estaban extralimitando.

En una tarde Kurumi logró dar con las cinco chicas que habían golpeado a Hinata en la azotea y con ayuda de los guardaespaldas de la familia de Shino las habían reunido hasta este lugar a una cuadra de la preparatoria.

-no creo que deberíamos seguir- dijo Kiba un poco dudoso de lo que sus amigos intentaran hacer.

-no te entrometas Kiba, esas perras le hicieron daño a mi preciosa amiga- respondió Kurumi dando un paso hacia ellas –esto no es nada en comparación con lo que pienso hacerles-

Tragó saliva angustiado, Kurumi estaba desquiciada y parecía una especie de gangster.

-levántenles la cabeza- ordenó Shino a los cinco guardaespaldas que se encontraban tras las asustadas chicas.

-si vuelven a acercársele a Hinata o me entero de que alguna de ustedes ha intentado tocarle hasta un cabello, lo van a lamentar- amenazó la pelirroja.

-¿entendido?- preguntó Shino con frialdad

Todas asintieron repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-bien, ya saben qué hacer con ellas- dijo a todos sus guardaespaldas mientras se ajustaba las gafas

Minutos después los tres se encontraban ya dentro del salón de clases, sentados en sus puestos. Justo en ese instante su conciencia dio un grito de alerta.

-Shino… esos guardias tuyos pueden matarlas y…-

Kurumi comenzó a reírse.

-no te preocupes Kiba, esos no les harán nada- respondió Shino tranquilamente, al parecer su faceta aterradora había terminado

-Shino tiene razón, sólo quisimos asustarlas, eso es todo- dijo Kurumi con una gran sonrisa

Su pecho se relajó. A sus amigos aún les quedaba un poco de cordura, eso era bueno.

Entonces la pelirroja se levantó de su silla y cogió su billetera.

-¿les traigo algo chicos?-

-una soda para mí-

-¿tú Kiba?-

-no nada, no tengo hambre-

-ok, vuelvo enseguida-

La siguió con la mirada.

Ella chocó con el chico de cabellos azabaches, mejor amigo de Naruto y siguió adelante.

Apoyó sus manos en la mesa.

Hinata no iría ese día a clases. Aún no se recuperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Media tarde<strong>

Nunca se había entusiasmado demasiado con una de las clases de Gai pero esa vez era especial, porque en el salón habían formado dos grupos y en uno de ellos, justo en el que no estaba él, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto.

Esperaba poder hacer algo más que sólo jugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas más tarde<strong>

Estaba cansada, se había trasladado a su casa justo en la madrugada y ahora estaba sola.

Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla blanca, sus cabellos reposaban sueltos y húmedos sobre sus hombros, su piel amoratada por los golpes se dejaba ver entre la bruma del vapor.

Se miró en el espejo y paso sus dedos sobre una de sus heridas, suave y despacio.

¿Por qué Sakura había estado ahí mirando tras la puerta? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?

Se puso su pijama.

Pese a que era temprano debía descansar, el doctor le había prohibido moverse demasiado y además de eso, se sentía perdida, no entendía.

¿Cómo era posible que Sakura estuviese allí?

Mucho peor eran las cosas cuando recordaba que no había visto a Naruto desde hace días.

Entonces escuchó el sonido del timbre y se levantó de la cama, bajando hasta el primer piso y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shino sosteniendo a Kiba por los hombros.

-¿qué…?-

-estoy bien- dijo él sonriendo y con la nariz reventada.

¿Qué acaso se estaba volviendo una costumbre para ellos volver a casa maltratados?

-¿q-qué ha pasado?- preguntó mientras les abría paso y le indicaba a Shino dónde dejar al herido

-se ha peleado en un partido-

-puedo quedarme acá verdad Hina, mi madre me matará si me ve-

-¡Inuzuka Kiba!- le regañó –¿d-desde cuándo acostumbras a p-pelear?

Los ojos negros de Kiba le miraron entrecerrados.

No quería decirle nada y ella no insistiría, pues él había respetado todos sus silencios en demasiadas ocasiones.

-será m-mejor limpiarte la herida-

-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy Hinata?- preguntó Shino moviendo su hombro al verse libre del peso de su amigo.

-b-bien, ya no me d-duele tanto-

-no te sobre exijas, recuerda que mucha movilidad podría ser perjudicial-

-lo dice la persona a la que le sangra la nariz- agregó Shino y Kiba le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse. Sus amigos tendían a bromear de aquella forma tan sencilla.

Lo miró de reojo. Realmente quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

-bien, debo irme mi padre me espera en casa- dijo Shino –de todas formas Kurumi dice que pasará por aquí a la tarde y que vendrá cuando termine con algo importante-

Desde el día del accidente Kurumi irradiaba preocupación cuando la miraba, en cada uno de sus gestos. Tal vez, se sentía culpable pero eso definitivamente no era su culpa, la única culpable de todas esas cosas era ella, únicamente ella.

-está bien, no me m-moveré de aquí-

-casi se me olvidaba, aquí tienes un nuevo uniforme-

-no debiste, d-debió ser m-muy caro-

-No te preocupes, Kurumi también dijo que ella le hará unos arreglos cuando venga-

Traducción, un uniforme hecho a la medida y eso era algo que no iba muy bien con ella. Esperaba que la pelirroja no intentara lo de la última vez.

-cuídate y también de ese bobo o morirá antes de que nos demos cuenta- le dijo Shino acariciando suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza.

-lo haré- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Sin nada más que decir caminó hasta el sofá, donde Kiba descansaba.

No supo muy bien que cosa fue lo que dijo pero el color en el rostro del moreno subió rápidamente.

Después de eso se marchó.

Llevó el paño hasta donde estaba Kiba y se sentó junto a él.

-tu cabello esta mojado Hina-

-ven d-debo limpiarte–

La sangre de él iba desde su nariz y labios hasta su cuello.

Limpió la tierra de su frente con cuidado, Kiba no se movía ni parecía querer ayudarla, sólo cerró sus ojos.

Se permitió verlo un poco más ahora que él no la miraba. Sus pestañas, el contorno de sus cejas, su mandíbula masculina y angulosa, el tono bronceado de su piel, los tatuajes rojos.

-K-Kiba…-

-dime-

-tu rostro se ha v-vuelto hermoso- le dijo como un elogio mientras volvía a pasar el trapo mojado sobre la sangre seca en su rostro.

Pero Kiba abrió sus ojos rápidamente y la miró.

Ojos hermosos, mucho más hermosos de los que ella podía haber imaginado.

Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que la piel de Kiba había cambiado de color, a un moderado rojo.

Se alejó rápidamente con movimientos torpes, al darse cuenta de que su cercanía era inusual enrojeciendo también.

-l-lo siento, l-lo siento… yo… q-quería elogiarte pero…-

-n-no, no te preocupes– tartamudeó él –es sólo que me sorprendí, eso es todo-

Ella se rió. Kiba en el fondo podía ser realmente tímido.

-s-seguramente ya te lo han dicho, a muchas chicas l-les gustas-

Su expresión se notó cabreada y rápidamente le dio un suave coscorrón.

-pues a ellas no las conozco y no me importa-

Rió mientras intentaba sacarse el puño de Kiba de la cabeza. Esa era una forma que él tenía de decirle que ella era realmente importante.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en la bancas cercanas a la cancha de futbol su cabello rubio estaba repleto de polvo y su labio superior sangraba. Si no hubiese llegado Sasuke a ayudarle, Kiba habría podido molerlo a golpes.<p>

Estaba harto, se sentía podrido, sentía que su pecho explotaría si no hacía algo con ese sentimiento y eso lo desquiciaba completamente.

Si ese maldito cara de perro no hubiese dicho el nombre de Hinata en esos momentos, ni las palabras que le siguieron después, él no estaría en esa situación.

No le importaba realmente lo enferma que podía estar Hinata, lo mal que había quedado o cuántas veces la habían golpeado en la azotea, lo que le importaba era lo que eso le hacía sentir, lo que su cuerpo desesperado comenzaba a percibir desde sus dedos hasta su pecho.

Realmente quería salir de ahí, quería ir hasta su casa y llamar a Hinata. Pero si lo hacía, si lo hacía se sentiría vulnerable e increíblemente estúpido, y eso le hacía perder la cabeza.

Se movió de donde estaba y caminó con la vista hacia el suelo.

Inmediatamente ideas sobre Hinata se colaron por su mente.

-maldita sea, todo es culpa de ese imbécil– dijo al viento, a ver si al menos él podía escucharlo

Si no hacía algo pronto, se volvería loco.

* * *

><p>Exhaló aire profundamente mientras repasaba con cuidado las palabras que usaría una vez él llegase hasta el lugar que se había vuelto su punto de encuentro en esa preparatoria.<p>

Sus cabellos rojizos estaban recogidos en una mini coleta y llevaba el uniforme de atletismo encima, como todas las veces. Ni una pisca de maquillaje adornaba su rostro.

Se recostó levemente de la pared con la mirada clavada en sus pies de forma taciturna.

A su mente el rostro golpeado y amoratado de Hinata, la hacía sentir horriblemente culpable. Porque de verdad era su culpa.

Ella fue la que le dio la idea de confesarse al idiota de Naruto, ella fue la que le siguió dando animó durante varios días, ella no le prestó la debida atención al comportamiento de su amiga, ella había permitido que la lastimasen, ella no cumplió con su promesa.

La promesa de que siempre cuidaría de Hinata, porque era su única amiga y la quería demasiado.

Trató de contener las intensas ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, porque sabía muy bien que eso no resolvería nada y era por ese motivo que se encontraba allí.

Para terminar con la causa de su descuido.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y lentamente fue levantando el rostro.

-Shiragiku-

A pocos centímetros de ella, Uchiha Sasuke se paraba de una forma intimidante, acorralándola entre la pared de cemento y él, con aquel rostro en una expresión inmutable y oscuros ojos penetrantes.

-te noto seria- dijo él inclinando su rostro hacia un lado

Inspiró aire nuevamente, para llenarse del valor necesario para no caer ante lo que pudiese hacer él.

-Uchiha, he venido a terminar con esto- dijo observándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños

Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las once de la noche y aún tenía el celular entre sus manos, pero no había podido marcar el maldito número porque llamarla significaba dos cosas, la primera que estaba preocupado, y la segunda, que necesitaba escucharla.<p>

A él no le gustaba ninguna de las dos.

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó y dejo caer el aparato por accidente.

Cuando pudo abrirla se encontró con el cabello rosado y perfectamente ondulado de Sakura.

Su corazón se aceleró.

¿Qué hacía ahí a estas horas?

-Sakura-chan ¿qué…?-

-¿estás bien? dime que ese bruto no te hizo nada, yo estaba muy preocupada-

Un suave cosquilleo gratificante se esparció por su cuerpo, tanto que ni si quiera intentó preguntarse por qué llegaba a esas horas y no con anterioridad si tan preocupada estaba.

Pero eso era algo que Naruto aprendería después.

-estoy bien, no fue mucho además es normal que hayas estado con el teme- dijo dándole una sonrisa -lo entiendo, no soy un estúpido como piensas-

-pero Naruto yo… yo me he dado cuenta que… en ese tipo de situaciones… esos días yo no…-

A esas alturas ya estaban en el salón, sentados demasiado cerca.

-yo no… quiero estar con Sasuke-kun yo… quiero estar contigo y no…-

-¿tú qué?- preguntó y su voz sonaba demasiado ansiosa

¿Ella estaba? ¿Era posible? ¿Existía siquiera la más remota posibilidad de que Sakura lo quisiese como se quiere a un amante?

-creo que estoy confundiendo todo esto… yo… no sé…-

¿Estaba confundida?

Ella se levantó del sillón y él la siguió, como una abeja a la miel.

La sujetó del brazo.

-¿Qué estás confundiendo? Dímelo-

Ella miró el agarre que él había hecho entre su brazo y sus manos.

-esto–

Luego lo miró a los ojos y pudo sumergirse en los de ella, porque ese día algo lo impulsaba a mantener esa escasa distancia.

Con Sakura todo era menos incierto, Sakura no lo hacía sentir indefenso sino seguro, lo hacía sentir protector.

Y entonces se atrevió a lo que no se había atrevido hace tantos años, porque no podía equivocarse en lo que leía en los ojos de ella.

Con su mano derecha agarró su delicado mentón y curvó su rostro de manera perfecta para que pudiera besarla.

Suave, dulce.

Parecía como si el tiempo se detuviese para que él pudiese apreciarla un poco más, para que sus bocas se reconocieran y encontraran el sentido en el que ella…

Sintió como las manos de ella lo apartaron y lo próximo que vio fue su espalda delicada y su largo cabello.

-yo no… no puedo hacer esto, yo… la verdad es que Sasuke-kun…-

Volvió a voltearse y los ojos lagrimosos de ella le dieron a entender la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba.

Sakura siempre había sido caprichosa y quizás ahora estaba realmente confundida.

-yo no me he dado cuenta hasta que tú… has pasado tanto tiempo con Hinata y…-

-ella sólo es una amiga-

Quería dejarlo en claro, si Sakura quería algo con él, podía permitirse dejar ese sentimiento de indefensión que le provocaba Hinata en segundo plano.

-pero ella… yo no sé…-

Volvió a besarla, como no se lo había permitido nunca antes.

Los besos de Sakura eran dulces, provocadores, no como los inexpertos labios de Hinata.

-te amo Sakura-chan– le dijo

Por fin, esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

Pegó su frente a la de ella y su perfume penetró su nariz, volviéndolo un poco anhelante

-desde que éramos unos niños, todo este tiempo te he amado-

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-y no soporto… verte cerca de Sasuke y…-

-no puedo…-

Los ojos verdes de Sakura volvían a llorar.

-no puedo estar contigo Naruto, yo… a Sasuke-kun…-

-¡pero yo te amo! Siempre te he amado y te he esperado-

-no sé… no sé qué decir, te quiero… estoy confundida... no sé qué es lo que quiero y…-

La abrazó, la estrujó contra su cuerpo porque sintió que en cualquier minuto se le escapaba.

-Por favor Sakura-chan, soy yo Naruto, el que siempre ha estado contigo, en los cumpleaños, en la muerte de tu padre, yo nunca…-

-no me hagas esto, por favor, yo no… puedo estar contigo-

Sintió como su corazón se frenaba de pronto.

-sólo piénsalo, no tienes que hacerlo ahora, puedo esperar, siempre he esperado-

-no puedo hacerlo Naruto, no puedo… sólo estoy… confundida yo sólo…-

-pero me quieres… ¿no?-

-no… no sé qué debería decir-

-sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tú no podrías verme diferente de un amigo-

-yo siempre…- le dijo Sakura mientras su mano delicada acariciaba su rostro –te he visto como un chico Naruto, pero… Sasuke-kun es… importante-

Eso fue mucho peor que escuchar una negativa. Porque se sentía como si el hambriento más grande del mundo estuviera rodeado de comida sin probar bocado alguno.

-tú no…-

-te quiero… puede que tal vez me haya enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta pero yo… no puedo estar contigo-

Sus ojos azules se iban viendo lentamente por espesas sombras que provenían de su dolor.

-¡¿por qué?- dijo explotando de ira -¡Tú y Sasuke no están saliendo! ¡Él no te quiere como yo!-

Se había excedido.

El rostro de Sakura se mostraba ahora destrozado, envuelto en lágrimas.

-yo… Sakura-chan… perdóname… no quería…-

-no te preocupes, yo… sé muy bien que Sasuke-kun…- dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos –perdóname… yo… hubiese sido mejor que no te hubiese dicho esto… yo sólo puedo herirte-

-no… yo soy el que se debe…-

-lo siento Naruto, sólo quería saber si estabas bien… la verdad no debí haber venido- le interrumpió ella enjugándose las lágrimas

-no te vayas-

-no puedo quedarme-

Y así como había llegado, Sakura se había ido, dejando a su corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

Tardó al menos cinco minutos en reaccionar completamente.

Necesitaba tomar algo, cualquier cosa, necesitaba dejar de pensar porque si no lo hacía iría hasta la casa de Sakura y la robaría de ese lugar o lo que es peor, se metería en casa de Hinata para curar sus heridas.

* * *

><p>Kiba se había ido hace poco.<p>

Su madre lo había ido a buscar de una oreja después de que la llamaran desde el colegio, la habían invitado a acompañarlos, pero la verdad, es que ella quería estar sola.

No era que la compañía de Kiba fuese desagradable, pero necesitaba pensar, además debía admitir que no haber recibido si quiera una llamada de Naruto la estaba haciendo sentir algo triste, sabía que no tenía derecho pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Kurumi había llegado durante la tarde como lo había prometido y había ajustado su uniforme de una manera extraña.

Intentó decirle que aquello de a la medida no funcionaba para ella, pero decirle algo como eso era diametralmente incorrecto. Esta vez lo usaría como su amiga quería.

De pronto sintió la puerta de su casa y los pensamientos de que había pasado durante la tarde se esfumaron.

Quizás a Kiba se le había olvidado algo.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar una cabellera marrón sin embargo se encontró con un largo y brillante cabello rosado.

Por un segundo no supo qué hacer.

Ella estaba ahí, frente a su puerta y tenía tantas dudas que quería aclarar, preguntas que no encontraban respuesta en su cabeza.

-¿no vas a dejarme pasar?-

Se había sorprendido, pero no podía dejarla fuera ¿verdad?

Y sin saber que aquella sería una de las peores ideas de su vida la dejo entrar en su casa.

-¿q-qué haces aquí a estas horas Sakura-san? ¿q-quieres sentarte? P-puedo traerte un té y…-

-realmente eres estúpida-

-¿q-qué?– le preguntó sorprendida creyendo que no escuchaba completamente bien.

La miró desde donde estaba.

Los ojos de Sakura la miraban de manera distinta, más oscuros y desalmados, incluso la curvatura de sus labios se había tensado en un rictus malicioso.

No entendía realmente, qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los oscuros ojos de Sakura se dirigían hasta su hombro, justo en la curvatura de su clavícula.

Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta ese lugar, y como si el movimiento hubiese aclarado algo en su cabeza, entendió perfectamente todo.

Sakura había estado en ese lugar el día que la golpearon porque ella, tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

-no sólo v-vienes conversar, ¿c-cierto?-

-¡Bingo! veo que estas aprendiendo-

El dolor enseñaba. Y a ella le había enseñado a estar atenta y enfrentar las cosas cara a cara, sin importar lo que sea.

-¿qué q-quieres?-

Así eran las cosas, Sakura nunca había sido tan amable como ella había pensado.

-no pretendía que te dejaran tan mal pero tú y tu amiga estaban deseando lo ajeno, yo sólo debía enseñarles que eso no se hace-

¿Amiga? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kurumi con todo esto?

-no entiendo…-

-estoy aquí para decirte que dejes a Naruto en paz, que te alejes de él-

-ya veo, tú le q-quieres…- decir eso resultaba tan doloroso

No era necesario que Sakura hablara con ella por Naruto, él no lo pensaría dos veces si Sakura le miraba como a un chico.

Para ella todo había sido tan difícil, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que eso fuese recíproco, pero ver a Sakura ahí, altiva y decidida, por alguna razón dolía.

Entonces escuchó como la pelirosada rompía en una fuerte carcajada, de una forma casi siniestra.

¿Qué significaba esa risa?

-de verdad que eres estúpida-

Sus ojos perlados la miraron sin comprender.

-tal parece que tendré que explicártelo todo-

Su rostro mantenía una sonrisa cruel y arrogante.

-verás, Sasuke-kun es el segundo hijo de un empresario multimillonario del país, casarme con él significaría tener una vida súper lujosa en el futuro, lo cual me sentaría muy bien

"-pero a pesar de su atractivo, su temperamento y sus pensamientos son casi indescifrables por lo que es difícil determinar si yo le gusto o no, es ahí donde entra Naruto-

"-yo siempre he sabido que él está profundamente enamorado de mí, pero él no me interesa en lo más mínimo, es demasiado idiota para mí pero sus padres al morir le heredaron una gran suma de dinero además de la que su padrino tiene reservada para él, aunque no es nada en comparación con la de Sasuke-kun, es algo-

-te apuesto a que no sabías nada de esto, ¿cierto?-

Mordió su labio inferior.

-no-

-me lo esperaba, él sólo te usaba- dijo echando un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás -debió haberse buscado una chica más bonita-

Sintió su garganta oprimiéndose dolorosamente e intentó respirar despacio.

No quería llorar, no enfrente de esa mujer, aun cuando todo lo que dijese fuera verdad, llorar frente a ella resultaría aún más humillante.

-si no le quieres… por qué tú…-

-porque si Sasuke-kun me rechaza, sé que tengo a Naruto y a su dinero con él, porque si en algún momento lo deseo, él se casará conmigo-

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo usas de esa m-manera? Naruto-kun te ama, él siempre t-te ha amado y no ha hecho m-más que…-

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que congeló todas sus palabras. Era el rostro más perverso que había visto antes.

-tengo mis razones–

-¿por qué n-no estás con él ahora?-

-no lo necesito en estos momentos, sólo quiero que no se aleje de mí-

Sintió como si esas palabras fuesen pequeñas agujas atravesando su cabeza.

-eres una…-

Sintió su cuerpo hervir de rabia.

Sakura despreciaba tan fácilmente todo lo que él le ofrecía, todo el amor de él, toda su entrega, todo lo que ella deseaba.

-¿una qué Hyuga? no recuerdo haber dejado que me tocaran sabiendo que no me querían, no recuerdo haber necesitado mendigar afecto-

Su cuerpo se calmó y se sintió avergonzada.

Por mucho que le costará aceptarlo, las palabras de Sakura eran completamente ciertas.

-¿por qué no lo dejas en paz? si no lo quieres solo déjalo…-

-No puedo hacerlo, ya te lo dije-

Entonces recordó algo, algo que no le parecía encajar en todo eso.

-m-mencionaste a Kurumi antes… ¿por qué?-

Ella pareció pensarse su respuesta pero al final decidió contestarle sin darle mucha importancia.

-porque aún cuando Naruto sea mi bote salvavidas, prefiero mil veces el dinero de Sasuke-kun y últimamente tu amiguita se había estado entrometiendo en mi camino-

-¿c-cómo?-

-insinuándosele a Sasuke-kun por supuesto, yo le advertí de que se alejara de él, pero ella lo ignoró y terminó pagando las consecuencias cuando envié a esas chicas a golpearte… porque adicionalmente tú tratabas de quedarte con Naruto… y no podía permitir quedarme sin nada…-

Ella, ella era mucho más perversa de lo que pensaba. Demasiado perversa para dejar que siguiera con lo que intentaba hacerle a Naruto.

-yo no dejare… no p-permitiré que-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás Hyuga? ¿Decírselo?-

-¡Por supuesto! Tú no p-puedes jugar con él d-de esa manera-

-¿y a quién crees que le creerá? ¿A la perrita con la que se divierte o a la chica de la que ha estado enamorado desde que puede recordar?-

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo d-dejas y vuelves cuando t-tengas intención? él te esperará eternamente y yo no m-me volvería a acercar… pero no lo lastimes-

-no seas tan egocéntrica Hinata, no hago esto exclusivamente por ti, de cierta forma es incluso gratificante y no puedo…-

Avanzó todos los pasos que la separaban de ella y la abofeteó.

Decir que hacer daño a una persona era gratificante, era algo sumamente repugnante.

-maldita perra…- le dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Ahora!-

-me las pagaras– dijo mientras con el rostro altivo se marchaba de aquel lugar

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra.

¿Por qué tenía que haber gente como ella?

Sólo imaginar el rostro de Naruto en el momento en que todo fuese descubierto su pecho se comprimía de dolor.

Escuchó el repicar de su celular.

Subió las escaleras todo el tramo hasta su habitación, pero cuando pudo encontrarlo, su móvil había dejado de sonar.

Lo agarró entre sus dedos y se hecho en la cama suavemente.

¿Cómo decirle a Naruto algo que lo destrozaría? ¿Cómo decirle algo que claramente no le creería?

Se volteó aún con el celular en la mano.

Sakura tenía razón. Naruto jamás le creería nada, pero tenía que existir alguna forma, alguna manera de evitar que él siguiera atrapado en lo que la pelirosa tenía planeado.

Y así mientras pensaba eso y su alma lloraba por su estupidez, se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas más tarde<strong>

El sonido de su móvil repicaba por la habitación.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y tanteó entre la cama en busca del aparato hasta por fin dar con él.

-a-aló…-

-¿con quién hablo?-

¿Qué acaso no era eso algo que debería preguntar ella?

-Hyuga Hinata… ¿q-quién es?-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar ese nombre, porque aquel que le estaba hablando era el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Pero, ¿Por qué precisamente él la llamaría a esas horas?

-sé que es tarde pero Naruto se encuentra mal y no puedo quedarme a vigilarlo-

-¿qué le p-paso a Naruto-kun?-

-sólo está borracho, pero me preocupa dejarlo solo en su departamento-

-iré enseguida- dijo sin pensar

-¿estás segura?-

-n-no se preocupe-

-es bueno que hayas sido el último número que marcó el dobe, esperaré a la entrada- dijo y colgó

El llamado de hace un momento había, había sido Naruto

¿Cómo era posible que su identificador de llamadas no lo hubiese reconocido?

Se levantó rápidamente.

Agarró un abrigo y se puso unas botas.

Quizás, Sakura ya había hecho algo malo.

* * *

><p>Llegó al hogar de Naruto como lo había prometido.<p>

Tocó el timbre y Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

Era increíblemente alto y su rostro se mostraba completamente indiferente, de alguna forma el miedo se mezclaba con el respeto que le emitía su figura.

-pasa Hyuga- le indicó con una voz grave haciéndose a un lado mientras se colocaba una chaqueta negra

-¿c-cómo está Naruto-kun? ¿Q-qué ha pasado?-

-tiene que ver con Sakura-

Ella lo miró confundida.

-yo siempre he sabido lo que siente el dobe, y también sé de tu relación con él-

Había algo en los ojos negros de Sasuke que le indicaban que no mentía, y que de alguna forma Naruto si era importante para él, que de verdad si lo consideraba su amigo y también pudo percibir un poco de lástima por ella, porque quizás con sólo ese pequeño encuentro, él ya había adivinado sus sentimientos.

Al poco rato, la había dejado sola en el departamento de Naruto.

Sasuke había dejado a Naruto en su habitación.

Caminó hasta ella con preocupación y ansiedad.

Hacía días que no le veía y realmente quería verlo.

En el umbral de la puerta, con la tenue luz de la lámpara, los cabellos rubios de Naruto caían sobre su rostro de manera seductora, su piel, sus labios y sus ojos, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto.

Quizás habían sido los días sin verlo, quizás había sido la necesidad de reconocerlo frente a ella, de igual a igual. No sabía realmente lo que era pero justo en ese momento caminaba decididamente hacia él, quién la miraba contrariado.

-Hinata…-

-shhh…-

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Uchiha-san me llamó-

-quiero estar solo-

-puedes… e-estarlo yo… dormiré en el sofá, sólo d-déjame dormir en este lugar-

Se volteó para caminar hasta el sofá. Naruto era tan cruel como de costumbre.

Sintió los pasos de él tras ella y luego una de sus manos apartar sus cabellos.

-eso…- dijo mientras tocaba uno de sus moretones en el cuello -¿eso que tienes es por mi culpa?-

-no, yo s-sólo fui demasiado p-pretenciosa-

-te duele-

El tacto de Naruto sobre sus moretones dolía indescriptiblemente. Quizás por toda la carga emocional que esos conllevaban.

Él la volteo despacio. Probablemente aún estaba ebrio.

-tu rostro-

-e-el doctor dijo que pronto p-pasaría-

-¿cuánto tiempo te golpearon?-

-n-no se… Kiba fue a b-buscarme pero yo…-

-Kiba-

-si, Kiba, el tiene l-los cabellos marrones y u-unos…-

-¿Por qué a él le dices Kiba, sin el "kun"?-

-porque lo c-conozco desde que recuerdo y él es a-alguien muy preciado para mí-

-alguien muy preciado…- le dijo mientras agarraba su muñeca y besaba su cuello de manera delicada, tortuosamente delicada.

Por un segundo no supo realmente lo que debía decir, porque su cabeza había quedado sin sentido.

-detente… Naruto-kun– apenas pudo articular.

Ella quería ser besada, deseaba ser querida por él, como en esos días, pues era la única manera que conocía para estar cerca de Naruto, pero Naruto estaba borracho, y seguramente pensaba en Sakura.

-¿tanto quieres al cara de perro? ¿Acabarás estas cosas por él?-

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿q-qué dices Naruto-kun? ¿Qué tiene q-que ver Kiba en esto?-

-deja de decirle Kiba cuando a mí, sólo me llamas "Naruto-kun"– le dijo presionando su muñeca y luego de eso se marchó a su habitación.

Lo siguió, porque había algo que necesitaba entender.

-¿qué quieres?- dijo él mientras se echaba sobre la cama

-¿por qué m-me hablas de esta manera?-

-porque no entiendo que haces conmigo si "Kiba" es alguien mucho mejor que yo, que sigo enamorado de mi mejor amiga– le dijo mientras echaba un brazo sobre su cabeza

Enamorado de su mejor amiga, Sakura era una desgraciada.

-t-te lo dije… yo sólo q-quiero estar contigo… sólo q-quiero estar cerca de ti porque… hace tiempo q-que no puedo estar lejos-

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento, pero Naruto había pasado de estar sobre la cama, a estar justo frente a ella, besándola, con sus manos unidas en su nuca.

La besaba de una forma en la que nunca antes la había besado.

-¿por qué tienes que… quererme así?-

-no sé… no sé cómo p-podría hacerlo de otra… forma-

Sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Naruto la guió hasta la cama.

Él estaba siendo dulce, demasiado dulce y pese a lo que había pensado anteriormente, no podía resistirse a las caricias de Naruto, a sus abrazos, a sus besos, porque ella lo amaba de una manera irracional, de esa forma en la que el cerebro parece apagarse con el tacto y en la que sólo queda el espíritu, el corazón que desea complacer al ser amado, que desea cuidarlo, protegerlo contra todo y todos.

De esa forma ella solía amar a Uzumaki Naruto.

Sintió como los dedos de él viajaban desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo y desde ahí hasta su seno, para detenerse en su clavícula nuevamente.

Los labios de Naruto besaron sus heridas, como si estuviese pidiéndole disculpas.

Se aferró a su espalda casi al punto de que él perdiera movilidad. De alguna manera, había soñado con estar así de cerca de Naruto, todos esos días.

-Hinata…-

Él había dicho su nombre, no el de Sakura, sino su nombre y lo había escuchado claramente, no podía estar alucinando.

Entonces sintió un espacio entre los dos y los dedos de él comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa, uno tras uno, los botones de su camisa salieron de su ojal.

Sintió como el color le subía a las mejillas. Naruto la estaba viendo y aun cuando le producía vergüenza no podía alejarse de ahí.

Abrió sus ojos para mirarlo y él estaba ahí, con esa azulina mirada clavada en su rostro, como si quisiese decirle algo, como si quisiese preguntarle alguna cosa.

Alzó su mano para tocarle el rostro pero él se apartó bruscamente y el frío entre los dos se hizo más fuerte.

Lo vio sentarse en la orilla de la cama y agarrar su cabeza.

-¿por qué no me detuviste?- le preguntó molesto.

Una molestia que ella no entendía, una molestia sin sentido y que la estaba partiendo en dos.

Comenzó a abotonar su blusa despacio.

De seguro, ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, aun cuando no tuviesen una relación, estar con ella de esa manera debía ser algo asqueroso, él había tenido a otras mujeres, mujeres mucho más lindas y ella probablemente lo había desilusionado.

-l-lo siento…-

-eres una tonta-

-descansa, yo... me quedare a-afuera-

-respóndeme, ¿por qué no me detuviste? ¿Tan fácil para ti es acostarte con cualquier persona? ¿Con cuántos chicos has hecho esto Hinata? ¿Es divertido, quererlos, hacerlos sentir importantes para que se acuesten contigo y que luego queden como Kiba? ¿Un amigo más?-

-n-no hables… así de Kiba…-

-¿Por qué no lo desmientes Hinata?–

La voz de él parecía suplicarle.

No dijo nada, si decía cualquier cosa se pondría a llorar, y Naruto la había visto llorar demasiadas veces.

-debí saber que eras así de fácil cuando viniste con esa propuesta-

-yo n-no soy…-

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

Así que eso era lo que él pensaba de ella, cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la tocaba.

Quizás, Sakura tenía razón, aun cuando le dijese cualquier cosa, Naruto jamás le creía porque al parecer ni si quiera habían alcanzado a ser amigos.

Y ya era suficiente. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, su cabeza estaba cansada y su corazón estaba cansado de tantos dolores.

Se acercó poco a poco y lo abrazó en medio de la oscuridad. Él pareció tensarse, nunca lo había abrazado de esa manera.

-¿estás así por Sakura-san verdad?- le dijo ella sin tartamudear, completamente impulsada por la misma fuerza que le había impulsado en la azotea

Él no dijo nada y ella no esperaba que lo hiciese de todas formas.

-hoy descubrí que ella no es para ti Naruto-kun, tú eres demasiado bueno para quererla y sé que es absurdo, sé que no me creerás pero Sakura-san te está jugando un sucio truco-

-Sakura no es de esas Hinata, sólo usas esta conversación para evitar la anterior-

Apoyó su cabeza en su espalda, el cuerpo de Naruto era cálido.

-no importa si no me crees, sabía que no lo harías, sólo por favor ten cuidado-

-No tengo por qué tener cuidado, ella es mi amiga… ella es…-

-la persona de la que estás enamorado-

Doloroso, demasiado doloroso.

-yo sólo quería que lo supieras Naruto-kun-

Él volteó su cabeza para mirarla y al parecer algo en su rostro lo sorprendió.

-ahora creo que puedo irme, ya te sientes mejor y yo… estoy cansada-

-¿pero qué…?-

-Gracias por todo, gracias por todos los momentos agradables, creo que para mí ya es suficiente-

Tenía que despedirse de la mejor manera, porque pese a todo, a Naruto, no podría odiarlo jamás.

-¿qué estás…?-

Él la miró de una manera extraña, como si aquello realmente le importase.

Le sonrió dulcemente mientras posaba suavemente su mano sobre su rostro.

Esta sería la última vez, la última vez en que estuviese así de cerca de él.

Se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Naruto era demasiado para alguien ordinaria como ella. Debió haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo.

-te amo demasiado… pero ya es suficiente… para mí ya es suficiente-

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo los ojos de él sobre ella, pero no se volteó, si lo veía solo una vez más seria imposible para ella seguir hacia adelante y eso era lo que había decidido.

-Sayonara Naruto-kun-

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Cha chan! He terminado con este nuevo capítulo lleno de emociones y situaciones intensas que cuando las leí en el fic original les juro que lloré, es más ¡mientras lo adaptaba estaba llorando! Pero bueno ya estoy recompuesta, así que vamos a lo serio.**

**¿Qué tal? **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Les encantó? **

**¿O todo lo contario?**

**Como muchos sospecharon, Sakura tuvo que ver con los golpes de la linda de Hinata siendo una súper perra (como yo creo que es en el manga y anime), también descubrimos los sinceros sentimientos de Kiba, la faceta oscura de Shino que le queda súper sexy, la culpabilidad de Kurumi por su responsabilidad para con su amiga y no menos importante, el hecho de que Sasuke sepa sobre el enamoramiento de Naruto.**

**Sé que algunos de ustedes han tenido unas horribles ganas de asesinarme pero yo igualmente los quiero y les agradezco profundamente los 35 reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Deseo y espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo hasta el final.**

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a** _Eymi_ **por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

**PD: ****debo pedirles de corazón que no odien a Naruto, el pobrecito no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Gracias por todo, gracias por todos los momentos agradables, creo que para mí ya es suficiente-<p>

-¿qué estás…?-

Los labios de ella compusieron una dulce sonrisa, demasiado hermosa, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Su estómago se estrujaba. No pudo apartar sus ojos de ella.

¿Por qué había tenido que decirle esas cosas tan hirientes?

Entonces sintió el suave tacto de los dedos de Hinata sobre su rostro pero él estaba asustado, asustado de que ella desapareciese en cualquier momento.

Vio cómo se acercaba a su rostro, y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos porque la piel de ella, el olor de ella, estaban envolviéndolo de manera rápida y pronto lo harían perder la razón.

Pero aquello que pensó sería un beso en los labios, se dirigió hasta su mejilla y reposó ahí, cándido, dulce, sólo por un segundo.

¿Cómo había podido siquiera insinuar que era una chica fácil? Ella no había podido si quiera besarlo en los labios por su propia cuenta.

-te amo demasiado… pero ya es suficiente… para mí ya es suficiente-

¡No!

No era suficiente, él no tenía suficiente, él no…

-Sayonara Naruto-kun-

Pero ella había desaparecido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso lo que ella le había dicho? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan triste?

Se echó en la cama nuevamente. Su mejilla aún se sentía cálida.

Antes de que ella llegara su cabeza estaba llena de ideas sobre Sakura pero bastó verla ahí, ver su cabellera negra, sus hombros amoratados, su rostro magullado para sentirse como un idiota nuevamente.

Detestaba sentirse de esa manera, pero detestaba aún más como se sentía en esos momentos, lo detestaba aún más de lo que detestaba todo el entuerto de Sakura.

Se tapó como pudo entre las frazadas, sin siquiera intentar acomodarse para entrar en la cama.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que aún estaba demasiado ebrio para moverse tan rápido.

Quizás si no hubiese estado en ese estado, no le hubiese dicho las burradas que le había dicho a Hinata, ni la hubiese tocado de esa forma, besado de esa forma y deseado de esa manera.

Pensando eso y sintiéndose enfermo, Morfeo lo atrapó en sus brazos, porque había decidido que quizás, sólo quizás, el muchacho tendido en la cama, torturando su alma, de verdad había perdido esa noche todo lo que le daría cordura en los días que continuaban.

* * *

><p>-Hinata-<p>

Esa era la voz de Kurumi.

¿Por qué quería despertarla tan temprano en día domingo?

-quiero d-dormir un poco más…- le dijo mientras volvía a colocar las frazadas sobre su cabeza

-¿qué sucede Hina?

Sintió como Kurumi halaba sus cómodas y tibias cobijas de encima.

-¿qué sucedió?- le dijo mientras sacaba los cabellos negros de su rostro.

Había estado llorando durante todo el día sábado, seguramente se veía horrible.

Kurumi la miró de manera interrogativa, con sus castaños ojos llenos de preocupación y culpabilidad.

Ella se merecía una respuesta, había callado todas sus cosas por demasiado tiempo, no quería hacerla sentir excluida de su vida.

-yo no… veré a Naruto-kun nunca más-

-¿te hizo algo?-

Negó con la cabeza.

Naruto probablemente había dicho más, que hecho.

-creo que él… jamás podría haberme querido, soy una tonta ¿v-verdad?-

-oh no… Hinata– mijo mientras la abrasaba con tono doliente -sólo eres demasiado buena para él-

-n-no lo sé Kuru… de todas formas…- se calló enseguida, decirle a Kurumi lo de Sakura sería demasiado peligroso.

Primero, porque eso la enojaría y ella era realmente cruel cuando pasaba eso. Segundo, porque últimamente había notado a Kurumi un tanto decaída y contarle esa verdad, tal vez le dañaría.

No era una buena idea.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-n-nada, ya no importa-

Kurumi la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, en los que Hinata pudo notar que esos ojos castaños le ocultaban algo, posiblemente eso que le estaba afectando.

-¿sabes qué? Por qué no te cambias y les llamamos a los chicos para ir a comer?- le sugirió la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el piso a continuar con la lectura de una revista -necesitas tomar un poco de aire-

-d-de acuerdo-

No tenía deseos de levantarse, pero Kurumi tenía razón.

Fue hasta el baño, se duchó, secó su cabello y se puso la primera ropa que encontró.

Limpió el espejo y la imagen que este le devolvió la embargó de tristeza.

¿Por qué tenía ella que ser de esa manera? esa en la que nadie podía quererla.

-¡K-Kuru!– le gritó mientras estaba en el baño -¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste q-que serias realmente feliz si te d-dejaba comprarme ropa y arreglar m-mi cabello?-

-si, claro que lo recuerdo, de hecho la última vez que lo dije debe haber sido mientras arreglaba tu uniforme-

-pues yo… q-quiero que hagas eso por mí-

El grito que Kurumi dio después de eso seguramente se sintió a unas dos cuadras de distancia.

Unos segundos después la pelirroja abría la puerta del baño de par en par.

-¿es en serio? ¿no es un sueño?- le preguntó acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos

Hinata se había llevado un buen susto, pero al observar la felicidad que iluminaba los castaños ojos de Kurumi no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

La pelirroja volvió a chillar de emoción, y empezó a enumerar los lugares a los que irían y los posibles cambios que le harían a su apariencia.

Hinata se había fundido en su propio mar de pensamientos.

Ella quería olvidar a Naruto, quería no necesitarlo, no extrañarlo y sentía que el primer paso para eso era sentirse bien con ella.

La soledad era triste, pero si debía vivirla todos los días después de clases lo mejor era que la sombra que la acompañase fuese alguien a quien ella quisiese y no el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo minutos atrás.

* * *

><p>-tranquila Hinata, te juro que no hay nada malo en ti, ¡es más te ves increíble!-<p>

Torció su boca, por más que Kurumi se lo repitiera la imagen frente a ella, se veía muy extraña.

Sintió como su amiga la agarró por los hombros con suavidad arreglándole, sin querer, la postura.

Vio el rostro de Kurumi a través del espejo, su sonrisa alegre y sus ojos destellantes de una emoción contenida.

-Ojalá, pudieras verte a través de mis ojos Hinata, porque verías lo hermosa que eres-

Respiró hondo.

Eso debía darle confianza, debía darle fuerza, Kurumi había cedido a todos sus caprichos, había hecho lo mejor con ella, no podía esconderse después de que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en arreglar sus ropas, su uniforme.

-e-está bien, vámonos-

Ese día se habían ido solas, porque el hecho de que Shino y Kiba la vieran en un estado como ese, era un poco vergonzoso.

Ellos siempre la habían visto desarreglada, como una niña, como una adolecente desastrosa pero en el estado en que se encontraba ahora, esto resultaba ser un poco extraño.

No supo de qué manera ni en qué momento pero ya estaban ahí, frente al salón, a unos escasos movimientos para abrir la puerta.

El primer paso que dio dentro del salón fue como mantenerse frente a una muchedumbre evaluadora y critica, a cada paso le era más difícil continuar.

¿Por qué tenían que haber llegado tan tarde?

Pronto sintió la cercanía de Kurumi, justo tras de ella y la ayudó a continuar, con la cabeza erguida, sin mirar al suelo ningún segundo.

Se sentó atrás de Kiba, quién inmediatamente se volteó para mirarla de una manera extraña.

-por eso ayer dijeron que no podían salir- concluyó Shino sentado a un lado de Kiba que aún no dejaba de ver a Hinata

-si… c-creo que me queda un p-poco raro…- dijo tímidamente mientras arreglaba su cabello y mostraba su uniforme

-yo creo te ves fabulosa Hinata-

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos de Kiba que no podía entender, que eran hermosos y envolventes pero que parecían querer decirle algo.

-aun así, hoy no debes alejarte mucho de nosotros- agregó Shino ajustándose un poco las gafas

-¿p-por qué?-

No era que quisiese hacerlo, tan sólo le parecía un poco extraño.

-alguien podría querer robarte… o hacerte daño…- dijo Kurumi sentándose en el puesto de al lado

Así que así estaban las cosas.

Hace poco la habían golpeado y en el primer día de clases que volvía a tener Kiba, Shino y Kurumi tendrían que actuar como sus guardaespaldas.

No era algo demasiado agradable.

-perdonen que t-tengan que hacer esto-

-todo estará bien, cuidarte no es una molestia Hinata- le dijo Kiba componiendo una amplia sonrisa

-Buenos días, todos tomen asiento-

La voz del profesor inundo de silenció el salón, los murmullos respecto a ella ya habían cesado.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el mesón. Quizás había sido una muy mala idea, aunque Kiba había dicho que ella estaba hermosa.

* * *

><p>A una fila más allá, unos tres puestos tras él, Hinata tenía la cabeza sumergida entre sus cuadernos, con su sedoso cabello negro.<p>

Él sabía, al menos había creído saberlo, que Hinata era hermosa.

La había visto mientras la besaba, mientras estudiaba, mientras pintaban en el teatro.

Hinata era una persona hermosa, sus facciones eran perfectas y su cuerpo, su cuerpo era un deleite, nada en ella desarmonizaba.

Sin embargo, todo lo que creía haber descubierto había sido realmente escaso, realmente pobre comparado con la chica que estaba ahí ahora, a unos metros de él, que había entrado nerviosa en el salón y que había mantenido la cabeza erguida solo por dignidad.

Con la talla correcta del uniforme, con su cabello peinado y un flequillo mucho más corto que antes que dejaba a la vista sus largas pestañas, sus bellos ojos perlados, la pequeña nariz respingada y esos labios colorados naturalmente en una piel tersa y sana.

Sintió un malestar en su estómago.

Si ella estaba así, si ahora era así como iba a ser, no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que la admirara, incluso ese maldito cara de perro avanzaría con ella más aprisa.

Él, había perdido el derecho de reclamarla, de molestarse, sin embargo, sus pies luchaban por no sacarla de ahí y sus labios se oprimían para no pedirle una explicación.

Miró por última vez a Hinata echada sobre la mesa e intentó concentrarse en sus cuadernos.

Unas mesas adelante, Sakura se reía disimuladamente.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que estar rodeado de cosas perturbadoras?

No había hablado con Sakura desde ese día y la verdad es que era la primera vez que había pensado en eso.

El resto del tiempo su cabeza había divagado en millones de ideas sobre Hinata, estúpidas ideas sobre Hinata.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, así era como empezaba todo, cualquier idea llevaba irremediablemente a ella, definitivamente era contaminante, era enfermiza.

Debía hacer algo más esta vez.

Entonces un papelito chocó con su cabeza y calló sobre la mesa.

Miró a su derecha, era de Sasuke.

_**-¿Viste a la Hyuga?**_

"_esto tiene que ser una maldición" _pensó frustrado.

_**-no mucho**_

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó con fuerza.

Desde hace algunos días Sasuke había cambiado su puesto de costumbre por uno ubicado a dos puestos de distancia de la amiga de Hinata, él no lo había notado hasta hoy.

_**-¿te peleaste con ella?**_

¿Por qué el teme le preguntaba eso?

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día.

_**-¿y eso qué? Ni que mi vida girara en torno a Hinata, así que déjame en paz**_

Arrugó el papel lo más fuerte que pudo y lo lanzó molesto cuando el profesor dio la espalda para escribir algo en la pizarra.

Terrible error, porque estar alterado hace que uno se vuelva, un poco más torpe.

El papel que había lanzado dio de lleno en la sedosa cabellera de Hinata. Apenas sus dedos tocaron el papel su cuerpo se levantó de la silla.

-¡DETENTE!– gritó a todo pulmón en un impulso del que sólo se había dado cuenta después de realizarlo

-¿Naruto?- había dicho el profesor observándolo, su cabellera plateada había emitido un destello -Hinata, si necesitan conversar pueden hacerlo fuera del salón-

Dijo con suma tranquilidad como si realmente no le importase que le hayan interrumpido, aunque bueno eso era algo muy típico del profesor Kakashi.

Se volteó para mirarla.

Había leído el papel.

¡Demonios!

La vio respirar profundamente, levantarse con tranquilidad, caminar los puestos que faltaban para llegar hasta Sasuke, entregarle sutilmente el papel que le pertenecía y continuar avanzando hasta la salida.

Era injusto ella no había, bajo ningún punto de vista causado ningún problema y aun así.

¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan tonta?

Se levantó de su asiento, cerró su cuaderno y salió.

En el pasillo Hinata estaba apoyada en los ventanales con el cuerpo inclinado, el rostro viendo al suelo y las manos juntas en su regazo.

Por un instante, ese que se demoró ella para levantar el rostro, pudo observarla libremente, su falda plisada, sus piernas contorneadas, sus pequeños hombros, su delgada cintura y sus cabellos negros y sedosos cayendo hasta la altura de su vientre.

Pronto la mirada perlada de Hinata se posó en él.

-lo lamento– dijo

Pero él no tenía nada que responder, responder a unas disculpas cuando no había razón sería solamente un motivo de conflicto, porque eso era algo que le ponía irritable pero que de alguna manera…

No tenía deseos de seguir pensando en eso.

Mientras estaban ahí, sin decir una palabra pudo ver que ella había vuelto su cabeza al suelo nuevamente.

Incomodo, definitivamente eso era algo espantosamente incómodo.

-¡Di algo Hinata!– le gritó cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más -¿te molestó lo que decía el papel? ¿te molestó que te sacaran de clases por mi culpa? dime cualquier cosa-

Ella hizo un mohín para que hablara más bajo.

Él entendió inmediatamente.

-no… no me molesto, quizás dolió un p-poco, pero era algo que podía d-deducir, después de todo, siempre supe q-que el cariño era unilateral-

Nuevamente había descendido la cabeza.

¿Ya ni siquiera iban a poder hablar? Porque él quería hablar con ella.

Hace un momento él podría haberse callado cuando ella recibió ese papel pero había gritado para detenerla, porque no podía mantener su boca callada sabiendo que ese maldito papel podía hacerle daño.

La volvió a mirar, tenía una expresión triste en sus rosados labios.

Quizás él no quería causarle más daño, pero aun así, era incómodo verla ahí, con ese nuevo gran aspecto y el rostro triste, sin enfadarse, sin gritar, sin molestarse.

Se revolvió los cabellos y entonces ella lo miró.

"_Es tan bonita…" _pensó sin apartar sus azules ojos de ella

El teléfono vibró en su pantalón. Lo sacó de ahí, un perfecto distractor en un momento tan estúpidamente tenso.

_**Siento lo del sábado.**_

_**Por favor no le digas nada a Sasuke-kun,**_

_**Nosotros debemos hablar de esto.**_

_**Con cariño Sakura.**_

Sakura, hasta ahora lo recordaba, Hinata había dicho que ella no era buena para él pero…

-Hinata, ese día me dijiste que debía tener cuidado con Sakura-chan ¿por qué?-

Hinata pareció reaccionar con eso. Se volvió hacia él, extrañamente enérgica.

-n-no espero que me creas Naruto-kun pero… juro q-que ella no es buena, intenta u-usarte a ti y a Uchiha-san, n-no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes, no sé cuánto t-tiempo lleven conociéndose, pero ella no es tu amiga, ella está…-

No supo en qué momento exactamente había sido, pero sujetaba la muñeca de Hinata desafiantemente.

-¿qué tiene que ver el teme en esto? Además no te permito que hables de Sakura-chan de esa manera-

-Naruto-kun, no estoy m-mintiendo, ella fue a mi casa, el día q-que te conté esto y me lo explicó todo, me dijo q-que eras heredero de el dinero de tus p-padres al igual que Uchiha-san… yo, yo creo que quiere tu dinero o el que Uchiha-san le p-pueda dar o no lo sé p-pero…-

-¡detente! Has estado husmeando en mi vida y en la del teme, y yo sé que Sakura-chan jamás haría eso-

Ella le miró directamente, sin apartar la vista.

-tú sólo me estás mintiendo-

-no, no, todo es c-cierto, ella fue a mi casa y…-

-¡deja de mentir!- dijo y se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos como un niño pequeño

-yo no… miento… Naruto-kun por favor… ten cuidado-

-cállate, no quiero escucharte más-

Ahora estaban demasiado lejos del salón.

-Naruto-kun, mírame- le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

Ella nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, debía ser importante, así que cedió.

Se mordió el labio incomoda, Hinata se veía realmente linda con esa expresión en su rostro.

-entiendo que p-pienses todas esas cosas de mí, incluso que t-te enfades pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, ten cuidado de Sakura-san-

La miró.

Sus ojos eran honestos, como siempre.

O Hinata mentía tan bien como para creerse sus propias mentiras o le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero pensar eso, sobre todo si refería a cosas tan malas de Sakura, era algo que no podía permitirse hacer, demasiado tiempo, demasiados recuerdos.

Sakura no podía y él no quería creer eso porque el sentimiento que le provocaba era absolutamente insoportable, algo parecido a la humillación y la vergüenza, sentirse así podría matarlo de una sólo vez.

Se soltó del agarre de Hinata y se alejó aún más, quedarse ahí oprimía su corazón, lo dividía en dos.

La campana sonó y antes de que se diese cuenta todo estaba atestado de gente.

Mejor así, quería olvidarse de lo sinceros que habían sido los bellos ojos de Hinata.

-¡hey dobe!-

Se volteó.

A unos metros más allá, Sasuke se acercaba hacia él.

-¿qué?-

Se detuvieron entre el bullicio de la gente.

-¿vas a decirme que te pasa o te lo tengo que sacar por la fuerza?-

Sasuke lo miró atentamente con su oscura mirada, dejándole en claro que iba en serio.

Lo miró derrotado.

Sasuke se enteraría de esto tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>Silencio.<p>

Eso fue lo único que recibió de parte de su mejor amigo después de haberle contado, pero divisó en sus ojos astutos algo más que eso, algo oscuro, como si hubiese descubierto algo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados cerca de una máquina expendedora, de los jardines de la preparatoria.

-eso es lo que dijo Hinata-

-dobe, ¿alguna vez la Hyuga te pidió algo?-

Hinata no habría estado jamás en posición de pedirle alguna cosa.

Negó con la cabeza.

-entonces, ¿por qué tú crees que mentiría?-

-¡no lo sé! quizás se aburrió de esto, de que la tratará como…-

-basura-

Su pechó dolió, como si algo dentro de él se estrujase.

-si…-

Agachó la cabeza.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo sin que el rubio se diese cuenta.

-yo creo que se cansó de ti, sino ¿por qué ese nuevo aspecto?-

-supongo que tienes razón, ella se ve mucho más…-

-¿más qué?

-bonita…- dijo y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro

-hmp, si tú lo dices- dijo sorbiendo un poco de su lata de café

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y se regañó a sí mismo internamente, pues una vez más había caído en alguna trampa que Sasuke le había hecho.

Tenía que corregir su error.

-de todas formas, es imposible que Sakura-chan nos engañe, o que haya ido a casa de Hinata el viernes-

El pelinegro no le dijo nada, lo cual sólo hizo que se sintiera más idiota aún.

-¿y qué te traes sentándote tan cerca de esa chica que siempre está con Hinata?

-Shiragiku-

-si, ella-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Naruto esperaba expectante y Sasuke sólo mantenía clavados sus ojos en el cielo.

-no es asunto tuyo- declaró finalmente el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y lanzaba la lata de café vacía al cubo de basura más cercano

-¡eres un maldito! ¿Por qué yo tengo que contarte todo y tu no me dices una mierda?- le preguntó exasperado y molesto de aquella injusticia

Sasuke se giró a verlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado, llenas de la más pura arrogancia.

-porque tú eres un imbécil al que se le va la lengua- se burló y comenzó a marcharse

Naruto lo fulminaba con la mirada a medida que lo seguía molesto.

Entonces sus pensamientos involuntariamente viajaron a Hinata.

Antes él podía haberle reclamado en cualquier momento, en cualquier parte, pero ahora ella no accedía, no quería hablarle, ni verlo, hablaba cosas extrañas de Sakura y sus ojos estaban aún más tristes.

Algo en su interior se sentía desgarrado y sin embargo, también había algo que se sentía liberado.

Pese a eso, pese a esa emoción ambivalente, quería vela, quería que mostrase sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa, como siempre.

Quizás, aún podía verla durante las clases de matemáticas, durante sus castigos en el teatro, durante clase.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

Entonces sintió como alguien chocaba contra él y al darse la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba se encontró con ella.

La amiga de Hinata, Shiragiku Kurumi, con ojos castaños que lo miraban iracundos.

La verdad es que muy pocas veces prestaba atención a los demás pero por lo que recordaba la pelirroja no era así, más bien siempre era una persona alegre y feliz incluso bonita.

-disculpa, no vi por dónde iba- le dijo con una voz que no hacía juego con esos ojos que parecían querer aniquilarlo.

Un momento, ella estaba mintiendo.

-lo has hecho a propósito- susurró dándose cuenta de la verdad tras esa disculpa falsa

-quién sabe…-

Ambos comenzaron a verse en un duelo intenso de miradas.

¿Qué rayos cruzaba por la cabeza de Sasuke como para sentarse cerca de esa loca?

-¿Shiragiku?-

De alguna forma la voz de Sasuke había sonado extraña, como si estuviese sorprendido de tenerla frente a él, algo que había contrariado a Naruto.

Inmediatamente los ojos castaños se habían desviado hacia la figura de su mejor amigo, como asustados.

Los observó a ambos, un tanto confundido tratando de descifrar lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Entonces Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella y eso la hizo reaccionar, pues rápidamente se había girado sobre sus talones y se iba por dónde había venido.

El pelinegro se había quedado estático, con los ojos azabache fijos en la figura lejana de la chica.

-¿teme?-

Aquello pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pues su rostro volvió a adquirir su indiferencia tan característica.

-hmp- bufó Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta y reanudar su camino

Eso sólo lo dejó aún más confundido que antes, y si le sumaba a eso todo lo de Hinata y Sakura, tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero remolino.

* * *

><p><strong>En la tarde<strong>

-¿hizo qué…?-

-Lo que oyes, habló con el señor Ebisu para que modificaran los horarios de su castigo-

-pero, pero eso es imposible, yo no pude hacerlo y…-

-ella incluso aceptó tomar horas extras en la remodelación del gimnasio con tal de cambiar esta hora-

Ella, ella estaba evitándolo.

Sintió como si le faltase el aire.

Eso quería decir que ella estaba cortando todo lazo que lo vinculase a él.

Se pasó la mano derecha por sus rebeldes cabellos rubios y sonrió.

Ella no lo quería ver y eso dolía.

Rio un poco más.

Dolía demasiado.

-¿está bien Uzumaki?

La miró pero sin observarla realmente.

Pensó que era pronto, que las clases aún no terminaban y que ella estaba en algún lugar cerca de ahí.

Entonces echó a correr, escuchó el sonido del grito molesto de la profesora de teatro.

Se estaba escapando delante de sus ojos, pero necesitaba alcanzarla.

Durante varios minutos lo único que hizo fue correr, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la pequeña espalda de ella a unos pocos metros se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué era lo que quería decir.

Frenó su carrera.

A él, no debía importarle.

Él sólo había necesitado distracción y Hinata era demasiado compleja para serlo.

Kiba estaba con ella, llevaba su bolso sobre el hombro y reía tontamente por algo que seguramente ella había dicho.

Entonces la mano de Kiba descuidadamente acomodó uno de los cabellos de ella y su boca habló como si hubiese estado esperándolo.

-¡Hinata!- le gritó desde donde estaba

Porque se había desesperado, porque quería que ella notara su presencia, que no sólo estuviese pendiente del cara de perro.

Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, Kiba se aproximó aún más a ella, de una manera protectora.

-debo hablar contigo– dijo ignorando al cara de perro, tenía que hacerlo

Ella agachó la cabeza.

Sabía perfectamente porque él estaba ahí, por eso no le había reclamado nada, probablemente también sabía que estaba exagerando con su comportamiento de alejamiento.

-hey ¿y qué pretendes viniendo hasta…?-

-estoy hablando con ella– lo cortó inmediatamente.

El susodicho pareció molestarse.

-está bien Kiba… creo q-que puedo solucionar esto, adelántate-

Él la miró con complicidad, como preguntándole con los ojos si estaba segura. Una complicidad absolutamente molesta.

Apenas y el cara de perro estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo su estúpida boca comenzó a hacer lo mismo de siempre.

-¿qué demonios piensas Hinata? Somos compañeros de clase ¡Tendrás que verme aunque no te guste!-

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Sí, lo entiendo pero yo quiero v-verte lo menos posible desde ahora-

La voz de ella era calmada, sus ojos habían dejado de mirar el suelo y ahora lo veían a él, con seguridad.

-he dicho todo lo q-que debía y podía decir-

Seguramente se refería a Sakura.

-y creo que tal vez ya no haya m-más que hacer al respecto, estar cerca de ti…-

Sonrió con una triste expresión, demasiado triste para poder incluso describirla.

-o hablar contigo, es muy doloroso para mí Naruto-kun-

Doloroso.

¿Se referiría a eso que le estaba pasando justo ahora? ¿Se sentiría así Hinata cada vez que le hablaba? ¿Con el pecho oprimido y el estómago retorcido?

-porque yo… aún te quiero, así que por favor…-

-pero…- susurró

Aunque seguramente ella no logró oírlo, porque ya había empezado a caminar.

Era así como serian sus días ahora, y estaba comenzando a entender lo que significaba vivir sin Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos semanas después<strong>

-¿me estás escuchando Naruto?-

-¿qué dijiste Sakura-chan?-

-no importa, no me estás escuchando, has estado así desde el día en que…-

-no lo digas-

-es lo mismo, lo entiendes…-

No dijo nada.

Hace semanas la relación con Sakura era extraña.

Ella había hablado con él sólo dos días después del mensaje de teléfono. Le había pedido que olvidara todo y él, igual que siempre, intentó hacer lo que Sakura pedía pero fue imposible.

Buscó hablar con ella unas cuantas veces, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban tristes y anhelantes tanto, que a veces pensaba que de verdad lo quería y esos días su corazón viajaba de la tierra al cielo, soñándola, queriéndola.

Pero en días como hoy, Sakura era como siempre y hablaba de lo que había pasado como algo distante, como algo que le había ocurrido a otras personas y en esos momentos todo su cuerpo caía directo al infierno, a unos segundos de volverse loco.

Por si fuera poco, aún quedaba el tema de Hinata.

Y aunque lo había intentado, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Mucho menos con toda la atención que ahora acaparaba.

Sakura se estaba yendo justo ahora, pero no se sentía con la energía de retenerla.

Estaba cansado, su cuerpo se había cansado de pensarla tanto, porque ahora también pensaba en Hinata y eso terminaba por agotarlo mucho más rápido.

Lo peor de todo era que le había sido imposible estar con alguien más, para escaparse de todos los problemas, porque eso le recordaba la sumisa aceptación de Hinata y volvía a meterlo en un embrollo doloroso del que salir era casi imposible.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón.

Las clases ya habían terminado hace un rato pero Sakura le había pedido que la acompañara un momento y jamás había podido negarle algo, esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, mucho menos cuando debía hacer tiempo, ahora que habían suspendido el castigo, para el partido de la tarde.

Caminó lentamente hasta el camerino, se cambió las ropas con paciencia, aún quedaba tiempo, salió del edificio y avanzó hacia las canchas, pero antes de llegar a la cancha de fútbol notó un tumulto de jugadores de otros equipos que se habían amontonado en torno a la cancha del club de tenis.

Avanzó hacia ellos, intrigado por la cantidad de gente y curioso acerca de lo que ellos estaban cubriendo.

-¿cómo demonios no lo habíamos visto?-

-era imposible, juro que era imposible haberlo si quiera sospechado-

"_¿De qué están hablando?"_ pensó con intriga

Pero antes de que avanzara un poco más se encontró con Hinata calentando para comenzar a correr.

¿Desde cuándo estaba en el equipo de tenis?

Tal vez estaba ocupando su tiempo, eso era justo lo que él debía hacer también.

El cabello de Hinata estaba atado en una coleta, justo como le había dicho que no lo trajera.

Su rostro de finas facciones se mostraba como eran, perfectos.

Jamás la había visto con tan poca ropa como en esos momentos, llevaba un vestido corto sin mangas de un tono azul pastel.

Dejaba ver demasiado, sus contorneadas piernas, su pequeña cintura, su generoso busto, su figura esbelta y atractiva, demasiado atractiva, jamás se había detenido en el color de su piel pero era algo que se veía realmente seductor.

-quizás quiera salir conmigo-

-ni de jodas, eres muy feo para ella, en cambio conmigo si quiera-

-tú eres un playboy, Hyuga-san no saldría con alguien como tú, de seguro no ha dado su primer beso-

Apretó sus puños.

Escucharlo, sentir que la estaban mirando, que ellos estaban ahí para admirarla sin que ella se diese cuenta le producía una sensación de enfado, de furia.

-Hyuga, entrégale esto a las demás- gritó la entrenadora desde la otra esquina

Y ella corrió de una forma grácil, muy distinta a sus torpes pasos cuando caminaba, moviendo su figura contorneada casi melodiosamente.

La vio agarrar las botellas de agua, cuatro a la vez y caminar en dirección a las demás chicas, que estaban entrenando alejadas de Hinata.

Era primera vez, desde que había llegado que se percataba de ellas. La más alta había sido uno de sus juguetes hace meses.

Vio como la chica que había mencionado se acercaba a una Hinata complicada con las botellas y cuando agarró la suya se aseguró de que el agua la mojara completamente, haciéndola tirar todas las botellas al suelo.

-hey, ¿por qué está atacando a Hyuga-san?- dijo uno casi al unísono con sus pensamientos

-miren, su vestido está…-

La parte superior de su vestido se traslucía casi completamente. Hinata que se había preocupado de volver a recoger las botellas no se había dado cuenta.

Avanzó hasta ella en uno de sus arranques impulsivos tan típicos de él y antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta tenía su franela sobre el cuerpo de Hinata.

-el partido es en la cancha de futbol, no hay nada que ver aquí- les gritó a todos y sólo ahí entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?-

-yo… ella necesita cambiarse Yugao-sensei- le mencionó rápidamente a la entrenadora

Yugao miró detenidamente a Hinata y descubrió que sus ropas, bajo la franela de Naruto, estaban mojadas. Vio las botellas en el suelo y pensó haber entendido todo.

-es usted muy buen compañero Naruto– dijo con tono insidioso en su voz

-creo… que me iré Yugao-sensei-

La miró, sus mejillas enrojecían a más no poder. Miró a la entrenadora con reprimenda en los ojos y la siguió.

Avanzó tras de ella hasta los cambiadores y justo cuando iba entrar se volteó hacia él.

Sus ojos despedían saturación, perfecta conjugación con su expresión frustrada.

-¿qué quieres Naruto-kun?

Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba con ese tono de voz y más aún sin tartamudear, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, como reclamándole algo.

No sabía que responder.

Ahí parado frente a ella, después de haberla cubierto, después de haberla seguido no sabía con exactitud cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-pues te he salvado, ¿o querías seguir mostrando tu ropa interior a ese grupo de jugadores pervertidos?-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron ferozmente y la indignación se dejó ver en su mirada.

El color de sus mejillas no había descendido ni un poco. Esa expresión en el rostro de ella, que no conocía para nada, se le hacía encantadora.

-yo no… pensé que e-estaban viéndome a m-mí-

-deberías ser más consciente de lo bonita que eres–Salió de su boca sin querer

¡Rayos! Había metido la pata.

Ahora él mismo se calló y no supo bien si enrojeció o hacia demasiado calor. Procuró mirar hacia el suelo.

-tú… c-crees que yo…-

-cuando te hayas cambiado procura devolverme la franela, debo ir a entrenar- soltó apresurado

Se volteó y caminó rápidamente hacia la cancha, escapando de ella.

Sin embargo había algo de lo que no podía escapar y que justo ahora estaba surtiendo efecto porque por alguna razón su corazón, quien había escuchado lo que su boca había dicho, no dejaba de latir de manera acelerada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Listo! ¡Nuevo capítulo actualizado! Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque tuvo bastante narración por parte de nuestro sexy –y un poco idiota- rubio ojos azules. También he de agregar que este me salió más corto que el anterior pero con muchas cosas reveladoras.**

**Me gustaron muchos sus comentarios, de verdad que sentí un alivio porque habían disminuido su rabia en contra del pobre de Naruto y algunos de mí por hacerle daño a Hinatita, pero igualmente les agradezco sus hermosos reviews y como siempre espero contar con ellos hasta el final.**

**Es mi deber informarles, que la próxima actualización posiblemente esté un poco retrasada debido a que tengo que continuar con dos de mis historias que ya llevan bastante tiempo inactivas, por eso me disculpo por adelantado.**

**Bueno, los adoro y espero leernos pronto nuevamente.**

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**.**_

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer:**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta ****adaptación ****se ****la ****dedico ****a **_Eymi _**por ****crear ****tan ****fabulosa ****historia ****y ****a ****mi ****hermana ****menor ****por ****todo ****su ****apoyo ****en ****todas ****mis ****historias!**

**PD: debo pedirles de corazón que no odien a Naruto, el pobrecito no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes, un mes desde que había decidido ya no ver más a Naruto.<p>

-Kurumi… ¿Por qué tengo q-que hacer esto?- gruñó

-porque prometiste que me ayudarías-

Torció el gesto.

-además me he esmerado mucho para que te vieras despampanante-

Eso era cierto, su amiga había pasado noches enteras costurando únicamente con aguja e hilo, sin ayuda de su tía o de su máquina de coser, aún cuando ella no fuera muy destacada en la costura y la prueba de ello eran las múltiples curitas de colores que adornaban sus dedos.

-¡listo! Mírate al espejo Hinata-

Abrió sus parpados lentamente pero en la superficie lisa y lustrosa del espejo del baño no pudo identificarse, tanto era su asombro que había estirado una mano hacia el objeto y este la imitó.

-¿qué tal?- preguntó la pelirroja colocándose a un lado con una gran sonrisa

Sus ojos perlados eran la pieza de atracción, tenían un leve degrade en sombra desde el purpura hasta el lila y estaban perfectamente delineados en negro, sus pestañas largas como siempre pero encrespadas como nunca dejaban verse en toda su grandeza, y por último sus labios, que nunca antes habían usado color alguno encima, llevaban ahora un rojo carmín que resaltaba sobre la blanca superficie de su rostro.

-¿e-esa soy yo?-

Escuchó como Kurumi se reía un poco.

-¡por supuesto!-

-p-pero… no es un poco…- balbuceó sin saber cómo decirlo correctamente

-¿un poco qué?- dijo mientras ajustaba mejor el obi a su cintura

-¿e-exagerado?-

-claro que no, está perfecto el día de hoy eres una geisha y por eso debes verte bellísima-

Una geisha, en verdad se parecía a una de ellas.

El hermoso kimono que le había hecho Kurumi era de una tonalidad purpura que se iba fundiendo hasta los pies en un azul marino oscuro que daba la sensación de profundidad. Alrededor de sus brazos, pequeños lotos rosados flotaban con sus diminutas hojas encima de la brillante tela, y en la esquina derecha inferior una espectacular garza parecía estar a punto de emprender un vuelo con sus emplumadas alas blancas.

El ancho obi en su cintura era de un brillante verde bosque, con hermosos bosquejos de pétalos en hilos dorados, que hacia juego con los pliegues visibles de la primera capa del kimono.

Bajo aquel majestuoso vestuario la blanca piel de porcelana visible en sus manos, su cuello y su rostro resaltaban con mayor facilidad, gracias al polvo blanco que le habían puesto para volverla aun más pálida, como si usase una máscara, dándole un toque de elegancia e irrealismo.

Sus pequeños pies tenían un par de medias y unas sandalias negras de un tacón bajo, igual que el de una geisha verdadera.

¿Dónde había conseguido todo eso su amiga? ¿Le habría costado mucho?

-las flores las hice anoche con papel de origami, las dejé para lo último porque no quería que se estropearan-

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto con forma de un durazno partido y adornándolo pequeños lotos de papel pendían con un par de hilos como una cascada, dos mechones finos se encontraban sueltos a ambos lados de su flequillo.

-te ves tan bella– dijo Kurumi como cuando una madre está sumamente orgullosa de su pequeña

-te ha q-quedado muy hermoso…- dijo admirándose de cómo la pelirroja podía hacerla lucir bien -pero ¿no te parece un p-poco llamativo?-

-esa era la idea Hinata, eres una geisha ahora y por eso debes resaltar, ahora recuerda caminar como lo vimos en la película, hoy tu belleza no podrá tocar el suelo y será comparada con los mismos dioses-

Definitivamente, Kurumi exageraba una vez más.

-ahora ponte esto, no es bueno que los de la clase B te vean, serás nuestra as en la manga-

-creo que… e-esto es demasiado…-

Kurumi sólo rio.

-Kiba ¿vestirá estas c-cosas también?-

-por supuesto, fue a la primera persona que vestí, después de todo ustedes son los anfitriones-

-si…- soltó con pesimismo recordando que había sido la pelirroja quien, autoritariamente los ofreció como anfitriones

Kiba no se molestó, más bien pensó que podría llegar a ser algo entretenido. Pero para ella eso era diferente, ser el centro de atención era algo difícil de soportar.

Su clase había decidido hace unos meses, hacer un café.

El motivo final fue al estilo feudal japonés.

Kiba y ella habían sido elegidos anfitriones, también había un emperador y una princesa que por los momentos se encontraba vacante debido a que la chica que había sido seleccionada enfermó el día anterior, el resto del salón representarían a monjes, artesanos, aldeanos luciendo yukatas de diferentes colores y tipos.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba otra vez, justo donde ella quería que esté.<p>

-es que no lo entiendo, últimamente ha estado como ido y casi no me habla…-

Nuevamente Sakura comentaba lo raro que Sasuke había estado actuando últimamente y lo preocupada que se sentía al respecto.

Preocupación que se volvía hacia él como brasas que ardían calientes y dolorosas.

Sin embargo, no podía irse, no cuando ella decía necesitarlo, mucho menos si se veía como en ese momento, tan elegante y hermosa, con ese yukata rojo.

-te ves muy bonita Sakura-chan-

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se ruborizaron y recién cayó en cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo, en la condición en la que estaba era muy comprometedor.

-perdón, es solo que…-

-te pones así porque sabes que te quiero-

-no quiero hablar de esto Naruto-

-yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo

-¿para qué? si nosotros no…-

-¿no podremos estar juntos?-

Ella asintió con una delicadeza exquisita.

-mejor me voy… tengo que ir a ayudar a desempacar y… – dijo un poco cansado

-está bien, no te preocupes-

Sus ojos verdes le decían que querían que se quedara ahí, pero él ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Estaba cansado de quedarse ahí todo el tiempo y que ella le diera señales extrañas.

La esperaría, la querría desde donde estaba, incluso la cuidaría todo lo que pudiese, pero ya no seguiría todos sus caprichos, porque sus caprichos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Agitando un poco su rubia cabellera. Porque había llegado tarde cuando sorteaban a los personajes, le había tocado trabajar en la cocina, por lo que en vez de la yukata usaría su uniforme normal.

Estaba cansado. Había sido un mes extraño.

Sobre todo, porque Hinata había estado en todos los lugares, todas sus ideas y pensamientos de antes de dormir.

A veces soñaba con ella, soñaba que la besaba, que acariciaba sus negros cabellos, sin embargo, en todo los sueños, uno tras otro, despertaba en el mismo momento, ese en el que ella se había perdido entre la oscuridad de su hogar.

Definitivamente no era el mejor de los despertares.

Tan despistado iba, con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con algo en medio del pasillo.

No supo bien si era una chica o un chico en esos momentos, porque una capucha café lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

-l-lo siento, con esto no p-puedo ver nada…-

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par a la vez que sentía como cada latido de su corazón se hacía más fuerte.

Esa voz, hace tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba.

Dos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

El primero, era que quería estar con ella un poco más, después de todo, ella había sido muy hábil en evitarlo todo este tiempo, tanto que hasta sus asientos en clase estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder mirarse.

El segundo, era algo que en esos momentos no tenía tanta importancia, algo que podía olvidar hasta que estuviese sólo, porque con ella cerca era imposible pensar en ese desasosiego de encontrarla.

Le extendió la mano a la altura de su pecho sin decir una palabra.

No sabía si lo veía con esa capucha cubriéndole la mayor parte de la visión, pero hablar significaría ser identificado y eso provocaría que ella tomase distancia en tres segundos.

-¿q-quieres ayudarme a llegar?-

Demonios, ¿por qué hacía preguntas?

No dijo nada y permaneció con la mano estirada.

-está bien si no es una molestia, v-voy al salón de 2-A-

¿Cómo podría molestarle?

Vio como sus finos dedos salían de la capucha y se colocaban sobre los suyos.

¿Hace cuánto no había podido tocarla? ¿Hace cuánto estaba deseando hacerlo tan fervientemente?

La extrañaba, detestaba admitirlo, odiaba admitirlo pero la extrañaba, su risa mostrando los dientes y los ojos casi cerrados. Sus atenciones, su rostro sonrojado, su amor que había sido tan incondicional, ese amor que había llenado todos los agujeros en ese tiempo.

Los había llenado tan bien que el miedo por el cambio lo atormentaba cada vez que el la veía.

Él se detuvo, habían llegado.

-m-muchas gracias-

Sabía, aun cuando no la viera, que bajo esa tela ella sonreía como a él le gustaba.

Sintió como ella hacia un ademan para separarse e inconscientemente la retuvo.

-¿pasa algo?-

No respondió.

Se estaba sintiendo más estúpido de lo normal.

-disculpa, n-no sé quién eres y si me quito esto Kuru-chan me regañara d-durante años, pero eres muy amable al haberme traído-

Se soltó rápidamente de ella y salió de ahí agitado.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Su corazón latía a una acelerada velocidad.

Se apoyó en una pared.

Sentía su cara arder, porque se había sonrojado involuntariamente.

Ella había dicho que era amable pero si supiera que había sido él no le habría dirigido la palabra siquiera.

Se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado en el piso.

Si ella lo hubiese sabido se habría alejado, igual que aquella noche en su departamento.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose infinitamente solo y triste.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>-l-lo siento, lo siento–<p>

Esto estaba pasando con demasiada frecuencia ese día.

-¿Hina?-

-¿Kiba?-

-lo siento, es q-que no veo nada-

-yo tampoco, Kurumi amarró esto con cinta adhesiva y no he podido encontrar la forma de quitármelo-

Ella rio con nerviosismo. Kurumi a veces exageraba más de la cuenta.

-aquí están los dos, los estábamos buscando– dijo la voz de Shino mientras los acercaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

-pensé que se los había secuestrado la otra clase- dramatizó la voz de Kurumi con tono lloroso.

-e-está bien, estamos aquí-

-hey Kurumi, podemos quitarnos ya estas cosas, siento que podría ahogarme en cualquier momento-

-sólo espera un segundo- dijo Shino con sus gafas clavadas en el marco de la puerta

-necesitamos que llegue alguien más…- agregó la pelirroja

Ninguno de los dos quería tener a sus amigos al borde de la asfixia pero necesitaban que por esa puerta pasase Uzumaki Naruto, él necesitaba saber todo lo que significaba haber tenido a Hinata y ya no poder tenerla más.

Unos instantes después, quizás sólo segundos, vieron entrar a un Naruto acongojado.

Justo como lo querían ver.

-ahora sí, cierren la puerta, estamos todos…- dijo Shino

Inmediatamente el resto de la clase rodeaba a los dos encapuchados con emoción contenida, querían ver el resultado final.

-¡que se quiten las capuchas!- dijo un estudiante

-si, quítenselas- se le sumó otro

-queremos ver a nuestros anfitriones- añadió otra emocionada

-sácame de aquí- escuchó bramar a Kiba

-si no te quedas quieto no podré sacarte la maldita cinta adhesiva- se quejó Kurumi

Kiba luchaba por salir de esa oscuridad, pero a ella, en cierta medida la hacía sentir bastante cómoda.

Después de todo, nadie podía verla así como estaba.

De pronto el silencio se apoderó de todo el salón.

-WOOOO–

Escuchó después del silencio momentáneo, como un alarido de emoción.

-¡seguro ganamos con esto!-

-¡Kiba se ve genial!-

-¡está increíble!-

Así que de eso se trataba, Kiba había conseguido sacarse la capucha.

Quiso verlo, pero la capucha de su cabeza no la dejaba ver.

-vamos Hinata, es tu turno-

Esa era la voz de Shino.

No dijo nada, se sentía nerviosa.

Sintió las manos fuertes de Shino, tomar la capa por la capucha, hasta que percibió como la luz daba de lleno en sus ojos y unos segundos después observaba maravillada a Kiba frente a ella, como un personaje salido de una pintura, con esos ojos negros tan intensos.

El murmullo de la gente se sentía a lo lejos, la exclamación por verla ahí, hermosa.

Sin embargo ella no podía dejar de ver a Kiba, y él ya había caído completamente en todo lo que ella era en esos momentos.

El atuendo de Kiba era el de todo un samurai, llevaba un kataginu de color negro con dos triángulos escarlata inversos estampados en el pecho, por debajo sobresalían las anchas mangas de un kosode vinotinto, que contrastaba con el gris plomo de la hakama con todos sus pliegues perfectamente definidos y finalmente dos sables envainados colgaban del lado derecho de su cintura.

Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y le habían colocado una peluca recogida en el moño emblemático de un samurai, su piel morena contrastaba con todo el vestuario y le daba una aire de honorabilidad sumamente atractivo.

Kiba había dado un par de pasos hacia ella y al hacerlo, las espadas habían tintineado. Sus negros ojos estaban clavados en ella, absortos.

-estás hermosa…- le susurró con una voz que ella escuchaba por primera vez

Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-g-gracias-

-vaya se ven increíbles juntos- dijo una chica con una sonrisa

-como si fuesen dos personajes de un cuento- agregó un chico

-un cuento de amor…- dijo otra chica

Ambos se sonrojaron aún más, generando las risas en todos.

-creo que deberíamos terminar de ordenar antes de que las demás clases tomen ventaja- interrumpió Naruto en ese momento

-Naruto tiene razón, terminemos con todo esto- anunció Ino como la representante de la clase

Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, para terminar de acomodar el ambiente del salón.

-sabía que causarían impresión, se ven tan hermosos- dijo Kurumi con un brillo en los ojos

-por cierto Kurumi, necesitamos a alguien que entre en el kimono de la princesa- dijo Shino mirándola significativamente

-oh no, no creo que yo…- negó la pelirroja moviendo la cabeza

-tú puedes usarlo Kuru, te quedara hermoso- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y sin tartamudear porque era lo que en verdad creía

-no Hinata, yo sólo hago la ropa pero gracias por pensar que me vería hermosa– le dijo con una sonrisa.

-no creo que alguien más quepa aquí-

-vamos Kurumi, si nosotros nos vestimos así, ¿por qué tu no?-

Ella miró con apremio a Kiba.

-además faltaría una persona si no lo haces- añadió el de las gafas oscuras

-ah bueno, está bien-

Vio como ella y el muchacho se alejaban y pronto sólo quedaron los dos.

Se sintió nerviosa.

Era Kiba de quien estaba hablando sin embargo, nunca había podido verlo con tanta detención como en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos más tarde<strong>

-hey teme, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¿tú qué crees?- le contestó el pelinegro con una mueca en el rostro mientras las muchachas de otros cursos alegaban por atención

A diferencia de él, a Sasuke le había tocado de camarero por lo que debía llevar un yukata masculina y eso se había esparcido por todo su club de fans, que en parte inundaban el lugar.

-eso te pasa por ser tan popular- se burló con una sonrisa zorruna recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su amigo

-por suerte me va mejor que la Hyuga, oí que hay una fila de tipos esperando entrar sólo para verla-

Sin pensarlo su rostro se dirigió hasta la puerta, un enfadado Kiba intentaba zafarse de unas chiquillas de primer curso y ahuyentar a los chicos que miraban a Hinata.

Sonrió.

Al menos el tonto cara de perro era útil en esos casos.

-bueno, es que se ve bien-

-hmp ¿sólo bien? a mi me parece que está bastante atractiva, es más tal vez le proponga el mismo trato que tuvo contigo…-

Sus músculos se tensaron bajo el uniforme.

-ni lo pienses-

Frunció el entrecejo.

-tú ya no la quieres así que tal vez pueda jugar con ella un rato-

-ella no es de ese tipo de chicas– le dijo con tono amenazante pero parecía ser que ese día Sasuke quería fastidiarlo

-¿y qué fue todo eso que tuvo contigo? a mi me parece que el tipo de chicas que mencionas es justo como es e…-

-si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima…– le dijo despacio mientras agarraba los pliegues de su yukata

La mirada azabache de Sasuke era divertida, arrogante y eso hacía que se sintiera más enfadado aún.

-¿qué harás para impedírmelo?-

-te mataré-

Una corta risilla salió de los labios de Sasuke mientras que con un solo movimiento se soltó del agarre.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido

Entonces sintió la mano del pelinegro dándole tres toques a su hombro.

-espabila dobe, y date cuenta que te importa más de lo que crees- dijo dándole la espalda –además prefiero el color rojo-

Y luego de decir eso se fue, dejándolo ahí, en medio de todo el bullicio de la cocina improvisada y la visión de Hinata despejada.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Miró la silueta de Hinata un par de segundos.

¿Le importaba?

Desde donde estaba pudo verla conversando a duras penas con esa gente que quería pasar al café. Demasiada gente tras de ella, demasiada gente había puesto los ojos en lo que antes era suyo.

Ella nunca debió cambiar de esa manera, esos cambios lo único que hacían era que los lobos se volvieran locos cuando la veían, pero no la conocían, no sabían lo buena que podía ser, lo amable que podía ser, lo aniñada que se ponía cuando la molestaban, lo estúpidamente sumisa que se volvía cuando amaba.

En verdad le importaba.

Le importaba más de lo que podía asumir, más de lo que su cabeza en esos momentos podía soportar.

-Naruto– llamó Ino acercándose hasta él -¿puedes ir a buscar más refrescos? Ha venido más gente de lo que pensé-

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó recibiendo un par de billetes de parte de la representante de la clase

-sí, gracias-

Se quitó el delantal blanco que llevaba y salió.

Hinata no lo vio salir, había demasiada gente como para que lo notase, pero él pudo notarla, lo hubiese hecho aun cuando estuviese con los ojos cerrados, porque ella tenía un aroma envolvente.

Avanzó rápidamente para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Naruto! ¿Has visto a Kurumi?– lo paró uno de sus compañeros que corría locamente hacia el salón de clases.

-no, no está en el salón-

-demonios, ¿dónde estará?– refunfuño y siguió corriendo.

En esos días la gente se volvía un poco loca.

* * *

><p>Su cabello rojizo estaba perfectamente ondulado y tenía una pequeña flor amarilla en la cabeza que armonizaba con el kimono del mismo tono con múltiples flores de colores pintadas por toda la tela.<p>

-¿y bien qué quieres Uchiha?-

Su tono de voz era cortante, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus castaños ojos observaban un arbusto que había a su derecha, huyendo de su mirada algo que le irritaba en demasía.

Pero eso no le impedía seguir allí plantado frente a ella, guardando en su memoria aquel kimono que le habían obligado a usar.

-¿acaso vas a contestarme?-

Ahora sonaba molesta, incluso frustrada pero eso lo entendía porque fue él mismo quién se la había traído a la fuerza hasta ese lugar, con el único motivo de hablar con ella una vez más y hacerle la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza durante días.

-¿por qué?- dijo con voz clara y firme

-no entien…-

-¿por qué te apartaste?-

Eso pareció hacer algún efecto en su cabeza porque su cuerpo pareció tensarse y su mirada rehuía con mucha mayor insistencia.

-e-eso no es tu problema…- dijo entre molesta y nerviosa mientras retrocedía un paso

Pero él no le iba a permitir tomar distancia, porque estaba harto, estaba cansado de que ella huyera sin darle una explicación y aún así ¿ella se atrevía a decir que no era asunto suyo?

-te equivocas…- dijo acortando las distancias entre ambos –sí es problema mío-

Sus negras orbes observaron su rostro nervioso con fijeza, delineando cada detalle de sus facciones, tratando en vano de que ella le dirigiese la mirada.

Porque tenía que admitir, en contra de su orgullosa personalidad, que le gustaban los ojos castaños de la chica, la forma en la que parecían decir todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza, lo graciosos que se veían con el ceño levemente fruncido, el brillo inusual que le acompañaba en sus palabras.

-contesta- le ordenó inclinándose para estar a la altura de su rostro, de sus ojos que aún se rehusaban a verlo.

A su nariz llegó el aroma de la vainilla, un aroma que le gustaba a pesar de ser dulce.

-¿por qué te interesa tanto? ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando…-

-porque eres la primera chica que he encontrado interesante- le interrumpió sin ningún titubeo captando finalmente la atención de sus ojos castaños que lo miraban de par en par.

No había que ser un genio para saber que eso la había sorprendido de algún modo, de hecho, él también se encontraba sorprendido de cómo las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin antes haber sido procesadas por su frío cálculo.

Pero eso no le importaba, porque ahora tenía toda la atención de ella, con sus ojos fijos en los de él, sus labios rosados a unos escasos centímetros de los suyos, sintiendo su suave respiración contra su piel y los latidos acompasados de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

-Shiragiku, tengamos una cita-

* * *

><p>-e-estoy cansada…-<p>

-también yo- la miró con seriedad -¿quieres que te cubra?-

-¿de verdad?-

-claro, no te preocupes-

-e-está bien, iré por un refresco-

Él le sonrió dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Lo miró y se sonrojo.

-g-gracias Kiba-

-procura volver pronto, sino lo haces tendré que irte a buscar-

Ella le mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

A los muchachos se les había acabado el refresco e ir por uno era la excusa perfecta para estirar sus piernas.

El pasillo estaba atestado de gente. Hubiese querido tener la capucha de Kurumi en esos momentos, sobre todo porque así no sentiría las miradas de los demás sobre su cuerpo.

Llegó hasta el dispensador de bebidas lo más rápido que pudo. En ese lugar había poca gente porque estaba muy lejos de las salas de clase en las que ahora se desataba todo el ajetreo.

"_Más __tarde __deberían __hacer __la __presentación __para __las __fotos__"_ pensó mientras metía las monedas para sacar una de las bebidas.

Kurumi le había enseñado durante dos días como era que se tenía que parar, mover y sonreír para parecer algo más sofisticada en la foto, había practicado durante muchos momentos pero esas cosas no eran para ella.

Sacó su bebida y se acercó a las escaleras que daban a la salida de emergencia. Por los cristales se veía el patio de la escuela, los árboles y las flores que crecían alrededor.

Hace un mes que no hablaba con Naruto.

Había sido importante para aclarar muchos puntos, el primero, que él nunca dejaría de estar enamorado de Sakura y el segundo que debía aceptar el hecho de que ella sólo había sido una distracción para él.

Había aprendido a no sentirse como estúpida cada vez que lo veía, a inhibir su deseo de hablarle, de verlo y de tocarlo. Había aprendido que lo que sentía por él era destructivo y que lo mejor era dejarlo enterrado en alguna parte de su cabeza y al parecer todo eso había funcionado.

Solo había un problema, su cuerpo no aprendía tan rápido como sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, la voz de Naruto aún hacia que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

-Hinata-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de Naruto en su cabeza.

-¿Hinata qué haces aquí?

Volteó su rostro.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar? ¿Cómo demonios la había encontrado?

Tanto tiempo que no se veían las caras.

Su corazón palpito rápidamente. Procuró mantener su rostro calmado, después de todo no quería que él supiera que aun dolía.

Porque dolía, verlo ahí frente a ella con el uniforme del colegio, sus cabellos despeinados, sus grandes manos, sus labios, su nariz recta, las tres líneas de su rostro y esos ojos tan hermosos y profundos como el mar.

-descanso un poco–

Así estaba bien, debía hablar con normalidad, sin tartamudear.

Él pareció sorprenderse de escucharla.

-creo que ya es hora de regresar–

Él tenía esa mueca en el rostro que ponía cada vez que no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

><p>-Hinata– volvió a repetir<p>

No sabía lo perfecta que podía ser, lo cándida y dulce que podía sonarle una voz neutra, sin tartamudeos.

–no te vayas–

Lo había dicho, había dejado que su boca hablase.

Ella se volteó a verlo con esos enormes ojos perlados, sorprendida. Había roto en un segundo esa mascará de perfecta tranquilidad que ella traía puesta. Entonces cayó en cuenta que quizás no debería haber dicho eso.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Uzumaki-san?-

Uzumaki, lo había llamado por su apellido, lo estaba alejando de él de una forma fría e inusual en ella. Notando lo bonito que podía verse su aniñado rostro molesto.

Entonces se dio cuenta, habían muchas cosas de Hinata que no sabía pese haberla tenido tanto tiempo.

Como la perfecta curvatura de sus piernas, sus tobillos finos, sus esbeltos brazos y esa expresión vacía en unos ojos tan hermosos.

¿Eso era su culpa verdad? ¿Había decidido que las cosas fueran así?

No, él no había decidido nada.

Ella había decidido todo por él y eso, que no había pensado con anterioridad lo comenzaba a molestar descomunalmente.

-quería hablarte… sobre nosotros… sobre este entuerto-

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Se acercó

-¿no crees que has exagerado? digo, todo lo que pasó no era más que un juego-

Su boca, debería aprender a callarla de una buena vez.

Había dicho eso porque estaba molesto. Aun cuando no dejaba de ser verdad, lo de ellos había comenzado como un juego.

Sin embargo, era lo único que podía decir para que esa lejanía acabara.

Probaría todo lo que tenía porque ella no quería verlo, él le había hecho daño, no tenía derecho a estar ahí y decirle esas cosas pero no lo podía evitar.

-esto…-

Ahí estaba ella, con la mirada perlada en el suelo, jugando con sus dedos porque estaba nerviosa y luciendo perfecta, mostrando como todo su cuerpo se tensaba cerca de él, que todavía lo quería.

Pero no se esperaba todo lo que vendría después. Porque ella había levantado su rostro, y sus enormes ojos lo miraban ahora repletos de lágrimas

–esto… es muy cruel Naruto-kun-

Él no supo que decir, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, no de ella, ella no solía llorar tan fácilmente.

Le había hecho cosas horribles con anterioridad y sólo cuando las cosas no podían ir peor ella lloraba pero esta vez, había parecido tan sencillo que soltara sus lágrimas.

Hizo un ademan de acercarse, ella retrocedió.

-v-vienes acá, después de tanto tiempo… m-me hablas como si todo lo que hice y p-paso fuese una niñería-

Ella no gritaba, no usaba un tono demandante ni reprobatorio, tan sólo parecía triste.

-hablas c-como si lo que estuviese haciendo no fuese doloroso y sé m-muy bien que yo acepté estar contigo sabiendo q-que no me querías… pero yo…– rio con tristeza –me había enamorado de ti completamente y e-estas cosas… para mí son dolorosas… tanto que…-

No pudo soportarlo.

Ahí desde donde estaba verla llorar era tortuoso, agónico.

Sus pies avanzaron mientras ella hablaba y rodeó su fino cuerpo sin pedir permiso, porque aún cuando ella se molestara, aún cuando pataleara, verla llorar siempre había sido algo que le provocaba desazón.

Le permitió llorar un segundo, disfrutando de su cercanía, de su calor.

-perdóname Hinata– dijo por fin –perdóname por haberte lastimado, yo… no quería hacerlo-

Ella soltó una pequeña risita que se ahogaba entre lo que quedaba de sus sollozos.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Pero así como estaban sentía a su pecho alborotarse y confundirse con sus propios latidos.

Porque se había olvidado de lo fina que era su fisionomía, de lo suave que era su rostro y de lo condenadamente bien que encajaba entre sus brazos. Pero ahora lo recordaba bien, demasiado bien.

-entiendo que no me quieras hablar, fui un estúpido- le susurró contra su negro pelo.

-quizás…– dijo ella cuando él se hubo separado –cuando todo esto que siento se t-termine…-

No tuvo tiempo de pensar ninguna cosa porque el rostro de ella comenzaba a sonreír de esa manera que lo hacía sentir un tanto encantado.

–tú y yo podamos ser amigos…-

Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa perfecta que mostraba sus dientes y cerraba sus ojos.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

Hinata era hermosa, y algún día se olvidaría de todo lo que sentía por él, buscaría alguien decente y lo vería de la misma forma, lo amaría de la misma forma abnegada y altruista en que lo había amado a él, le daría todas esas cosas buenas que ella tenía para entregar.

-adiós- dijo ella de pronto, tan pronto que no le dio tiempo de detenerla, al igual que la última vez.

Sintió dolor en el estómago.

No quería.

Afirmó su cuerpo en la pared.

No quería que alguien más viese todo eso de ella, no quería que quisiese a otro tipo, definitivamente no quería ser sólo su amigo.

Pero entonces, ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería con ella?

Si no fuese porque Naruto había estado tan distraído desde que había llegado a ese lugar, y porque ahora las ideas respecto a Hinata estaban a punto de volverlo loco, se hubiese percatado, que desde hace algunos minutos una persona que él conocía muy bien había estado observando y escuchando el espectáculo, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Una persona que recientemente se había encontrado una escena similar en los jardines de la escuela y que no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando.

Una persona que se prometió a si misma que haría lo que fuese necesario para que eso que Naruto y Sasuke estaban sintiendo no saliese jamás a la superficie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: listo! He actualizado a pedido de todos ustedes, ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo que a pesar de ser corto en comparación a los anteriores ha tenido algunas situaciones muy reveladoras y jugosas.**

**¡OMG! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡53 reviews! Les aseguro que no he parado de bailar y festejar por todo su apoyo, en verdad los adoro a todos y a cada uno de los que me han escrito y por supuesto que han leído esta adaptación que se ha vuelto mi primer éxito en el naruhina. **

**De ****verdad ****que ****les ****agradezco, **_Eymi_**, **_Willou_**, **_Jan__di-chan_**, **_hinata __uzumaki_**,**_ Anderson_**, **_sal8497_**, **_lika 2011_**, **_hinata-sama198_**, **_nickell_**, **_sakima_**, **_galb_**, **_atadalove_**, **_yosoyfan XD_**, **_karlytha_**, **_lirio_**, **_ragheyra_**, **_naruhinaXD_**, **_Mitorolas_**, **_Rocio __Hyuga_**, **_eLisa_**, **_hana_**, **_Hina-chan 01_**, **_danger_**, **_Laia_**, **_Oru-sama_**, **_Yin_**, **_gatiinix_**, **_PaoUchiuga_**, **_isis_**, **_Yamiili_**, **_jan__carlos_**, **_Jess __Lilith_**, **_Rina_**, **_Naru-fan __AVD_

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Nos veremos hasta la siguiente actualización**

**¡No se olviden de presionar ese maravilloso botoncito ahí abajo con su opinión!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a **_Eymi_** por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**.**_

La tarde había terminado, y con ella el festival. Su curso había perdido pero no era algo que le importara mayormente.

Lo que ahora le importaba era donde se había metido Naruto.

Se suponía que se irían a casa juntos después del festival pero seguramente él se había olvidado de todo porque el encuentro con la Hyuga le había removido la sesera.

Suspiró cansada mientras el sol de la tarde comenzaba a teñir todo de una tonalidad anaranjada.

No quería ir sola a casa. Odiaba irse sola a casa.

¡Maldición!

Recogió sus cosas de uno de los peldaños de la escalera de la escuela, que daban a la calle y comenzó a caminar con furia en cada uno de sus pasos.

Hyuga Hinata pagaría por esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después <strong>

Después de ese día, en el que se había permitido abrazarla no había podido sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza, si antes había sido difícil, ahora parecía ser que era una tarea completamente imposible.

Verla en la escuela, verla con Inuzuka alrededor de ella todo el tiempo, desearla durante las noches, no saber en qué malditas condiciones estaba ¡lo volvía loco!

Si antes Sakura había ocupado su cabeza de ideas, ahora era Hinata quien no lo dejaba en paz.

Porque lo último que le había dicho había sido funesto.

Esas palabras que hablaban de un futuro en el que ella no lo quería, en el que ella ya no lo miraría a él, un futuro en el que todo lo que él había tenido de ella sería de alguien más, lo sacaba de quicio.

Revolviéndose los rubios cabellos decidió tratar de pensar en otra cosa, a su lado su mejor amigo se tomaba una lata de café.

Entonces recordó algo que le había estado extrañando durante los últimos días.

-Teme-

-…-

De acuerdo, eso lo tomaría como un "sí, te escucho".

-¿Qué te traes con la amiga de Hinata?-

Por unos segundos, Sasuke pareció pensarse lo que iba a decir.

-no sé de que hablas- sentenció mientras volvía con su café

¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué él le contaba todo y el pelinegro en cambio no soltaba nada?

-a mí no me engañas, ¿crees que soy estúpido?-

-si-

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-te he visto en las salidas que te la llevas en su moto, y también que te has vuelto a cambiar de puesto, ahora atrás de ella-

-…-

-¡respóndeme! ¿Están sali…?-

-no- le interrumpió el pelinegro a la vez que lanzaba la lata al bote de basura

-¿entonces?-

-la encuentro interesante, no sé qué otra cosa decirte-

Se quedó paralizado.

¿Qué universo era este? ¿Desde cuándo a Uchiha Sasuke el frío tempano de hielo le interesaba alguien? ¿Desde cuándo le llamaba la atención una chica?

-deja de verme con esa cara, te ves más retardado de lo que ya eres- dijo el pelinegro apartando su vista hacia otra parte.

El insulto jamás llegó a ser procesado por su cerebro.

-¿encuentras interesante a Shiragiku Kurumi?- le preguntó aún incrédulo -¿es enserio? ¿ella?

Silencio y una mirada de fastidio.

-está bien, no seguiré- dijo el rubio tratando de sacar una respuesta del gesto de su amigo –pero pudiste habérmelo mencionado…-

-no lo hice porque me hubieses preguntado por la Hyuga-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabes algo de ella?-

Su voz había sonado un poco desesperada con un toque de ¿ilusión? Se maldijo por eso.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado, y se dedicó a observar por la ventana.

-cuando estoy con Shiragiku no hablo de la Hyuga, dobe-

El pelinegro hizo una mueca, que el ojiazul no logró entender.

-no confía tanto en mí como para contarme algo de su adorada amiga-

Eso podía ser verdad, sobre todo por el hecho de que el Uchiha era su mejor amigo.

Shiragiku había pasado de verlo con normalidad casi dulce a verlo con suspicacia y recelo.

No es que esperara que fuese de otra forma, él entendía a la pelirroja, la entendía demasiado bien como para molestarse por ello.

Si el pudiese verse, desprendido de sí mismo, si pudiese verse como un desconocido que conoce de él lo que sabe, lo que ven sus ojos y lo que escuchan sus oídos, seguramente también sentiría desprecio hacia su persona.

Lo que había hecho con Hinata era una cabronada después de todo.

Pero él vivía el otro lado, ese lado que era inestable y que se estaba volviendo un lío por el deseo de la cercanía de Hinata.

Estaba vuelto un imbécil.

-¿Y quieres que confíe en ti?, nunca has querido ninguna confianza, es más ¡jamás te habías detenido a ver a alguna chica!-

El par de ojos negro azabache se mostraron pensativos.

-Shiragiku es diferente dobe, ella… es rara, es… interesante-

-entonces… ¿te gusta?-

Unos segundos de silencio.

-no lo sé-

Vaya eso sí que era nuevo.

A pesar de su gran popularidad con las chicas, desde que tenía memoria Uchiha Sasuke siempre rechazaba todas las confesiones de amor que recibía, tiraba a la basura cada una de las cartas de San Valentín que dejaban en su casillero, y había terminado por clasificar al sexo femenino como un dolor en el culo.

¿Y ahora salía con que no sabía que le pasaba con una chica?

Definitivamente, esto era anormal, nuevo y anormal.

-¡Naruto-san!-

Volteó su rostro inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz chillona y se encontró con una de las chicas que solían juntarse con Sakura.

-¿qué sucede?– preguntó rápidamente

-es Saku-chan, está en el cuarto piso con Hyuga-san y escuché gritos–

Él la miró asustado, quizás Sakura le había hecho algo a Hinata…

-creo que Hyuga-san quería golpearla-

Abrió sus ojos azules con impresión

¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!

Hinata no podía, ella definitivamente no era de ese tipo de personas, lo que decía esa chica tenía que ser imposible.

Se levantó rápidamente del escalón en el que reposaba su cuerpo.

La mirada de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-es Sakura– le dijo a modo de respuesta

Aunque a esas alturas no sabía por qué le decía cualquier cosa, Sasuke había escuchado tanto como él.

Sin embargo quizás inconscientemente quería aclararle, que no iba hasta allá por Hinata, que la razón de su sorpresa, de su temor, era Sakura como siempre.

Pero lo que el pelinegro parecía no conocer, era que parte de esa ansiedad en su pecho tenían que ver con los deseos fervientes de demostrarle a esa chica que Hinata no podía golpear a nadie.

-y nuevamente acudirás al llamado como todo un príncipe de estúpida devoción-

-no me jodas-

-sólo recuerda que no eres su perrito faldero– le gritó cuando él ya había comenzado a correr

-¡Tsk!– fue lo único que murmuró

De un tiempo a esta parte, el pelinegro le dejó en claro que sabía todo lo que le pasaba con Sakura y se había mostrado un poco frívolo con la susodicha.

A veces, se preguntaba si esa actitud se debía a que su amigo sabía lo del beso de la pelirosa o por alguna otra razón que él no podía ver. Cosa que si pensaba bien no era tan difícil, Sasuke veía muchas cosas que él no podía, era un pendejo malhumorado pero con el cerebro bien activo.

Cuando la amiga de Sakura se detuvo sobre las escaleras del último piso se encontró con un escenario extraño y un hormigueo molesto comenzó a nacer en su pecho con la imagen que se presentaba delante de él.

El cabello negro de Hinata estaba en perfecto estado pero Sakura no podría haberse visto peor. Su ropa, sus labios, su cabello enmarañado.

Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Ella siempre procuraba verse bien. Y lo peor de todo, sus ojos jade lloraban copiosamente.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se abalanzó a ella con rapidez.

Nunca la había visto en un estado como ese y le provocaba una desazón insoportable, porque las lágrimas de Sakura, de la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo eran aterradoras.

Paso junto a Hinata pero ella no levantó la cabeza.

El hormigueo de su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando los brazos de Sakura se aferraron a su espalda y la escuchó llorar.

No podía creerlo.

-Hinata… ella está loca Naruto, me trajo aquí y comenzó a golpearme- contaba la pelirosa entre los hipidos y el llanto -si no fuese porque Nanami-chan escuchó que me traía… seguramente me hubiese continuado… golpeando-

Volvió a mirarla.

Hinata ni siquiera intentaba escapar de ese lugar, sólo mantenía su cabeza mirando el suelo, con el cabello tapando sus facciones.

Se sintió molesto. Quería ver su rostro.

Sakura seguía llorando en su pecho.

Se soltó de ella después de acomodarle unos cabellos rosados y fue hasta donde estaba una Hinata inmóvil y sin rostro.

Entonces eso que había nacido en su pecho se convirtió en un impulso incontrolable.

¿Por qué demonios no levantaba el rostro y desmentía la estupidez que estaba diciendo Sakura?

Que les mostrara a ellas, que le mostrará a él mismo que no era posible que algo así estuviese pasando por causa de ella.

Haló de su brazo de manera brusca.

-diles que no lo hiciste–

Fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios, como en una especie de súplica.

Escuchó la protesta de Sakura unos pasos más allá, pero quería que Hinata le hablara, que le respondiera con su suave voz, toda su concentración estaba en ella.

-vamos Hinata, levanta tu cara- le pidió sintiéndose un tanto desesperado -¿¡dime qué demonios pasó!?-

El cuerpo de ella temblaba.

No sabía bien si era porque estaba nerviosa o estaba asustada, pero no quería soltarla, aún cuando al parecer ella no paraba de temblar.

Su aroma, su dulce aroma, ese que no había sentido hace días llegaba a su nariz de manera irremediable.

-¿y que si hubiese golpeado a Sakura?- le dijo firme, sin tartamudeos, mirándolo por primera vez, con sus ojos perlados empañados pero sin llorar, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios contraídos.

Se sorprendió.

Ella no podía haber golpeado a Sakura.

Miró su rostro con detención, tenía dos pequeños rasmillones en el mentón que en comparación a los que tenían Sakura eran insignificantes.

-ella se lo merece…-

-cállate–

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Escuchaba aún los leves sollozos de su amiga de la infancia. Sabía que era una arpía cuando quería serlo, pero eso no le daba el derecho a Hinata de golpearla y dejarla en esas condiciones.

-quiero que me digas que paso– le dijo en un tono algo más suave, pero sin dejar de ser firme, dictatorial y demandante.

Quería que ella dijese que había pasado, quería que le dijese la verdad, no quería creer que había golpeado a Sakura de esa forma.

No se había dado cuenta, sino hasta que la pelinegra soltó una mueca de dolor, que la estaba presionando demasiado fuerte.

-déjala Naruto, ella… ella… sólo está loca de celos- dijo la de ojos jade

El rostro de Hinata seguía teniendo el ceño irremediablemente fruncido.

-déjame Uzumaki-kun-

¿Uzumaki-kun? ¿En qué maldito momento él había pasado a ser Uzumaki-kun?

-cualquier cosa que te diga… ¿me la creerías?– dijo con ironía

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¡Claro que le creería!

-Sakura… es tan importante para ti que te deja ciego-

Hinata estaba molesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos perla empañados, podía escucharlo en el tono de su voz y percibirlo en su semblante.

Pero él no podía quedar con esa duda. Ella debía decir que había pasado, ¡tenía que decirle que había pasado!

-no digas eso de Naruto, sólo porque estas celosa de nuestra amistad… yo no te había hecho nada y tú vienes a golpearme como…-

-déjala hablar– le interrumpió ya exasperado de la palabrería de Sakura

-no me importa lo que digas y tú– dijo hablándole ahora a él -nunca me creerás de todos modos-

Ella hizo un ademán para soltarse de su brazo pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

Quería escuchar más, quería escuchar que ella no había golpeado a Sakura.

-muévete– escuchó de una voz a sus espaldas.

Miró en aquella dirección, pero ya sabía de quién había sido esa frase.

Inuzuka Kiba estaba allí, intentando pasar a la amiga de Sakura.

La rabia subió a su cabeza con una rapidez peligrosa.

-K-Kiba…-

Ella lo llamaba Kiba.

-suéltala–

Nunca había escuchado que ese condenado perro tuviese un tono tan autoritario.

-esto no te incumbe cara de perro-

El moreno le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Hinata forcejeó para zafarse con más decisión, ella, ella quería irse junto a ese sujeto se lo decía todo su cuerpo mientras halaba de su agarre.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-escucha Naruto, ella no es de tu propiedad y no quiere estar contigo en estos momentos-

-ella me golpeó, no deberías ser tan condescendiente con una chica que…-

Y ahí iba Sakura de nuevo.

-no me importa lo que digas– le dijo Kiba mirándola mientras se acercaba a Hinata –para mí no eres más que una arpía-

Sakura se crispó a su lado y sus mejillas se volvieron sonrosadas.

-si conocieras a Hinata, si de verdad la conocieras– dijo Inuzuka mientras se la quitaba de las manos y ella se apresuraba a ajustarse a su lado -sabrías sin necesidad de preguntarle que ella no le pegaría a nadie.

No dijo nada porque aún no podía dejar de pensar cómo la pelinegra se alejaba de él como si fuera ácido.

-en cambio, le crees a una chica que es una mentirosa… das un poco de lastima- finalizó el moreno y girándose a ver a Hinata –vamos-

Se fueron juntos, ella sin mirarlo, él dedicándole una última mirada fulminante, en unos ojos negros oscuros, ojos que no debían tener el derecho de ser así de siniestros.

No dijo nada, no dijo nada porque Sakura se había apresurado a agarrar su mano y porque la imagen de ese perro estúpido abrazando a Hinata por los hombros, apartándola de su lado, parecía una predicción funesta que de alguna manera había logrado paralizarlo.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos.

Luego logró llevar a Sakura hasta la enfermería, ella le había contado toda su versión, una versión en la que narraba a una Hinata que él no conocía.

Prefirió no decir nada sólo se limitó a abrazar a Sakura, no quería dejarla llorar sola.

Sin embargo, se encontraba contrariado.

Él no podía creer en todo lo que Sakura estaba diciendo.

Quería hablar con Hinata, quería escucharla otra vez.

Y no sabía bien si era una excusa que sus deseos habían encontrado o la incertidumbre de saberla culpable lo atormentaban de una manera poco racional.

* * *

><p>-Kiba… ¿c-cómo es que llegaste aquí?– preguntó sin levantar la cabeza<p>

-estaré siempre que lo necesites, en el lugar que necesites- le contestó con una seriedad insólita, con una tranquilidad que ella no le conocía.

La había encaminado a un lugar muy alejado de la gente.

Era hora de almuerzo. Faltaban muchos minutos para que entraran a clases.

Se detuvo cuando estuvieron en el pasillo que los dejaba entre la sala de música y la de video. En ese lugar habían pocas ventanas, la luz era escasa y la gente inexistente.

El cuerpo de Kiba se posicionó frente a ella.

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar el ruido de las risas, de los gritos y el murmullo de conversaciones infinitas.

-¿cómo m-me encontraste Kiba?– volvió a preguntar

Sintió la mano del chico en su rosto. Sus dedos estaban fríos. Levantaron su mentón para que sus ojos lo miraran.

-Uchiha llamó a Kurumi y Kurumi me llamo a mí-

Los ojos negros de Kiba eran tan hermosos.

-¿te duele?– preguntó mientras sus dedos acariciaban la herida de su rostro

-n-no-

-¿qué fue lo que te hizo?-

La pregunta de él era tan diferente a la que había hecho Naruto minutos antes, incluso su voz sonaba diferente.

Pronto las manos heladas de Kiba tomaron la mitad de su rostro.

-no quiero hablar de eso-

Su cuerpo fue absorbido poco a poco por los brazos de Kiba cuando la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia él, ella sólo se dejó atrapar.

El olor del moreno era familiar, era seguro.

-¿duele mucho?-

Y entonces supo que no estaba hablado de su herida.

El corazón que ya se había apretado hace un rato pareció querer escapar por su boca y atorarse en su garganta.

Después de todo ese tiempo en que se había controlado, de haber permanecido firme a los reclamos de Sakura, a las palabras de Naruto, por fin pudo llorar.

Kiba le permitió llorar.

-está bien Hina, está bien tranquila-

Lo sabía, ahí con Kiba todo estaba bien.

Cinco minutos después ellos estaban apoyados en la pared del pasillo, y ella recargaba su peso en el moreno.

-g-gracias-

-Hinata-

-¿si?– le respondió mirando hacia el vacío.

Aun dolía pensar, así que quería mantener los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, todo lo que fuera posible.

-quizás no es el mejor momento…- comenzó a decir el chico sin prestarle mucha atención al tono con el cual decía sus palabras -pero hay… algo que debo decirte-

Cerró sus párpados. Escuchar la respiración de Kiba era pacifico.

-dime- le invitó a continuar

-te quiero-

-l-lo sé-

-no, no lo sabes- dijo y tomando una bocanada de aire -me gustas-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que sintió un calor en su pecho y su rostro ahora enrojecido.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Su cuerpo se tensó, pero no se alejó de donde estaba. Perder el calor de Kiba en ese momento le sería insoportable.

Él tampoco dijo nada por un momento.

-sé que quieres a Naruto, pero… yo te he querido todo este tiempo Hina, todo este tiempo-

Sintió como los labios de Kiba se apoyaban en su cabeza y acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo, su respiración de chocaba en su negra cabellera.

-yo siempre pensé que serías mía-

A pesar de que el rojo en sus mejillas era cada vez más brillante, nada de lo que Kiba le decía la hacía sentir incomoda.

-para siempre mi Hinata-

Las manos grandes de él pasaron sobre su hombro y jugaron con sus cabellos.

Sabía que lo que Kiba le decía eran palabras pesadas, que tenían toneladas de verdad, pero no sonaban amenazantes, no parecían demandarle algo o asustarla.

Eran más como algo agradable.

No le dijo nada, no hablaron de ese asunto después de eso, pero en su cabeza esas palabras dieron vueltas una y otra vez.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el timbre de la clase volvía a sonar.

Kiba se levantó de donde estaba y extendió su mano.

Ni siquiera pensó en que eso no fuese correcto. Algo así no se le pasó por la cabeza.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar no retiró su mano, aun sabiendo que aquello podía significar muchas cosas, en ese momento quería sentir los helados dedos de Kiba entibiarse entre los suyos.

Quería pensar que estaba cerca, tan cerca que no se alejaría de ese lugar, que no dejaría que nada pasara.

-cuando quieras hablar de eso…- dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella –yo estaré ahí, no tienes que darme una respuesta si no quieres, y tampoco quiero que pienses que algo cambiará entre nosotros-

De los labios de Kiba se escapó un suspiro.

-sea lo que sea que elijas, seguirás teniendo siempre un espacio en mi vida-

Ella presionó más fuerte la mano de Kiba.

Antes de que entraran al salón él soltó su mano y sintió el desolado abismo de la separación.

Él le sonrió con sus blancos dientes, acomodó sus cabellos, se inclinó para quedar a su altura y la besó en la mejilla.

-ahora será mejor que sonrías-

Las mejillas de ella aumentaron de color casi al instante. Nunca antes Kiba la había besado.

-esa expresión es aterradora- dijo mientras reía –pero te queda mejor que la de antes-

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro sin hacerle ni un daño y lo acompaño en su risa.

Kiba era Kiba, y pese a lo que le había dicho, él seguiría siendo Kiba.

Sonrió.

No estaba triste y no se sentía incomoda, definitivamente lo que había confesado el chico seguramente no era tan malo.

Kiba entró a la sala y ella estaba siguiéndolo cuando encontró a Naruto al final del pasillo mirándolos con un rostro inexplicable.

Agachó la cabeza y entró.

Apenas unos minutos después el rubio entró en el salón. Seguramente se había demorado porque había llevado a Sakura a la enfermería.

Era una estúpida, todavía le dolían cosas como esas.

Lo mejor sería desligarse de esa historia, arrancársela del pecho y ofrecérsela al tiempo, para que la marchitara, la desvaneciera o la olvidará. Pero su tonto corazón no paraba de enviar señales equívocas.

Durante toda la clase sintió que dos ojos la observaban fijamente.

Dos filas a la derecha, Naruto se había cambiado de puesto y la miraba con una expresión que no podía entender.

Se volteó rápidamente después de haberlo descubierto. No quería saber de él, por lo menos no por ahora. Necesitaba que esas emociones se le pasasen.

Enterró su cabeza en su libro de física. Jamás se le había hecho difícil la materia, pero era mejor fingir una absoluta concentración que seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta sus ojos se fijaron en la espalda de Kiba y sus cabellos castaños, cortos y alborotados. Jamás le había importado preocuparse por su apariencia, pero seguramente era porque siempre había sido demasiado atractivo.

Sabía de Kiba todo lo que nunca había podido aprender de Naruto, cómo le gustaba la comida, de qué lado de la cama le gustaba dormir, cuál era su helado favorito, su canción preferida, sus manías…

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

Quizás debía dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

><p>-hey Hina, ya se acabó la clase-<p>

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta.

Bostezó perezosamente y pasó su mano por sus ojos cansados.

-¿y Kuru-chan?– preguntó cuándo no la encontró cerca.

-se fue a su práctica del club- explicó Shino acomodándose sus gafas –en compañía de Uchiha-

-otra vez- agregó Kiba un tanto fastidiado –ya casi ni pasamos tiempo con ella-

Suspiró.

La verdad en los últimos días no había pensado mucho en ese asunto, ese que involucraba a su querida amiga con el frívolo pelinegro.

Desde el festival, Uchiha Sasuke se la pasaba merodeando a la pelirroja, se había cambiado de puesto, y de vez en cuando acompañándola a casa en su moto. Y hasta que la susodicha quisiera hablar al respecto ella, Kiba y Shino no dirían nada.

-¡Inuzuka, Aburame!– los tres voltearon su cabeza hacia el profesor Asuma–el rector Ebisu les recuerda que tienen un asunto pendiente con él-

-¡demonios!- soltó Kiba golpeándose la frente mientras que Shino suspiraba

-dice que los espera en su oficina- dijo el profesor retirándose con un cigarrillo en la boca

Ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

-¿qué sucede?- les preguntó a ambos

¿Desde cuándo el rector los llamaba a ellos a su oficina?

-esta mañana Ebisu nos detuvo a la entrada porque llevábamos mal el uniforme- explicó Shino descolgando su morral –así que tenemos que ir con él, pero ya volvemos-

-no hay problema- les sonrió dulcemente a ambos

-Hina, tú tranquila y cuida nuestras cosas- le dijo Kiba y se acercó para acariciarle los cabellos, quedando sus labios a la altura del oído de ella -regresaré-

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, mientras los veía marcharse del salón, a Shino con su característica aura serena y a Kiba con una enorme sonrisa.

Tomó los morrales de sus amigos y junto al suyo los puso sobre la mesa.

Esperaría, pero durmiendo, estar despierta y sin nada que hacer la obligaba a pensar en Naruto.

Sólo debía intentar mantener su mente en blanco para quedarse dormida. Ellos no podían tardar mucho, Kiba no tardaría mucho.

Se sentó en su silla buscando una posición cómoda.

¡Ah! Era tan difícil no pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sakura, Kiba y…

Naruto.

Había pasado de ella en ese lugar, justo como había dicho Sakura.

Se acomodó sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos.

Definitivamente Naruto nunca creería en ella.

Sakura la había llevado ahí para insultarla, para humillarla y para mostrar su desprecio por un Naruto que jamás la había dejado sola.

Ella realmente la odiaba, pero jamás sería capaz de hacerlo entender eso.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba rápidamente.

-Kiba… eso fue…- había comenzado a decir pero antes de que terminase su frase sus ojos no se encontraron con los negros ojos de su amigo, sino con un par azulado.

Con el rostro serio y sin aparentes intenciones de irse, Uzumaki Naruto la miraba con su cuerpo apoyado en la puerta.

-no soy Kiba– dijo antes de avanzar hasta ella que hace un segundo se había puesto de pie y había tomado precipitadamente los tres bolsos que descansaban en su puesto.

No dijo nada.

-dime Hinata-

Esa voz, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz, lo había escuchado muchas veces durante esos días en que él jugaba a quererla un poco, la había escuchado cuando Naruto estaba cabreado.

-¿hubieses preferido que fuese él?-

-¿qué quieres?– le dijo un poco a la defensiva, sin tartamudear.

Él se estaba acercando sigilosamente.

-que me digas la verdad- le dijo clavando sus ojos azules en ella -quiero saber qué pasó en el cuarto piso con Sakura-

De alguna manera, la forma en la que le hablaba ahora era diferente a como se lo había pedido hace unas horas.

Ahora parecía cabreado, al borde de la desesperación, ahora parecía cómo un animal mostrando todos y cada uno de sus colmillos, como si quisiera hacerla pagar por algo.

La acorraló entre la ventana y su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

Volteó su cara hacia otro lado. No quería mirarlo porque mirarlo hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido que podría delatarla.

Entonces las manos de él tomaron su mentón.

Los dedos de Naruto no eran como los de Kiba, eran mucho más cálidos.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver su rostro.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

¿Por qué tenía que torturarla de esa manera?

Con una fuerza nacida del miedo logró empujarlo para dejara de acercase.

-d-déjame-

Tenía que salir, los nervios ya la estaban traicionando.

-¿qué es lo que pasa? sólo debes decirme que le hiciste a Sakura-chan y te dejaré ir-

Dudó por un segundo, un maldito segundo en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Sus ojos asemejaban al mar embravecido en mitad de una tormenta. Una tormenta que le había quitado toda su decisión y voluntad.

* * *

><p>Se sentía irritado.<p>

Desde que la había visto con Kiba cara de perro, esa sensación lo estaba atormentando.

Era verdad que quería saber acerca de lo que había pasado con Sakura, pero su cuerpo le decía que era mucho más importante hacerla entender que ella era suya, pese a todo lo que había dicho.

Hace tiempo había pensado en dejarlo estar, había pensado…

La miró indefensa. Había bajado completamente la guardia, acercó sus labios a su cuello.

¡Dios! Ella lo volvía loco.

No había pensado nada, es sólo que verla con otra persona ¡sería insoportable!

Pero de esa idea a la situación en la que estaban ahora había un largo trecho…

Y lo había cruzado con los ojos cerrados, sólo con esa sensación en el pecho que quemaba, que quemaba con la necesidad de saber de ella, de saberla en sus brazos y saberla suya.

-¿q-qué haces U-Uzuma…?-

-Naruto- le interrumpió cabreado

-de… tente Uzu…-

-Naruto–volvió a repetir pero esta vez con mayor exigencia, mientras dejaba su cuello y besaba sus labios.

¡Maldición! Cómo había muerto por darle un beso.

Las manos de ella habían dejado de resistirse.

-Inuzuka no puede hacer esto Hinata-

Volvió a buscar su cuello, entre sus negros y sedosos cabellos. El aroma de ella lo estaba desquiciando, tenía que controlarse.

Pero no podía.

-tú no lo quieres-

-e-eso… no es a-algo que tenga… que importarte-

Rió mientras volvía a buscar su boca.

-eres mía Hinata- susurró contra su boca y sintió como ella se deshacía poco a poco.

Le encantaban las reacciones de Hinata, tan inexpertas.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos, unos hermosos ojos perlados y tuvo que besarla, porque si no lo hacía el deseo lo destruiría por dentro.

Más pronto que tarde dejó de besarla.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Apoyó su cabeza en la frente de ella. El flequillo de su cabello le hacía cosquillas.

Tenía una expresión compungida.

Sintió como inspiraba aire profundamente y se alejaba de él.

-p-pensé que venías por lo de Sakura-

La miró, no dijo nada.

Ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que si no lo hacía su cordura se perdería en algún lugar.

Si es que aún la tenía.

-no sé qué intentas hacer pero… me iré antes de q-que termine enredada otra vez-

Dejó escapar un suspiro contenido, y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron la velocidad.

Ella lo estaba dejando, lo estaba dejando abiertamente, y él ya no quería que eso fuese así.

Avanzó los pasos que pudo hasta ella y tomó su mano, su pequeña, suave y blanca mano.

No sabía que decir y probablemente decir cualquier cosa sería insuficiente cuando no entendía las razones de su cuerpo para haber llegado hasta ahí.

-¿por qué haces esto?-

-no… lo sé-

-e-entonces deja de hacerlo-

-no puedo- dijo como si el aire se le fuera con aquellas dos palabras

Y antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo, acortó su distancia y la besó otra vez. La beso de una manera posesiva, de una manera frenética como si la perdiera con cada segundo que se desvanecía.

-te necesito Hinata- susurró contra sus labios

La vio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

¿por qué se estaba resistiendo? ¿qué no comprendía que era precisamente eso lo que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza?

La abrazó y poco a poco, la sintió ceder.

Su corazón aceleraba sus latidos a cada respiro…

El timbre de un teléfono celular cortó el silencio en aquel salón.

Ella se sobresaltó y se separó de él, contestando el celular.

Por su rostro pudo entender que era Kiba, tomando los tres bolsos que habían caído al suelo y sin mirarlo salió del salón.

No importaba.

Ella todavía lo quería, lo había descubierto mientras la besaba.

Inuzuka Kiba no se quedaría con ella.

Él no lo dejaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A: Estas serán probablemente las notas de autor más largas que espero escribiré en este fic.**

**Bueno, me siento super avergonzada por todo el tiempo en que los dejé abandonado, la única razón que les puedo ofrecer para que me perdonen es que justo después de la última actualización comencé mi vida de estudiante universitaria en la especialidad de Arquitectura. **

**Algunos sabrán o habrán oído que esta carrera se hacen maquetas de construcciones, bueno ese tipo de trabajos te los mandan de un día para otro haciendo que pierdas preciadas horas de sueño y encima hay que lidiar con las matemáticas, física, y el resto de materias.**

**Admiro a todos los que actualizan regularmente y son universitarios, se merecen todo tipo de honores, yo no pude lograrlo y por eso ahora les estoy actualizando en un período que debía ser de vacas pero que cómo ahora (en mi segundo semestre) reprobé dos materias estoy en intensivos.**

**Si les consuela en algo, tengo una historia que dejé muy cortada y que llevo tres años sin actualizar, mis lectores probablemente querrán llevarme a la horca y no los culpo.**

**Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que tuvo muchas revelaciones, confesiones, estados anímicos, locuras y mucha desesperación.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review! ¡Dios! ¡Aun no me creo que el contador esté en 65!**

**Para el próximo capítulo publicaré como siempre a las personas que me escribieron, que esta vez no lo hago porque aún no sé si cuento con su simpatía.**

**También les agradezco a todos aquellos lectores invisibles que se que existen, sólo les animo a armarse de valor y escríbanme un review.**

**Ahora sólo me quedan dos capítulos por adaptar para estar a la par con el fic original de **_Eymi_**, y luego tocará esperar.**

**De seguro ya deben de cansarse de sólo leer la palabra esperar, pero bueno lo único que me queda por ofrecerles son mis más sinceras disculpas y que (aún si ya no les agrado) sigan disfrutando de esta maravillosa historia.**

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión o sentencia de muerte!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	10. BOLETÍN ESPECIAL

**BOLETÍN ESPECIAL**

_**. Desde que Comencé a Amarte .**_

_Un saludo queridos lectores, de antemano quiero pedir disculpas por mis retrasos y por si se han hecho la ilusión de que esto sería una actualización._

_Ahora…_

_Este es un boletín especial dónde les haré público mi próxima actualización de esta historia, la fecha pautada será:_

**1 de Octubre del 2012**

_Me resultará difícil, pero con el fin de darles mi agradecimiento por todos sus maravillosos reviews y su infinita respuesta, además de celebrar los 6.327 views registrados en este fanfic, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y compromiso en tenerla lista para la fecha pautada._

_También hago publico que comenzaré a trabajar como Beta y bueno, si necesitan una ayuda o les gustarían mis servicios no duden en pedirlos, aunque con mucha honestidad les digo que no podré contestarles con inmediatez._

_Finalmente, sin nada más que decir, y dispuesta a iniciar la ardua labor de trabajo…_

_Un beso_

_Kirumi_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a **_Eymi_** por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis historias!**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**.**_

**Tarde del Sábado**

-honestamente no sé qué es lo que quiere ese tipo- sentenció Kurumi mientras se quitaba un mechón rojizo de la cara

Finalmente durante esa tarde mientras preparaban una pizza, su amiga pelirroja había decidido tocar el tema de Uchiha Sasuke.

-ciertamente, la forma en la que se comporta no es muy usual en él- agregó Shino de forma pensativa mientras con un rodillo de madera aplanaba una bola de masa

-pues sea normal o no, es el mejor amigo de Naruto así que seguramente es un cretino- dijo Kiba mientras revolvía una salsa rojiza en la sartén con fuego lento

-pero… a mi me p-parece que él s-siempre está pendiente de Kuru-chan, y te v-ve como si fueras lo único q-que hay- rebatió ella

Era verdad, Uchiha Sasuke había centrado toda su atención en Kurumi durante esa semana y definitivamente se había comportado de una forma muy inusual, pero no fue por eso que había rebatido a Kiba. El pelinegro no era un cretino, lo había descubierto hace tiempo, cuando la había recibido en la casa de Naruto, cuando lo atrapaba observando a su amiga, cuando le inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo en los pasillos y últimamente se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-a-además no es su culpa q-que todas las chicas estén zafadas con él- agregó a su argumento

-en eso debo estar de acuerdo con Hinata- dijo Shino formando un círculo con la masa –después de todo, él nunca se había mostrado receptivo con ninguna chica y ahora sólo parece dar vueltas alrededor de Kurumi-

-ni de coñas Shino, eso es sólo una apariencia, yo sé que ese tipo no es de los que sólo piensa en una mujer. Kurumi debe ser algo así como la novedad de la semana- dijo Kiba y desde donde estaba pudo notar como apretaba el mango del sartén con fuerza

Kiba no hablaba de Sasuke cuando decía su nombre, hablaba de Naruto y de cómo lo odiaba.

Llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios de manera involuntaria.

Hace pocos días, Naruto la había reclamado como si fuese suya, como si le perteneciese, como si tuviese cuentas que rendirle.

Lo peor de ese día, era que aún sentía ese cosquilleo agradable y adictivo que sólo él despertaba, ese que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos la tocaban.

-¡Hina, la sal!-

-¿e-eh?-

Miró a Kiba con cara de circunstancias.

Había estado pensando en lo que había pasado el día en que Naruto la había besado y tan ensimismada estaba que no había escuchado nada.

-te dije que me pasarás la sal, la salsa quedará desabrida- repitió Kiba girando los ojos

-deja, yo lo hago- se ofreció Kurumi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y colocaba la sal en el sartén de manera despreocupada -el punto es que sea lo que sea que quiera, no le daré el gusto-

-¿y?- preguntó Shino ya con la masa lista para meter en el horno una vez Kiba le aplicara la salsa.

Ambos la miramos directamente a los ojos y eso hizo que con el ceño fruncido sus mejillas se sonrojaran tenuemente.

-y… bueno, admito que tiene algo que me agrada… ¡pero no le voy a permitir absolutamente nada!- sentencio testarudamente la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

Yo sólo sonreí. Kurumi podía llegar a ser como una niña pequeña de vez en cuando.

-cambiando el tema del frívolo sin expresión, ¿cargaste la película Hina?- preguntó Kiba removiendo los últimos ingredientes de la salsa

-¡ah! lo haré ahora-

-Ok, nosotros terminaremos con las pizzas y vamos para allá-

Caminó con pasos pequeños.

La casa de Kiba, con él, Shino y Kurumi en la cocina, era agradable. Su casa siempre estaba vacía, pero aquí, la gente nunca desaparecía.

Estaba cansada.

Las actividades del club de tenis, la limpieza, la remodelación del gimnasio, las actividades en el teatro y el período de exámenes la dejaban completamente agotada.

Conectó el Netbook a la pantalla del LCD y se echó en el sillón.

¿Qué pasaría la siguiente vez que viese a Naruto? ¿La volvería a besar?

No quería que confundiese su cabeza nuevamente. Se había cansado del dolor y la preocupación.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Dos horas después**_

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la película, pero ciertamente ya ni si quiera pensaba en ella.

Hinata se había quedado dormida recargada contra su pecho y dando pequeños suspiros de cuando en cuando.

En esa posición, el delicado cuello permanecía expuesto, así como la línea de su clavícula, esa que iba desde su hombro hasta el centro y el comienzo de su seno.

¡Joder!

¿Cómo llegó a esa situación?

La verdad es que todo había sucedido muy rápido.

Debido a una llamada de su padre Shino había tenido que irse temprano para asistir a un coctel de la empresa de su familia, y su amigo incapaz de enfrentar la voluntad absoluta de su progenitor simplemente se excusó.

Kurumi en cambio se había quedado pero como a mitad de la película su tío la había llamado con urgencia debido a que el mayor de sus primos se había caído por unas escaleras y su tía al borde del pánico quería tener a sus familiares cerca.

No hacía falta decir que la pelirroja se fue sumamente malhumorada, murmurando cosas como estúpidas emergencias familiares pero claro llevándose consigo un trozo de pizza.

Y ahora estaba solo en su casa con Hinata dormida en una cercanía que jamás se había permitido.

Inconscientemente, pasó su brazo bajo su espalda hasta su cintura con la intención de acomodarla mientras con la otra apartó algunos mechones negros que tapaban su rostro durmiente.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez cuan bonita sería Hinata, se hubiese quedado corto en un instante.

Nadie podría si quiera acercarse a describir la belleza de esa piel blanca y tersa, de esas pestañas pronunciadas, de sus mejillas coloreadas, de esos labios llenos.

¡Demonios que bonita era!

Era por eso que ahora el Uzumaki le prestaba tanta atención innecesaria.

Sólo hasta ahora había descubierto lo hermosa que era Hinata, cuando deslumbraba tanto que era imposible hacer la vista gorda.

En cambio él lo sabía desde que era un niño, desde que la vio luego de cuatro años con el cabello cubriendo su rostro, la sonrisa de Hinata, las manos de Hinata, todo en ella era algo a lo que él no podía ser indiferente.

Ella lo mataría de tanto quererla, porque tanto amor debía estar jodidamente prohibido, tanto anhelo volvería loca a una persona.

Por eso le sacaba de quicio pensar en todo lo no había hecho, porque seguramente Naruto la había tocado mucho más de lo que él se había atrevido a hacer, había podido estar más cerca de ella de lo que él había estado nunca, pese a todos esos años.

Las palpitaciones de su pecho antes armoniosas se volvieron oscuras, y su mano libre se apretó en un puño.

Entonces sintió como Hinata se removió en su lugar.

Cualquier enojo que pudiera producirle el cretino de Uzumaki Naruto, simplemente se había esfumado con sólo ver el rostro sereno de Hinata.

¿Qué podría hacer para que ella lo mirara de la misma forma que él?

El hecho de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, sólo había aumentado el anhelo de poder estar con ella y sencillamente, su cuerpo ya no podía estar tranquilo cerca de Hinata.

Suspiró.

Serían unas horas muy largas hasta que se despertara.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Mañana del día miércoles**

-¡K-Kiba no vayas tan rápido!-

-te dije que no debíamos quedarnos a tomar desayuno– le gritó mientras corrían a toda velocidad

Le había costado jodidamente conciliar el sueño, con Hinata cerca de él, dormir parecía una tarea imposible y justo cuando por fin había podido dormir su alarma había sonado.

Después los panqueques de su madre habían tentado a tal punto a Hinata que despegarla de la mesa de desayuno se había convertido en una tarea imposible.

Ahora la llevaba de la mano, justo como otras veces, a una velocidad endemoniada.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del colegio la vio respirar agitada.

-estás en mala forma- dijo para hacerla reír, pero entre respirar y sonreír, bueno, se imaginarán

-ya, entremos, las clases no esperaran por nosotros-

Cuando llegaron al salón pudo sentir casi inmediatamente la mirada de Naruto sobre su rostro, pero o se intimidaría por eso.

Miró a Hinata, gracias al cielo había nacido tan despistada.

Le echó su tercera mirada a Shino que a través de sus gafas oscuras sus ojos estaban inundados de urgencia.

Pidió disculpas al profesor y se dirigió hasta su silla.

Los dedos de Hinata y los de él se rozaron imperceptiblemente antes de separarse, ella lo miró inmediatamente, él sonrió con los ojos.

Sí había algo bueno de haberle dicho a Hinata que la quería, era que al menos ahora estaba un poco consciente de él.

La clase continuó como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que sintió una vibración en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Era su celular, había recibido un mensaje de Shino.

**_No te voltees,_ _h_ay_ algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. _**

_**Sin las chicas.**_

Bloqueó su celular y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo.

Aquí definitivamente tenía que pasar algo extraño.

Una vez la campana sonó procuró decirle a Hinata y Kurumi que tenía algo que hacer para poder seguir a Shino que se le había adelantado.

Pudo seguirlo a pesar de la muchedumbre de estudiantes que se agolpaban en los pasillos, libres de la primera hora de clase.

Al parecer estaban en la terraza, y no estaban solos, porque ahí de pie con su típica cara de indiferencia estaba el rey de la frialdad Uchiha Sasuke.

Eso no le gustó nada.

-¿Shino qué es tan urgente? ¿y qué hace él aquí?- preguntó dedicándole una mirada desafiante al pelinegro al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

-el sábado durante el coctel al que mi padre me dijo que asistiera, Sasuke se acercó a mí y me contó sobre ciertas cosas que creí necesario que tú escucharas-

Kiba los miraba a ambos confundido, pero con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

-¿y bien, de qué se trata?-

Sasuke miró unos breves segundos a Shino quién sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-todo este tiempo Sakura le ha estado planeando una trampa a Naruto en la cual le quitaría todo el dinero que él heredó- dijo Sasuke con voz clara y firme –al mismo tiempo, quiso intentarlo conmigo, por eso cuando comencé a hablar con Shiragiku le envió una carta de amenaza y luego programó aquella golpiza hacia la Hyuga-

Kiba abrió sus ojos sorprendido, parte de lo que el pelinegro había dicho lo sabía por boca de Hinata pero que él lo supiera y se lo dijera de aquella forma sólo lo rectificaba.

Como el moreno permanecía en silencio Sasuke decidió continuar.

-intenté hacerle ver a Naruto el engaño de todo, pero está tan estúpidamente enamorado que no lo ve y si se lo dijera directamente ocurriría el mismo resultado que cuando la Hyuga intentó decírselo- abrió una lata de café y la giró entre sus manos –como estoy cansado de ella, del retardo de Naruto y en una forma de vengarme por haber alejado a Shiragiku fue que decidí hacerles una propuesta-

-¿una propuesta?- preguntó Kiba observando a Sasuke que ahora tomaba un sorbo de su café

-a Sasuke se le ocurrió un plan para desenmascarar a Sakura-

¿Desenmascarar?

Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿y eso qué? Por mí que se joda Naruto-

Que se pudriera de dolor con la putita.

-Kiba, con esto lo hundiríamos, la muñequita de la que está enamorado es una oportunista y una zorra, qué más esperabas-

Shino parecía convencido de que aquello era lo mejor, pero para él, eso solamente sería darle una mano a un Naruto que detestaba.

-piénsalo, ¿acaso no recuerdas el rostro de Hinata después del ataque aquí en la azotea? ¿No quieres que pague por lo que le hizo a nuestra amiga? ¿No quieres que sufra por haber dañado a la chica que amas?- continuó diciendo Shino con una seriedad escalofriante

No más escuchar las palabras de Shino lo recordó, recordó como su hermoso rostro había quedado desfigurado, cómo casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

Sus manos se crisparon en puños, y sintió como el calor subía por su garganta.

¿Qué demonios tenía toda esa gente contra ella?

Respiró profundo y miró el semblante decidido de Shino, él había estado molesto por todo lo que sabía.

-¿qué es lo que quieren hacer?- preguntó a ambos con una firme decisión esa estúpida se merecía cualquier tipo de tortura que pudieran hacerle

En ese momento en el rostro del Uchiha una media sonrisa se formó, altanera, burlona e intimidante.

-no sé si te has dado cuenta… pero eres bastante atractivo para las chicas Kiba- dijo Shino ajustándose las gafas y diciendo cada una de las palabras con sumo cuidado

¿Y eso que tenía que ver en todo esto?

-¿y?-

-habla con ella, has que te lo diga todo-

Los engranajes en su cabeza encajaron y entendió el significado tras las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-¡es una arpía Shino! nunca caerá, no soy lo suficientemente embustero- dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza -¿y por qué no lo hace Uchiha? después de todo ella estaba muertita por él-

-primero, porque he cortado todo tipo de contacto con ella. Segundo, eso sólo me traería problemas con Shiragiku- respondió Sasuke como si fuera lo más evidente en el universo

Él seguía negando con la cabeza, aquello era absurdo.

-Kiba, piensa en Hinata y todo lo que ha tenido que sobrellevar- dijo Shino

-además eres lo suficientemente atractivo Inuzuka- intervino Sasuke metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, la sonrisa no desparecía de su rostro –ella caerá, sólo utiliza su ego a tu favor-

Aún renuente, le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos al pelinegro y lo que parecían transmitirle esos ojos no le dejaba ninguna duda.

Respiró hondo.

-haré lo que pueda-

Y no mentía, haría lo que fuese necesario, pero intentaría no involucrar a Naruto, tenerlo engañado era mucho mejor que decirle la verdad.

-aunque ella sabe que yo estoy con Hinata en esto- agregó, entonces Shino se acercó hasta él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro lo miró fijamente

-Kiba, tú solo recuerda ser todo lo que ella quiera para que después puedas pisotearla-

La frialdad en las palabras de su mejor amigo, demostraba que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de destrucción.

Estaba bien, si esa princesita quería jugar con Hinata, se entrometería todo lo necesario, había intentado estar al margen con anterioridad pero no había funcionado.

Hinata había salido herida.

Definitivamente, aún si perdía su integridad, aún si colateralmente pudiese beneficiar al maldito de Naruto, él no dejaría que Haruno Sakura se saliese con la suya.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Teatro del colegio, sala de menesteres.**

Ese día no había mucho que hacer, desde que había cambiado la hora de su castigo las cosas por hacer en ese lugar habían disminuido considerablemente.

De seguro era porque siempre, un día antes, tocaba el castigo de Naruto y él hacia todas las labores que quedaban pendientes.

Se echó sobre el diván.

El techó parecía algo sumamente interesante en ese momento, y estiró sus manos en un intento fracasado de alcanzar la madera de ese lugar.

Miró sus dedos blancos.

¿Qué estaba pasando con su cabeza?

Desde el día en que Naruto la había besado su cabeza tenía un remolino de imágenes de él y de Kiba.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos.

¿Por qué estaba Kiba en ese lugar? Sus ojos negros, su atractivo rostro, su sonrisa dulce.

Había algo que había empezado a encajar mal y estaba enrollando su cabeza a cada segundo un poco más.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sabía que Hinata tenía que asistir a su castigo en el teatro el día de hoy, por eso es que estaba ahí, con la perilla de la puerta en su mano.

Entró silenciosamente, ella aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, al parecer estaba ensimismada en sus propios asuntos.

Cerró la puerta que el mismo había reparado días atrás y esperó, esperó a que ella notase que el espacio había sido perturbado por él.

Cinco segundos después ella inclinó su torso para verlo.

Sonrió.

Era imposible que ocultase su sorpresa y desconcierto.

Pese a eso, se sentía frenéticamente impotente, el cara de perro y ella habían llegado tarde, casi tomados de las manos, y eso no había sido una escena muy agradable.

-Naruto-kun… ¿q-qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el sillón casi con temor

¿Qué estaría pensando ella en esos momentos?

-¿por qué estás haciendo esto Hinata?- preguntó mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se deslizase contra la puerta

Acomodó sus piernas y la volvió a mirar, casi acorralada entre el sillón y el espacio abierto que daba a él.

-no te hare nada, no soy un maniático, no entiendo por qué estás tan asustada-

-entonces, ¿por -que cerraste la puerta?-

Estaba acostumbrado, cuando trataba con chicas que estas se le aventaran a los brazos, que fueran dóciles como había sido Hinata, o ser un imbécil arrastrado como lo era con Sakura, pero no sabía qué hacer cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera.

Sabía que aún lo quería pero se alejaba de él como una peste.

-porque te escaparías si no lo hacía- le explicó tratando de mantener un mínimo de serenidad, su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón estaban demasiado acelerados -sólo quiero que me digas qué pretendes-

-¿a qué te refieres Naruto-kun? ya hablamos de esto…- dijo ella mirándole con sus hermosos ojos perlados y una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida

Lo estaba poniendo más y más eufórico a cada segundo.

-volviste con Inuzuka a clases, ambos llegaron tarde-

Ella frunció el entrecejo, parecía que no le gustaba hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo sus palabras.

Estaba en el extremo del sillón, su falda apenas y tapaba la mitad de su muslo, su largo cabello negro descendía por sus hombros en cascada, sus manos finas…

¿Es que siempre tenía que sentir este impulso avasallador e irreversible por tirársele encima?

Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios con frustración.

No podía ser tan estúpido, era él quién debía controlar toda esa situación.

-¿qué quieres decir?-

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba libre.

Con sus manos tomó su cabeza por la nuca de manera delicada, introduciendo sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos y la vio respingar su expresión.

-tú no puedes estar con Inuzuka…-

-d-deja de hacer esto, por favor-

-¿de hacer qué?– preguntó acercándose lentamente, tentando la fuerza a ver cuánto retrocedía Hinata

Pero ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro, en vez de eso cerró sus ojos, dejando sus pestañas expuestas completamente.

-lo ves-

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero él tenía aún sus dedos en su cuello. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-eres mía Hinata– dijo después de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Labios cálidos, labios delicados y llenos.

Pensó que verla ahí rendida ante todo lo que significaba él para ella sería genial, que demostrar que le pertenecía y que por mucho que el Inuzuka fuera su amigo era definitivamente algo menos relevante.

Pero no fue eso lo que sintió, verla después de ese corto y suave beso no fue agradable, no se sintió suficiente, no se sintió poderoso, se sintió como un maldito ladrón.

Acercó sus dedos a las mejillas ahora húmedas de ella, qué no había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

-¿por qué me haces esto Naruto-kun?- preguntó ella con su dulce voz quebrada por el llanto

Él la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo los sollozos de una Hinata desesperada.

Nuevamente la estaba haciendo llorar, una vez más la estaba hiriendo profundamente.

Y él sólo pudo aferrarse a su llanto, aguantarlo en su pecho, aún cuando ella luchaba por zafarse con brazos débiles, con brazos que querían y no alejarse de él.

-estás enamorado de Sakura… la q-quieres a ella… déjame en paz… por favor Naruto-kun… yo sé que no me quieres… por q-qué tienes que…-

Ella estaba diciendo mientras lloraba que él no la quería, lo decía en un llanto tortuoso.

Entonces algo se removió en su pecho, porque…

Si él no la quisiese, la hubiese podido dejar tranquila.

Si él no la quisiese, no dolería tanto verla con Inuzuka.

Si él no la quisiese perderla no se sentiría tan enfermizamente desesperante.

Se separó un poco, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y esperó que ella lo mirase.

Sus ojos perlados no tardaron en encontrarse con los azules de él.

Hermosos, definitivamente los ojos más expresivos que jamás había visto.

-yo… creo que te quiero- dijo con voz ronca pero firme

Porque la quería.

Y dentro de su pecho su corazón pareció aliviado de que se hubiese dado cuenta de ese hecho.

Ella paró de llorar casi al instante y la sorpresa e incredulidad se mezclaron en sus facciones.

-p-por favor no juegues con esto Naruto-kun…-

Volvía a descender su rostro en un amago de dolor indescifrable.

-yo no estoy jugando Hinata, de verdad no estoy jugando- dijo él estaba demasiado seguro lo sentía en todo su cuerpo -esto es lo que siento-

Toda la situación logró que volviera a besarla, que su abrazo se estrechase y desatara sus deseos.

Ella seguía llorando, pero estaba correspondiendo todos sus besos. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente extasiado de ella.

-dime que n-no es una mentira…-

-te quiero Hinata– le susurró contra la boca

Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y ya no lo alejaba más.

Quería quererla, quería protegerla, quería estar a su lado, ver su sonrisa, que le enseñara matemáticas, pintar el teatro, limpiar ese maldito cuarto, ayudarla con las labores del gimnasio, tomarla de la mano.

Viajó desde sus labios hasta su cuello

Demonios.

Quería todo de Hinata.

Tomó la cintura de ella para moverla bajó él, pero ella se resistió esta vez.

-Naruto-kun… p-por favor… dime que no estás mintiendo otra vez-

-te quiero– dijo nuevamente mientras volvía a besarla.

El cabello azabache de Hinata se esparcía por el sillón.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Todo ese tiempo él había estado queriendo a Hinata desesperadamente.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-N-Na… ruto- se atrevió a decir mientras las manos de él se mezclaban en sus cabellos.

Su corazón acelerado parecía que iba a explotar.

Él había llegado nuevamente y le decía que la quería, la besaba con pasión contenida, con cariño, la miraba directamente y su cuerpo temblaba sintiendo su peso.

Lo amaba dolorosamente.

Estiró su mano hasta el rostro de él, pasó su dedo por la curvatura de sus facciones y sin quererlo, sin siquiera desearlo, una bomba de recuerdos le explotó en el rostro y una sensación angustiosa se acumuló en su pecho.

Se removió en su lugar.

No podía ser que él la quisiese, no quería volver a sufrir.

Kiba.

¿Qué pasaría con Kiba si la veía con Naruto otra vez? ¿Cuán defraudado podría estar de ella?

No quería ver el rostro triste de Kiba.

-y-yo te amo Naruto-kun– dijo mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba para quedar un poco más lejos de él -pero lo que tú sientes ahora s-seguramente lo estás confundiendo y…-

-¡no Hinata!- le interrumpió él de forma apresurada -¡yo no estoy confundiendo nada! Es de lo único que estoy seguro, entiéndelo, yo no quiero herirte, quiero estar contigo, quiero protegerte-

-y si aceptara todo esto, si te creyera y mañana llegará Sakura, buscándote, diciéndote que p-puede estar contigo, que te quiere ¿q-qué pasaría?-

Él la miró con sus azulinos ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-lo ves– se levantó del sillón, no se quedaría en ese lugar -quédate si quieres, yo diré que algo o-ocurrió en casa-

-¡no! espera, lo estás entendiendo mal- gritó él intentando detenerla -¡Hinata!-

No miró hacia tras, ni siquiera se detuvo, porque detenerse, sería como arrojarse a un abismo sin salida, un abismo dulce y enviciaste.

Cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda contra ella un segundo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Había sido un hermoso sueño, todo lo que él le había dicho, la forma en la que él la había besado, había sido un sueño embriagador.

Pero al final, sólo era eso, un sueño.

Secó sus lágrimas con el borde de las mangas de su camisa y erguida caminó hasta el final del auditorio.

Definitivamente no volvería atrás.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-¿qué es lo que quiere el perrito de la mosquita muerta aquí?-

-esperaba que una mujer tan astuta como tú pudiese imaginárselo-

-¿no era yo una arpía?-

-¿y me lo niegas? pero… no es eso un poco ¿seductor?- alegó mientras se le acercaba

Una persona como Sakura, jamás desconfiaría de alguien que la encontrase bella y que estuviese dispuesto completamente a alagarla.

Eso le había dicho Uchiha.

-queremos lo mismo bonita, así que ¿por qué no cooperarnos?- dijo acomodándole el cabello rosado.

Estaba copiando el más puro estilo de esos seductores que aparecían en los programas de televisión de su hermana.

-ah, y que es eso que quiere el príncipe guerrero Inuzuka-

-que alejes a Naruto de Hinata- dijo tanteando el terreno, quizás que él estuviese ahí por Hinata le dañaría el ego

Ella frunció el entrecejo y al instante le había dado la espalda.

Efectivamente, aquello la había molestado.

-¿Qué demonios tiene esa chica que todos parecen andar tras ella?-

Apretó sus puños, quien podría ser tan ciego como para no notarlo.

-Hinata no es tan simple Haruno, la subestimaste demasiado pero el punto es que la quiero de vuelta, y tú quieres a Naruto ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?-

-¿un trato?– dijo ella volteándose hacia él, pero no se había percatado de que ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirle la respiración y cuando ella pudo notarlo, su respiración y mirada inmediatamente cambiaron

Como un felino, así es como se veía Sakura en esos momentos.

Uno de sus dedos delgados rozó la curvatura de su cuello, él se contuvo.

No dejaría que ella se diese cuenta de que esa escena era falsa.

-si- afirmó decidido e intentando parecer seductor agarró su muñeca con firmeza, pero sin tanta fuerza –un trato, nos convendrá a ambos si Naruto está contigo, si muere por ti otra vez…-

-él todavía muere por mi Inuzuka- le había interrumpido mirándolo con sus verdes ojos

Estaba maltratando su orgullo otra vez, debía tener un poco más de tacto y arreglar esa situación.

La miró atentamente, Sakura movía su pie de manera muy particular, casi como si estuviese nerviosa.

Quizás, debía desesperarla un poco más.

-pero lo está olvidado bonita… y no queremos eso ¿verdad?– se atrevió a decir, al tiempo que ponía sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella

-no…-

-si dejas esto como está Haruno, ella se quedará con él y quién sabe, quizás hasta se quede con su dinero…-

El cabello de Sakura golpeó su rostro suavemente por la rapidez con la que se volteó para verlo.

Sonrió con el costado de su boca, había descascarado a esa chica en un segundo.

-sí, sé lo de del dinero y también que ibas tras Uchiha- la miró con suficiencia un segundo –pero nada de eso me importa, si así son las cosas me parece bastante bien que pisotees a Naruto-

Ella le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Mantuvo la fuerza de su mirada y los segundos siguientes le sonrió con complicidad.

-ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma Inuzuka-

-puedes decirme Kiba si es que quieres-

-y tú a mí me puedes llamar Sakura- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lentamente se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla.

Un beso mal dado, un beso indeseado, pero un beso que sellaba el pacto entre los dos, y con él la caída de esa mujer.

Después de eso nunca volvería a dañar a Hinata.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**N/A: ¡Lo logré! **

**He cumplido con lo prometido, es 1 de Octubre del 2012 y he actualizado**

**¡Estoy que lloro de la felicidad!**

**Espero y les haya gustado en lo particular este fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos, tal vez por la alta carga emocional o porque finalmente nuestro querido Naruto hizo y dijo lo que tanto se había esperado. Aunque la pobre de Hinata no pudo aceptarlo muy fácilmente, además Kiba coqueteando con Sakura por un plan tramado por Shino y Sasuke, en serio espero les haya gustado lo que he logrado.**

**Les estoy sumamente agradecida por todo el apoyo recibido con esta adaptación, y eso va para todos, los que me leen, los que me dejan reviews, los que me envían mensajes ¡todos!**

**Como lo prometí en el capítulo pasado, publicaré a todos los que me dejaron un review, así que muchas gracias **_hinata-sama 198_**, **_Willou_**, **_eLisa _**, **_Rizeto Uzumaki_**, **_AZCHAN-DE J. Black_**, **_Sakima_**,**_ mari_**, **_hinata Uzumaki_**, **_Nanaa7_**, **_Noelialuna_**, **_Guest_**, **_sabrii_**, **_Anderson Uchiha_**, **_Ab1le_** por dejarme su opinión en estos últimos capítulos y deseo volver a contar con otro review después de esta actualización.**

**Finalmente,**

**¡No olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión o sentencia de muerte!**

**Un beso**

**Kirumi**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a **_Eymi_** por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis locas ideas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>_

* * *

><p>-¡Kiba!- le gritó sonriente al ver que acababa de llegar.<p>

Habían quedado con Shino para ir a ver una película ese día, y debido a unos trámites que tuvo que hacer durante toda la mañana en el centro, sólo había tenido que esperarlos unos cuantos minutos.

Estaba muy feliz de poder ver a Kiba, hace tres días que no había hablado con él más que por cortas llamadas telefónicas.

Pero al parecer, Kiba no parecía tan entusiasmado como ella.

-¿llevas esperando desde hace mucho?-

-n-no, la verdad es que llegué hace como d-diez minutos- respondió esforzándose por no tartamudear y sonriéndole despreocupada

Él, en cambio, la miró de una manera extraña.

Había veces en las que creía saber exactamente que querían decir sus ojos azabaches, pero en otros tratar de descifrar la mirada de Kiba era un completo desastre, toda una encrucijada.

Y pese a que lo conocía desde siempre, había lugares en los que a ella no se le había permitido entrar jamás.

-yo… no te había visto hace días, no fuiste a clases y tu p-padre me dijo que habías estado cansado- dijo mirándolo de reojo a medida que esperaban -me alegra ver que estás bien-

Como respuesta, él le sonrió como si estuviese tensando sus labios, y por eso se sintió avergonzada.

Sabía que era imposible que Kiba supiera lo que había pasado días atrás con Naruto, pero ver su actitud tan distante la hacía sentir atemorizada, después de todo, si él supiese, si él supiese lo que había pasado.

Bajó su vista a sus pies al tiempo en que se ensombrecían un poco.

No quería saber el qué sucedería después.

-¿qué ocurre Hina? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Giró sus ojos hacía él, se había preocupado por su reacción extraña, por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Su morena y fría mano sobre su frente la hacía sentir aún más avergonzada. De seguro él pensaba que estaba enferma.

-n-no te preocupes, e-estoy bien-

Pero la sensación fría de Kiba en su frente sólo le provocaba mayor preocupación.

Él la quería sinceramente, y si se enteraba de lo que había pasado en el salón aquella tarde ¿cómo podría verlo a los ojos entonces?

-no pareces tener fiebre- mencionó al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos de la frente de ella, suavemente, como si la acariciase en el proceso.

Por alguna razón Kiba se sentía diferente, completamente diferente y no es que él hubiese cambiado realmente, tan sólo el saber acerca de sus sentimientos hacía que estuviese más pendiente de la masculinidad de Kiba.

Quince minutos después, Shino aún no llegaba.

Por lo tanto Kiba le había marcado en el celular.

-estúpido Aburame- escuchó murmurar al moreno mientras colgaba.

-¿q-qué te ha dicho?-

-no podrá venir por asuntos con su padre, pero quiere que continuemos nosotros-

-entonces, ¿por qué no vamos?- preguntó sonriente pero él no dijo nada.

Segundos después es que cayó en la cuenta.

Ir solos al cine, era algo extraño, incómodo, tanto que ni Kiba podía soportarlo, aún cuando le había dicho que seguirían actuando como hasta ahora sin importar que pasara.

Kiba finalmente sonrió con sinceridad.

-no estés preocupada Hinata, podemos ser como siempre-

Y entonces un largo suspiró se escapó de sus labios.

Ella quería ser como siempre, poder ver la sonrisa de Kiba, sentir los brazos de él cerca de su espalda de forma natural, su olor…

¿Realmente quería ser como habían sido siempre?

Habían días como ese en el que pensaba que no, que había algo diferente entre ellos, pero luego recordaba a Naruto, la voz ronca de Naruto, su sonrisa burlona, su respiración cerca de su nuca, y todos sus planes se venían abajo.

Pero ya no dejaría que eso pasara más, Uzumaki Naruto había jugado ya demasiado con ella y el amor no podía ser así, lleno de dolor. Debía existir otra forma, un amor como el que le daba Kiba, un amor cálido y seguro.

Le sonrió nuevamente, porque no sabía con exactitud que decir.

-hoy te ves hermosa Hinata-

Se miró a ella misma.

Todo había sido gracias a Kurumi, el día anterior habían salido a comprar prendas de vestir que le quedaran a la medida, y ese vestido que se ceñía a la altura de su busto cayendo libremente hasta la mitad de su muslo era muy bonito, y no le quedaba nada mal. Además la forma en la que había aprendido a cuidar de su cabello ahora, le favorecía mucho.

Se sintió feliz de saber que podía pensar junto con Kiba, en que en realidad no era tan malo el arreglarse para variar. Tal vez, incluso, se había llegado a querer así misma un poco más.

-gracias-

Él también se veía muy bien, pero no por sus ropas, como lo hacía ella, sino porque el atractivo de Kiba difícilmente podía ser ignorado. Sus labios finos, su fuerte barbilla, su piel achocolatada, sus ojos cálidos.

Kiba siempre había sido el centro de atención de todos los lugares a los que habían ido.

Para cuando entraron al cine, tropezó con el primer escalón, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo, los brazos fuertes de Kiba rodearon su cintura.

-¡l-lo siento! no estaba viendo por d-dónde caminaba y…- dijo sumamente nerviosa

-no te preocupes Hina, siempre has sido algo bruta-

-¡eh! Yo sólo no veía en ese momento- se defendió en un puchero

Sin embargo, Kiba no era como siempre. Tenía brazos firmes, manos grandes, un torso masculino.

Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente -realmente creo que te ves un poco enferma-

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró, él estaba malinterpretando todo y preocupándose por nada.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que…- no pudo continuar con lo que seguía.

Caminaron por la orilla hasta unos pequeños bancos donde se esperaba que llegara la hora de ingresar a las salas de cine.

-¿sólo qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

Tomó aire y apretó los ojos.

No debía preocuparlo más, tenía que mentir, al menos un poquito.

-es que… me pongo un poco nerviosa c-cuando estoy cerca de ti últimamente y…-

-¿te sientes incómoda?- preguntó un poco afligido, interrumpiéndola.

-¡n-no, no es eso!- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y levantó la vista, ella jamás podría sentirse incómoda cerca de Kiba -yo… no sé qué pasa, pero p-pienso muy seguido en lo que me dijiste, y a-aunque no me molesta mis mejillas se ruborizan y…-

Él sonrió y ella dejó de hablar. Por fin sonreía otra vez.

-Hina, mi Hina…-

Entonces sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su espalda, y ella simplemente se acunó en ellos, dejándose llevar por la calidez y el aroma del perfume de la camisa de Kiba.

-no te tienes que avergonzar de nada- le dijo mucho mejor de lo que había estado antes –me hace muy feliz todo lo que me has dicho-

Ella suspiró nuevamente, sonriendo.

Era un alivio que eso no fuera un problema para él.

* * *

><p>Para cuando la película terminó ya era de noche.<p>

-¿vienes a mi casa? Mamá iba a hacer estofado cuando salí, y seguramente queda un poco-

-claro, me gustaría mucho- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa -además creo que no hay nada en mi refrigerador-

-eso es porque eres una perezosa y no has ido a hacer las compras hace una semana por lo menos- dijo él mirándola reprobatoriamente

Ella hizo un mohín y Kiba se rió, el estar con él realmente la hacía feliz.

De repente el celular de él sonó y cuando vio el número su rostro cambio completamente.

Fue una llamada corta pero la tensión en el rostro de Kiba le preocupaba un poco.

-¿qué sucede?- le preguntó un segundo después de que colgara y guardara el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-ocurrió un percance Hinata y no podré acompañarte hasta casa-

-p-pero, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Lucía demasiado alterado.

-¡no! digo, está todo bien, sólo hay un lugar al que debo ir- dijo al tiempo que se sacaba su chaqueta y se la ponía sobre sus hombros -ponte esto-

-n-no entiendo…-

-te explicaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿si?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, un tanto confusa.

Y justo cuando pensó que ya se iba, él retrocedió, tomó su mentón firmemente y besó su mejilla. Al instante los colores subieron avasalladoramente por su rostro.

-volveré pronto, dile a mi mamá que no tiene de que preocuparse-

Extraño, todo eso era muy extraño, desde la llamada hasta la forma en la que latía su corazón en ese momento.

¿Qué sería todo eso que estaba pasando? Esperaba que Kiba estuviese bien.

Acomodó la chaqueta de él, el viento comenzaba a estar un poco más frio de lo normal y ese lugar estaba atestado de gente.

Esperaba llegar pronto a casa, pasaría donde la familia Inuzuka y conversaría con la madre de Kiba.

Sonrió, estar en ese lugar era tranquilo y agradable.

Media hora más tarde cuando ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

-¡Hinata!

Su cabeza se volteó inmediatamente.

Esa voz, no podía ser…

* * *

><p>Llevaba ya mucho tiempo siguiéndola.<p>

La había visto después de que el estúpido cara de perro la besara en la mejilla.

Maldito día había tenido que escoger para ir a firmar unos papeles.

Había pensado en irse, en no hablarle hasta el día siguiente en la preparatoria, pero sus pies se habían movido por sí solos, con ese impulso arremetedor que nacía de su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Hinata.

Cuando ya casi la había alcanzado, no pudo contenerse más y terminó gritando su nombre, ella se había girado a verlo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Su cabello también se había movido con ella.

Se veía endemoniadamente bonita.

-N-Naruto-kun…- pudo ver que murmuraba unos pasos más allá.

Pero entonces volvió a girarse y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos.

Condenada mujer.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella.

El movimiento la sacudió bruscamente, quitándole la chaqueta de sus hombros.

Llevaba un vestido, un hermoso vestido que acentuaba su figura, la línea de su clavícula podía verse perfectamente con un fino collar, el cabello bellamente arreglado, sus muslos mucho más contorneados después de tantas semanas ayudando al club de tenis.

Hinata lucía como una modelo sacada de una revista.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces?- se quejó mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre

-lo, lo siento Hinata- se disculpó entre apenado y asustado porque al parecer le había hecho daño en la muñeca.

Ella se agachó para recoger la chaqueta de Kiba del suelo.

-ya no importa, s-sólo déjame en paz- dijo mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta para continuar caminando

-¡No, espera! Quiero hablarte por lo que dije en el teatro-

En serio necesitaba hacerlo.

Ella seguía avanzando con rapidez, cada vez más y más rápido sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Le siguió hablando, insistiendo e incluso la detuvo unas cuantas veces más, pero ella no frenó su marcha. No quería hablar con él.

-Hinata, por favor, necesito hablar contigo-

Ella se volteó como la primera vez, con el cabello desparramado en el aire y vio entonces sus ojos perlados, brillantes de indignación.

-¿y las veces que yo quise hablarte? ¿Las veces que quise decirte alguna cosa? ¿Acaso cuando te he hablado de Sakura, me has escuchado? No fue justo de tu parte, t-tú no eres para nada justo-

Se quedó perplejo en su sitio. Sorprendido de verla decir esas palabras, de ver sus ojos de esa manera y escuchar el tono golpeado de su voz, eso dolía como una peligrosa quemadura.

Ella tenía razón, era injusto, todo lo que hacía con ella era injusto, pero ¡no podía evitarlo, ya no podía hacer nada! Él la necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviese donde él estaba, que le contara como había sido su padre, cuál era su película favorita, sus platillos preferidos, quería acompañarla cuando estuviese sola, ansiaba estar a su lado.

-Hinata… yo lo siento, sé que lo que dices es verdad, pero por favor, por favor escúchame-

Sentía como la desesperación subía por su pecho, atravesaba su garganta y cómo en cualquier momento escaparía por sus labios, con sus palabras.

-ya n-no quiero escucharte más Naruto-kun, he tenido suficiente de todo esto-

-¡Maldición Hinata! ¡Sólo por esta vez!- dijo frustrado tomándose de los cabellos apartando sus ojos de ella por unos segundos -yo no volveré a molestarte, sólo por hoy, déjame hablar contigo…-

Era de lo peor, era completamente injusto y un mentiroso, pero necesitaba tener su atención.

-Uzumaki-san… por favor, déjeme sola- dijo ella girándose, como si el llamarlo por su apellido terminara aquel encuentro

Una cuadra más y llegarían a casa de Hinata.

-¡escucharé todo lo que me tengas que decir de Sakura-chan!-

Era su última alternativa, su última mano de cartas.

Ella se volteó y lo miró con el ceño medio fruncido, en una interrogante.

Él se la quedó mirando en silencio, expectante y suplicante.

-está bien, hablaremos, pero después de hoy, p-por favor, no juegues más conmigo-

-te lo prometo-

Que fácil le salía mentirle cuando ella le hablaba con tanta sinceridad.

Definitivamente era un monstruo, pero un monstruo que se había enamorado de una persona demasiado buena, tanto que hasta podía ser idiota y dejar que jugaran con ella. Tal y como él había hecho.

Caminaron los metros que le quedaban sin decirse palabra alguna y cuando llegaron, ella simplemente sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, dejándole pasar una vez más.

Todo era tal como lo recordaba, acogedor.

-siéntate en el sillón, iré a hervir agua para preparar café-

-gracias-

En ese preciso lugar había descubierto lo linda que era Hinata, y en su corazón deseaba el regresar a días como esos.

Cuando ella volvió llevaba un chaleco sin abotonar sobre el vestido y se había atado el cabello en una coleta que dejaba ver perfectamente la curvatura de su cuello.

-si estás aquí, me escucharas a mí primero-

Se sentía extrañamente nervioso.

-está bien, escucharé hasta el final-

Ella inhaló una bocanada de aire, como si hablar fuera a costarle kilos y kilos de oxigeno.

-como te dije, ese día Sakura-san vino a mi casa, no sabía al principio cómo o por qué estaba aquí, después de todo yo nunca había hablado con ella-

La miró detenidamente, no parecía que le estuviese mintiendo. Pero Sakura ese mismo día también había ido a su casa.

-¿a qué hora vino?- le preguntó lo más relajado que pudo

Lo que le costaba horrores.

-n-no sé realmente…-

Cerró los ojos.

Si Hinata decía una hora cercana a la que Sakura estuvo en su casa estaba mintiendo, y si ella mentía, bueno no sabría qué hacer. Pero tampoco sabía qué haría si resultaba ser cierto, o si parecía ser cierto.

-creo que fue al mismo tiempo o un poco después de que llamaras a mi celular-

Es cierto, él la había llamado después de beber la segunda ronda de copas con Sasuke, y para ese entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura podía perfectamente haber llegado hasta casa de Hinata. El problema era cómo demonios sabía dónde vivía.

-me dijo que estaba entrometiéndome en sus planes- continuó al no recibir respuesta de su parte -que yo y Kurumi-chan estábamos interfiriendo-

-¿planes? ¿Qué planes?-

-lo que te dije Naruto-kun, ella quiere quedarse con todo, con tu dinero, con tu apellido, con la vida lujosa que puedas proporcionarle-

-Hinata, sé que dije que te escucharía pero esto es…-

Era demasiado difícil.

-es la verdad- dijo con su rostro angustiado y sus dedos que habían sujetado sus manos. Ella no parecía mentir, pero Sakura no podría -dijo que hace algunos años cuando tus padres fallecieron te heredaron cierta cantidad de dinero, dijo que tu padrino también te daría una suma al morir-

Esos datos, él jamás los había comentado con ella, él jamás había hablado de sus padres, sólo Sasuke y Sakura podían saberlo. Hinata no podría haber conocido eso si no se lo hubieran dicho, y dudaba de que su amigo hubiera sido la fuente.

Recordó que en algún momento le gritó que era una entrometida y la acusó de husmear en su vida, pero Hinata no era de ese tipo de chicas.

Ante su silencio ella se animó a continuar.

-e-ella no es tu amiga, y yo sé que no tengo derecho a entrometerme, pero te he querido tanto todo este tiempo que, pese al dolor, no me gustaría que te hiciesen daño-

-es verdad, mis padres tenían un pequeño negocio en las bienes raíces y con ayuda de mi padrino, Jiraiya, lograron hacerse de mucho dinero con el fin de criarme en un hogar dónde no pudiera faltarme nada…- dijo y sus palabras se sentían pesadas mientras Hinata lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos perlados completamente abiertos -pero un día tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios y el avión en el que iban tuvo un percance, yo… no volví a verlos-

-lo siento… d-de verdad no podía haberme imaginado algo así-

"-después de algunos meses y unos cuantos procesos legales, mi tutela pasó a manos de mi padrino y toda la fortuna de mis padres que habían puesto a mi nombre en su testamento, se me sería entregada cuando cumpliera los veinticinco años-

"-Sakura-chan estuvo conmigo durante todo eso, siempre y tal vez fue por eso que la quise aún más, ella sabía lo que había pasado incluso podía entenderme, pero… ella nunca mostró indicios de corresponderme, no en ese tiempo y tampoco ahora…-.

Hinata apretó el agarre de su mano.

-¡e-es que ella quiere disfrutar de este tiempo, de la preparatoria, la universidad!- le dijo pero parecía más hablar con ella misma como si en su cabeza estuvieran aclarándose puntos desconocidos -es por el testamento que lo está intentando con Uchiha-san, por eso es que no está contigo ahora, e-ella está esperando para que cuando llegue el momento darte su afecto y casarse contigo… Naruto-kun, ella quiere quedarse con todo… juro que no te estoy mintiendo…-

Mantuvieron el silencio un par de segundos.

-creo que sabes lo que dices, pero no puedo entender por qué Sakura-chan…-

Ella sonrió a medias.

-bueno, a-al menos puedes estar alerta-

-yo… lo haré Hinata, yo estaré alerta-

Sabía que la había decepcionado, sus ojos perlados se lo decían pero no podía creer todo eso de Sakura, aún no.

Inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y le habló con determinación.

-ahora es mi turno Hinata-

Ella cerró los ojos. No quería escucharlo, pero había hecho un trato y era demasiado honrada como para negarse y fingir que no lo había aceptado.

-sé lo que quieres decirme, Naruto-kun-

-¿y por qué pones esa cara?-

Él no quería que sufriera con lo que iba a decirle.

-porque todo lo que has hecho me lastima, desde un principio quererte siempre fue doloroso- respondió y sonrió tristemente -pero lo acepte e incluso lo elegí, te quería tanto, deseaba tanto estar contigo, que no me importó, que lo soporté todo lo que pude…-

Demonios su corazón se oprimía con nerviosismo y ansiedad. Ella decía "quería" como si ya no lo hiciese, como si todo hubiese ocurrido en un pasado muy lejano.

Tenía miedo de que fuera así, y tal vez por eso fue un tanto brusco en sus palabras, porque él podía recordar como ella le había correspondido cuando la beso aquella tarde en el taller.

-pero tú aún me quieres Hinata-

-probablemente…-

Suspiró un poco aliviado, pero esa respuesta no le era suficiente.

-yo te quiero Hinata, no pude saberlo hasta hace poco pero sé que te he querido muchos días antes, mucho antes de que te convirtieran en una princesita, quería estar contigo, yo quiero estar contigo-

-ya es muy tarde-

¿Muy tarde? ¿Si ella decía muy tarde es porque había alguien más? ¿Acaso era con el maldito de Inuzuka Kiba?

-¿esto tiene que ver con el cara de perro de Inuzuka?-

Ella no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando de manera sugerente.

-¡maldición Hinata! ¡Ese sujeto, nosotros…!-

De nuevo se estaba tornando violento, pero estaba molesto, frustrado, desesperado, completamente asustado.

-no hay nosotros Naruto-kun- le interrumpió ella calmadamente, lo que hacía que el entuerto dentro de su pecho creciera con intensidad -nunca ha habido un _nosotros_, siempre han sido tú, tu tristeza y Sakura-san, y yo sobrando-

Ella tenía razón, así había sido, pero en algún lugar, en algún momento Hinata se había metido entre todo y ya no podía sacarla de ahí, ella ya no sobraba, ella estaba demasiado incrustada en su interior.

Iba a decirle, tenía que decirle que lo de Sakura había terminado por desencantarlo, que la quería, pero ya no deseaba estar con la pelirosa.

Necesitaba decirle que se había enamorado de ella, de su risa, de los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, de sus ojos perlados cuando ocultaban algo, de su voz cuando quería quedarse junto a él, de sus dedos delgados, de la manera en que callaba, la curvatura de su cuello, de su presencia amable, de la forma en la que cerraba los ojos cuando la besaba.

-además…-

Pero ella habló y no pudo decir absolutamente nada.

-Kiba ha sido m-muy bueno conmigo…-

Por dios, que no le dijera que ahora estaba enamorada de ese tipo.

-ahora mismo no podría herirlo de ninguna manera y…-

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Tú no puedes quererle!- dijo y la tomó por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria

¡Mierda! Él y su estúpida boca otra vez, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo, por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta?

¿Por qué carajo ella tenía que decirle estas cosas?

-pero que dices, ¡c-claro que puedo!- dijo sin intentar zafarse de su agarre, más concentrada en sus palabras que en otra cosa -yo le quiero Naruto-kun, él siempre ha estado conmigo…-

-no de esa manera Hinata, estas confundiendo las cosas-

Ella lo empujó en un momento de descuido y libre de sus manos se levantó rápidamente del sillón, formando una distancia entre ambos.

-¿por qué vienes y me dices estas cosas? ¿Es que era esto de lo que querías hablar? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo pueda sentir?- dijo sus manos a la altura de su pecho -te amé por encima de mi misma y fue como si no te hubieses dado cuenta, entonces qué podrías saber tú respecto a cómo siento…-

Apretó las manos hasta el punto en que sus nudillos palidecían.

-porque puedo leerte Hinata, porque yo sé lo que te pasa, porque aún estas nerviosa cuando me miras-

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica, demasiado frágil, demasiado pequeña.

-es porque no puedo dejar de quererte tan fácilmente Naruto-kun, así no funcionan las cosas…-

Lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta serenidad en su voz dulce, como si lo tuviese asumido. Esa actitud suya le cabreaba.

-p-pero es algo que pasará, lo sé, algún día esto terminará y quizás Kiba…-

Era suficiente, aquello había sido un detonante.

-¡No!-

Le había gritado, había saltado del sofá y en dos pasos estaba a punto de abaláncesele encima, de lastimarla, la asustaría como tantas veces había hecho, porque su actitud era demasiado fuerte, demasiado agresiva.

Maldición.

Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos rubios, apretándolos con fuerza, dejándose caer al piso, apartando su vista de ella, esperando a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que lo echara de allí o que saliese corriendo.

Pero en vez de eso escuchó sus pasos acercarse y sintió el suave tacto de su mano tomando su mejilla, obligándolo a mirarla.

Lágrimas de Hinata, de nuevo lágrimas delineaban su delicado rostro. Él podría haber coleccionado un montón de ellas con todo lo que la hacía llorar.

Era un idiota.

-yo quisiera confiar en ti Naruto-kun, pero he visto como _la_ miras, sé que la amas, incluso te he escuchado llamarla en sueños, por eso no puedo creerte- le dijo lentamente en un susurro que sólo él pudiera escuchar -esto que crees sentir por mí, seguramente es un capricho, una protesta por el juguete que se te escapó, pero pasará y si yo te creyera, al final la única herida en toda la historia sería yo-

"-sé que Naruto-kun estará bien y yo… me las arreglaré, porque al menos sé que Kiba estará conmigo, así que por favor, déjame olvidarte, déjame ir-.

¿Que la dejara olvidarlo? ¿Que la dejara irse?

No podía hacer eso, no quería hacerlo. Hinata era suya, Hinata siempre había sido suya, sus ojos se lo decían aún en ese momento en que le pedía liberarla, ella aún le pertenecía y por encima de eso él se había enamorado, dejarla sería imposible.

Pero agobiarla tampoco era el mejor de los resultados.

-verás Hinata…- dijo un poco más repuesto, un poco más egoísta tomando con firmeza la mano que aún reposaba en su mejilla -el caso es que, no permitiré que me olvides, que olvides todo esto… pero por hoy, no te molestaré más, sólo recuerda que yo estaré esperándote-

Le dio una sonrisa torcida, besó su frente posesivamente y levantándose se fue de su casa.

Esperaba que Hinata entendiera algo ahora, esperaría que ella lo buscara pero estaría atento a que Inuzuka no se la quitara, porque ni en sus peores pesadillas dejaría que pasara.

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina y así salir de la calle donde vivía Hinata, escuchó la voz del maldito cara de perro.

Se sintió encrespado, porque ahora que se acordaba esos dos eran vecinos.

-me importa una mierda lo que le pase a Naruto, acuéstate con él, cásate con él, ten unos endemoniados hijos con él- decía un Kiba realmente molesto -pero a Hinata la dejas fuera de esto, ¿entendiste?-

-¡pero ella me está fastidiando Kiba!-

Se pegó a la pared con los ojos bien abiertos, el corazón acelerado y asegurándose de que nadie pudiese verlo, porque aquella había sido la voz inconfundible de Sakura.

-ese era el trato, yo te ayudaba pero tú no vuelves a tocar a Hinata nunca más-

-lo sé…-

-entonces ¿por qué vas tan lento?, el otro día vi salir a Hinata del teatro, ella no me dijo nada pero había estado llorando y si no era por uno de tus planes, estoy seguro que tenía que ver con Naruto-

-mierda- murmuró Sakura mientras se mordía una uña furiosamente -es una pendeja demasiado entrometida Kiba-

-pues haz lo que las arpías hacen mejor… enreda al imbécil de Naruto-

-ese es el plan final, primero quiero jugar un poco con él, hacerlo sufrir un poco, ya te lo dije-

-eso es lo que me gusta de ti- dijo el moreno en un tono seductor, riendo.

-¿sólo eso?- le preguntó Sakura acercándose provocadoramente al chico colocando sus manos tras su cuello -eres atractivo Kiba, y malicioso, realmente una combinación buena… Sasuke-kun es rico pero creo que tú me gustas un poco más, si quieres… podrías venir a mi casa, hoy estoy sola y podríamos…-

-Sakura, bonita- dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre apartándola de sí -sabes muy bien por quién estoy haciendo todo esto-

Sakura bufó, haciendo un puchero.

-si, la mosquita muerta-

-oye, oye, oye, que vamos para atrás si la insultas-

-está bien, me aseguraré de lucir lo más triste y rechazada posible durante la fiesta de fin de curso para así ser consolada por el bobo de Naruto, y después de eso todo será pan comido-

Kiba le sonrió en respuesta.

-bueno, me he alejado lo suficiente de casa y será mejor que me vaya- dijo la chica y ya se había dado la vuelta para irse cuando se volvió para estamparle un beso en los labios a Inuzuka -había olvidado que tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso-

No supo que dijo el cara de perro después, ni supo en qué momento Sakura salió de ahí, él sólo se derrumbó cerca de la pared sin hacer ruido, como un patético e insignificante insecto.

Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro.

Hinata tenía razón.

Maldición.

Sintió su garganta arder.

Sakura era todo lo que siempre había querido hasta la llegada de Hinata, siempre la había cuidado como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, jamás le había quitado los ojos de encima, había postergado sus propios deseos por ella, su felicidad.

No podía creerlo, aún después de haberlo visto y escuchado, simplemente no quería creerlo.

Que hablara de esa manera sobre él, que besara a Inuzuka.

¿Es que Sakura siempre había sido así?

Él no lo recordaba, no podía hallar la similitud, él sabía que era caprichosa, que no le gustaba para nada no tener la razón pero no recordaba que fuese cruel.

¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Miró el cielo nublado por encima de su cabeza.

Ciertamente no quería hacer nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Ya ni me pienso disculpar (aunque esté sumamente arrepentida), porque ustedes de seguro ya se cansaron de escucharlas de mi parte, así que vamos a lo importante.**

**Este capítulo es la antesala a los dos que le siguen y que ya fueron publicados por **_Eymi_** en la historia original, después de eso (es mi deber comunicarles) vendrá el capítulo final de **_Desde que Comencé a Amarte_**.**

**Sí, lo sé es muy triste tener que despedirnos y la verdad sentía que el final se encontraba muy abrupto, y aunque me hubiese encantado continuarlo, simplemente no puedo porque esto es una mera adaptación. Sólo espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Pero, no se preocupen, tengo un par de proyectos Naruhina en camino, porque después de la que nos ha clavado **_Kishimoto_ **en el manga (cosa por la cual abandoné finalmente el mundo de los shinobi), estoy resuelta a contentar mi alma con hermosas historias donde esta pareja sea la protagonista.**

**Ah, y también donde rectificaré mi profundo odio hacia Sakura, lo siento por aquellos que les gusta leerla con Sasuke o como amiga de Hinata, sólo espero continúen leyendo lo que escriba.**

**Ahora a todos los que me han dejado un review en el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias, los quiero tanto y me emociona ver el precioso **_86_** que aparece en el contador, porque demuestra todo el increíble apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de la historia.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a **_Noelialuna_**,**_Nahi Shite_**,**_Milla Montana_**,**_hinata Uzumaki_**,**_Willou_**,**_Ab1Le_**,**_Anderson Uchiha_**,**_tooz_**,**_Guest_**,**_naruhinaXD_** y**_naruhina 100_**. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sus visitas.**

**También gracias a todas las personas que simplemente leen de mi historia pero que FanFiction me da conocimiento de que existen por su identificador de tráfico. Les agradezco y les animo a dejarme un review que no cuesta nadita.**

**Ojalá y para cuando termine la historia cuente con los 100 review lo cual me haría extremadamente feliz porque sería mi primer naruhina con tan alto número y la segunda historia de mi colección en alcanzarlos.**

**Pero sin presiones porque estoy segura que más de uno me quiere matar por el tiempo que los tuve esperando, pero si les sirve de consuelo, ya tengo listos el **_capítulo 12_** y **_13_**, por lo que los estaré subiendo con una semana de por medio entre cada uno.**

**Finalmente, para no agobiarlos más…**

**¡No se olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión o sentencia de muerte!**

**Un besote**

**Kirumi**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a **_Eymi_** por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis locas ideas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>_

* * *

><p>No había nada que quisiese más en esos momentos que quitarse a Sakura de la cabeza. Quería olvidar que ella había sido parte de su vida, de su familia y de su infancia.<p>

Hace unos minutos escuchó el sonido de la puerta, pero le faltaba motivación para moverse de donde se encontraba.

No había ido a clases en toda la semana, mientras repasaba mentalmente las crueles palabras de la que fue su amiga de la infancia, intentando creerlo realmente, porque había sido difícil, llegar al punto en el que estaba.

Un punto donde sabía que la podía mandar al carajo.

Entre la desesperación, la desilusión, la angustia y la culpa, pensó que Hinata lo iría a ver, que de pronto él abriría la puerta y la encontraría ahí parada, con sus perlados ojos preocupados y su cuerpo dispuesto a abrazarlo fuertemente para curarlo, había anhelado por ella todas esas noches, pero Hinata nunca llegó.

Y tampoco Sakura para comenzar con la farsa de que lo quería.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a repetirse, esta vez con más fuerza, movido por el pensamiento de Hinata, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba echado y caminó hacia la entrada.

Quizás sí era Hinata, quizás se había acordado de él, quizás se había preocupado al no verlo.

"_por favor que sea Hinata" _pidió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la perilla, él necesitaba un poco de su amor, necesitaba un poco de ella.

Pero en el umbral de su departamento, apoyado en una pared con un paquete colgado de su hombro se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke.

-hasta que por fin abres dobe, pensé que habías muerto- dijo pasando de largo al rubio y sin una muestra de que realmente se hubiera preocupado si el "fallecimiento" de su amigo hubiera sido cierto.

-¿qué quieres?-

No estaba en el mejor de los humores como para recibirlo específicamente a él, y menos aún el tratarlo.

-¿qué acaso no te alegra que viniera?-

Frunció el ceño. La actitud tan pedante del pelinegro podría sacarlo de quicio en cualquier minuto.

-si sólo has venido a fastidiarme puedes irte por donde viniste, teme-

El otro chico simplemente se giró a verlo en silencio, en una mirada profunda y analítica que duró un par de segundos.

-parece que el mundo se te hubiese venido encima, Naruto-

Retrocedió un paso sorprendido pero al final una sonrisa tensa, triste y derrotada se hizo paso por su rostro.

Su amigo lo había descifrado en tan sólo unos segundos y sus palabras no habían sonado a enfrentamiento, de alguna forma las había dicho con pesar.

Y tal vez por eso pudo relajarse, un poco.

-es por Sakura- le dijo el pelinegro más como una afirmación que como una pregunta

Él sólo suspiró al tiempo en que se acercaba y se dejaba caer en el mullido sofá a un lado del paquete que Sasuke había dejado allí.

-supongo que tú siempre lo tuviste mucho más claro que yo…-

Se notaba la pesadez en su voz, porque recordar que era y había sido un estúpido, no le caía muy en gracia.

-tenía mis sospechas pero la Hyuga fue mi confirmación- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -esa chica no sabe mentir dobe, debiste creer en ella-

Había tomado asiento en el sillón frente al dueño del departamento, que al escucharlo lo miró ceñudo pero sin ganas de iniciar una discusión.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que debió haber hecho, lo había estado repasando durante toda la semana en su cabeza, siempre recordando todo lo que no hizo, cada uno de sus estúpidos errores.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-yo… he pensado en hacerle frente…-

-¿cómo?-

-no lo sé, porque ella es… era como de mi familia- comenzó a decir mientras miraba su techo

-creí que era la mujer de la que estabas profundamente enamorado– ironizó el pelinegro reclinándose en el sillón y con la mirada fija en Naruto

-yo también lo pensaba, hasta que Hinata terminó de colarse dentro de mi cabeza y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… aún ahora, después de saber todo, sólo me siento culpable por no haberle creído, por los golpes que le dieron aquella vez, por sus palabras sinceras, por mis maltratos…-

En su cabeza la misma película de todos los días volvía a repetirse.

-yo… me enamoré de ella-

-vaya hasta que pudiste reconocerlo en voz alta- soltó Sasuke con petulancia y componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado

Ah, si seguía comportándose así, el rubio sentía que podría cabrearse y sacarlo a patadas del departamento.

-para tu información ya lo había hecho- dijo mirándolo ceñudo nuevamente -se lo dije a ella, pero no me creyó…-

-no debes haber sido muy convincente, porque aunque lo esconda la Hyuga muere por cada uno de tus huesos-

-¡es que el maldito de Inuzuka está en medio!- dijo levantándose de su asiento completamente agitado ante el recuerdo de ese cara de perro –está en el medio de Hinata y yo ¡incluso en medio del entuerto con Sakura! Ese mal nacido está en medio de todo…-

Como detestaba que fuera así.

-dobe, no te sigo ¿qué tiene que ver Inuzuka en esto?-

La mirada azabache era expectante pero él no le dio mucha importancia porque su mente estaba concentrada en el recuerdo de Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura.

-escuché a Sakura hablar con el bastardo ese el viernes pasado, hablaban de lo poco que me soportaban, de cómo podrían alejarme de Hinata y de cómo Sakura podría engatusarme-

-Naruto ambos sabemos que ella no necesitaba hacer algo como eso, tú estabas en un trance permanente-

-¡eso era antes! Porque justo esa semana, las cosas estaban cambiando, por el rápido acercamiento de Inuzuka a Hinata-

Por un segundo pensó que nombrarla tantas veces por su nombre era algo malo, ya casi no se sentía en capacidad de hacerlo, sentía que de alguna forma debía ganarse el derecho.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque era algo íntimo, era la única forma de sentirla cercana a él.

-¿y qué, ahora Inuzuka también es un tipo malo?-

-no estoy muy seguro, él en todo momento protegió a Hinata, la defendió de Sakura, al que quiere aplastado es a mí y la verdad, me lo merezco yo la hice pedazos…- dijo abatido con los ojos perla de Hinata rondando su memoria -ella ya no quiere confiar en mí-

-lo sé, recuerdo como se le salía por los poros el amor que te tenía cuando tú estabas borracho por Haruno, la destruiste por completo como el idiota que eres-

Ahí estaba, ese era su mejor amigo en acción.

-gracias, sabía que venías a darme ánimos- le dijo irónicamente

-no fue nada, aunque tu estupidez todavía tiene un remedio, aún puedes arreglarlo-

-¡¿y crees que no lo he intentado ya?! El problema es ese maldito de Inuzuka que se ha vuelto su sombra-

-¿y?-

-¡y no sé! Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien, Sakura me revuelve la cabeza- dijo llevándose una mano a sus rebeldes cabellos -pensaba ir a la fiesta y encararla, ella dijo que intentaría retenerme allí…-

-una idea algo buena pero que cuenta con un problema-

-¿cuál?- dijo el rubio mirándolo con sus azulinos ojos

Sasuke sólo compuso una sonrisa de medio lado burlándose.

-la fiesta empezó hace una hora y media-

Mierda.

Tanto tiempo había estado perdido en sus desastrosas ideas, que no se había dado cuenta de los días, de las fechas. Todo por estar encerrado en su rabia y tristeza.

-se me había olvidado, maldición- dijo y comenzando a dar vueltas entre la sala y la cocina –tal vez pueda ir así pero… no me dejarían entrar, esto es una mierda…-

-no del todo, porque hay algo bueno en todo esto- dijo el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al paquete que había traído al llegar

-¿qué teme?- le dijo furibundo

Él muy desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo con su desesperación.

-que al menos uno de nosotros dos sí tiene un cerebro-

-¿qué carajos…?-

No pudo continuar porque Sasuke había arrojado el paquete a su cara. Fue en esos momentos que se percató en sí del paquete, que parecía más un saco que otra cosa.

Con el ceño fruncido se lo quitó de la cara y ubicando un cierre comenzó a abrirlo, dentro había un esmoquin listo para ser usado.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mientras pasaba su mirada de la cara divertida de su amigo, al traje.

-de nada, usuratokanchi-

"_maldito Sasuke"_ pensó para su fuero interno, sin estar del todo seguro si debía agradecerle o corresponderle el insulto. El pelinegro, lo había desesperado sin razón alguna, mientras tenía siempre la solución.

-no te quedes ahí salivando y ve a ponerte el traje, que yo también voy tarde a la fiesta-

Le dedicó una última mirada asesina, que no sirvió de nada contra la sonrisa presumida que le devolvían.

Con el traje en mano se fue a su habitación, mientras pensaba en qué haría exactamente una vez estuviera en la bendita fiesta.

Había estado pensando todo este tiempo, en lo cruel que Sakura había sido, en la pobre Hinata y ahora cuando llegaba el momento para hacer algo, no quería nada.

En el fondo esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a ella porque aún cuando podría estar listo para enviarla al carajo por ser una arpía, él había crecido con ella y esos cariños no se borran tan fácilmente.

Todo esto era una jodida mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>En La fiesta<strong>

La miró detenidamente, pero sencillamente no podía apartar su vista de ella, es que estaba hermosa, incluso más que eso, era perfecta.

La forma en la que su cabellera negra se encontraba peinada, el maquillaje que te generaba una lucha constante entre ver sus perlados ojos o los brillantes labios color carmín que armonizaban con aquel vestido rojo que realzaba tanto su figura.

Definitivamente, algo debía tener Kurumi para poder lograr esa perfección que emanaba a borbotones de Hinata esa noche.

Porque había logrado, lo que su imaginación jamás podría.

Hinata parecía un sueño, un sueño angelical y provocador simultáneamente.

"_¿de qué manera podía hacer eso?_" se preguntó aún cuando sabía que nunca daría con la respuesta.

-¿qué demonios le pusiste encima Shiragiku?- la encaró cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.

La pelirroja lo vio con los ojos abiertos y sin pestañear, ella sabía perfectamente que cuando vociferaba su apellido en vez de su nombre era porque realmente estaba enfadado.

-¿de quién hablas?- le preguntó haciéndose la perpleja y dirigiendo su atención a uno de los anillos que adornaban su mano, acomodándolo en su dedo

-¿de quién? ¡es obvio que de Hinata!-

-no entiendo a qué se debe tanto escándalo, sólo es un vestido rojo y un poco de maquillaje- respondió ella cuando dejo de sorprenderse de la rudeza de Kiba

-¿un poco? ¿es que no ves el problema? ¡solo mírala por favor!-

Y ahí estaba Hinata, con un hermoso vestido rojo que le quedaba como un guante. Se veía espléndida, brillante y perfecta, a cualquiera se le acabarían la lista de adjetivos para poder describirla esa noche.

Además, Shino le había pedido que la pelinegra se viera lo más despampanante posible, le pidió que usara de todas sus habilidades para poder hacerla lucir de aquella manera.

Los motivos los desconocía, después de todo era una fiesta, pero a la final se había convertido en la oportunidad ideal para que ella pudiera jugar a las muñecas en el salón de belleza con su querida amiga.

Y claro, si de casualidad Uzumaki Naruto se aparecía por allí, veía a la joven y se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho, mejor que mejor.

-déjalo, tú no entiendes, la iré a buscar-

Sonrió mientras lo veía avanzar hasta ella.

Si lo entendía, siempre lo había entendido, ella sabía que su amigo mataría por Hinata y comprendía que aquello debía ser mucho más difícil que dar la vida por alguien.

El amor que Kiba tenía por Hinata, era tan grande, tan monumental, que perfectamente podía rivalizar con los mejores romances de sus libros favoritos y todo con el único fin de protegerla.

Suspiró.

Kurumi sabía que un amor como ese, que te cegara la cabeza, ese alocado y sin control que sólo conocía de extremos, no era para ella.

No, ese tipo de romances sólo le podían gustar en alguna que otra novela, escritas en las páginas de sus libros pero no en su vida real.

Ella prefería mucho más los amores sencillos, carentes de sentimientos pesados y asfixiantes, de esos que no necesariamente debían ser color de rosa o extremadamente tortuosos, de los que no se necesitaban demasiadas palabras.

Un dulce y sereno amor, con alguien que la hiciese feliz.

Suspiró por segunda vez consecutiva, tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire.

Debía reconocer que a veces envidiaba a Hinata no por el dolor o la pesadez del amor que le había profesado a Naruto, sino por el hecho de haberse enamorado.

Algo que ella nunca había hecho.

-sabes Shiragiku, la fiesta es adentro-

¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Es que acaso pensaba perseguirla todo el rato? ¿Había enloquecido?

-¿qué quieres Uchiha?- preguntó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-acabo de llegar y así me recibes-

No le prestó mayor interés y se apoyó en el barandal, para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-es la única forma que conozco para tratar contigo- le respondió tratando de ocultar la molestia que le causaba el pelinegro

-eres interesante…- había dicho el joven

Interesante, sí claro, para él sólo debía ser la única chica que no caía enloquecida a sus pies y aparentemente su única diversión para descargar el estrés.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke era un odioso y un pedante que disfrutaba de hacerla cabrear.

-no me molestes Uchiha, estoy ocupada-

-tú siempre dices que estás ocupada- la arrogancia de sus palabras era demasiado palpable -pero yo sé que mientes-

Sintió como sus mejillas ardían del coraje y sus cejas se juntaban en un ceño fruncido, por eso se volteó para mirarlo, para reclamarle y responderle de la forma más mordaz que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Pero no fue capaz de hablar inmediatamente, pues él lucía endemoniadamente bien en aquel traje negro impecable, con su aura de superioridad a toda potencia y un rostro engreído.

Perfecto.

Sentía la negra y profunda mirada de Sasuke caer sobre ella como un cazador, queriendo acorralarla y empequeñecerla.

Era un maldito bastardo.

-t-tú no sabes nada de mí y… tampoco es d-de tu incumbencia- dijo tratando de recomponerse e intentando salir rápidamente de allí

Quedarse con él era extremadamente peligroso, demasiado arriesgado, eso ella lo sabía muy bien, porque desde que se habían cruzado palabra siempre había sido así.

En verdad necesitaba escapar y en el instante en que casi lo lograba, él sujetó su mano.

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba con el contacto, y cerró los ojos, esto terminaría mal como siempre, como con todos aquellos chicos con los que había salido, como en cada una de esas veces en que el gusto se acababa en unas cuantas semanas.

Su personalidad que parecía atraer a varios chicos, al mismo tiempo los alejaba de ella. Esa misma personalidad que al parecer no había podido con el Uchiha.

No lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo.

Y aún así había aceptado a las salidas que él le había impuesto en contra de su voluntad, había aceptado que la acompañara a casa o la recogiera en su moto, y se había sentido culpable cuando se había alejado de él por el bien de Hinata.

¿Por qué las cosas eran así? ¿Por qué ella tenía que actuar de esta manera?

-yo te gusto- soltó Sasuke de pronto, cortando sus pensamientos -lo sé, ahora mismo, sé que si te volteo, tu rostro estará tan rojo como tu cabello y no podrás ocultarlo-

Se maldijo internamente al tiempo en que él la giraba y los azabaches que tenía por ojos insistían en observarla.

Demonios, se sentía atrapada.

-es por indignación- se apresuró a decir con semblante serio y a mirar a cualquier dirección menos a los ojos que serían su perdición.

Si le hubiesen preguntado por cómo sería su chico ideal, definitivamente no sería como Uchiha Sasuke, él no era su tipo.

Tan orgulloso, tan pedante, con esa actitud indiferente, mirada poderosa y lengua afilada. Siempre haciéndola enojar, siempre generándole incomodidad y no permitiendo que pudiera pensar correctamente, con esa presencia tan absorbente y esa arrogancia que salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Era grosero, molesto, odioso, antipático, insolente y un montón de insultos más que hacían fila por su mente.

Pero él desgraciado se las lograba ingeniar para revolverle la cabeza todo el tiempo, para conseguir justo como ahora los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-entonces hay un problema Shiragiku-

-¿y cuál es ese?- le espetó molesta armándose del suficiente valor para aguantarle la mirada y no sucumbir en el proceso

-que no te creo absolutamente nada-

Sentía como el espacio entre ambos se hacía diminuto, como su rostro se acercaba al de ella, sintiendo su respiración chocar con su piel, se acercaba despacio y de una manera tan calculadora que podía percibir la tibieza de su cuerpo pese a no tocarse.

Su mano permanecía firme sobre la suya.

-realmente eres interesante tal vez demasiado…-

-¿qué intentas decir?- le dijo ofendida con el poco razonamiento que le quedaba en esos momentos

-que quiero conocerte, como jamás quise conocer a nadie-

Después de eso, pese a que no creyó que fuese a ir tan lejos, y lo súbito de su acción. Uchiha Sasuke la besó.

Él había estampado sus labios contra su boca, sin que ella pudiese haberlo previsto, besándola de forma voraz, exigente y al mismo tiempo de manera lenta y pausada.

Entonces ella no lo pudo evitar y le correspondió casi con la misma intensidad, porque descubrió que había querido ser besada desde mucho antes, que aquel beso había estado allí entre ambos esperando al momento oportuno, ese en el que todas sus defensas estuvieran abajo, completamente destruidas.

Al separarse se sentía indignada y feliz simultáneamente. En su pecho su corazón saltaba desbocado al punto en que creyó que el chico lo escucharía.

En los labios del Uchiha se había formado una media sonrisa, de esas que sólo él podía hacer. Una sonrisa mucho más orgullosa, arrogante y socarrona que las que le había dedicado hasta ahora.

-eres… un estúpido presumido Uchiha-

-y tú una mentirosa demasiado testaruda pero…-

-¿pero qué?-

-eso también me gusta de ti Kurumi…-

Ella nuevamente coloreó su piel de rojo incandescente.

Él nunca había dicho su nombre y sonaba condenadamente bien con su voz, al punto en que si no fuera por ser él, le hubiese pedido que lo dijera una vez más.

Estaba demasiado alterada, sorprendida de que él hubiese dicho que ella le gustaba, que de entre todas las enloquecidas fans que tenía, era ella quien le gustaba.

Lo peor de todo es que de alguna forma, eso no era tan malo.

-un día no podrás mentir más y reconocerás que te mueres por mí…-

-ni en tus mejores sueños- le dijo ella de forma retadora con un brillo en su mirada

-hmp, ya lo veremos…- sentenció él con una sonrisa ladina y caminando hacia la fiesta

Kurumi sólo se quedo ahí, con la sangre corriendo a toda velocidad por su cuerpo y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En verdad Uchiha Sasuke era un bastardo.

* * *

><p>Miró hacia todos lados, pero Naruto no se encontraba allí.<p>

Pensaba que quizás llegaría a esa fiesta, más bien había esperado verlo ahí.

No sabía que había pasado con él, nadie sabía de sus inasistencias a clase y se había obligado a si misma a no preguntar, pese a que la curiosidad y la preocupación la estuvieron matando durante toda la semana.

"_debo dejar de pensar en eso…" _se dijo a sí misma mientras se acomodaba el vestido

Kurumi había tenido la "brillante" idea de que ese vestido se le vería bien pero ni en un millón de años se sentiría cómoda.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Entonces sintió que algo caía sobre sus hombros.

-ponte esto, no sé en que estaba pensando esa pelirroja cuando te puso esta ropa-

Kiba la había cubierto con su saco negro.

-gracias- dijo mirándolo agradecida, dándose cuenta de que por alguna razón el chico era mucho más alto que antes

También notó como los ojos negros de Kiba examinaban preocupados el ambiente, como si buscara algo y esperaba que no fuera lo mismo que ella.

Hace días que Kiba se preocupaba por algo sin decirle, lo sabía perfectamente, porque podía verlo en sus facciones, era algo que le angustiaba y pese que quería preguntar, sentía que no tenía derecho pues fue él quien la había acompañado silencioso cuando se sentía incapaz de hablar sobre el tormento con Naruto.

Por respeto a ella y a sus decisiones él se había comido todas sus dudas muchas veces y se había mantenido al margen. Es por eso que ella al menos intentaría no intervenir en lo que fuera que ocupara la mente de Kiba.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana y ella sólo sorbió cada cierto tiempo de su bebida mientras permanecía en silencio, observando cómo cada vez más el gimnasio se llenaba de gente.

Vio la decoración del lugar, a algunos compañeros de clase bailar en la pista, vio a Shino sirviéndose algo de la mesa de comida que estaba casi intacta, y también como su amiga Kurumi era perseguida por Uchiha Sasuke quién con cortas y atemorizantes miradas ahuyentaba a cualquier joven que intentara hablar con la pelirroja.

Pero Uzumaki Naruto no se encontraba por ninguna parte, y era obvio que su mejor amigo no había llegado con él.

Después de un tiempo volvió la vista hasta Kiba, la preocupación estaba marcada en la curvatura de sus cejas.

Definitivamente no quería verlo más así.

-Kiba-kun- volvió a llamarlo e intentó sonreírle tomando su mano -ven, vamos a tomar algo de aire, aquí está lleno de gente-

Él la miró curioso.

No es que le molestara estar a solas con Hinata pero le parecía extraño que quisiera moverse de ahí, pensaba que ella esperaba por algo, y que ese algo era Naruto.

Por eso no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lado.

Salieron al exterior sin decir nada y se sentaron en las escaleras a esperar.

Ella seguramente por Naruto y él, bueno, él porque alguna señal le avisara que ya era tiempo de comenzar la venganza.

La música se escuchaba suave en el interior.

-¿q-quieres bailar? como cuando éramos pequeños- le pidió Hinata sonriendo con tristeza, casi con melancolía

Hace mucho tiempo cuando eran pequeños ambos habían dado muestras de su poca gracia con el baile en las navidades y cenas de la casa de los Inuzuka.

La tomó del brazo y le devolvió la sonrisa, si ella le concedía una pieza él no haría nada para negárselo.

Tomó su mano delicada y dejó que ella se pusiera de pie.

Aún traía puesta su chaqueta, dando pequeños pasos, torpes y delicados a la vez, pero de lo que estaba más consciente era de que se apegaba a su cuerpo, a sus brazos.

Él la quería, él siempre la había querido, incluso ahora cuando su piel brillaba, su cabello era sedoso y ella parecía completamente diferente, porque la Hinata de la cual se había enamorado seguía ahí, cándida, dispuesta, radiante y le sonreía.

Supo entonces que quizás lo más probable era que nunca podría quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada del estúpido, del desgraciado de Naruto.

Suspiró.

Por ahora no pensaría en eso, sólo quería pensar en el cuerpo de ella moviéndose al compás de la música de manera lenta, en sus ojos perla mirándolo sonrientes, en sus labios de labial carmín y su risa clara.

Mientras bailaban pensó que después de lo que pasara ese día, ella cambiaría, Naruto cambiaría y la posibilidad de tenerla así de cerca, con esos ojos mirándole de esa manera, no sería tan alta.

Por eso decidió que al menos, tendría el beso que tanto tiempo había deseado, dejaría de ser su amigo por unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, porque después no habría otra oportunidad, ese sería el primer y último beso que le daría.

Lo sabía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-espero no te molestes por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no me arrepentiré- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y con su mano derecha tomaba su nuca

Lentamente dejó que sus labios rozaran los de ella y su mano izquierda sobre su cintura la atrajera aún más hacia él.

El olor de Hinata era algo arrebatador pero sus labios eran mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado y detestaba saber que no los volvería a besar, detestaba tener que pensarlo en esos segundos en los que ella se dejaba hacer y le respondía con movimientos delicados.

Intentó grabarse la curvatura de su boca, la sensación de su nariz contra su mejilla, la calidez que lo embargaba completamente. Quería tener todo en su memoria sin un atisbo de amargura, quería todo el recuerdo en la forma tan perfecta que era.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando la soltó y pudo ver sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas junto a sus labios hinchados.

Esa imagen no se le olvidaría por nada en el mundo.

-Kiba…- susurró ella sin soltarlo, sintiendo sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, enroscándose con más fuerza, como si el ser besada por él fuera correcto

Intentó no ilusionarse con el asunto, trató de que ella viera que no estaba bien hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

-Hina… yo sé que no me quieres… al menos no de esta forma, ni como querías a Naruto- dijo observándola con atención -pero… si pudieras ver un poco más allá de eso, yo nunca te haría daño-

Ella no dijo nada y su silencio lo petrificó.

-¿estás… molesta?-

-no- le respondió ella contra su pecho

Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, costaba creer que hubiese aguantado tanto caos en su vida.

Y allí estaba mirándolo de una forma indescifrable y que él no sabría jamás su significado.

-¡Hinata!-

* * *

><p>Después de que su mejor amigo lo trajera, Naruto se había quedado fuera de la fiesta esperando por que su cerebro diera con un buen plan.<p>

Fue entonces que los vio.

Desde el mismo instante en que habían salido del interior del gimnasio, y después de verla, tan hermosa, tan provocativa y dulce a la vez, no había podido apartar los ojos de ellos.

Sí, de ellos porque en esos momentos no se podía ver a Hinata sin tener que fijar los ojos también en Inuzuka.

Intentó ocultarse para no ser descubierto como un maldito cobarde porque, ahora que sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas y recordar perfectamente como la había tratado esos días en los que pensaba que no la amaba, él sentía que era justo verla ahí con Inuzuka Kiba y sentirse mal por ello.

Merecía la desazón de su pecho cuando los dedos de él tocaban su cintura y se cernían a ella, como los brazos de la chica iban hasta el cuello del moreno y acariciaban su cabello.

Quizás ella había dejado de quererlo realmente, después de todo, era lo que Hinata había estado deseando, se lo había repetido muchas veces.

No quiso ver más, pero sus ojos rebeldes siguieron observando, justo en el instante en que Kiba la apresaba con sus labios y ella le correspondía torpemente.

Por un momento, no supo que pensar, por un momento fue como si su cabeza se apagara y reprodujera el tacto de Kiba en los hombros de Hinata.

Mierda.

La ira irracional se agitaba violentamente en su cuerpo, y no se calmaría hasta que alejara al maldito de Kiba de ella.

Era un desgraciado egoísta.

-¡Hinata!-

La llamó, lo hizo, y tan pronto su nombre fue dicho ella se volteó.

Ella sonrió a medias como si no pudiera evitarlo pero tampoco quisiera hacerlo. En cambio, el cara de perro hizo una mueca malhumorada, con esa mirada socarrona en el rostro.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella con la voz un tanto más dura de lo que recordaba

Como si la voz de ella fuese una especie de detonador, el cuerpo del maldito moreno se movió al mismo tiempo que la pregunta de Hinata para posicionarse frente a ella de manera sobre protectora.

Intentó no perturbarse por ello, porque no quería liberar el irrefrenable deseo de abalanzarse sobre Hinata y golpear a Kiba en el rostro.

No, si hacía eso entonces ellos jamás lo entenderían. Jamás entenderían que él ya no le haría más daño a la de ojos perlados, que ya no quería hacerle daño.

-pues vine a la fiesta- le respondió a ella pasando una mano por su cuello conteniéndose, tratando de parecer imperturbable.

Sus ojos azulinos la observaban a ella, que le miraba con temor, asombro y algo más que no supo interpretar.

-Hinata yo necesito hablar contigo- pidió con sinceridad, con preocupación, con anhelo, olvidándose de la tercera persona ahí presente.

Apelaría a la bondad de ella, porque no le quedaba mucho más que eso.

Hinata titubeó, dudó antes de mirarlo pero cuando lo hizo sintió como sus ojos le pedían disculpas, casi a gritos.

-yo… lo siento, estoy acompañando a K-Kiba-

Esa fue la primera de todas las dagas que sentiría clavarse en su pecho esa noche, lo sabía, seguramente vendrían otras más.

Miró a Kiba con el ceño fruncido, intentando con pocos resultados que él les dejase, aún cuando fuera un segundo, el camino libre.

Como si fuese algo preparado, el celular del moreno sonó inesperadamente.

Contra todas las expectativas revisó el mensaje y gruñó algo entre dientes, para después mirar a Hinata y susurrarle algo al oído.

-no intentes acercarte demasiado a ella, porque juro que vengo a molerte a golpes-

No le respondió nada, sólo se dedicó a ver la espalda del chico irse de dónde estaban.

Sospechaba el por qué tenía que marcharse, pensaba que quizás la hora ya había llegado, que Sakura estaba ahí, lista para empezar el maldito juego, sin embargo, por alguna razón aquello no podía importarle menos.

Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era Hinata, quería quedarse con ella, y salir pronto de ese lugar con ella de la mano.

-Hinata… estás bonita- le dijo mirándola, no quería ser molesto ni que ella huyera de él

-¿d-dónde has estado? durante la semana…-

Ella seguramente no quería que sus ojos se vieran de esa manera, sin embargo el reproche se colaba de forma evidente.

-pensé... que no habías notado mi ausencia- lo decía con honestidad, él había considerado que para ella sólo había sido un puesto vacío en el salón -también creí que vendrías a mi casa, yo estuve esperándolo…-

Ella lo miró con sus ojos perlados y su boca entreabierta, pero rápidamente descendió su mirada hasta el suelo.

-sabes que eso es imposible…- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas pero con una expresión dura

Y en los segundos en los que sus miradas se habían encontrado, sintió que ella se había disculpado con él, pero de seguro había sido su imaginación.

-está bien… creo que entiendo tus razones-

-no, yo creo que no las entiendes- dijo con una voz delicada.

Por un segundo pensó creerle, quizás no la entendía tan bien como él pensaba, y no era que ella se sintiese herida, ni que tuviese miedo de él, quizás simplemente lo odiaba.

Sintió una corriente fría recorrer su espalda ante tal pensamiento.

No, eso no debía ser, Hinata no podía odiarlo, tenía que ser otra cosa, porque él no podría soportarlo.

-¿y qué es lo que no entiendo?- le exigió desesperado -explícamelo Hinata, porque no quiero perderte-

La necesitaba, y se le estaba arrancando con cada palabra.

Sus ojos perla lo miraron entristecidos.

-que a-acercarme a ti es peligroso-

Había comenzado llorar, nuevamente había comenzado a llorar pero diferente de otras veces, lloraba sin expresión como si sus ojos brotaran lágrimas por si solos.

-c-como ahora, yo no sé realmente que…-

Se acercó despacio, nuevamente estaba haciéndole daño, destruyendo su tranquilidad y la escasa felicidad que lograba junto al maldito cara de perro.

-lo siento Hinata… yo lo siento…-

-tenía miedo de que te hubiese pasado algo… y ni siquiera lo sabía…- dijo ella mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro, derrotada -cuando estoy con Naruto-kun, mis emociones me controlan y e-es como si estuviese a tu merced…-

Ella había tenido miedo por él todos esos días, pero seguramente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que lo veía ahí frente a ella.

-es como si e-estuviese dispuesta a que puedas hacerme daño- sentenció la muchacha y entonces él entendió lo peligroso que podía ser

Sus músculos se endurecieron por la tensión que había provocado ese comentario, y no pudo evitar el atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, el abrazarla de manera posesiva como el egoísta destruido que era.

-no Hinata…- la interrumpió suavemente porque las palabras de ella estaban llegando demasiado hondo y allí donde no había nada ni nadie, donde la música se escuchaba despacio y la brisa era un tanto fría, sus fuerzas se iban en abrazarla en decirle todo -yo no volvería a hacerte daño nunca más, quiero cuidarte Hinata…

Su rostro reposaba sobre su cabello aspirando de su dulce aroma.

-yo también tengo miedo Hinata, tengo miedo de que ya no exista manera de que me creas, tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí, de los recuerdos, de ti…- le confesó mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, de la forma en la que tanto había deseado en esos días -yo… todo el tiempo tuve miedo-

-yo… de verdad quiero creerte Naruto-kun… moriría por creerte pero siento que en cualquier momento, Sakura o…-

-¡no te preocupes por eso!- dijo sintiéndose débil -yo conozco las intenciones que tiene… la escuché por accidente hace unos días, no pasará nada con ella, yo te creo-

Durante un largo minuto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, durante un largo minuto él sintió que ella procesaba todo lo que estaba diciendo y eso lo aterrorizó.

Sin quererlo ni planearlo había llegado el momento en que Naruto se estaba jugando todas sus cartas y si esto no funcionaba, si las palabras que le decía no surtían efecto alguno, él habría perdido completamente.

-no, en realidad no me creíste Naruto-kun, tú creíste en lo que viste, en lo que escuchaste- dijo ella pausadamente -no me creíste a mí… sino a ti mismo-

La separó un poco de él para verla, pero tenía la cabeza gacha.

Lo que había dicho era cierto y era el comienzo de todas sus desgracias porque las cartas no estaban funcionando.

Pero tenían que funcionar, necesitaba que lo hicieran, quería que lo lograran. Porque no quería perder lo poco que le quedaba de la muchacha.

-¡vamos Hinata!- le dijo tomándola por los hombros conteniendo su fuerza para no lastimarla -¿sabes lo difícil que es entender que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida es una maldita mentirosa? Muchas veces me cuestione tus palabras pero el recuerdo de Sakura siempre estaba… era difícil deshacerse de todo eso…-

-lo entiendo- dijo sin mirarlo pero con una voz suave y delicada -pero aún no estoy preparada para ti… Naruto-kun…-

Ella respiró y lo miró a los ojos, por tercera vez esa noche, como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo, pudo ver sus ojos perla taladrando su cabeza a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia.

-siento, siento q-que podría hacer cualquier cosa que m-me dijeras, siento como si contigo n-no fuese yo misma, como si fuese alguien que sólo puede complacerte y nada más… aún no puedo dejar de ser esa p-persona…-

-¡entonces podrías complacerme!- la interrumpió a modo de suplica pero fue evidente que ella no lo había notado porque estaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada reprobatoria

-sabía que seguías siendo el mismo de siempre-

Hizo un ademán de irse, logrando dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del recinto, sin embargo él sostuvo su muñeca y la atrajo de espaldas hacia su cuerpo.

Simplemente porque quería verla de ese modo, enfadada y terca, como casi nunca la veía.

-podrías complacerme ahora Hinata- le susurró a su oído mientras podía sentir perfectamente su espalda chocar contra su pecho, junto al aroma que emanaba de su cuello -porque yo sólo quiero que seas feliz… conmigo-

Sintió como el peso de ella se inclinaba hacia su lado, como si cediera a sus ruegos.

Y él sabía que estaba siendo injusto, posesivo pero era sincero, no quería perderla, quería que ella lo amara.

-por favor Hinata- le rogó contra su cabello -por favor, te juro que digo la verdad, que cada palabra es cierta… por favor, confía en mí…-

En una señal casi mágica los dedos de ella se entrelazaron con los suyos.

No dijeron nada, ni siquiera un murmullo pero ambos sabían perfectamente que eso significaba que Hinata estaba cediendo, que estaba aceptando sus suplicas, que le brindaría una oportunidad.

Pero Dios quería castigarlo un poco más por toda la mierda que había hecho, porque justo en ese instante del interior de la fiesta se escucharon unos gritos que rompieron todo lo que tanto le había costado construir.

Y más pronto que tarde el ambiente cambió, Hinata se separó de él al tiempo en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con algunas personas que salían del lugar sin decir nada preciso.

Estaba molesto, iracundo, frustrado porque de alguna forma él sabía que era lo que sucedía allí dentro.

Por eso no contestó al gesto interrogante de Hinata, porque ella no debía mezclarse en todo esto.

Así que antes de que le preguntara nada, o en su defecto ella misma fuera a investigar lo que estaba pasando, tomó un largo respiro y la miró directo a los ojos.

-tranquila- le murmuró mientras avanzaban y la dejaba a ella a varios pasos de distancia, en un punto dónde no pudiese ver -sólo es algo que debo solucionar, espera aquí-

Sin embargo, nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza era similar o parecido al escenario que le estaba esperando tras esas puertas.

Allí delante, una multitud de estudiantes le miraban con rostro de compasión mientras se repetía por última vez un audio donde la voz de Sakura lo hacía pedazos.

Caminó porque por alguna razón sus pies no se detenían y mientras lo hacía, las chicas gritaban sus casi condolencias y aprovechaban el tiempo para sumarle insultos a la pelirosa.

Todo era demasiado irreal para él.

Finalmente en medio de todo ese caos sin control estaba ella, Sasuke, Aburame, e Inuzuka.

Haruno Sakura lloraba estruendosamente e intentaba taparse sus oídos para no escuchar los insultos de todos los que se encontraban allí, mientras su largo y hermoso cabello rosado estaba rebosante de un líquido pegajoso que corría por todo su cuerpo, arruinando su atuendo.

Ahí donde estaba, de pie frente a todos y con una Sakura que aún no podía verlo, sabía perfectamente que esto jamás podría haberlo siquiera imaginado.

Enfrentarla en esas circunstancias, sería el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**¡Oh, estoy tan feliz y agradecida!**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo. Les aprecio muchísimo a todos ustedes mis queridisisisimos lectores.**

**En esta oportunidad le doy las gracias a **_Lilipili_**, **_Acantha-27_**, **_Noelialuna_** y **_hinata Uzumaki_** por los bellos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Me emociona el que todas hayan estado tan entusiasmadas al leerlo, aprecio que aunque ya no se pasen mucho por estos lados se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer la actualización y bueno, creo que la cualidad de las historias es su capacidad para hacer reales pero espero que el que se hayan identificado no fuera en mal sentido ;)**

**Admito que no he subido el cap el viernes como prometí pero bueno, iba a salir con mi novio ya que tiene que regresar a Gringolandia a continuar con sus estudios universitarios y estuve tanto en las nubes que se me pasó jejeje**

**Pero espero les haya gustado y descuiden estoy trabajando en el **_13_**, prometo que no tendrán que esperar mucho por ese.**

**Finalmente,**

**¡No se olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión o sentencia de muerte!**

**Se despide con un mega besote**

**Kirumi**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Sueños_

**¡Esta adaptación se la dedico a **_Eymi_** por crear tan fabulosa historia y a mi hermana menor por todo su apoyo en todas mis locas ideas!**

**PD: para este capítulo en especial hay un nuevo formato en la escritura que no usé antes, es **_Sueños_ **así que cuando vean la narración en cursivas no es un pensamiento, para eso necesita las comillas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>_

* * *

><p>De alguna forma lo supo.<p>

Por eso no le sorprendió que, al voltear su rostro, ella estuviera atrás de él.

Mirándolo con esa interrogante devastadora y preocupada en sus ojos perlados.

Ella entendía de lo que estaba pasando mucho menos que él, y a decir verdad él entendía muy poco. En realidad todo lo que sabía era que el maldito juego de Sakura al parecer le había salido muy mal.

Sus ojos azules repasaron nuevamente lo que le rodeaba mientras un remolino de incomodidad se alojaba en su estomago.

Seguramente Inuzuka y Aburame habían organizado todo este espectáculo para vengarse de Sakura, y por supuesto, de que también sirviera como una bofetada en la cara para él.

No sabía qué es lo que debía hacer, no sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Ver a Sakura demacrada y hecha pedazos, ciertamente no era un escenario con el que estuviese cómodo, por más que lo hubiese deseado una pequeña parte de él.

Y así, como si de una película se tratase, todo volvió a andar. Los gritos de Sakura se volvieron más fuertes, su llanto más inconsolable, y la mirada negra de Sasuke se posó en él haciéndole entender de que el maldito había participado en todo el esto.

Entonces percibió como Sakura se giraba a verlo con sus ojos llorosos, ojos que habían perdido sus colores y que ahora suplicaban bajo el agua, con una mezcla de desesperación y temor, con el maquillaje corrido por su piel.

Su llanto se hizo aún más estrepitoso.

-Naruto… ellos… lo que dicen no es cierto… no puedes creerles, ¿verdad?-

La verdad, nadie le había dicho nada pero la chica estaba demasiado ensimismada como para darse cuenta.

Y aún cuando instintivamente quiso decir muchas cosas su boca no despegó.

-ella quería hacerte una trampa Uzumaki-san, todos lo escuchamos- gritó una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía, con la que jamás había cruzado palabra

-¡está mintiendo Naruto! No… no preferirás creerle a ella que a mí ¿cierto? ¡Todo esto es un maldito montaje hijos de puta!- le gritó Sakura a todas las personas que la miraban con ojos inquisidores

Pero ya nadie le creía, ni el mismo le creería nunca más.

Luego de eso, ella se volvió hacia Inuzuka y comenzó a empujarlo mientras le gritaba.

-tú empezaste todo esto maldito desgraciado, eres un enfermo- dijo y continuó empujándolo cada vez con más fuerza, mientras él seguía parado ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

De pronto, sintió a Hinata moverse tras de él, la vio dirigirse hacia donde estaba la pelirosa golpeando al cara de perro golpeando al principio, y como pudo apartó a la que hasta hace unas semanas él consideraba su mejor amiga.

Fue la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que sintió el impulso de moverse.

-detente…- dijo Hinata poniéndose frente a Kiba de forma protectora, ni un solo tartamudeo en su voz -¿qué te sucede? ¿No ves que él no puede defenderse si eres una chica?-

Pero Sakura no tenía oídos para ella y cuando parecía que intentaría golpear a Kiba o a Hinata, como por arte de magia, Sasuke la tomó fuertemente del brazo manteniéndola distanciada y reteniéndola mientras le clavaba un cuchillo afilado con la mirada.

-eres más estúpida de lo que pensé- dijo el pelinegro con la voz tan clara que se hacía oír por todos –yo fui quién planeó todo esto, no iba dejar que salieras ilesa después de todo lo que hiciste-

Después de la sorpresa por las palabras del chico, Sakura procedió a insultarlo de todas las maneras posibles, intentando liberar su brazo.

Él seguía sin poder moverse de ahí, estaba demasiado consiente de ese espectáculo, de él, de ellos, de los gritos, de la gente a su alrededor que miraba con ojos incrédulos, de Shiragiku que parecía dudosa de salir a la defensa del pelinegro, del odio que le profesaba Aburame y finalmente, de Hinata.

Más que nada estaba consiente de ella, quién había tenido que soportar todo eso.

-no sirven de nada tus rabietas- interrumpió Shino dando unos pasos hacia adelante y luego se dirigió a Hinata - lo que ella te hizo en la azotea y lo que le hizo a Naruto, ya todos lo saben-

Tan rápido como aquello fue dicho la mirada infinitamente compadecida de Hinata se clavó en su rostro, como si pudiese sentir su dolor, sintiendo como su pecho se contraía.

Recordaba el día en que le habían dicho que Hinata había sido golpeada, recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho Kiba, incluso recordaba esa sensación inexplicable que había nacido en su interior.

Recordaba a tal punto en que si cerraba sus ojos, podría ver los moretones y las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo ese día, el último día que lo había dejado tenerla, el último día en el que se había deshecho libremente en sus brazos, ese día en que él lo había arruinado; y todo porque estaba celoso de Kiba, porque tenía un lío en su cabeza y por que los deseos de amarla profundamente, estaban luchando contra la cotidianidad y la responsabilidad de sentir a Sakura como parte de él.

Entonces allí frente a él, el estúpido cara de perro se acercaba a Hinata y con suavidad la envolvía entre sus brazos, con cuidado de que no se fuera a romper sólo con tocarla, la abrazó de una forma amorosa, protectora.

De una forma que él nunca hizo.

-vamos Naruto, no dejes que me traten así…- escuchaba la voz suplicante de Sakura y sentía los brazos de ella contra su pecho pero él no podía alejar sus ojos de los perlados que se compadecían de él bajo el amparo de Kiba

Y fue cuando lo supo, como si hubiese simplemente aparecido frente a él, Naruto lo supo.

Ese joven con cabellos marrones amaba profundamente a Hinata, la amaba tanto como él mismo lo hacía, pero la diferencia estaba en que ese joven sabía perfectamente el cómo tratarla, qué hacer para amarla, cómo complacerla.

Cosas que él jamás pudo adivinar, porque lo único que él sabía era hacerle daño.

-todo esto es un engaño Naruto tú tienes que entender… debes entender que…-

-ya basta- fue lo único qué pudo decir, despegando sus ojos azules de los orbes perladas de Hinata cuando toda esa realidad lo golpeó

Y entonces, todo el murmullo que podría haber escuchado, todos los insultos hacia la pelirosa, todo calló en silencio.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que jamás había tenido.

Respiró profundo porque estaba cansado, le dolía todo eso, enfrentarse a Sakura de ese modo le había quitado la energía para encararla, recriminarle o insultarla. Él sólo quería que desapareciera, ni siquiera su humillación le parecía algo gratificante, y jamás pensó que en ese momento, cuando se enfrentara nuevamente a Sakura, lo único en lo que podría pensar sería en Hinata y su dolor.

-esto no es algo que debamos discutir en público…-

-pero Naruto… no creerás…- nuevamente Sakura iba a comenzar con sus alegatos

-lo sé todo…- la interrumpió, sintiendo el cansancio acumularse en cada extremidad de su cuerpo -te escuché hace unos días mientras caminabas con Inuzuka…-

Luego miró al susodicho, a Sasuke y a Shino.

-no era necesario el espectáculo- les dijo notando como Kiba fruncía el ceño y movía su cabeza a un lado con un bufido, como diciendo "te lo mereces".

Sonrió, pese a que todo eso era una mierda, no podía contrariarlo, él sabía que era un cabrón y que se merecía todo esto, incluso si luego la gente le tuviera lástima, creyéndolo un completo idiota. Lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho a Hinata.

Observando a todos por última vez, se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en el suelo. Quería dejar el maldito escándalo a atrás, estaba cansado y no encontraba razones para quedarse.

Tras él, le seguían unos pasos presurosos.

-¿qué haces, Naruto?-

Esa era la voz inconfundible de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿tú qué crees? Me largo de aquí, aunque antes debería felicitarte tú plan salió perfecto-

-lo he hecho para que abrieras los ojos…-

-sí, bueno, gracias por joderme la noche… "amigo", pero la verdad es que no quiero ver a Sakura, no quiero reclamarle nada, no quiero ya ser parte de esto, ni dañarla, ni protegerla… ya no quiero hacer nada con ella… ni saber nada-

-¿y la Hyuga? ¿Acaso piensas dejarla allí?-

-ella nunca debió haberse enamorado de mí, nunca…-

-pero qué estupideces dices, ¿no ves que la estas dejando con el enemigo?-

Se paró en seco y lo miró como si lo hiciese por primera vez.

Había algo en lo que decía el pelinegro, que le hacía creer que él también tenía derecho de reclamar por ella, de pelear por ella, pero aún en el fondo él sabía que había sido un estúpido cabrón, que las heridas que le había hecho seguramente no desaparecerían.

En cambio Kiba, Kiba era diferente.

-ella… no merece estar enamorada de mí… no sabes… todas las cosas que le hice…-

-y estás arrepentido-

Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, agarrando esa puta actitud de aquel que sabe todas las cosas, esa que tanto le cabreaba.

-¿y qué importa? ¡si lo único que hago siempre es hacerla llorar! En cambio el maldito de Kiba lo único que ha hecho toda su vida es complacerla y por más que lo intente ¡jamás seré como él! incluso si estoy… enamorado de ella, lo que tengo para ofrecerle es una mierda-

-es cierto, Inuzuka es perfecto, tan perfecto que incluso la dejaría en paz si ella estuviese enamorada de ti y fuese feliz contigo-

Lo miró ceñudo pero entendió su punto.

Sasuke le estaba diciendo que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo que hacía Kiba, pero eso no era verdad, él no era tan bueno, porque él no la dejaría decidir, él pensaba arruinarlo todo decidiendo por ella.

-yo no quiero hablar más de esto… por favor…-

-quizás Uchiha te haga caso y no pregunte nada más pero yo si quiero hablar de eso Naruto, lo escuché todo-

Sintió una punzada en el pecho casi como un cuchillo.

Lo último que quería era hablar con ese hijo de puta, pero ahí estaba cuando se volteó para confirmar sus sospechas, con su traje desarreglado, agitado por haber para alcanzarlos y pidiéndole unas palabras.

-¡ganaste Inuzuka! mi mejor amiga era una zorra y no merezco a la chica de la que estoy enamorado, ¿qué más quieres de mi hoy?- le dijo molesto sintiendo rápidamente el cansancio sobre los hombros -ya… tuve suficiente-

Kiba lo miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró.

-yo… vine a pedirte disculpas- dijo en un tono molesto, el tono que tienen las palabras cuando no quieren ser dichas.

Entonces a pesar de que se sentía agotado de toda esa mierda, las palabras de él definitivamente lo exasperaron mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

Su cuerpo se estremecía por dentro, su sangre hervía, hervía de rabia consigo mismo.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ir a pedirle disculpas? ¿Por qué el desgraciado tenía que ser mejor que él?

-no me importa- le estaba costando hablar, decirle esa mentira pero tenía que hacérselo creer -querías proteger a Hinata…-

-sí… pero cuando te vi allá supe que no había sido la forma correcta- dijo cruzándose de brazos -sólo acepta mis malditas disculpas, no quiero repetirlo-

-no- le dijo con firmeza -no tengo nada que disculparte, vete de una vez…-

Se estaba rindiendo a contra de su voluntad, tratando de reprimir su ira, alejándola mientras comenzaba a caminar con Sasuke junto a él.

-¡oye, detente! no era lo único que quería decirte…-

Ese chico era testarudo o quería reventarle la cabeza con lo que lo cabreaba.

-escuché lo que dijiste de Hinata-

Sus pies se detuvieron al escuchar su nombre.

Porque hace un momento, sus palabras le habían dejado una ruta directa hacia los brazos de ella, su cariño, al beso que se habían dado y que seguramente se volvería a repetir sin contradicciones.

-dijiste que la querías-

Fue cuando todo intento por aplacar su furia fue inútil, en el instante en que se giró a verlo con odio en sus azulinos orbes.

-¿qué mierda pretendes Kiba?- le reclamó dando un paso hacia él con rencor en cada una de sus palabras -¿no tuviste bastante con la humillación de hace un momento?-

-dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella-

Entonces inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse, porque quería golpearlo, quería reventarle la cara de niño bueno, quería que dejara de restregarle en la cara todo lo que él no podía ser.

-¿qué? ¿Quieres que te repita que te dejo el camino libre? ¿Que por más que la ame creo que eres mejor que yo para ella? ¿Que probablemente nunca la haré tan endemoniadamente feliz como podrías tú?-

Sintió su respiración agitada y para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía al imbécil de las ropas con Sasuke sosteniendo su otro puño, mientras que Kiba no hacía nada y lo miraba como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo peor del mundo.

-pero ella no me ama a mí- le escupió con dolor y rencor en la voz.

Entonces entendió que era lo quería hacer.

-¡maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú?- le gritó aún más exaltado –dejarla era mi maldito plan y ahora tú…-

¿Por qué demonios siempre iba un paso delante de él?

-detente Naruto, porque toda esta mierda me molesta más a mí que a ti ¿acaso no ves que tú eres el suertudo aquí? ¡Al que ella eligió… crees que no lo sé!-

-no me vengas con esa estupidez… ¡suéltame Sasuke!- le dijo al pelinegro que volvía a detener su brazo cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra el moreno

-no creo que quieras golpearlo ahora Naruto, mira quien está ahí…-

Y su impulso se detuvo cuando la vio tras el moreno, con los ojos perlados empapados en lágrimas, su cabello sedoso revuelto, unos rasguños en el rostro y el vestido de infarto desajustado.

Ya no traía puesto los tacones provocadores de hace unas horas, ahora ni siquiera los tenía en la mano, en vez de eso mostraba sus pies descalzos, cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo.

Como la amaba, su expresión de preocupación lo volvía loco.

Su brazo descendió hasta su costado derecho.

-Hinata…- susurró Kiba cuando se dio la vuelta a mirarla

Unos pasos atrás pudo notar a Shiragiku que caminaba con preocupación y siguiéndola se encontraba Shino en una actitud taciturna.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se apartó de él y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-te seguí, lo siento…-

Fue lo que le dijo Hinata a Kiba.

El susodicho se agarró los cabellos con frustración y vio como su amiga muy sutilmente colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, para brindarle apoyo.

-quiero hablar con Naruto-kun, por favor-

Pero lo que siguió después le sorprendió, por alguna razón la de ojos perlados comenzó a llorar ríos de lagrimas.

-yo… no sabía lo de hace un momento Naruto-kun… aun no entiendo cómo fue que Kiba y Shino…-

-Hinata…- Kiba se había acercado -me disculpe por eso, sé que lo estuvo mal y yo también estoy arrepentido de todo esto…-

Ella había cerrado los ojos, diciéndole con una voz muy suave, que ya lo sabía. Luego lentamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercando su rostro a la oreja del chico y murmuró algo que por más que quiso no pudo entender.

Por un momento se quedó completamente anonadado viendo la imagen de Hinata con el cara de perro, hasta que lo vio abrazarla de vuelta y fue entonces, cuando decidió irse sin decir nada.

Era lo que tenía que hacer desde ahora, darle la espalda, a ella, a él, a todo.

Deseaba que ella pudiese tener la calma, el cariño y el amor incondicional que le ofrecía Kiba, todas las cosas que él no podía darle.

Sintió su pecho apretarse con cada paso que lo distanciaba.

Nadie lo siguió, Sasuke seguramente se había quedado con la muñequita, tal vez eso era lo mejor después de todo había sido el pelinegro quién había planeado todo lo de esta noche y él no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratarlo.

Maldición.

No recordaba algo tan retorcido como todo eso, por extraño que sonara creía que se sentía extremadamente solo.

Llegó a su departamento y sin cambiarse de ropa, se tiró en el sofá de su sala, con las luces apagadas.

La sensación victoriosa que había tenido cuando Hinata había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él había desaparecido completamente.

Entonces escuchó como su celular caía contra el suelo, al salir del bolsillo de su saco, cuando lo recogió tomó un poco de aire antes de marcar el número de su padrino.

Desde hace unos meses atrás, su padrino había conseguido un buen empleo en otro país al oeste del mundo por lo que ambos tendrían que mudarse.

La idea de trasladarse a otro lugar no le agradaba, él no quería irse, no quería cambiar su forma de vida de nuevo como cuando sus padres habían muerto. Por eso, había terminado discutiendo con su padrino al punto de descargar toda la ira, la rabia y la frustración que le causaban el entuerto que tenía con Sakura y Hinata.

Estaba tan consumido por el enojo que había cruzado la línea cuando, inconscientemente y cegado por sus emociones, empujó a su padrino contra la alacena de la cocina, con tanta fuerza que su espalda crujió y él cayó al piso.

Al final su padrino lo miró unos segundos antes de levantarse con dificultad y sin decir ni una palabra más, empacó sus cosas y se fue.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber más de él, sólo recibiendo el dinero que le enviaba para su manutención. Había lastimado a lo único que podía considerar como su familia al punto de que el contacto fuera inexistente.

Ahora, sentía que fue un completo imbécil.

Y a pesar de que podría haber esperado a llamarlo al día siguiente, sin importarle la diferencia horaria que pudiera existir, él lo llamó porque sabía que no dormiría si esperaba y porque esa llamada tenía que haberla hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Pero nadie contestó, y sólo se escucho el sonido de la contestadora al otro lado de la línea.

-_el número que usted marcó no está disponible en estos momentos por favor deje un mensaje después del tono_-

-ero-se… Jiraiya, soy yo Naruto…- suspiró y sentí que se le cortaba la voz –yo… yo lo siento… siento mucho lo que hice… por favor perdóname…-

Sintió que la vista se le ponía vidriosa por las lágrimas que querían salir. Se sentía como un niño perdido y completamente solo, como cuando sus padres habían muerto.

-yo… espero que podamos hablar- dijo y colgó

Ya sin fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos, dejó caer su brazo del sofá mientras el celular abandonaba su mano, lentamente, despacio hasta caer lejos de él. Como todo lo que tenía ahora.

Y fue inevitable para él recordar a Hinata.

Recordar la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que la besó recién salida de la ducha, con su cabellera negra como una larga cortina que ocultaba su rostro, la ropa que le quedaba inmensa, sus ojos llorosos, las cosas que él le había dicho, los malos tratos que le había dado.

…_Yo no, yo n-nunca había b-besado a nadie…_

Había dicho ella y él se había reído de su estupidez.

…_Yo no, yo n-nunca había b-besado a nadie…_

Le había susurrado y él la había atemorizado con sus palabras.

Había dicho que aceptaría todas las condiciones por estar con él, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

Se acunó en el sofá sintiéndose miserable. No quería que las cosas fueran así, no quería que ella estuviese con el estúpido cara de perro.

…_N-Naruto-kun d-despertaste…_

Ella parecía querer curarlo y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que le hubiese pedido.

Más y más recuerdos fluían por su cabeza, las tardes de películas de acción llenas de efectos especiales, las clases de matemática, el club de teatro, las palizas que le dio en los videojuegos de zombis.

Sintió esa angustia en el pecho oprimiéndole el corazón. Habían sido meses muy buenos, el problema es que sólo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta.

Casi instantáneamente se fue quedando dormido, rindiéndose bajo la voluntad de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-<em>yo realmente te amo Hinata- le dijo con sinceridad clavando sus ojos azules en los perlados de ella<em>

_-pero no luchaste d-demasiado por mí- le contestó desviando su mirada a sus pies_

_A su alrededor todos los escenarios donde habían convivido se sucedían lentamente, cambiando una y otra vez._

_Tímidamente las comisuras de sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que ella le había dado cuando se despidió de él._

_Cuando decidió que no podía continuar con el trato que habían hecho._

_Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta._

_-nee… Naruto-kun… q-quizás hubiésemos sido felices-_

_Su sonrisa dulce contrastaba con la melancolía de sus ojos perlados y la interrogante de lo que "hubiera pasado" flotaba entre ambos._

_-no, yo sé que hubiésemos sido felices-_

_Estaba seguro de eso._

_-Hinata-_

_Era la voz de Kiba, había resonado fuertemente interponiéndose entre ambos, alargando la distancia que tenían._

_-lo siento Naruto-kun, d-debo irme-_

_Ella se estaba dando la vuelta, aún con la sonrisa de despedida mientras atrás, a sólo unos cuantos pasos la figura de Kiba se iba haciendo visible._

_A su alrededor los paisajes seguían cambiando._

_-¡no, espera! ¡No te vayas!-_

_Corrió hacia ella, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque le era difícil, era difícil llegar hasta donde ella estaba._

_-Naruto-kun…-_

_-¡por favor, no te vayas! ¡no me dejes Hinata!-_

_No quería sentirse solo, no quería que ella lo abandonara._

_Por eso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la abrazó fuertemente. Atrayéndola a su cuerpo, reteniéndola en sus brazos._

_-Hinata-_

_-Kiba m-me está esperando, debo ir con él Naruto-kun-_

_Entonces sintió como se le iba su fuerza, mientras Hinata se separaba de él con facilidad._

_Vio como sus brazos se solidificaban, se agrietaban y comenzaban a caer en varios pedazos._

_-¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué me sucede?- le preguntó a Hinata con pánico_

_-creo que el miedo no deja que te muevas-_

_Volvió a mirarse cada parte de su cuerpo, pasaba por lo mismo. Poco a poco él se iba desmoronando, sin dolor, sin sentir nada._

_Miró a Hinata con una cara de horror._

_-¿por qué?-_

_-Hinata, vámonos-_

_Kiba se había acercado para llevársela, le estaba tomando de la mano para alejarla de él y Hinata no se estaba oponiendo._

_Quería detenerlos pero él, él se estaba desasiendo, muriéndose por alcanzarla sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo._

_-sayonara Naruto-kun-_

* * *

><p><em>Despertó con brusquedad, y con el e<em>stridente sonido de su celular resonando por todo el departamento.

Medio adormilado, tanteo el suelo en busca del aparato, hasta que dio con él y tomándolo entre sus manos, contestó la llamada.

Agradecido de que ese maldito sueño acabara.

-alo-

-_¿Naruto?_-

Intentó sentarse pero la sorpresa logró hacer que se cayera al suelo.

Aquella era la voz inconfundible de su padrino.

-_¿Naruto eres tú?_-

No había hablado con él desde que se habían peleado y el escuchar su voz le trajo a la mente todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho.

Incluso el recuerdo de su mirada después de que lo había golpeado.

-sí, soy yo Jiraiya…- respondió pausadamente con un nudo de culpabilidad en la garganta

Cerró los ojos. Entendía que había dicho demasiadas estupideces, demasiadas atrocidades sin tener la más mínima razón.

-_¡Oh por dios, Naruto!_- su voz sonaba preocupada y agitada -_¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Por qué has llamado?_-

No pudo contenerse. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos azulinos, por propia voluntad.

Aún cuando le había dicho tantas cosas, aún cuando lo había lastimado, Jiraiya se mostraba preocupado por él.

-lo siento ero-sennin… lo siento mucho…-

Era lo único que lograba articular entre sollozos, con la voz ronca y gastada.

Al otro lado Jiraiya suspiró.

-_ya, ya, Naruto… sé que no fue tu intención… yo también me disculpo, no debí enojarme contigo…_-

-yo… yo estuve pensando…-

En realidad no había pensado en nada, pero en vista de las circunstancias, tal vez era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

-_¿qué cosa?_-

-me mudaré… quiero mudarme contigo ero-sennin… y no sé si puedas arreglar todo para la semana que viene-

Jiraiya no dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que luego escuchó unos sonidos de qu buscaba algo rápidamente le dijo que no sé preocupara, que arreglaría todas las cosas para su traslado.

Dejaría la preparatoria a la mitad y lo retomaría en su nuevo hogar.

Debía arreglar las cosas con su padrino cara a cara, debía salir de ahí, debía escapar para dejar de ver a Hinata, para no querer arrancarla del lado de tierra que la juntaba a Kiba, debía irse para que ella pudiese ser feliz.

El lunes sería el último día que iría al colegio, el último día que podría verla si es que se la topaba en algún lugar.

Recogería sus papeles y se marcharía.

No le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke.

Porque si Sasuke lo sabía era capaz de decirle a Hinata y si ella lo sabía, entonces no podría hacer todo eso tranquilo, no podría alejarse de ella y las ideas que tenía en su cabeza sobre su felicidad se irían al carajo solamente para correr hasta su lado y atarla junto a él.

Sí, debía irse rápida y silenciosamente.

Era lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Okay, son como las 3AM y por fin terminé este capítulo que me costó mucho trabajo por adaptar. Pero espero que haya sido tan bueno como los anteriores y que les haya gustado.**

**Como verán nuestro querido Naruto se piensa ir en plan de fuga, después de que la cosa en la fiesta se pusiera tan horrible y ahora sólo queda preguntarse ¿qué pasará con nuestra pareja? ¿Hinata se enterará? ¿Lo detendrá? ¿o preferirá a Kiba?**

**Todas esas dudas y más serán reveladas en el próximo capítulo, que ya tengo en mis manos y que procederé a adaptar para tenerlo listo en poco tiempo.**

**Ahora, vamos a lo poco serio de esta nota…**

**¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡El contador tiene **_97_ **reviews! ¡si no fuera porque mi hermana y mi novio me lo confirmaron hubiera creído que fue un fallo de mi vista pero ¡no! ¡es la pura y absoluta verdad!**

**Y esta felicidad no hubiese sido conseguida de no ser por **_Nahi Shite_**, **_Acantha-27_**, **_Lilipili_**, **_Rafael_**, **_Noelialuna_**, **_milena_** y **_hinataforever_** muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**También le doy las gracias a todos los lectores que no tienen oportunidad de dejarme un review, pero que no les quita crédito alguno dentro de mi cariño. Al igual que los **_47 _**follows y **_24_** favorites que le han dado a la historia.**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo en este proyecto, ya para la próxima nos estaremos despidiendo con el tan esperado desenlace de **_Desde que comencé a Amarte_**.**

**Finalmente,**

**¡No se olviden presionar ese hermoso y magnífico botoncito de allí abajo, dejando su opinión!**

**Un besote**

**Kirumi**


	15. Capítulo 14 - A veces los finales

_**Desde que Comencé a Amarte**_

_**.**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación única de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación del Fanfic del mismo nombre escrito por Eymi.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**¡Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos ustedes mis maravillosos amigos-lectores que me han acompañado a lo largo de todos estos años en el desarrollo de esta historia que ya ha llegado a su fin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>_

_**.**_

…_**A veces los finales…**_

* * *

><p>Era tarde y las cosas ya habían quedado sepultadas en las enormes cajas de cartón para la mudanza. Respiró hondo y se sentó sobre el suelo en el espacio vacío que antiguamente había sido la sala de su departamento.<p>

Ahora solo faltaban los trámites del instituto.

Suspiró.

Aún sentía una incomodidad en el estomago, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese completamente incorrecto, como si empaquetar sus cosas e irse fuera algo malo.

Pensó en Hinata. No la había visto desde la fiesta y si mañana no la encontraba, probablemente no podría despedirse de ella.

Dejó caer su cuerpo contra el suelo porque estaba cansado.

Quizás era lo mejor, dejarla tranquila de una vez, porque desprenderse de ella lentamente sería aún más doloroso, ver sus ojos perla sabiendo que sería por última vez, y sentir su mejilla suave contra su rostro sabiendo que no la volvería a tocar. Definitivamente aquello era mucho más punzante.

Había empacado todo lo que tenía menos el amor que sentía por Hinata, se había olvidado de guardar sus celos y su egoísmo.

Se levantó de donde estaba en dirección al baño, tomaría una ducha y luego dormiría en el colchón de su habitación.

Debía dejar de pensar, para así no volver.

* * *

><p>La puerta resonaba desde hace varios minutos como si alguien quisiera tirarla abajo.<p>

Estaba seguro de que no era Hinata, pero podía ser el maldito de Sasuke que había sospechado todas sus intenciones y, que hasta hoy, recordaba que era su mejor amigo.

Miró el reloj.

Aún no eran las seis de la mañana del lunes y frotándose los ojos abrió la puerta perezosamente.

Pero lo que vio en el umbral no era para nada lo que esperaba.

Inmediatamente como si fuera un acto reflejo el ceño se le frunció.

-¿qué haces aquí?- le reclamó -dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Frente a él, Haruno Sakura lo miraba con sus ojos jades.

-Naruto yo necesitaba hablar contigo…-

-¿y has venido dos días después, en la madrugada, sólo para hablarme?- le cuestionó enojado, con voz grotesca, nada amable

Pero ella hizo como si aquello no le importará y en vez de eso movió su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver dentro del departamento.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de lo que ella había estado viendo.

-¿por qué está todo en cajas Naruto?-

No dijo nada, para que decir algo si ella era lo suficientemente astuta como para entender toda esa mierda.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡no me digas…!-

Si quería que se fuese rápido tenía que hacer lo que ella quería, como siempre.

-arreglé el entuerto que había hecho por tu culpa, me mudaré con mi padrino a otro lugar, lejos de aquí-

-no, no puedes- le reclamó ella, como si tuviese derecho, como si en verdad le importase –tú tienes una vida aquí, yo lo siento, de verdad lo siento… nunca pensé que se sentiría tan mal ser descubierta y…-

Había comenzado a llorar, pero ya no le perturbaban en lo más mínimo.

-¿que tú te sentiste mal?- dijo con sarcasmo -no todo se trata sobre ti, mucho menos mi viaje-

Los ojos de Sakura lo vieron como si no lo comprendieran.

-todo esto no es por ti-

-¿qué no? ¿Entonces por quién es Naruto?- le gritó interrogante -no me mientas yo sé que te he hecho daño y…-

-sí, lo has hecho- le respondió lacónico -pero ya no eres tan importante Sakura, hace tiempo dejaste de serlo-

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

-es por Hyuga Hinata, ¿cierto?- le dijo cuando su cara se compuso y había dejado de llorar

-sí, es ella-

La pelirosa lo miró con indignación reprobatoria, pero el ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo, después de todo saldría pronto de ahí.

-¿entonces por qué te vas?-

-porque ella merece algo mejor que yo-

-Inuzuka, él la ama-

¿Qué acaso esa condenada bruja iba a adivinar todo lo que le pasaba?

-también yo- le respondió molesto

No era su intención competir pero escucharlo de la boca de ella de forma tan natural, alteraba sus nervios.

-ahora lo entiendo…-

Después de un minuto de silencio ella volvió a hablar. Aún no la dejaba entrar en su casa.

-yo nunca sentí nada por ti en todos estos años, Naruto- dijo pausadamente -ni si quiera me importabas-

-sí, eso fue lo que escuché- le dijo insidioso, no quería estar en buenos términos con ella

-pero… realmente has sido un buen amigo-

La miró atentamente con sus azulinos ojos.

Ella realmente no era tan inteligente como él pensaba, si creía que no cuestionaría lo que estaba diciendo.

-lo que quiero decir es, que creo que no quiero que las cosas terminen de este modo-

Había vuelto a llorar.

-yo… pese a todo esto creo que… nada de lo que hice tenía sentido…-

-Sakura, nada de lo que digas ahora servirá- le dijo con tono cansado -no me siento conmovido ni por tus lágrimas, ni por tus palabras y no puedo olvidar que le hiciste daño a Hinata-

-pero Naruto…-

-estoy cansado de esto, de ti y de esta situación, así que sólo vete-

-no, necesito que entiendas-

-no necesito nada, eres perversa y probablemente tus lágrimas ahora mismo son mentira- le dijo ya exasperado –de alguna forma sabía eras así, sólo que jamás pensé que lo usarías contra mí-

Demonios, estaba diciéndole la verdad y él no quería seguir hablando más con ella.

-adiós Sakura-

-¡No, Naruto yo…!-

Muy tarde, él había cerrado la puerta en su cara y seguramente ella no se esperaba que fuera a suceder.

La escuchó llamando su nombre y golpeando repetidas veces la puerta mientras él apoyaba su espalda sobre la superficie, sintiendo la vibración de los golpes.

Pero él no quería verle la cara.

Vaya forma de empezar el día, por primera vez en su vida, fue capaz de negarle algo a Sakura sin sentirse un completo idiota.

Horas después de que se hizo el silencio, tomando una buena bocanada de aire, Naruto salió de su departamento trastabillando sus pies.

Era tiempo de ir a la preparatoria, y el ánimo se le había bajado por debajo del piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas más tarde<strong>

De alguna manera llegó. No había nadie en los pasillos y el salón seguramente ya había notado su ausencia.

Caminó lo suficiente para llegar a la oficina del director, entregó sus papeles para la tramitación de la cancelación de su matrícula en ese lugar y pidió sus antiguos certificados de notas.

Mientras caminaba fuera del establecimiento se encontró con el club de teatro.

Había sido por _eso_, Hyuga Hinata había llegado a su vida por el maldito club de teatro.

Con la punta de sus dedos rozó la puerta del lugar, pero luego de unos segundos se alejó rápidamente.

Otra vez, estaba siendo demasiado sentimental.

Y al correr con velocidad sólo podía pensar en que irse era lo mejor, para él, para ella y para los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Diez de la mañana, en la preparatoria<strong>

La ventana cerca de ella estaba abierta lo que permitía que una suave brisa se colara entre las cortinas y refrescara su rostro.

Pese a ser aún de mañana el calor se estaba sintiendo copiosamente en ese lugar.

Frente a ella, el profesor estaba hablando de alguna guerra más mientras entre sus dedos jugueteaba con un cigarrillo sin encender.

Podía ver perfectamente el cabello rojo de Kurumi moverse débilmente por la brisa, a Shino sumamente ocupado jugando con una pequeña hormiga en su diagonal y escuchar el trastabillar del lápiz de Kiba tras ella.

Lo que no había visto y le preocupaba encarecidamente, era el rebelde cabello rubio de Naruto.

Después de ese fatídico día, donde la ambición de Sakura había salido a la luz y Naruto había sido expuesto y humillado, no lo había visto más.

No lo había visto porque él no se había presentado y porque ella no había tenido el valor como para visitarlo a su departamento, aunque lo había deseado fervientemente.

El día siguiente de la fiesta había decidido hablar con sus amigos, aún estaba muy enfadada con ellos, pero eran la única familia que tenía y estaban arrepentidos. Hinata sólo supo disculparlos de la mejor forma que pudo en esos momentos.

Ahora bien, había otro problema, porque ese día Naruto se había esfumado como el aire en su cabello, de un momento a otro.

-señorita Hyuga-

Levantó la vista.

Más de la mitad del salón la estaba mirando y el profesor Asuma había llegado hasta su puesto con una pila de papeles.

-si la clase no es de su agrado, será mejor que haga algo productivo-

Sus ojos perla lo miraron confundidos.

Asuma le dejó una pila de papeles en su puesto.

-son las autorizaciones de los padres de sus compañeros para el viaje a Osaka, será mejor que los lleve con el Rector Ebisu para el trámite de los pasajes-

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, por haber sido reprimida en medio de la clase, y asintiendo salió con los papeles fuera del salón mientras sus pensamientos se desbordaban libremente.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz del profesor que reanudaba con la lección.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos.

¿Qué pasaría con Naruto? ¿A qué se debería su ausencia?

Cerró sus ojos, extrañando su olor a canela.

Necesitaba hablar con él, después de ese día no pudo decir nada de lo que quería, no pudo decirle que ella _quería _darle una oportunidad.

Bajó la cabeza, no obstante quizás él necesitaba un buen tiempo para procesar todo el asunto de Sakura.

Aunque sonase un poco estúpido, debía admitir que se encontraba angustiada.

Algo en su pecho le decía que la ausencia de Naruto no era casualidad, pensaba que era posible que la herida de Sakura hubiese hecho cambiar sus sentimientos.

Pero no había tenido el coraje de buscarlo y preguntarle.

¿Qué pasaría si ella llegaba y le decía que lo quería, que quería intentar estar con él, confiar en él, creer en todo eso que le decía?

Tal vez ahora no le permitiría entrar más y después del impacto, cerraría las puertas de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño.

Llegó al salón tropezando con sus pies.

Lo primero que vio al ingresar fue los cabellos achocolatados de Kiba. Él levantó la vista con sus ojos negros y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo.

Faltaban cuatro horas para salir de clases y no podía fijar su atención correctamente.

Ella había comprendido, que por más que intentase amar a Kiba, en este momento era imposible. No porque no pudiese hacerlo, o porque la amistad entre ellos hubiese levantado una barrera hacia un camino como ese. No, nada de eso.

La verdad era que todo su cuerpo y mente estaban irremediablemente enamorados de Uzumaki Naruto, y por más que lo intentara ella no podría ver a Kiba con el corazón repleto de otra persona.

Y él lo había entendido, él siempre lo entendía todo.

La campana anunció el término de las clases.

Kurumi tenía práctica de atletismo esa tarde y después saldría con Uchiha Sasuke, Shino debía atender un asunto con su padre y Kiba debía ordenar unos problemas con sus notas, y como le había pedido no esperarlo, ella tendría que volver sola a casa.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro y miró el asiento vacío de Naruto.

¿Por qué no había llegado en todos esos días a clase?

¿Era tan sólo por la pelirosa?

Sintió una puntada en el pecho.

Algo estaba pasando, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura.

Y corriendo como si no tuviese tiempo salió del edificio.

Iría a verlo, tenía que decirle que su corazón ya no quería dudar más, que quería quererlo, pese a todo lo que había pasado, quería hacerse responsable de los sentimientos que nacían en su pecho cuando veía sus ojos, cuando escuchaba su voz y veía su espalda.

Treinta minutos después llegó, agotada, sin un resquicio de aire y con un dolor agudo en las piernas y su pecho por el increíble esfuerzo que había hecho, además de unos cuántos raspones en sus rodillas cuando se había caído contra el asfalto un par de veces.

Con temor pasó por las puertas de vidrio, y tomó el ascensor hacia el piso nueve, como muchas otras veces en el pasado.

Respiró hondo y se plantó frente a la puerta, las dudas no la dejaban levantar la mano hasta el timbre pero su corazón latía frenéticamente, como si se le quisiese salir del pecho, como si le estuviese pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que su dedo presionará el botón. Y ella sólo le obedeció.

El timbre sonó una vez, pero nadie abrió.

La segunda vez, escuchó pasos dentro de la casa.

Y unos segundos después del tercer llamado, la puerta se abrió.

Allí estaba, con el cabello rubio desordenado, los hermosos ojos azules, las tres líneas en su rostro, su piel bronceada con el olor de la canela y la ropa desprolija. Allí estaba Naruto.

Sintió como si su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se le escapara por la garganta.

-Hinata…-

Estúpidamente cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre, con esa voz medio ronca, tuvo deseos de llorar. Habían pasado demasiados días y ya no recordaba lo infinitamente bello que sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

Ella no pudo decir nada, de alguna forma su cuerpo se había petrificado frente a esos ojos azules.

-¿qué… qué haces aquí…?-

Nuevamente era él quien hablaba, y lastimeramente de su boca no podía salía ninguna palabra.

Intentó serenarse y obedecer a sus pensamientos, sino lo hacía entonces todo su esfuerzo por venir habría sido en vano.

-yo… vine a v-verte, no has ido a c-clases y… pensé q-que algo te había p-pasado-

Los hermosos ojos zafiro se abrieron de improviso, su rostro se mostraba atónito.

-a-además… ese día te fuiste s-sin que pudiéramos hablar-

Había sido valiente, muy valiente como para que las palabras pudiesen ser tan directas.

Él hizo una mueca extraña, irreconocible en esos momentos para ella.

-pasa, no hay muebles pero si no te molesta sentarte en el suelo, supongo podemos hablar-

Cuando él se movió, sus sospechas de la mañana fueron confirmadas.

De un segundo a otro todo se detuvo al ver las cajas en el piso, las paredes desnudas y el ventanal iluminando el enorme vacío dónde antes se formaban sombras.

Todo aquello le hizo comprender que él se iría, se iría porque el amor que había sentido por ella no era más grande que las heridas que le había dejado Sakura, nuevamente la pelirosa había ganado.

-¿q-qué es esto?-

No pudo evitar que su voz sonase acusadora, como tampoco podía evitar el agua que quería emerger de sus ojos.

Como si su pregunta hubiese bloqueado el camino de Naruto, él se detuvo sin darle la cara.

Por un instante pensó que no iba a hablar, pensó que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre, de pie en medio de esa habitación de espaldas a ella. Pero él habló y su voz produjo un eco en el ambiente.

-yo… me voy a mudar la semana que viene, me iré con mi padrino a otro país- dijo haciendo una pausa -había pensado tener todo listo hoy pero unos papeles se han retrasado y… yo no quiero estar acá…-

Demonios.

Sentía que no aguantaría mucho en pie, ni pudo contener más las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto se iría, no había sido un error de su cabeza. No supo que decir, si hablaba su voz sonaría extraña, si hablaba quizás no dejaría de llorar.

-Hinata…- la llamó él con una voz indescifrable, como preguntándole respecto a su estado

Al menos eso es lo que creyó intuir.

La pelinegra sólo intentó sonreír, él pareció defraudado cuando al girarse la vio, pero ella no estaba del todo segura porque no podía verlo entre sus ojos acuosos y ese nudo en el pecho.

Sonreír ya significaba demasiado esfuerzo.

-yo no… quería que te enteraras…- dijo apartando sus ojos de ella

Naruto se iba a ir sin decirle nada.

Agachó la cabeza, las lágrimas resbalando un poco por la piel antes de caer en picada a sus zapatos.

Nuevamente le había mentido, en la fiesta, él había vuelto a mentir, no la quería más que a Sakura. No la quería más que a nada, porque si fuese así, él jamás se hubiese alejado de ella, por el recuerdo ceniciento de su amiga de la infancia.

-tú… ahora estás con Kiba, ¿cierto?- le preguntó pero sonó más como una afirmación

Sintió como si se congelara.

Él pensaba, Naruto pensaba que ella estaba con Kiba y aun así parecía no importarle en absoluto.

No respondería, no le diría que lo quería, sólo permanecería callada siguiéndole el juego y después saldría de ahí, antes de que su pecho explotara de dolor.

Asintió con la cabeza. Seguía sin mirarlo, no podía dejar que él viera sus ojos llorosos.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

-no quería que esto fuera un problema para ustedes, él… es un buen chico-

Sintió como comenzaba a respirar dificultosamente, y si no salía pronto de ahí moriría de angustia, porque él la estaba haciendo pedazos sin quererlo, la estaba destruyendo centímetro a centímetro.

-me iré él lunes- dijo y sintió como se movía hasta ella y decidió levantar su rostro al fin

Gracias al cielo, sus lágrimas no habían dejado rastro en su piel, permitiendo que no luciera tan fragmentada frente a él.

Sintió los dedos de Naruto en su mejilla y cerró los ojos por inercia. Las manos del rubio eran cálidas, abrasadoramente cálidas.

Pensó que eso era cruel, pensó que el hecho de que Naruto le transmitiese esa calidez era tormentoso, una aberración porque la hería, el sentimiento que le generaban esas manos le dolía demasiado.

Él se inclinó despacio y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Era un beso suave, el último beso que tendría de él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta los brazos de él habían rodeado su cuerpo y los labios que antes besaban su mejilla ahora se escondían en su cabello.

Inconscientemente procuró guardarlo todo en sus recuerdos, su olor a canela, la tibieza que le daba entre sus brazos.

-espero que seas feliz Hinata...- susurró y ella sólo asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo

Si lo miraba, si veía su rostro, las heridas se esparcirían por su cuerpo como si fuesen reales y lloraría como si alguien la hubiese apuñalado.

Salió de ahí concentrándose en cada paso que daba, él dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó. Ya no podía escucharlo, aun cuando deseaba hacerlo con toda su alma.

Se derrumbó dos esquinas más allá y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como un río infinito, corriendo por su piel.

Sentía que el mundo quería asfixiarla, sofocarla. El dolor de su partida abarcaba todo su cuerpo, incluso sus dedos pero sobre todo su mejilla, donde la había besado por _última vez_.

* * *

><p>¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?<p>

Primero el imbécil de Naruto, y ahora era Hinata quien estaba faltando a clases.

-¿le preguntaste a Uchiha?-

La pelirroja le devolvió una mirada sincera.

-no sabe nada, Naruto no le ha abierto la puerta, ni mucho menos contestando el teléfono-

-es extraño que ella no venga hoy…-

-es sólo un día Kiba, tal vez no es nada grave- dijo Shino interviniendo en la conversación -la iremos a ver después de clase-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba de nuevo al salón.

Estaba seguro que pasaba algo, no podía ser que su corazón le mintiera tan descaradamente respecto a Hinata.

Ahora no dudaría, la primera vez su presentimiento había tenido razón pero él no le había hecho caso, y Hinata había terminado destrozada, jamás volvería a hacer la vista gorda respecto a ese tipo de presentimientos.

Tres horas después sus amigos no pudieron acompañarle y le habían dejado la tarea de averiguar que es lo que había pasado.

En la casa nadie le contestaba, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí.

-¡Hina, abre la puerta!-

Silencio.

Inhalando un poco de aire decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho tantas otras veces. Fue hasta su casa, abrió la ventana de su habitación y trepando del gran árbol en su patio, acercó a la ventana de Hinata y le dio unos suaves golpes.

Tenía miedo de que ella estuviese sufriendo sola nuevamente.

-Hinata, por favor…-

Escuchó los pasos al interior.

Ella no lo dejaría solo allá afuera, colgando de un árbol lo sabía.

Cuando la vio abrir la ventana no encontró nada diferente, excepto quizás unos ojos rojos e hinchados pero lucía hermosa, con unos jeans negros y un blusón ancho hasta el muslo. Su cabello recién peinado y un poco de brillo labial en la boca.

-¿q-qué haces Kiba?- le preguntó ella tartamudeando y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar

-¿qué estabas haciendo _tú_, que no me abrías?-

-e-estaba ordenando la pieza d-de Hiashi…-

Hiashi era el padre de Hinata.

La pelinegra jamás había vuelto a tocar sus cosas después de que este se fuera y la dejara.

-¿estás… bien? ¿Quieres… quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó un poco preocupado

Ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos perlados, sonriéndole.

-e-está bien Kiba, ya no duele… y queda mucho por hacer así puedes ayudarme…-

-¿es por esto que no has ido a clases?-

Esta vez ella sólo asintió. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró. Ambos estaban parados en medio de la habitación.

Sintió como su pecho volvía a dolerle, Hinata no decía nada pero le estaba comunicando todo en silencios, él sabía que algo no estaba bien.

La tomó desde su mano, de forma delicada pero firme.

-dime, que es lo que sucede… por favor-

-no p-pasa nada Kiba, n-no te preocupes- le respondió sin mirarlo, pero él no le creía, no le creería nunca más

No porque fuese una mentirosa, sino porque nunca pedía ayuda, era etérea como el humo y las cosas pasaban por ella, atravesándola, destruyéndola, sin que hiciese sonido alguno.

-Hinata… por favor-

-yo no…-

Pero entonces sintió como su brazo comenzaba a temblar.

Entonces avanzó los pasos necesarios para abrazarla y en el mismo instante en que la aferró contra su cuerpo, ella se derrumbó.

-ya, ya, estoy aquí, tranquila-

Ella lloraba, Hinata siempre lloraba.

Intentó pedirle que le dijese algo, pero ella seguía llorando desgarradoramente, como si algo la hubiese herido.

-¿qué sucede? Por favor, dímelo-

Negó con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-no me importa si es por Naruto, yo entiendo, tranquila…-

Pero el llanto se hizo más fuerte y controlarlo resultó imposible.

-lo siento K-Kiba… yo no debí… no d-debí haberme enamorado d-de Naruto-kun…-

Mientras lo decía entre sollozos, pensaba que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Ella jamás debió haberse enamorado de Li, debió haberse quedado con él, ahí, en esa casa.

-Naruto-kun se va… se irá a otro país y… y no v-volverá-

Llanto, más y más llanto.

Ahora entendía, Hinata estaba destrozada por culpa de Uzumaki Naruto otra vez.

Suspiró y la rodeo con sus brazos.

No la dejaría sola, ni por un segundo, nunca más. Ahí donde estaba ella, él estaría para sostenerla.

-tranquila, estoy aquí… puedes llorar-

Fue lo único que dijo ese día. Ella tampoco había dicho nada más.

La recostó en su cama y Hinata lo abrazó todo el tiempo como si estuviese a punto de caer en un abismo y él fuera lo único que impidiera la caída.

El abandono y la soledad, eran temas muy complicados de sobrellevar para ella. Seguramente instancias como estás gatillaban, una seguidilla de recuerdos dolorosos de la partida de su padre, de los motivos por los que lo había hecho.

Querer a alguien y perderlo, como había sido con su padre y como le pasaba ahora con Naruto.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando ese imbécil ahora?

Naruto amaba a Hinata, él lo sabía, lo había descubierto el día de la fiesta. La amaba tanto como él pero ahora la dejaba ahí, justo cuando ella se había decidido.

Acarició su cabello y luego se recostó junto a ella.

Respiró el olor de champú y la estrujo entre sus brazos.

Hinata probablemente había querido remover sus recuerdos de soledad y abandono, limpiando el cuarto de Hiashi, borrando sus recuerdos guardados. Pero no había podido, era demasiado frágil, demasiado pequeña.

Ella nunca se había vuelto grande, ni aún ahora lo era, su autoestima era baja pese a ser tan hermosa, hablaba bastante poco y sentía temor de la vida, de sus decisiones y de los demás. Por lo mismo quizás la amaba tan desesperadamente, como si no hubiese más opciones, como si ese amor gobernara todo lo que hacía.

De cierta forma sentía que era un imbécil, que estaba siendo un amigo de los mil demonios, porque la quería, porque tenerla abrazada de su cintura en esos momentos era un regocijo infinito, porque estaba feliz de que Naruto se fuera y la dejara sola.

Y entonces se molestaba consigo mismo, porque él lo había aceptado desde hace un tiempo.

Él había entendido que en este presente Hinata no veía a nadie más que a Naruto.

Si ella era feliz con eso él jamás se iba a oponer, la querría como su mejor amiga en todo momento, y aunque la situación que se le presentaba era demasiado tentadora, él sabía que intentándolo nuevamente ella se alejaría de él y no cambiaría sus sentimientos.

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que el calor de Hinata lo condujera al sueño.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado seis meses desde que Uzumaki Naruto se había marchado, sin despedirse, sin ser visto, sólo desapareció y ella no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre.<p>

En un momento creyó que la llamaría, una ocurrencia estúpida y muy presuntuosa de su parte, porque cómo podía si quiera pensar que lo que habían tenido todo este tiempo era algo fuerte.

Después de todo, siempre la enamorada había sido ella. y quizás lo que él le contó en aquella fiesta, mientras la abrazaba, fue una mentira.

El día había sido largo, tan largo como todos los demás.

-vamos Hinata, Kiba nos espera- dijo Shino en el resquicio de la puerta del salón

Tomó su bolso y lo siguió en silencio.

Inconscientemente, había algo que la hacía actuar como una autómata sin alma. Quizás, era ese imperativo en su mente que le decía constantemente que se olvidara de Naruto de una vez por todas pero que contra todo objetivo, le hacía más presente su existencia.

-hey Hina, ¿te parece si vamos por un helado?-

Levantó la cabeza.

Si había algo que podía cambiar sus ojos vacíos era el reflejo de Kiba en ellos y por eso intentó sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los días habían comenzado a ser más calurosos y ella podía estar así, con el uniforme de verano en su segundo año de preparatoria.

Los tres iban bajando la acostumbrada colina, sin Kurumi porque con las mejillas coloreadas se había ido en otra cita con Sasuke.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Uchiha Sasuke no era tan mal tipo, y después que lo conocías un poco era menos terrorífico, además se notaba que quería a la pelirroja sinceramente.

-yo no puedo ir con ustedes, ya saben cosas de la empresa familiar- dijo Shino encogiéndose de hombros

-n-no te preocupes, te veremos mañana-

-sí, otro día que estés libre vienes y arrastraremos a Kurumi con su nuevo novio para que pague- bromeó Kiba con una sonrisa

Shino le dio un apretón y al girarse hacia ella, la miró de forma extraña a través de las gafas y finalmente la abrazó.

-¿estarás bien?- le preguntó

-p-por supuesto-

Mintió.

No estaba bien, pero aun cuando Shino estuviera comiendo un helado con ellos eso no cambiaría.

Despidiéndose con la mano, siguió su camino junto a Kiba.

Igual que otras veces pensaba así debía ser, ella caminando a casa junto al moreno, viendo sus cabellos marrón chocolate oscurecerse con la caída del sol, viendo sus piernas largas, su torso amplio, sus manos grandes justo a su lado y sin embargo cuando eso pasaba inmediatamente se anteponía otro supuesto.

Uzumaki Naruto, era el que la hacía pensar que nada tenía que ser de esa manera, aunque pareciera correcto y por ahora, eso era algo que su corazón no podía aguantar.

A unos pasos del parque Kiba se detuvo y ella por inercia hizo lo mismo mirándolo curiosa y confusa. El chico había procedido a tomar sus manos y observarla a los ojos.

-¿q-qué sucede?- preguntó asustada

Algo iba a pasar.

El viento demasiado caluroso para el comienzo de los meses de verano, le había hecho sentir esa extraña sensación durante todo el día, pero allí con las manos de Kiba tocando las suyas y esos negros ojos mirándola con un extraño matiz, supo que no era cosa del día.

Que no era el viento, ni el calor, ese día era extraño no era igual que ayer, ni sería igual que mañana, ese día Kiba parecía tener algo importante que decirle, pero no cualquier importancia, aquello era serio porque había visto esos ojos una vez.

Nuevamente el estaba cambiando su espacio.

-te amo Hinata- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo -siempre te he amado, creo que me será difícil dejar de hacerlo y ahora me parece algo natural-

-Kiba yo…-

-sé lo que me vas a decir, lo he pensado innumerables veces, no tienes por qué decírmelo- le sonrió -sé que no puedo estar contigo, ni quererte como quisiera mientras estés enamorada de alguien más, pero somos jóvenes y estoy seguro que no será el único hombre al que amaras-

Hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de aire.

-es por eso, que yo te he traído hasta este lugar-

¿A qué se refería Kiba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-pero ten por seguro, que el siguiente al que ames, seré yo- finalizó con una enorme sonrisa casi canina como cuando eran pequeños

Aquello le dejó una sensación cálida y de intimidad, coloreando suavemente sus mejillas.

Pero seguía sin comprender nada.

-ahora corre, _ese_ imbécil es demasiado impaciente y obstinado-

Ella abrió los ojos y miró en la dirección que Kiba señalaba.

En el parque, sentado de forma incorrecta en uno de los columpios y con la vista clavada en el suelo, estaba un chico.

Su corazón se estrujó con la idea que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse rápidamente de lágrimas.

No podía creerlo y por eso buscó la mirada de Kiba, él sólo asintió con una sonrisa y dándole un empuje en la espalda la invitó a ir donde los columpios.

No supo agradecer a su amigo como correspondía porque sus pies dieron pasos torpes en un trote suave, medio trastabillando en ciertos momentos. Su corazón palpitaba ante la figura sentada en los columpios.

-Naruto-kun…- susurró aún cuando se encontraba como a diez pasos de él y tuviera su bolso colgando peligrosamente de su brazo

Él levantó su rostro para verla, habiendo escuchado sus pasos y su voz llamándolo.

Sintió que sus pies perderían espacio en el suelo, que su corazón explotaría sin más y que el cuerpo se le desvanecería en un segundo. Porque todo lo que había esperado durante esos meses era ver esos ojos azules.

-Hinata…-

Él se paró de los columpios de forma apurada, casi cayendo contra el suelo, y corriendo acortó la distancia que los separaba. Ella intentó no emocionarse pero su cabeza era demasiado estúpida para eso y antes de poder hacer algo sus ojos tenían ganas de llorar otra vez.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-

-yo… necesito preguntarte algo-

Él estaba serio, una seriedad abrumadora que golpeó a su corazón con el concreto de frente. Asintió, porque el nudo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra en ese instante.

-¿por qué me mentiste?-

Los ojos azules la miraban intensamente.

Trató de recordar el momento exacto de alguna mentira pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien y dijo lo primero que pensó, lo que había estado pensando todos esos meses.

-tú t-te fuiste, sin despedirte, n-no ibas a decirme que te ibas ¿p-por qué debería yo haber dicho la v-verdad?-

-pensé, pensé que Inuzuka y tú, que él y tú…-

Ella abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo debido al asombro. Así que era eso, ahora recordaba que ella le había dicho que estaba con Kiba.

-yo… había llegado a tu c-casa con la intención de que v-volvieras al instituto, de d-decirte que te q-quería, que si aún estaba en pie t-tu promesa podríamos estar juntos pero Naruto-kun… t-tenías tus cosas empacadas y yo…-

Él retrocedió un poco el rostro, atolondrado.

-no puede ser…-

-sabía q-que lo de Sakura era importante… p-pero pensé… que-

-yo… no me fui por Sakura- le interrumpió rápidamente dando un paso más cerca

Ella lo miró interrogante su corazón volvía a latir desbocado.

-Hinata ella no era importante para mí, ni en ese tiempo, ni ahora-

-¿q-qué estás diciendo?-

-pensé que lo mejor era alejarnos, porque cuando estás conmigo siempre llorabas y yo había sido demasiado cruel contigo… en cambio Kiba… no podía competir con eso, pensé que no podía quererte de la forma correcta…-

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? ¿En qué momento su corazón retumbaba como las notas de un tambor?

-n-nunca estuve con Kiba, él es importante p-para mí y por eso q-quería decirle mis sentimientos apropiadamente-

-¿a… qué te refieres?-

-que te amaba Naruto-kun, que había decidido estar contigo, que no podía pensar en nadie que no fueras tú, es la verdad-

Él comenzó a reír, como un loco, con esa risa escandalosa que era música para sus oídos, esa risa que la había conquistado tanto tiempo atrás.

-¡no, no puede ser!- seguía riendo –ese desgraciado cara de perro ¡no me dijo nada de esto! Sólo que era importante verte, que hablara contigo… él no me dijo que aún me querías…-

Sus manos se pasaban por sus rebeldes cabellos y un brillo iluminaba el color de sus ojos.

-¿Kiba t-te pidió que vinieras?-

-lo exigió-

Ella parecía incrédula.

Entonces Naruto ablandó su expresión.

-me enamoré de ti Hinata, cuando ocultabas tu rostro tras tu cabellera negra y la ropa te quedaba dos tallas más grande, me enamore de ti en las tardes de películas con efectos especiales y de videojuegos de Zombie, de las clases de matemática, de tu timidez, tu torpeza incluso de la parte de ti que no controla lo que siente-

Ella lo miraba muda.

-yo me enamoré de todo eso y para cuando me di cuenta, ya lo había jodido-

-no, no es cierto Naruto-kun porque aún no es tarde-

Le sonrió dulcemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, llena de felicidad.

-no, no es tarde~ttebayo- le correspondió con una enorme sonrisa y eliminó el último trecho que los separaba, para besarla

Cuanto había deseado ser besada por Naruto, así como ahora, cuanto lo había soñado.

-también te amo Naruto-kun, aun cuando no quise, aun cuando peleé para que no fuera así, al final lo único que quedaba siempre eras tú…-

Estuvieron así, los dos juntos sin hablar demasiado. Él acariciaba su cuello débilmente con uno de sus dedos y cada cierto tiempo la besaba. Acompañándola toda la tarde hasta que la dejó frente a su casa.

-¿a d-dónde irás?-

-estoy quedándome en un hotel del centro-

-¿tienes q-que volver?- la pregunta le dolió más de lo que pensó que haría

-sí-

Había estado evitándola durante las horas que estuvieron juntos, porque tanto como si fuera cierto o no, lo mejor era no enterarse hasta que debieran separarse, justo ahora.

Los brazos de Naruto se sentían tan bien hace un momento.

Demonios.

-pero no me iré para siempre Hinata- le dijo mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello negro entre sus dedos

Él sonreía abiertamente.

-¿n-no?- se apresuró a decir

-he hablado con el ero-sennin y después de haber arreglado las cosas entre nosotros…- ella lo miró con cara de confusión y preocupación –calma es una larga historia que te contaré después, el punto o lo que quiero decir es… que llegamos a un acuerdo de que para cuando me gradué de la preparatoria… yo podré volver-

¿Al terminar la preparatoria? ¿Qué acaso eso no era el próximo año?

No sabía exactamente si sentirse feliz o triste.

Naruto le sonreía abiertamente, como un niño emocionado.

-ya verás lo rápido que pasará el tiempo~ttebayo-

Rió suavemente.

-t-tú eres el de la poca p-paciencia Naruto-kun-

Hizo un breve puchero, lo cual la hizo reír un poco más.

-pero esperaré por ti Hinata…-

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella, cálidos y gentiles.

-y cuando vuelva seré mejor para ti-

Se miraron durante varios segundos, hasta que ella apretó su agarre y le sonrió alegre.

-¿qué son sólo unos cuantos meses?- dijo bromeando y él rió fuertemente en respuesta

Parecía feliz, tan feliz como ella.

-bueno, tengo que volver mi vuelo sale mañana temprano y…-

-entonces quédate- le interrumpió de forma atrevida mientras miraba el suelo

Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, la miró fijamente y asintió.

Esa noche él durmió en su cama pero no hizo nada, además de abrazarla y besarla.

Por primera vez, sintió realmente que ese amor era honesto y cuando él se marchó supo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperarlo, porque él tenía una promesa calcada en sus ojos y tenía que ver con ella.

* * *

><p>Los pétalos de cerezo caían en espirales y piruetas como si estuvieran danzando al compás de una música silenciosa.<p>

En el patio de entrada del instituto se encontraban todos los estudiantes y familiares que habían salido del gimnasio después de la ceremonia de graduación.

Los futuros universitarios llevaban sobre la chaqueta un pequeño prendedor con forma de flor, que les deseaba suerte fuerte futura en lo que hubieran escogido, y en sus manos los tubos negros con el diploma dentro.

El ambiente era de paz, felicidad y satisfacción, bajo el brillante cielo azul.

Sus ojos perlados se perdieron en el hermoso contraste de colores.

El tiempo había pasado de prisa, y ella había mantenido contacto con Naruto todos los días que pasaron.

No podía creer cuan cuidadoso podía ser cuando la quería, porque ella sólo se había encargado de conocer y amar al rubio que la maltrataba, que la reclamaba caprichosamente. Pero este Naruto que la amaba, era dulce, más cálido y amable de lo que jamás hubiera soñado.

Él la hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Hinata no te rías sola, pareces alguien con problemas mentales- le dijo una voz a su espalda y cuando se giró tenía las mejillas infladas de indignación

-¡ah! qué expresión más fea tienes- le dijo Kiba burlándose

Ella había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su diploma por parte de Shino lo había resuelto todo.

-deja de meterte con ella- le riñó seriamente

-además, ¿que no ves que está feliz?- dijo otra voz uniéndose a la conversación y tomando a la pelinegra por los hombros -y tú tienes toda la culpa de eso-

Kurumi se había colocado a un lado de ella y fulminaba con la mirada a Kiba. Su cabello pelirrojo tenía unos cuantos pétalos adheridos y sus labios lucían un brillo rosado.

-¿yo solamente? ¡Shino también conspiró!-

Los miró a los tres sin decir nada, comenzando otra más de las peleas que habían tenido en el último año como estudiantes. Kurumi seguía teniendo un podo de miedo de que Naruto estuviera cerca de ella y por ello constantemente se lo reclamaba a sus amigos.

Hoy que ya se cumplían todos los días para verlo, era obvio que la pelea no podía sino ser un poco más intensa.

Otra vez un golpe con el diploma culminó con la disputa.

Esta vez había sido Uchiha Sasuke quién, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se había acercado hasta ellos y había golpeado la cabeza de su novia, tal vez con más fuerza de lo que Shino había hecho con Kiba.

Kurumi concentró su castaña mirada sobre él, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Naruto es un buen tipo, idiota y retardado pero un buen tipo, ¿entendiste?-

En respuesta la pelirroja soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno, eso a mí no importa- dijo entonces Kiba con una media sonrisa –después de todo Hinata se quedará conmigo al final-

Todos rieron mientras ella le daba unos cuántos codazos a Kiba en el costado.

-es broma, es broma- dijo él sonriente

-creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas- le anunció Shino mostrando su reloj de muñeca

-Hina, no creas que después de tu cita irás a casa ¿oíste?- le advirtió Kurumi como si fuera una madre -y nada después de las once, mira que estaré esperando con unos pasteles-

Sonrió, su amiga estaba siendo un poco menos permisiva de lo habitual.

Se despidió de todos mientras aferraba con fuerza el diploma y echaba a correr por la colina apresuradamente pero cuidando de no tropezar y matarse en el proceso.

En su pecho su corazón bailaba enloquecido.

Quería verlo, quería verlo con todas sus fuerzas, quería repetirle que lo amaba, que quería estar con él, que los días desde ahora nunca más serían solitarios para ninguno de los dos.

Y a lo lejos después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, en el parque cerca de los columpios dónde lo había encontrado por segunda vez, allí estaba Uzumaki Naruto. Su amor, su capricho y su maldición, todo junto en ese chico que le sonreía de forma esplendorosa.

Nuevamente y sin quererlo sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar, con las mejillas rojas en su máxima intensidad.

Toda su vida había cambiado desde que ella había comenzado a amarla pero de una cosa estaba segura, todo era mucho mejor que antes.

Con un enorme impulso, se lanzó hacia él siendo recibida entre sus brazos y ambos cayendo al piso en el proceso.

Entre risas que se alzaban en el espacio que compartían los dos, él la abrazaba con fuerza y con cariño, porque por fin, estaban juntos.

Desde ahora hasta que el corazón les durase, desde ahora hasta que sus sueños siguiesen siendo los mismos, Naruto amaría a Hinata con toda su voluntad y Hinata lo querría hasta más no poder.

Porque ellos estaban felizmente enamorados y con un futuro tan brillante como ese día por delante.

.

.

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

.

.

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Hemos llegado al final de una larga travesía que duró 2 años y que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia, por haber esperado con tanta paciencia casi budista a que yo actualizara cada uno de los capítulos, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer todo lo que ocurría a nuestros amados protagonistas y les agradezco que les haya gustado tanto.**

**Casi no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me siento y el cariño que les tengo a todos ustedes, mis preciosos y adorados lectores: **

**Reviews**

_Laia_**, **_Oru-sama_**, **_Yin_**, **_gatiinix_**, **_isis_**, **_eLisa _**, **_Yamiili_**, **_jan carlos_**, **_Jess Lilith_**, **_Rina_**, **_Naru-fan AVD_**, **_PaoUchiuga__**, **__danger_**, **_Jan di-chan_**,**_Hina-chan01_**, **_hana__**,**__Willou_**, **_Anderson Uchiha_**, **_sal8497_**, **_lika2011_**, **_hinata-sama198_**, **_nickell_**, **_sakima_**, **_galb_**, **_atadalove_**, **_yosoyfanXD_**, **_karlytha_**, **_lirio_**, **_ragheyra_**, **_naruhinaXD_**, **_Mitorolas_**, **_Rocio Hyuga_**, **_Rizeto Uzumaki_**, **_AZCHAN-DE J. Black_**, **_Sakima_**,**_ mari_**, **_hinata Uzumaki_**, **_Nanaa7_**, **_Noelialuna_**, **_Guest_**, **_sabrii_**, **_Ab1le__**,**__Nahi Shite_**,**_Milla Montana_**,**_ tooz_**,**_naruhina 100__**, **__Lilipili_**, **_Acantha-27_**, **_Rafael_**, **_milena_**, **_hinataforever__**, **__Chocolatina__**, **__Blangel48 __**y **__sofiaaaa_**.**

**Gracias por haber logrado que con cada nueva actualización me sintiera con todas las energías y los ánimos para dar lo mejor de mí. Sus palabras fueron simplemente maravillosas.**

**Favorites**

_AMAM16__**, **__Ab1le__**, **__Acantha-27__**, **__Aguazul__**, **__Alucard19983__**, **__Anderson Uchiha__**, **__Antifashion19__**, **__Cherik4Ever__**, **__Daanyehla__**, **__DarthMC__**, **__Elizita__**, **__Ericka-chan-RHOC__**, **__Fanfiction Lover Forever__**, **__Gatz__**, **__Giuli-Uchiha93__**, **__Hammi Yang__**, **__L'Muk__**, **__Lyzbe__**, **__Madison Luna Marie Ross__**, **__Maria-sama66__**, **__Mitsuki-chan17__**, **__Naatitha__**, **__Nahi Shite__**, **__ORGUS__**, **__Pameluchis__**, **__Puchico30__**, **__Rocio Hyuga__**, **__Sakima__**, **__Something can change tonight__**, **__Willou__**, **__Yamir-chan__**, **__aio hyuuga__**, **__atadalove__**, **__gatiinix__**, **__hidan051293__**, **__jessmou__**, **__kimberlyanime__**, **__lavidaporunapardilla__**, **__lika2011__**, **__luzhikari__**, **__naruhinaXD__**, **__nickell__**, **__sandra maria__**, **__sofiaaaa__**, **__tooz__**, **__uzumaki hyuuga kimiko __**y **__willi008__**.**_

**Estoy sumamente encantada de que hayan agregado a su lista, esta adaptación y la consideren una más de sus favoritas. Gracias.**

**Follows**

_AZCHAN-de J. Black__**, **__Acantha-27__**, **__Aguazul__**, **__Alucard19983__**, **__Anderson Uchiha__**, **__Cherik4Ever__**, **__DarthMC__**, **__L'Muk__**, **__Lilipili__**, **__**, **__Myri Weasly28__**, **__Puchico30__**, **__Rocio Hyugan__**, **__Violeta Todd__**, **__Yesi Dm__**, **__aio hyuuga__**, **__eLisa __**, **__galb__**, **__gatiinix__**, **__hidan051293__**, **__kimberlyanime__**, **__lavidaporunapandilla__**, **__nickell__**, **__sofiaaaa__**, **__tooz__**, **__uzumaki hyuuga kimiko__** y **__willy008__**.**_

**Gracias por haberle puesto el ojo, y haberle hecho tan arduo seguimiento a mis siempre largas ausencias por cada nuevo capítulo. Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**.**

**Finalmente, estoy infinitamente agradecida con **_Eymi_**, por haberme dado el permiso de adaptar su increíble historia, haberla agregado a sus favoritos y sus follows. Te doy las gracias porque sin ti, esto no se hubiera logrado.**

**También, y no por último menos importante, a mi querida hermana quién fue la que constantemente se ha tenido que leer cada uno de los capítulos más de una vez, porque yo se lo he pedido fastidiosamente. Gracias bebé, por todo el apoyo y espero te haya gustado este Naruhina que he dedicado para ti.**

**Ya sin nada más que decir y con tres proyectos en proceso de construcción, de los cuales dos de ellos son para todos los fanáticos Naruhina, me despido de ustedes ¡esperando volverlos a leer pronto!**

**Con muchísimo cariño,**

**Kirumi**


End file.
